Enseñándole al Tiempo
by Kirtash R
Summary: UA: Las ordenes eran tres vueltas al giratiempo y poder salvar a Sirius Black y a más de un inocente. Hermione y Harry, envueltos en un misterioso viaje se prometen salvar a mas de una vida, incluso salvar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. HG/TR
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Enseñándole al Tiempo

**Resumen: **AU: Hermione y Harry, siguiendo las órdenes de Dumbledore, dan tres vueltas al giratiempo para salvar a Sirius Black, y, a más de un inocente. Ellos no supieron ver la real intención del Director, cual era el verdadero significado tras sus palabras, el fondo. Envueltos en un viaje al pasado, los dos mejores amigos se proponen un trato, una promesa entre ambos que se quieren como hermanos; salvarían a más de un inocente, incluso si eso fuera salvar el alma del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos.

**Parejas: **Hermione Granger & Tom Sorvolo Rydlle. Harry Potter & Hermione Granger _- sólo amistad_ -

**Renuncia:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados y es propiedad de JK Rowling, de varias editoriales pero no limitada solo a los libros de Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books y los Raincoat Books, y Warner Bros,. Inc. No se está tomando dinero de aquí, y no se pretende tomar los derechos de la autora.

**Notas: **Romance. Algunas escenas sádicas. No lemons aún. Pensamientos (quizás) retorcidos. Esta historia tiene un típico viaje en el tiempo, el punto de vista en el que se narra generalmente es del de Hermione. Los personajes se irán convirtiendo levemente en algo un poco oscuros, pero no totalmente. Advierto que en esta historia si existe cierto bashing a personajes que me desagradan ¿Qué puedo decir? Son necesarios pero no me gustan. La historia me gusta para una secuela, pero veremos más adelante.

* * *

_Y sea cual sea el destino,_

_Sean cuales sean las vivencias que aún haya yo de experimentar_

_Siempre habrá en ello un viajar y un escalar montañas:_

_En última instancia no se tienen vivencias más que de sí mismo._

_El viajero. (Frederich Nietzsche)_

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: Un extraño retroceso. **

_ Tercer año de Hogwarts. Noche en la que Sirius Black aparece. _

Una joven de fina figura y espesa cabellera se dejó caer en la silla de enfermería, había estado dando varias vueltas a su alrededor intentando controlar las lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia que anhelaban escapar de sus ojos color miel y rodar por sus mejillas. Cuando ya no había podido más el dolor de sus pies y cabeza, se sentó en la silla fría de metal y bajó la mirada para huir de la camilla frente a ella, donde su amigo Ronald Weasley reposaba. Sentía sus alborotados rizos golpear sus mejillas, y pegándosele gracias al húmedo sudor de su frente.

Estuvo así unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados y suspirando varias veces tratando de enfocarse en una solución, pero no podía concentrarse en nada al sentir las quejas de Ron respecto al dolor que aquejaba su pierna. Hermione sabía que la poción que Madame Pomfrey le administró era efectiva y debía de mantenerle anestesiado, por lo que se olvidó pronto de sus quejas y enfocó su triste mirada en su mejor amigo, Harry, quien al igual que ella, sus ojos brillaban con pequeñas líneas rojas de llanto, gracias a la impotencia de tener a Sirius Black - su padrino - encerrado en la torre mas alta de Hogwarts esperando una sentencia de muerte.

Bastaba solo una mirada, una conexión de un par de segundos, para transmitirse lo que ambos sentían. El silencio se hacía cada vez más insoportable, la tensión inundando el ambiente, ninguno de los dos amigos se atrevía a romper el silencio. Pues no habrían palabras de consuelo que remediarían la situación por la que el padrino del que era como su hermano, pasaba.

Súbitamente la puerta se abrió, trayendo una conciliadora y fría rafaga de aire que agitó los cabellos de los tres adolescentes. Era Albus Dumbledore, el director del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magía y Hechicería donde asistían los tres jovenes. Vestía una larga túnica azul con pequeñas lunas doradas, sus ojos brillaban con la usual chispa de comprensión y sus lentes de medialuna se apoyaban en la curvatura de su nariz dándole un aspecto sabio.

Antes de que pudiera alegar algo su triste amigo de brillantes ojos verdes, Hermione se había incorporado de su asiento a una velocidad sorprendente y caminado hasta el anciano mago que les observaba. Ni bien estuvo a su lado se escuchó su grito respetuoso, un tono de sabelotodo reluciendo, pero aun así certero.

― ¡Usted debe hacer algo Profesor! ¡Sirius Black es inocente! – alegó el adolescente, mientras Harry su unía a su lado dándole su apoyo, asintiendo con su cabeza rápidamente.

Dumbledore paró su andar y levantó una mano hacia ambos como pidiéndoles que por favor detuvieran la avalancha de explicaciones que venía. Ambos guardaron silencio inmediatamente, esperando fervientemente que Dumbledore les creyera.

― Les creo ― afirmó con un tono firme, indicándoles de que era la verdad y ambos adolescentes se miraron entre sí con asombro, fue como si un peso se les hubiera quitado de encima completamente, sus rostros se iluminaron de esperanza ― Sin embargo, el testimonio de tres jóvenes adolescentes no valdrá ante un juicio con la evidencia que se tiene en contra de Sirius Black, debo admitir que incluso yo testifiqué en su contra ― dijo, y no se pudo evitar como la tristeza se cernía sobre los rostros de los jóvenes.

― ¡No puede ser así, profesor! ― refunfuñó Hermione ― Debe haber algo que podamos hacer ― Harry la observó de soslayo, sintiendo como si el piso se hundiera bajo los pies de ambos. Las lágrimas nuevamente amenazaban con salir, pero Hermione sabía que nada solucionarían.

Observó los ojos azules de Dumbledore con furia, con rabia, impotencia. La mirada del director brilló con triunfo luego de unos calculadores segundos.

― Se necesita ganar tiempo ― susurró Albus Dumbledore pasando de los ojos de Harry hacia los de Hermione, la observaba con intensidad. La joven iba a protestar, pero un brillo de compresión se arremolinó en su mirada ―… Si todo va bien, podrán salvar más de una vida, recuérdenlo ambos. Señorita Granger, conoce las normas. Son las doce menos cinco ― Dijo consultando su reloj. ― Les cerraré con llave. Buena suerte.

― ¿Buena suerte? ― repitió Harry a su lado, una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado a sus espaldas, no obtuvo respuesta.

Hermione se encontraba rebuscando en su cuello, hasta que en sus manos una cadena fina de oro apareció, llamó a Harry a que se acercara más y la puso alrededor del cuello de su amigo para qué quedara dentro del círculo.

― ¿Estás listo Harry? ― le preguntó jadeante, observando sus ojos verdes confundidos. Tenía en su mano el reloj de arena preparado para dar las vueltas necesarias para retroceder el tiempo tres horas.

― Creo ― le escuchó replicar con inseguridad al niño-qué-vivió.

Cuando Hermione dio la primera vuelta al giratiempo, levantó su rostro y observó los ojos tristes de su mejor amigo brillar en la oscura sala, no le contestó, sino qué termino de dar la última vuelta y todo se volvió oscuro.

_Desearía que Harry jamás pasara por esto, _pensó con rabia, mientras sostenía el reloj de arena y la sensación conocida de que volaba rápidamente hacia atrás apareció. Instantes después, Hermione fue cuando se percató de que algo malo sucedía, las manchas borrosas a su alrededor, iban y venían con más intensidad de la que nunca había sentido.

_Crack. _

Tuvo que soltar el reloj de arena que en aquel momento se hallaba fuera de sí, girando desenfrenado, no parecía tener ánimos de detenerse. Tanteó en la oscuridad la mano de Harry y la sujetó con fuerza, antes de sentir que el suelo bajo sus pies se removía y todo se volvía oscuridad.

._._._._._._._._._._.

La siguiente vez que Hermione Jean Granger abrió los ojos, se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo realizado. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado y adolorido, como si hubieran pasado encima de ella miles de hipogrifos y no se hubiese dado cuenta. Su ropa se encontraba húmeda, y le pesaba el cuerpo. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando concentrarse en un punto fijo con todo aquel sol ardiente que caía sobre sus ojos castaños.

Quiso cerrar los ojos nuevamente y dormir, pero el golpe de la realidad llegó a su mente y abrió los ojos pensando solamente donde se encontraría Harry.

― Retírense, denles espacio para respirar ― ordenó una voz firme, y las cientos de voces que parecían invadir los oídos de Hermione se silenciaron. Se encontraba acostada en el pasto húmedo, recibiendo miradas de admiración y curiosidad de parte de alumnos que no conocía.

Se giró buscando a Harry, y observó el cuerpo del adolescente desmayado, sus gafas se encontraban a centímetros de su mano, su cuerpo se hallaba inmóvil y se encontraba completamente empapado. Segundos después había notado que ella se encontraba en la misma condición, con su cabellera escurriendo agua y temblando debido a la brisa que enfriaba su cuerpo.

― Harry ― susurró asustada, estirando una de sus manos hacia él y lo mecía, casi comprobando si estaba vivo.

Debía de ser una mala, muy mala pesadilla en la que se había sumergido. _¿Qué está pasando?_ Su voz había salido ronca, su pecho jadeaba y la garganta le ardía como si hubiese tragado fuego.

― ¡Requiero qué todos los alumnos regresen al castillo inmediatamente! ―gritó una voz por encima de las murmuraciones, se le hacía particularmente familiar aquel tono de voz amable pero firme, aunque no pudo girar su rostro para observar el dueño, todo volvió a ser oscuridad nuevamente.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Se despertó debido a que alguien la mecía, para que despertara. Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió la oscuridad y la suavidad de las sabanas donde reposaba. Al parecer tenía migraña, una punzada lacerante y continua comenzó a doler inmediatamente.

― Hermione ―susurró Harry en la oscuridad, la chica buscó la fuente de su voz y observó la figura delgada de su amigo cerca de ella.

― Harry ― su voz salió ronca, se aclaró la garganta para hablar ― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos? ―inquirió.

― Caímos en el Gran Lago y casi somos atrapados por el calamar gigante de no ser por los alumnos que se encontraban allí ―explicó, y Hermione se incorporó de la cama de la enfermería para poder sentirse más a tono, Harry se encontraba sentado en el borde su cama.

― Los alumnos... eran diferentes ― concluyó ella con su tono sabihondo, comenzando a recordar los rostros de los alumnos que había visto anteriormente, dudó un poco antes de preguntar ― ¿En qué día estamos, Harry? ¿Lo sabes?

― Si... ―susurró, y Hermione se alarmó al sentir como su tono de voz cambiaba drásticamente ― Llevan casi una semana de clases los alumnos aquí... Lo escuché cuando te atendía la enfermera y hablaba con el Profesor Dumbledore y...

Hermione se sintió aliviada, al menos tenían a su profesor aquí.

― ¿Dumbledore está aquí? Oh, y por un momento tuve la impresión de que habíamos retrocedido demasiado tiempo. Si está él como Director debió...

― ¡Hermione! ― le llamó su mejor amigo sacudiéndola del hombro y sacándola de sus apresuradas conclusiones ― Estamos en el año de 1941, Dumbledore es aún un profesor ― declaró con fuerza, y Hermione sintió como algo calaba dentro de ella.

― Es imposible ― susurró en medio de la oscuridad, observando el cubierto rostro de su mejor amigo ― Los giratiempos normales no funcionan a esa escala... Aquí hay algo malo Harry ― declaró, y comenzó a tocar su cuello en busca de la cadenita de oro, más no la halló ― ¿Dónde está mi giratiempo?

― Nuestras pertenencias, así como nuestras varitas están custodiadas a manos de Dumbledore, también lo escuché en la tarde. Fingí estar dormido para evitar preguntas ― resumió su amigo con una media sonrisa, que ella no alcanzó a ver.

― Esto está muy mal Harry ― predijo la castaña, mordiéndose los labios, como un mal hábito, debido a su ansiedad ― ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué diremos?

― La verdad ― dijo, el niño que vivió, no muy convencido.

― Si decimos la verdad, podríamos alterar el futuro que conocemos ― replicó gesticulando una mueca, se llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y pensó, si ella era realmente brillante, podrían salir de esta ― Eventualmente, tendremos que regresar, habrá un espacio en blanco en el tiempo debido a que debe seguirse la línea natural de nacimiento, mi madre nacerá sin que yo pueda evitarlo y conocerá a mi padre, pero ¿Cómo me tendrán si yo estoy aquí en el pasado? Habrán dos Hermione Granger jugando con el tiempo y... No, no, eso está mal. Después me preocuparé por eso, primero tenemos que idear una historia... Estamos en mil novecientos cuarenta ― susurró nerviosa ― estamos en plena guerra mundial, tenemos a Hitler, Mussolini, y... ¡Grindelwald! ― Su rostro pareció palidecer, luego recobró alegría ― ¡Eso es! Si, ajá: ¡Sí!

― Hermione; cuando comienzas con tus cavilaciones internas, me pierdo ―declaró el Gryffindor.

― Lo lamento Harry. Es sólo que estamos en un tiempo lleno de conflictos, en el año que… Bueno, creo que tienes razón, debemos contarle a Dumbledore la verdad y al resto del colegio, qué conociendo como es Hogwarts todos deben de saber que hay algo extraño aquí, una historia encubierta...

Continuaron conversando sobre lo acontecido hasta el amanecer, el sueño se había desvanecido para ambos. Platicando fue qué los encontró la enfermera Guts, quien resultó ser todo lo contrario de Madame Pomfrey, preguntaba demasiado y hablaba más de lo que uno quería, los chequeó por separado, y una vez los despachó con sus ropas, los encaminó hacia la oficina del profesor Dumbledore.

El los recibió con su suave saludo, les indicó que se sentaran y que guardaran silencio mientras el leía varias veces un pergamino frente suyo. Cuando terminó, lo guardó y dedicó una mirada a los dos jóvenes que tenía enfrente. Hermione se encontraba aún asombrada de que el profesor Dumbledore fuese pelirrojo, aun no usaba sus inusuales lentes de medialuna.

― Necesito sus nombres primero, para saber cómo dirigirme a ustedes. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, profesor Albus Dumbledore ― declaró, y Hermione pudo sentir que en sus palabras irradiaba desconfianza. Aclaró su nombre como si tuviera que causar en ellos un efecto de impacto, más no lo causó, más impacto no podrían tener luego de estar allí, confiscados en aquella absurda época.

― Hermione Granger ― dijo ella, en voz suave pero firme ― Él es Harry Potter ― señaló al Gryffindor, quien asintió dándole la razón.

― Excelente, excelente ― susurró él, luego tomó sus dos manos y entrelazó sus dedos, no iba dándole vueltas al asunto, se fue directamente al problema ― ¿Podrían decirme cómo es que llegaron aquí?

― No... ― replicó ausente Hermione, como si estuviera hablando así misma.

― ¿No? ― repitió el profesor, frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente, paseando su mirada de Hermione a Harry. Y fue cuando ella lo entendió, la razón de la desconfianza. Grindelwald.

― Es decir, sí, sí podemos explicar pero no tendrá sentido ― advirtió ― No somos espías, profesor ― añadió al ver su mirada fija en sus ojos castaños.

― He visto y he oído cada explicación en mi vida Señorita Granger ― sonrió él con ternura ― los alumnos son muy creativos a la hora de querer zafarse de problemas.

― Está bien ― acordó ella, sabiendo que era cierto. Observó a Harry como asegurándose que debían de decir la verdad, y tratando de no temblar ante lo siguiente, dijo:

―Somos del futuro, esta no es nuestra época. Ambos asistimos a Hogwarts en la casa de Gryffindor y por un error de un giratiempo, qué aun no entiendo como sucedió, dimos en este año sin saber el porqué nos encontramos aquí ― lo dijo todo sin parar, y cuando terminó tuvo que tomar aire.

Podría decirse, que hay muy pocas cosas la vida de Albus Dumbledore que lo habían sorprendido drásticamente, y esta era una de ellas. Ambos jóvenes utilizaban cortes de cabello diferentes, por no mencionar que la señorita se atrevía a utilizar pantalones más ajustados de lo indicado para una dama. El lenguaje que utilizaban era menos formal del indicado, y era la señorita Granger quien tomaba la palabra. Supo que no mentían, pero debía de indagar…

― ¿Giratiempo? ¿Por qué dos jóvenes de su edad estarían en posesión de un giratiempo? ― inquirió, y notó como las mejillas pálidas de la dama se tornaban color carmín.

― Me lo otorgó la subdirectora de Hogwarts para poder asistir a todas mis clases ― dijo la castaña…

Luego a Harry le tocó explicar lo que sucedía, quedaron de acuerdo en no comentar el porqué usaron el giratiempo, según Dumbledore para no alterar la línea temporal, refiriéndose a que el no debía de saber los futuros acontecimientos. El profesor Dumbledore les explicó que se incorporarían al año escolar en cuarto año debido a su apropiada edad, hablaría cuanto antes con el director acerca de su estadía y que serían sorteados lo antes posible a sus respectivas casas. Ambos asintieron, de acuerdo.

― Sin embargo, me veo en obligación de preguntarles ¿Están ustedes comprometidos? ― inquirió, luego de haber visto como ambos jóvenes se trataban durante la conversación, recibió dos miradas perplejas en respuesta.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ― Ambos gritaron sorprendidos.

― Está bien; simplemente les pido que ambos deben de guardar sus composturas al enterarse de que muchos alumnos ya tienen sus apropiadas parejas desde su nacimiento ― reprendió el profesor, y ambos asintieron. Luego de un rato de silencio, prosiguió:

― Les pediré, sin embargo, sobre todo a usted Señorita Granger que cambie sus ropas por unas más adecuadas a nuestra época. No es apropiado para una dama de su nivel que vaya mostrando el contorno de sus piernas, con todo respeto ― a este punto, la castaña se sonrojó, e iba a estar a punto de replicar pero Dumbledore prosiguió ― La historia que crearé del porqué están ustedes aquí, exigirá cierto estándares de sociedad que deberán cumplir. Les enviaré un pergamino con la información requerida, y a las seis en punto pueden estar fuera de mi despacho luego de la breve visita a Hogsmeade que tendrán― les tendió una bolsita de cuero, que al topar contra la mesa de madera, tintinó un ruido metálico...

Hermione solo frunció el entrecejo y exigió sus pertenencias de vuelta.

Para suerte de ambos, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en la mitad de sus clases, por lo cual no sé toparon con ninguno en su camino a las afueras del castillo. Dumbledore le había prestado a Harry una túnica azul marino que le protegería del frío de la tarde, pero Hermione no obtuvo la misma suerte.

― No puedo creer como las mujeres deben de cumplir ciertos estándares para ser consideradas de cierta "clase" ― emuló con burla la chica, mientras escuchaba como una bolsita de galeones tintineaba en los pantalones del mago. Bufó molesta, mientras descendía la ladera y se frotaba sus brazos intentando infundirse calor. Pudo haber realizado un hechizo calorífico a su ropa, pero su rabia le había impedido concentrarse en lo que necesitaba. Se mordió los labios molesta.

Un suave tacto contra su piel la distrajo, la capa que el profesor Dumbledore le había proporcionado a Harry, estaba en sus hombros protegiéndola del viento de la tarde. Ella le dedicó a su mejor amigo una mirada escéptica, el sonrió.

― Hermione; estamos en el pasado. Era este el trato que debía de pasar una mujer de alta sociedad. Dumbledore te hará pasar por alguien de ese nivel; y debemos de cumplir con nuestro rol ― sentenció él, y a su pesar, la castaña le dio la razón.

― Lo sé ― finalizó, a modo de disculpa ― Pero no puedo creer lo qué ha sucedido, Harry, es algo que aún no me puedo explicar. Conozco cada característica de los Giratiempos y sé que no es su manera normal de funcionar. Sé que por ende "poseen" la capacidad de alterar el tiempo, pero aunque la posean, tampoco tienen la capacidad para llevarnos tan lejos, lejos como la fecha en la que nos encontramos hasta aquí, su máxima capacidad con suerte nos podría llevar dos o un mes, nunca esta distancia. Puede que incluso que ya hallamos creado un Universo Alterno por el solo mero hecho de encontrarnos aquí ― Tomó aire y prosiguió con su pensamiento en voz alta, mientras continuaban caminando hacia el pueblo mágico ― Investigué todo el material posible al escuchar a la profesora McGonnagal sobre mi posible uso de uno en Hogwarts, Harry, y sé que lo mantuve secreto, debía ser de esa manera ― se disculpó ― Pero todo lo que realicé para retroceder... ― guardó silencio, al ver la intensa mirada que le dedicaba su amigo, pero tenía razón, los giratiempos eran como los coches muggles, podían avanzar en velocidad y llegar hasta cierto nivel, pero tampoco podía llegar a la velocidad de la luz de la vida, sin algo que alterara su composición, era simple, pura lógica. ― ¡Además mi giratiempo no está! ― gritó, molesta.

― Ya fue Hermione; déjalo pasar ― pidió el, aún dolido por los sucesos recientes. Y con ello se estaba refiriendo a Sirius Black ― Tu giratiempo lo más probable es que haya caído a las aguas del lago… ― y solo ese hecho, produjo escalofríos en Hermione.

― Algo no encaja, Harry, y averiguaré que es ― sentenció la chica tercamente, y se detuvo para observar al fondo del paisaje, las casitas mágicas abiertas a los magos para la compra de lo esencial. Todo estaba prácticamente igual al Hogsmeade de su tiempo, ciertas diferencias en la decoración, se veía más vacío de lo usual, pero en general continuaba de la misma manera.

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta llegar a la tienda exclusiva de Madame Malkins. Hermione penetró en la tienda a regañadientes murmurando algo que sonaba como "elitista" "dama" entre otros que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar. El niño que vivió, simplemente pidió una túnica negra a un mago de aspecto serio y elegante que leía el _Profeta_, mientras que Hermione lidiaba con una señora que frunció el entrecejo al verla por primera vez. Desde su sitio, podía escuchar la batalla verbal en la que se habían sumergido.

― ¿Sabe lo que es un corsé? Espléndida forma de buscar curvas en tu cuerpo, sentirá cada mirada del chico tan lindo de ojos verdes que entró con... ¿No? Bueno, quizás, si me lo permites ¿Un hechizo para alisar el cabello tal vez? Quedaría espléndido, y podríamos decir que es la última moda traída de Francia el sentir la cabellera… ¿Sabe? Sería lo mismo al igual que si me dejara usted... ― inquirió la vendedora mientras paseaba su vista por el cuerpo delgado de Hermione, la cual, poco a poco iba subiendo el tono de sus mejillas hasta alcanzar un tono que imitaba el color del cabello de Ginny Weasley.

Cuando la mujer volvió a abrir los labios, Hermione explotó.

― ¡No usaré nada de lo que dice; ahora deme el vestido o la hechizaré antes de que alcance a decir cinta métrica de nuevo! ― gritó la castaña con una voz firme, que Harry ya conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, era la misma que utilizaba cuando les reprochaba acerca de su incumplimiento en sus deberes.

― ¡Por Merlín, que muchacha! ― exclamó, dándole las ropas a la chica que las tomó con un bufido, el cual sonó a un seco _gracias _y se retiró a cambiarse.

Salió del vestidor de cortinas rojas de terciopelo, con una mirada perpleja que parecía indicar que estaba a punto de un colapso. Iba con un sencillo vestido azul de mangas que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos, una capa negra amarrada en su cuello, y sus ojos repletos de furia. Harry pagó antes de que pudiera decir algo más y la empujó fuera de la tienda.

― Hermione, tendrás que aguantar lo que esta época impone ― recordó, su mejor amigo, sabiendo de antemano que su amiga nunca fue de las chicas que usaría falda o botines.

― Para ti es fácil, es casi lo mismo ― acusó infantil, dejándose caer en una banca y observando a su mejor amigo sentarse a su lado.

― No es fácil, pero al menos estamos juntos en esto. Sería más difícil si estuviera uno de los dos solos aquí ― replicó, y una sonrisa surcó su rostro lo que provocó que Hermione le mirara interrogante ― Simplemente me imaginé el rostro de los Dursley cuando les explicaran que viajamos en el tiempo. No me molestaría no volver allí…

― Harry ― suspiró la castaña, sabiendo que era difícil para él ― Eventualmente, tendremos que volver.

― Lo sé; a enfrentarse de nuevo a Voldemort… ― replicó el pelinegro, con un deje de amargura - ¿Qué? ― preguntó al ver la cara pálida de Hermione.

― Repite lo que dijiste ― pidió, con una mirada atónica, incorporándose de su asiento como si algo la hubiera pinchado.

― "¿Qué?" ― repitió, alzando una ceja ante la tontera que Hermione le pedía que repitiera.

― ¡No puedo creerlo! ― gritó ella en medio de la calle, mientras tomaba sus dos manos y las llevaba a su rostro perpleja.

― ¡Hermione, que sucede! ― instó a saber su amigo, preocupándose. La castaña se giró a observarlo luego de unos segundos, sus ojos se encontraban casi dilatados. Sabía que había descubierto algo, pero el aún no le entendía.

― Luego… ― comenzó a decir, pero la voz se le quebró, esperó unos segundos para recobrarse ― luego del ataque del año pasado, me dediqué a investigar todo acerca de… Y, yo, bueno, no sé cómo no lo pensé antes. ¡No puede ser, debe ser una mala broma! No…

― ¡Hermione! ― gritó Harry, desesperado.

― Es… Voldemort ― dijo ella, en un susurro, temblando ante la mención de su nombre ― El es la razón del porqué estamos aquí.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―replicó, su rostro palideciendo al igual que él de su amiga ― ¡El no es de esta época!

― V-Voldemort quizás no lo sea, pero sí Tom Ryddle ― completó la castaña ― He visto su trofeo muchas veces, "Premio Anual; 1944" "Medalla al Mérito Mágico…"

― Eso significa, que está en Hogwarts ahora ― sentenció, con coraje ― ¡Por Voldemort estamos aquí en el pasado! ― alegó en voz alta su amigo, levantándose de su silla pero Hermione le detuvo indicándole que guardara silencio.

― No podemos usar su… apodo en voz alta, Harry, puede que el ya lo haya inventado a este tiempo ― replicó ella, mordiéndose los labios.

― ¿Cuál es el punto de ver la cara del asesino de mis padres frente a mi? ¡Por qué alguien querría que vea el cínico rostro del mago que…! ― comenzó a decir, pero un abrazo de Hermione le impidió continuar, las lágrimas se formaron inmediatamente en sus ojos esmeralda y su vista se aguó.

― Dumbledore lo dijo antes de que nos marcháramos; más de una vida podría ser salvada ― citó ella, dudando incluso de sus propias palabras, luego de un rato de silencio en el que aprovechó para separarse de Harry.

― ¿Quieres que salvemos a… Voldemort? ― dudó el pelinegro, e incluso ella lo hacía, pero aún así asintió ― Siempre supe que algo no andaba bien contigo, Hermione, pero nunca creí que tanto ― bromeó de humor negro, enviando una suave sonrisa triste a la castaña, que elevó la comisura de sus labios con nostalgia.

― Sé que estamos en esto solos; en una sociedad en la cual no nos criamos, sin Ron a pesar de que es un insensible en muchos ámbitos, atascados en el mismo colegio que… "el", y que nuestro boleto – o sea el giratiempo – ha desaparecido. Y nuestro plan, es una locura ― se corrigió al ver la mirada de su amigo ― está bien, por el momento _mi_ plan, pero tú mismo lo dijiste el año pasado según lo que te contó Dumbledore. Ryddle ― optó por decir ella, evitando pronunciar el temido apodo, a lo que el chico alzó una ceja ― nunca ha tenido un amigo…

― Y nunca querrá tenerlo ― intervino, sencillamente el joven de ojos verdes.

― Saldremos de esta Harry, si vencimos a Quirrel, el lazo del diablo de Sprout, el juego de lógica de Snape, el ajedrez de McGonnagal, mataste un basilisco, salvaste a Ginny, liberaste a Dobby, y abofeteé a Malfoy ¿Por qué no? ― inquirió, dudando internamente de sus palabras.

Porque así era la naturaleza de Hermione, aparentar una fortaleza que no sentía con tal de no dejar hundir a su mejor amigo, ni a ella misma.

― Saldremos de esta ― prometió, en voz baja, sin ser escuchada.

Cabizbajos, y en silencio, retomaron el camino al castillo siendo guiados por uno de los carruajes por el cual tuvieron que pagar un galeón de propina al no tener más vuelto. En la puerta los esperaba el celador mientras limpiaba con un paño un látigo, que luego de divisarlos colgó de su cinturón con un gesto amenazante. Los guió directamente al despacho del Director Dippet.

― _Hitler _― susurró el hombre a la gárgola para que diera paso a los dos alumnos convocados a esa hora. Ambos no pudieron evitar una mueca al escuchar la contraseña. Una vez se activó, el celador empujó a Harry adentro dejando en claro que no debía irse a ninguna parte.

― Entren, entren ― pidió el director con una voz aburrida, monótona. Les señaló con un dedo larguirucho y feo, los asientos frente a él, mientras que con su cabeza enterrada entre los pergaminos que revisaba murmuraba ciertas cosas imposibles de distinguir ― Bien, Señor Evans, y… Ehm… ― chequeó con su mirada los pergaminos nuevamente ― Señorita Granger, el profesor Dumbledore me ha indicado la situación por la que ambos pasan en este momento, y debo suponer que es mi deber como director el protegerles, esto de la caridad… ― comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras se sumergía en murmullos.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada que delataba confusión.

― Bien, bien ― se pasó la lengua por sus labios, pensativo ― Sí, creo que todo está bien. Hogwarts siempre estará… ¿Ah? Sí, al servicio de los refugiados. Su abuelo simplemente deja una donación espléndida cada mes ― apuntó el mago a Hermione con una ceja alzada, la chica recompuso su rostro de confusión y asintió suavemente.

El director de Hogwarts, que al parecer de Hermione era presuntuoso y dejado, realizó un hechizo levitador y trajo el sombrero seleccionador, directo hacia los cabellos negros de Harry.

Fue un silencio incómodo, Dippet se había sumergido nuevamente en los pergaminos frente a él y Hermione sentía resonar en sus oídos el molesto _tic-tac _del reloj de madera frente suyo. Sabía que el sombrero seleccionador siempre había tomado más tiempo con Harry, se sintió curiosa de saber que era lo que le estaría diciendo.

― ¡Gryffindor! ― gritó finalmente, y antes de que Hermione pudiera intercambiar una sonrisa con su amigo, el sombrero cayó en su cabellera, impidiéndole ver dado que le tapaba los ojos.

_Tú nuevamente Hermione Granger, _susurró una voz gruesa que conocía muy bien, _¿Dónde ponerte esta vez? _

_Ponme en Gryffindor, _susurró ella mentalmente, sintiendo como su estómago se retorcía de ansiedad.

_Sigues siendo tan inteligente y predispuesta a los estudios, perfecta Ravenclaw, sí, sí, perfecta, pero oh, tan valiente y aguerrida como tan solo un Gryffindor podría serlo, y tan leal, sí, tan leal a tus amistades y a tus convicciones… Perfecta Gryffindor. _

_Ponme en Gryffindor, _repitió la castaña, harta, queriendo que la voz del sombrero se callara.

_Pero que más veo; poder, orgullo, aspiraciones a grandezas…Oh, sí, grandes cosas que te depara tu futuro, por el cual caminas como un ciego sin saber adónde ir… Ah… sí, sí, ya sé dónde ponerte… Sabrás el porqué después... Si tienes astucia._

― ¡Slytherin! ― gritó el sombrero seleccionador, y una mirada de terror cayó sobre las facciones de la castaña.

¿Una Slytherin? Se repitió, creyendo aún que era una broma. Se mordió los labios ante la mirada de Harry, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando y la preocupación opacó la mirada de su mejor amigo; esto era un gran problema...

._._._._._._._._._._.

En aquellos momentos, unos suaves pasos elegantes iban caminando hacia el lago oscuro, por las afueras de Hogwarts. Cuando los pasos se detuvieron, la alta figura de un joven giró varias veces sobre su lugar, como si estuviera asegurándose de no estar siendo seguido por nadie.

Cuando complacido, notó que no había nadie a su alrededor. Se agachó, y alargó sus manos tocando la espesa grama húmeda, comenzó a moverlas suavemente, hasta que finalmente sus dedos atraparon una fina cadena de oro de la cual, pendía un pequeño reloj de arena roto.

Satisfecho, guardó la cadena en su bolsillo, y se encaminó de vuelta al gran comedor antes de que terminara la cena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: **Enseñándole al Tiempo.

**Renuncia:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados y es propiedad de JK Rowling, de varias editoriales pero no limitada solo a los libros de Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books y los Raincoat Books, y Warner Bros,. Inc. No se está tomando dinero de aquí, y no se pretende tomar los derechos de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Conviviendo con serpientes. **

El monótono Dippet los despachó con un gruñido que sonó a _buena suerte, _y ambos adolescentes se levantaron de sus sillas para ir al Gran Comedor. Ambos no habían probado bocado desde la mañana, la enfermera se había encargado de suministrarles una poción vitamínica, pero ahora el estómago exigía alimento verdadero.

Descendieron la escalinata de piedra, Hermione primero y atrás suyo Harry.

― Ustedes deben ser los nuevos alumnos ― sentenció una voz aburrida, logrando que la castaña levantara la mirada ante las palabras de un chico.

Enfrente de ella, había un muchacho alto, de cabellos negros y ojos miel observándolos con impaciencia. Vestía la túnica de Gryffindor y la insignia de Premio Anual brillaba reluciente en su pecho.

― Charlus Potter; Premio Anual de Gryffindor ― se presentó antes de que ambos tuvieran oportunidad de hablar, y los dos parecieron petrificarse en su sitio ― El profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido personalmente que los escolte hacia el Gran Comedor ― añadió, observando con una ceja altiva el desordenado cabello de Harry con interés, como si encontrara algo familiar en aquellos cabellos negros ― Síganme ―murmuró.

Como si eso hiciera _clic_ dentro de ellos, comenzaron a caminar aún anonadados. Harry estiró su brazo y jaló la túnica de Hermione aun con sus facciones derrochando sorpresa.

― Lo sé ― susurró la castaña, mordiéndose los labios, y observando la cabeza del abuelo de Harry andar por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Hermione no pudo evitar comparar la altura entre ambos, y es que Charlus casi pasaba por una cabeza a Harry, tampoco utilizaba lentes como los del niño que vivió, pero el parecido era inminente. El andar del Premio Anual, le recordó vagamente a Percy; presuntuoso.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― preguntó el joven Potter una vez dio vuelta en una esquina, y observó como ambos habían descendido la velocidad de sus pasos. Ellos negaron rápidamente ― Bueno, el tour por el colegio lo pueden pedir a sus compañeros de casa respectivamente; estoy particularmente interesado en alcanzar la cena ― espetó, de malas ganas, volviendo a avanzar.

― Ni que lo ocupáramos ― resopló Hermione por lo bajo, entrecerrando los ojos con molestia.

Y es que si había algo en la personalidad de Hermione Granger que ella detestaba, era ser tomada por alguien inútil y sin capacidad de sostenerse por sí misma. Cuanto deseaba detener a ese Potter con un hechizo y decirle que no requería la ayuda de presuntuosos como él, pero se vio en la obligación de recordarse en la posición que estaba, y los roles que debía de jugar, además de las reglas que debía cumplir y respetar.

El trayecto continuó en un incómodo silencio, en el cual ninguno de los dos sentía ánimos por romper. Harry ya había expresado a través de su mirada la preocupación al saber que Hermione ahora formaba parte de los Slytherin, por no mencionar que muy cerca de Ryddle.

Cuando se acercaron al Gran Comedor, el Premio Anual se detuvo.

― Casi se me olvida ― dijo Charlus Potter, mientras parecía más interesado en los seres invisibles del aire que en ellos mismos ― El Profesor Dumbledore les ha dejado este sobre sellado para ustedes; ha hecho hincapié que ocupan privacidad para verlo ― estiró el sobre hacia un – _aun_ – anonadado Harry, pero este parecía perdido entre las facciones de su abuelo, el chico parecía ignorar olímpicamente a la castaña, y bufó cuando fue ella que tomó el sobre en sus manos.

No musitó ni unas gracias.

― ¿Cuáles son sus casas? ― inquirió, levantando una ceja altivo.

― Gry… Gryffindor ― murmuró Harry, tosiendo un poco al notar lo gruesa que había salido su voz ― Ella es Sly… Slytherin ― suspiró finalmente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea.

― El Gran Salón es aquella puerta al final del pasillo, los alumnos de Gryffindor se encuentran en la primera mesa mano derecha, y… Slytherin ― espetó ― es la última a mano izquierda ― dicho esto, se marchó con un paso rápido.

Ambos esperaron que la sombra del joven se perdiera al entrar al Gran Comedor, y se voltearon a ver cómplices.

― Ven ― susurró Hermione, tomando de la mano al niño de ojos verdes y jalándolo hacia las escaleras, cerca de una antorcha.

― Es mi abuelo ― dijo finalmente el pelinegro, como si aún no se lo creyera. La castaña prefirió omitir la opinión acerca de él.

― Y así encontraremos a mucha gente ― completó, mientras utilizaba sus dientes para desgarrar el extremo superior del pergamino y así poder leerlo. Sacó el pergamino perfectamente doblado, y lo sostuvo cerca de Harry para que el también pudiera leerlo. Cuando terminaron, ambos asintieron complacidos.

― Soy entonces Hermione Granger; nieta del famoso pocionista Héctor Dagworth-Granger. Mis dos padres, ambos magos, me dejaron a cargo de él desde temprana edad. Se asume que soy huérfana. Traída a Hogwarts para protegerme contra Grindelwald al ser un blanco fácil para el presidente de la Sociedad de Pociones ― recitó ella, como si estuviera leyendo el párrafo de un libro ― Es tu turno Harry.

― Harry Evans, soy mestizo, mi padre era tutor de la… señorita Granger ― dijo él, formando una sonrisa burlona a lo que ella respondió con un golpe en la mano ― de la clase Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por ende, somos amigos y hemos sido enviados por la misma razón ― recitó, titubeante, pero igual derrochaba cierta seguridad. Una sonrisa alumbró su rostro ― Estoy usando el apellido de mamá ― finaizó, ella lo miró por varios segundos y finalmente terminó levantando la comisura de sus labios.

― Es relativamente fácil la historia; encaja el porqué estamos aquí, explica obviamente las razones por las cuales somos amigos… nuestras facultades en clases… ― descendió el nivel de su voz, hasta convertirse en un susurro ― Tenemos que ser cuidadosos Harry ― musitó.

― Tú Hermione; yo al menos quedé en Gryffindor. Tu, en cambio… ― no continuó, para no agobiar a su amiga, ambos sabían la realidad.

― Es mejor que entremos pronto y acabemos con esto de una vez ― suspiró la castaña, pero antes de levantarse levantó su dedo índice hacia Harry, una severa mirada le indicó de que no bromeaba ― Prometamos estar juntos en esto, y… ― tragó saliva ― salvar a más de un inocente.

― Salvar más de un inocente ― repitió Harry, enganchando su dedo meñique con el de Hermione.

Simple promesa que ambos prometieron al pie de las escaleras, sin saber, las consecuencias que obtendrían a raíz de ella.

**._._._._._.**

Quisieron entrar en silencio, ambos detestaban las miradas de los alumnos incluso en los tiempos de Hogwarts. Hermione siempre fue señalada, tanto en la vida muggle como en el mundo mágico por su forma de ser, aprendió de la más dura manera a ignorar las voces que la insultaban o herían con intención, simplemente ahora las ignoraba. Pero no podía contra casi todo un colegio mirándola entrar con Harry a su lado.

― Hablaremos mañana; buena suerte Hermione ― susurró el pelinegro melancólico, apretando la mano de ella suavemente a modo de despido.

Caminando cerca de la mesa de Ravenclaw, había notado como los alumnos pensaron que ella se sentaría, y Hermione no hubiese dudado en preferir la casa de la inteligencia antes de la casa de las serpientes, pero la pasó de largo, buscando con su mirada un lugar dentro de la mesa de Slytherin donde sentarse.

Era consciente de que muchos pares de ojos le seguían. ¿Es qué acaso no tenían nada más que hacer? _Metidos, _masculló ella en su mente, mientras procedía tomar asiento en la mesa, incluso muchos parecían asustados.

Inmediatamente, un plato y una copa con sus respectivos cubiertos aparecieron frente a la castaña, quién procedió a servirse la comida intentado ignorarlos a miradas, ignorar las voces, ignorar la suave tela de su vestido, ignorar todo.

Sintió un escalofrío, cuando sus oídos captaron unos suaves pasos y detuvo su tenedor con una pequeña porción de pavo asado que iba a mitad de camino a su boca. El tiempo pareció congelarse cuando observó a unos metros de ella, un muchacho de melena rubia levantarse de su asiento y decir sonriendo:

― ¡Tom, aquí está tu asiento! ― mientras hacía señas a alguien que caminaba en ese momento tras ella.

Se paralizó. Como si escuchara el sonido de las pisadas ampliadas, como si retumbaran contra su oído a propósito.

_Llamarás la atención; ¡Muévete Hermione! _Se reprendió, y agitó su cabello intentando aclararse.

Movió su comida con el tenedor, el apetito se le había desvanecido totalmente. Una sensación depresiva y de melancolía se instaló en su cuerpo y en sus facciones. Anhelaba con fervor que las miradas en su dirección cesaran, escuchaba los murmullos pero no quería saber que decían.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― preguntó una voz frente suyo, y Hermione levantó la mirada hacia un muchacho que había terminado de comer y la observaba con curiosidad. Sí, somos Harry y yo la nueva carne fresca para los leones… _serpientes, _se corrigió la castaña.

― Hermione Granger ― se presentó, al ver un brillo conocido en la mirada del muchacho, por esas razones que no tenían lógica, le había contestado, y no de tan malas ganas como ella se encontraba internamente.

― Cygnus Black ― respondió el, cordialmente, y la castaña pudo entonces reconocer aquel cabello negro despeinado, las guapas facciones del muchacho, y un porte elegante – no del todo arrogante – en el joven Slytherin. No es que hubiera interactuado demasiado con Sirius Black, simplemente la herencia familiar resaltaba.

Asintió, y continuó jugando con su comida.

¡Cuánto deseaba por lo menos tener a Harry a su lado para fingir que tenían una plática amena, o al menos un libro para no tener que enfocar su mirada en su lleno plato de comida! ¡Pero no tenía nada! ¡Nada!

De hecho, pensó con un escalofrío, si lo meditaba bien; no tenía ni siquiera ropa para dormir. Suspiró resignada, preguntándose cómo se vería ante los ojos de sus compañeras de cuarto, si utilizara para dormir la ropa con la que vino al pasado. No es que le importara, pero…

Levantó la mirada de su plato, y observó a Cygnus Black abrir los labios para decirle algo, pero nunca lo supo, una voz chillona cruzó la mesa interrumpiéndolo.

― ¿Y tú por qué estás en nuestra mesa? ― inquirió una voz condescendiente a unos metros de la castaña, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo notar como Cygnus rodaba los ojos. Ella se demoró en contestar, llevándose a propósito, el pedazo de pavo insertado en su tenedor y masticándolo lentamente.

― ¡Te estoy hablando a ti! ― gritó la misma joven, golpeando con su pálida mano la mesa de madera. Platos, vasos y cubiertos saltaron provocando que un ruido metálico tintineara. Ahora sí, la entera atención de la mesa se encontraba depositada en aquella conversación.

Era la oportunidad de Hermione, demostrar que no era aquella chica tímida que se encerraría en los baños por culpa de los malos ratos que le hicieron pasar. Su lado rebelde afloró.

― ¿Qué? ¿Me hablabas a mí? ― dijo la castaña, con voz indiferente, apenas mirando de reojo la mirada gris altiva que recibía de la alumna.

― ¿Pero cómo te atreves? ― soltó ella sorprendida ante la respuesta ― ¿No sabes con quién hablas? ― espetó la Slytherin, y Hermione pudo jurar que la niña creía intimidar fulminándola con la mirada.

_No llames tanto la atención Hermione, mantén perfil bajo, _se reprendió mentalmente la castaña.

Pero algo flameó dentro de ella al sentir como la menospreciaban con la mirada, el chico Black, y al parecer, todos en la mesa, esperaban su respuesta. No era ignorante de que era muy probable que Tom Ryddle estuviera prestando el mínimo de atención.

― No ― dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros y regresando a su pequeña porción de pavo y papas doradas.

Sorbió un poco de su jugo de calabaza, y contenta apreció que tenía el mismo sabor del jugo que preparaban en su época, se alegró de que al menos fuera así, por tonto que sonara, era como si conservara algo propio de su tiempo.

La felicidad se esfumó pronto.

― Walburga Black, grábatelo en tu mente, _inderbe_, oirás de mi ― espetó suavemente, con sus ojos de serpiente fijos en los de la castaña, como si intentara producir miedo, la observó de pies a cabeza. Claro, lo más que permitía la mesa donde se encontraba sentada, con asco, y allí fue cuando Hermione se molestó. Por qué solo en su primer año de Hogwarts soportó las malas miradas y los insultos, pero luego de haber abofeteado a Draco Malfoy un sentido de seguridad se instaló en ella. No se iba a dejar pisotear por nadie, menos por una niña consentida carente de algún ápice de inteligencia, como lo acaba de demostrar.

― Pena me da ver tus pobres intentos de llamar la atención. Si querías que te hablara, simplemente me hubieras comenzado una plática ― ironizó la castaña, satisfecha de ver como las mejillas de la niña se coloreaban, pero no terminó aún ― Además, tu pobre intento de infundir miedo en mí, es algo patético, alguien que no sabe siquiera pronunciar correctamente la palabra imberbe, provoca más risa que susto. Deberías intentar hacerlo mejor a la próxima aunque, lo dudo, Crack ― finalizó crudamente, antes de tomar otro pedazo de pavo y llevárselo a sus labios, satisfecha.

― Es Black ― corrigió la chica, en un último intento de mantener la dignidad en alto, ya se escuchan algunas risas a sus lados producto de su fallida discusión.

A toda respuesta, la castaña se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. No se atrevió a alzar la vista luego de ello. Se encontraba ocupada en una batalla mental donde se reprendía cada una de las palabras que acababa de decir. Pero no porque hirieran el ego de una consentida que creía que podría dominarla, si no, por el hecho de tantear terrenos peligrosos donde supuestamente, ella no sabía donde se metía.

Una mano pasó enfrente de su rostro, llamándole la atención.

― Perdón ¿dijiste algo? ― preguntó suavemente la castaña, secándose sus labios con una servilleta mientras la dejaba a un lado.

― Sí ― expresó cansinamente Black, poco acostumbrado a la indiferencia de parte de la población femenina, aunque la dejó pasar esta ocasión.

― ¿Podrías repetirlo? ―inquirió la nueva Slytherin, controlándose para no rodar los ojos frente a él.

― Te puedo guiar hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin ― se ofreció, con una media sonrisa, sin esperar a que contestara, lo observó a él tomar su mochila y ella entendió la indirecta de abandonar ahora la estancia.

― Está bien ― concedió ella, no muy convencida, levantándose de la mesa.

Cuando se puso de pie, sus ojos castaños inmediatamente viajaron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, localizando a Harry en una esquina, donde lo encontró disfrutando de un plato de comida, envuelto en una calurosa – pero a leguas tranquila – conversación. Sonrió, mitad contenta debido a que el sí pudo adaptarse, y mitad melancólica debido a la distancia entre ambos.

Cuando se dio media vuelta, se topó con un nuevo Slytherin de frente.

― Abraxas Malfoy ― se presentó un joven rubio, de cabellos lisos, su tono era frío y calculador. Sus ojos azules parecían indagar todo el rostro de Hermione en busca de una anormalidad, ella frunció el entrecejo al sentir como el tomaba su mano sin permiso, y la besaba. Sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de Hermione.

Malfoy. Sí, ¿Cómo no sentir desprecio al escuchar aquel apellido? Era inevitable, se encontraba en sus manías de ser una Gryffindor.

― Sí, si me disculpas… ― sentenció la castaña cuando este hubo soltado su mano, y sin decir nada más se marchó incómoda por la escena recién presentada.

― Eres diferente ― apuntó el chico Black que esperaba con tranquilidad en el marco de la puerta, observaba por encima de la cabeza de Hermione, y sus ojos fijos se hallaban fijos en la mesa de Slytherin ― Vamos ― sentenció, y sin esperar a que ella se colocara en frente de él como era debido, caminó dándole la espalda.

― ¿Por qué haces esto? ― inquirió la chica, entornando la mirada.

― Quiero ser prefecto ― respondió el simplemente, y ella no pudo evitar suspirar, bien sabía que ningún Slytherin movía algún dedo de su mano sin tener un motivo oculto.

Llegaron a la sala común, luego de haber caminado por los pasillos en un silencio que Hermione agradeció, atravesaron las heladas mazmorras y se situaron frente a un retrato donde un hombre le sacaba filo a una guadaña. El sonido metálico al raspar la piedra contra el frío acero provocó escalofríos en la chica.

― _Poder_ ― susurró el joven, pasando por el retrato que asintió indiferente y les permitió la entrada.

Ella titubeó antes de colocar un pie dentro de la habitación, se encontraba temblando por dentro aunque su apariencia externa podría verse altanera, sentía como incluso olía diferente la sala común de Slytherin en comparación al siempre dulce aroma que emanaba la cálida sala Gryffindor.

Sentía que no había retroceso en lo que sucedía, en lo que estaría a punto de hacer, dar un paso adentro de la sala de Slytherin era como firmar su sentencia en el pasado, aceptando sin chistar lo que se le imponía, pero por otra parte, ya estaba dentro del pasado y así era como ocurrían las consecuencias de sus actos, no se podía evitar, aunque por dentro quisiera pelear con garras y uñas… ¿De qué le serviría un ataque así? ¿Contra quién y qué solucionaría? Sí, ella sabía que en su interior era una verdadera Gryffindor, valiente, aguerrida, y como tal, debía de hacerle honor a su pasado enfrentando la situación.

Observó la espalda del chico Black caminando lejos de la puerta, se acordó a Tántalo, de los mitos griegos, quien ofreció a su hijo Pélope como parte de un banquete, totalmente descuartizado, y servido a los dioses en bandeja para que comieran de él. Y así se sentía Hermione, como si el destino se llamara Tántalo y ella fuese el hijo que corrió aquella suerte, expuesta a los dioses que equivaldrían siendo los Slytherin que le rodeaban.

Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, inconsciente.

― ¿Te quedarás allí todo el tiempo? ― preguntó Black, sacándola de su ensoñación momentánea.

― Es mi problema si lo hago ― espetó ella molesta, adentrándose en la habitación sintiendo el resonar de sus pasos contra sus oídos ― Gracias por la guía, aquí me puedo controlar yo ― finalizó irónica, ante la mirada altiva que él le dirigía. ¿Cómo pensó encontrar amable a un Slytherin? Ciertamente estaba emitiendo juicios muy rápido.

― Sí, supongo que puedes ― aseguró el chico, dando una media sonrisa.

Hermione pasó a su lado y cuando le hubo dado la espalda, con una sonrisa asusta, también dijo:

― Nadie preguntó por tu opinión, Cygnus ― y se retiró lejos de él.

Continuó caminando mientras admiraba la habitación, escuchó como la puerta tras suyo se abría y las voces de los alumnos comenzaban a llenar el espacio, observó los muebles de madera negra, adornado por mullidos cojines verdes, luego recorrió con su vista los estantes con algunos libros básicos, las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones, y sonrió satisfecha cuando vio un número cuatro grabado en plata en la madera.

― Es ella ― se quejó una vocecita nasal, conocida, a pocos metros de la castaña.

― ¿Por qué la tuviste que traer aquí Cygnus? ― espetó nuevamente, reclamándole ― Mira como me trató, no sé que se cree esa…

Hermione optó por continuar su camino, sin ánimos de escuchar petulancias de una joven mimada y arrogante como ella. Dobló a la derecha, acostumbrada a que ese fuera el camino que tomaba en Gryffindor para ir a las habitaciones.

Fue hasta que estiró su mano para abrir la puerta, qué supo el error que había cometido, puesto que al mismo tiempo fue abierta la puerta por un Slytherin que la observó alzando una ceja, iba saliendo de su recámara. Era un joven alto, de abundante cabello negro, sus facciones eran atractivas, y Hermione lo que más le impresionó, fueron sus ojos eran azules, los cuales lejos de ser cálidos y amables, eran fríos como hielo, duros, como si quisieran atravezarla tan solo por mirarlo.

― Me equivoqué de lado ―se disculpó ella, dando media vuelta rápidamente, pretendiendo que nada pasó.

― Tú debes ser la nueva niña ― replicó el apuesto joven cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hermione no respondió, era evidente que lo era. Asintió, simplemente, y cuando por la mitad de su camino, el se dirigió a ella nuevamente, con aquel tono de voz que indicaba indiferencia.

― De nada ― dijo, únicamente mientras subía las escaleras, llamando la atención de Hermione.

― ¿Por qué? ― inquirió la castaña, dándose media vuelta, observando al Slytherin voltearla a ver desde su hombro. La posición no le gustó, se sintió inferior.

― Por no dejar que te ahogaras en el lago con tu amigo ― y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de replicar, el había desaparecido con la misma rapidez con la que hablaba.

Se quedó unos segundos estática, luego sacudiendo la cabeza, entró a su habitación.

**._._._._._.**

En la última cama, en una esquina, había un baúl sellado con sus iníciales grabadas, y un pergamino flotando en al aire. Cuando se acercó, este pareció saber que era ella y cayó al suelo la carta con un ligero _plop_

.

Tomó el sobre, realizó algunos de los hechizos básicos que conocía para saber si contenía algún maleficio, y cuando estuvo segura de que no había ninguno, se sentó en su cama, arrugando las suaves sabanas por su peso.

_Mi adorada nieta Hermione;_

_Como verás, soy una persona muy preocupada por aquellos que me rodean. Soy un viejo sin sentido que solo dedica sus días de diversión a observar sin mayor entretención como hierven los calderos. _

_Estoy al tanto de su situación, tanto la suya, como la de su mejor amigo, explicado por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, en persona. Es mi deber, entonces, ayudarle en este momento donde su situación es precaria e indefinida. He cedido una de mis muchas cuentas, de las cámaras de Gringotts, para su entera disposición, siendo usted titular de ella hasta que lo considere adecuado, tanto como para el abastecimiento de sus necesidades, como para sus propios caprichos. _

_Mi elfina Wanda, se ha encargado de abastecer un baúl con neceseres que toda dama de época y su nivel exige. _

_No espero retribución, a mis días, un anciano necesita entretención ¿Y qué mejor oferta para mí el seguir su caso en primera fila? _

_Cordialmente,_

_Héctor Dagworth-Granger. _

_Su abuelo. _

Hermione dobló el pergamino con una mirada interrogante. ¿Es esto acaso una clase de diversión cómica lo que ellos se encontraban pasando?

― Gracias abuelo ― espetó ella sarcástica, sacando su varita y quemando la carta en el suelo de piedra, no debía dejar evidencia alguna de esas palabras, y así también, se liberaba un poco del estrés dentro de ella.

Para su mala suerte, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y una chica rubia observó alarmada el pequeño fuego en el suelo.

― ¿Pero qué haces demente? ― chilló alarmada, sacando su varita y caminando hacia la castaña.

Hermione la miró, se giró en su sitio, y corrió las cortinas de terciopelo verde impidiéndole que la Slytherin pudiera verla.

_Son peor que Lavander y Parvati juntas, _pensó.

**._._._._._.**

No podía dormir bien. Se levantó en medio de la madrugada con frío, y corrió sus cortinas para observar que las demás chicas ya habían llegado. Comenzó a vestirse con su uniforme, lentamente, como evitando el momento en que tuviera que enfrentarse con el espejo y ver su ropaje de Slytherin.

Salió de la habitación, no sin antes haber realizo encantamientos de protección para evitar que tocaran sus pertenencias. Subió la escalinata de piedra para entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin, y la halló desierta. Un alivio.

― Mi insomnio, y yo ― farfulló ella en voz alta, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones cercanos al fuego con un suspiro. Guardó silencio, escuchando como la madera crepitaba al ser quemada en la chimenea a pocos metros de ella. Revisó varias veces los rincones de la sala con su mirada, intentando buscar algo que le agradara, pero no, no había nada.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se acomodó mejor en el sillón mullido. Odiaba no tener algo pendiente que realizar. Sí, tenía que visitar la biblioteca para leer todo el contenido posible acerca de los fallos del giratiempo y viajes, pero se encontraba cerrada. ¡Y no había nada más que hacer! Estaba comenzando de cero. Cuanto deseaba tener que colocar atención en clases, redactar un ensayo, hacer una poción, leer, estudiar para los futuros exámenes, pero no, no había nada, era frustrante.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro a los segundos, imaginándose lo que diría Ron ante tales palabras. Probablemente le preguntaría si se golpeó en el viaje en tren, se dijo, y comenzó a reírse suavemente. Se levantó de su sitio, al escuchar el gruñido de su estómago, y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Escuchó unos pasos tras ella justo cuando el retrato se iba cerrando, pero no volteó a ver quién era, no le interesaba. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a cómo habrá pasado la noche Harry, dobló una esquina aun pensativa y levantó la vista al ver que había errado el camino de vuelta al gran comedor. Había una pared de piedra.

Dio media vuelta, y encontró una sombra parada a pocos metros donde ella había estado. Desde la tenue oscuridad, pudo vislumbrar aquellos dos ojos azules que la noche anterior había visto, se sintió expuesta.

― El castillo puede ser muy engañoso, sobre todo si eres nuevo en este sitio ¿No? ― preguntó el chico, con una voz seria pero cordial, mientras cerraba el libro que tenía en sus manos y la miraba con intensidad.

Hermione, lo observó, y sonrió con hipocresía a medida volvía a sus pasos anteriores.

― Sí ― concordó la castaña con él y caminó por el pasillo sintiendo solamente sus pasos, su respiración, y los pasos del abrumador y frío chico.

― ¿Por qué tuvieron una caída tan drástica? No es normal que en Hogwarts brinden ese trato a los nuevos estudiantes ― inquirió el joven, colocándose a su lado y un poco más adelante, mientras continuaban con su camino al Gran Comedor, o eso suponía ella.

Hermione maldijo internamente la curiosidad del Slytherin. Tragó sáliva, intentando ocultar su temblor.

― Aun no lo sé. Mi abuelo… pidió explicaciones referente al traslador que utilizamos ― sentenció la chica, rodando los ojos ante lo mal que le había salido mentir.

― ¿Y tú no estás molesta por ello? No es típico de una dama aceptar esta clase de trato ― replicó el muchacho de cabellos negros con su misma voz fuerte. Hermione, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía intimidada.

― Mi abuelo se está encargando de los responsables que lo ocasionaron ― murmuró desinteresada, guardando sus manos en el bolsillo de su túnica, sentía como una gota fría de sudor se deslizaba por su rostro.

― Pareces conocer el castillo lo suficientemente bien ― acusó el joven, una vez vislumbraron la gran puerta del Gran Comedor. Hermione observó su espalda debido a que el caminaba con mayor rapidez. Su frente estaba en alto, sus palabras parecían medidas, sus ojos azules fríos como hielo indicaban desinterés.

― Tengo buena memoria del camino de ayer ― replicó sencillamente, mientras rodaba los ojos, restándole importancia al asunto.

El chico detuvo su andar felino, se volteó lentamente hacia ella, mostrando una sonrisa en su blanquecina piel, dos perfectos hoyuelos se formaron a cada lado de mejillas. Hermione no tuvo un buen presentimiento.

― Debo felicitarte por tu buena memoria entonces ― dijo el pelinegro falsamente, sonriendo a través de sus perfectos dientes― Pero anoche no tomaste este camino, Hermione ― acusó, levantando las cejas con escepticismo, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

La joven palideció instantáneamente.

― Debo decir que estoy en desventaja, tú conoces mi nombre, pero yo no el tuyo ― se zafó ella de responder, frunciendo el entrecejo, y evitando mirar al Slytherin con rabia.

― Tom Ryddle ― se presentó únicamente, y luego procedió a darle la espalda para adentrarse al Gran Comedor.

Su mundo se congeló: además, ¿Quién pensaba que el demonio luciría tan bien?

**._._._._._.**

― ¿Tan malo fue? ― preguntó Harry cuando lograron encontrarse después del desayuno y hubieron recibido su horario por parte de los encargados de sus casas. El profesor Slughorn, su nuevo profesor de pociones, gritó con júbilo al ver a Hermione instalada en Slytherin, alegando las maravillas que su abuelo en la Sociedad de Pociones, le había enseñado.

Aun las miradas les seguían cuando abandonaron el comedor. Era tan inusual ver a una Slytherin y un Gryffindor abandonar juntos el salón. Y más todavía, cuando toda clase de murmullos y teorías les rodeaba, las más osadas afirmaban que provenían de América para matar al calamar gigante del lago y llevarlo a los santuarios mayas como sacrificio a sus dioses.

Hermione le contó toda lo que sucedió en la Sala Común, y en voz baja, su reciente plática con el futuro mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

― Sí, escuché en la enfermería que un alumno muy inteligente nos había salvado la vida ― siseó el niño que vivió mientras empuñaba sus puños con fuerza ― Es cierto lo que dice, me atrevo a decir ― sentenció.

― Ya puso un ojo en nosotros ― replicó la castaña, mordiéndose los labios.

― Todo el colegio tiene un ojo puestos en nosotros Hermione ― corrigió Harry, mientras miraba hacia todas partes en busca de espías ― debiste ver anoche como los Gryffindor me rodearon para exigir que les contara el motivo por el cual habíamos sido trasladados. No sé como supieron tanto de nosotros en tan poco tiempo…

― Es Hogwarts; lo que es secreto, se sabe en menos tiempo ― citó la castaña, acordándose de cómo se propagaron en su primer año los rumores de que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían salvado la piedra filosofal.

― No debería de sorprenderme, pero lo hace ― rió el chico, mientras Hermione también hacía lo mismo recordando esas ocasiones ― Tenemos que ir a clases, o se hará más tarde ― murmuró el niño, viendo su horario.

Hermione lo miró en estado de shock.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó el, al ver su mirada.

― ¿Harry Po… Evans diciéndole a Hermione Granger que llegaremos tarde a clase? ¡Debo estar soñando! ― Se rió la chica, causando que las mejillas del pelinegro se tiñeran en un gracioso color carmín, que aumentó la risa de la castaña.

― Era Ron quien me incitaba al mal camino ― replicó sencillamente su amigo, levantándose de su banca y situándose en frente de las puertas del Gran Comedor.

― Tenemos diferentes clases ahora, nos veremos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y luego en el almuerzo, podemos ir rato a la biblioteca a investigar ― propuso Hermione, mientras enterraba su vista en su horario y meditaba que hacer entre clase y clase.

― No me has cambiado del todo, Hermione― replicó Harry, mientras agitaba su mano en forma de despedida y se unía a un grupo de chicos que le hacían una seña amistosa.

La castaña bufó riéndose ante la jovialidad que comenzaba a demostrar su amigo.

― Ah, pero si ahí está la indomable ― susurró una voz y Hermione volteó a ver al conocido Cygnus Black avanzar hacia ella con una media sonrisa.

― ¿Qué quieres ahora? ― inquirió de malas ganas, al ver al desagradable Slytherin situarse a su lado.

― Como buen caballero; rescatar a la damisela del peligro ― ironizó y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos dejando en claro que quería que lo siguieran.

Como era de esperarse; ella no lo hiso. Esperó en su sitio demandando una explicación.

― Me está comenzando a cansar tu actitud ¿Sabes? Trato de ser amable contigo ― dijo el Slytherin mientras volvía a su lado, y rodaba los ojos. El le dio un leve empujoncito a Hermione por la espalda, causando que ella diera un paso más adelante. Sonrió complacido.

― Nadie te pidió que lo fueras, y por tu bien, no me toques ― espetó la chica, fulminándolo con la mirada.

― Tú culpa que no avanzas ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros simplemente, mientras reía.

Hermione quería gritar de frustración, jalarse sus enmarañados cabellos si era posible. ¿Cómo es que este grupo podía hacerle perder los estribos tan fácilmente? Eran astutos, inteligentes, y este ultimo prototipo de Black, un fallido bromista.

― ¿Por qué no usas joyas? ― preguntó mientras avanzaban hacia la clase de Historia de la Magia.

― ¿Por qué debería de? ― replicó la castaña.

― Por qué eres una dama ― contestó Cygnus, como si eso fuera toda la explicación posible.

Hermione no respondió ante ello, se sintió casi como un insulto para su persona. ¿Usar joyas solo porque era una dama? Bufó por lo bajo, sin darse cuenta que ahora caminaba por su propia cuenta, pero a los ojos de los demás, parecía que estaba siguiendo al tumulto de estudiantes de Ravenclaw que también asistían a la misma clase.

― Machistas ― murmuró enojada, por lo bajo.

Si claro, ¿Bajo qué era necesaria aquella demostración de poder? El hombre siempre mantenía desde tiempos de antaño aquella horrible opresión y discriminación a la mujer por considerarla débil, colocándola siempre pisos más abajo en el triángulo social que ellos. ¿Quién le había dado el derecho al hombre de decidirse por encima de una mujer? La castaña creía firmemente que ambos eran iguales, y algunos superiores, pero nunca en el sentido por identidad sexual, sino por lo intelectual.

Era una plaga aquella clase de pensamientos, incluso, infundadas por las mismas madres de familia que creían que era lo correcto arrodillarse ante un hombre por el simple hecho de serlo. Esa clase de actitudes provocaban en Hermione nauseas. El sometimiento, las ansias de poder, el orgullo de demostrar lo que realmente "creían" que eran, encasillar a las mujeres por constar con ciertas actitudes. Pues no. Ella no bajaría la cabeza por ser mujer, ella no consentía la idea de que su vida fuera arreglada solamente para depender de un hombre al que llamaría esposo. Y ciertamente no dejaría que nadie se sobrepasara con su dignidad, menos, una tunda de serpientes que creía que podían dominarla solo por ser una mujer…

Enfurruñándose en sí misma, Hermione entró a la clase hecha una furia. Fulminando con la mirada a todo aquel que se atreviera a preguntarle algo.

**._._._._._.**

― Es algo fuerte esta Tom ― sentenció Cygnus varios metros alejados de los alumnos, mientras platicaba con un muchacho de cabellos negros.

― Quiero que investigues más ― replicó únicamente, con su voz fría, y el chico Black asintió, mientras se lamía los labios, disfrutando la idea de futura plática que tendría con ella. Le agradaba la chica en cierto sentido.

― ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el interés? ― inquirió, mientras daba vueltas su varita, jugando con ella.

― No ― cortó con un tono de voz frio Tom, observándolo calculadoramente, enviando escalofríos a la espalda del muchacho.

― En ciertas ocasiones; das miedo ― rezongó Cygnus, y observó la espalda del Slytherin alejarse desde su sitio sin despedirse. Sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo de antemano sobre los momentos antisociales del muchacho. Tom Ryddle era un genio, en el sentido literal de la palabra, algo debía de haber en el historial de la muchacha y en el Gryffindor ese para que tomara interés por ellos.

Segundos después, apareció su grupo de amistades.

― Nott, Rosier, Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe ― saludó, mientras sacaba un cigarro de su túnica y lo encendía con su varita. Lo llevó a sus labios aspirando varias veces y luego procedió a expulsar el humo suavemente.

― Te venimos a proponer algo ― se adelantó Malfoy, mientras hacía lo mismo que Cygnus y se apoyaba en la pared con tranquilidad, observando a lo lejos como entraban los últimos alumnos de Ravenclaw a la clase.

― Soy todo oídos ― replicó con una sonrisa, mientras los demás se reían.

― Abraxas tiene el ego herido después de la indiferencia de la nueva ― se burló Rosier, desde su sitio y los demás le secundaron con risas.

― No es así ― contradijo el rubio, pasándose una mano por su lisa cabellera asegurándose de qué siguiera tan perfecta como siempre ― ¿Has visto lo que tiene en la cabeza por cabello? Creo que una comadreja podría vivir ahí y ella no se entera ― los demás explotaron en risas, incluyendo Cygnus quien le dio la razón en eso último.

― ¿Y cuál es el punto? ― preguntó, luego de que las risas finalizaran.

― Simplemente queremos ver quién es el primero en estar con ella, si me entiendes lo que digo ― comentó alzando las cejas Crabbe, desde su lugar.

― No soy un puto virgen como tú Crabbe ― replicó Cygnus sonriendo desde su sitio, y las risas le secundaron.

― ¿Aceptas? ― preguntó Rosier, volviendo a la seriedad.

― Alguien debe ser el dueño de la nueva ― admitió Nott, mientras se levantaba de su sitio al oír la última campana de clases, avisando que ya comenzaban, apagó su cigarro en el muro de piedra sin importarle si dejaba una marca en la pared.

El se encogió de hombros por respuesta, y entró a clases con su grupo de amigos.

Black no era un estúpido, esta chica dictaba ser diferente, y sus amigos jamás tendrían suerte con ella, si era de la manera en que él presentía que ella era. Se sentó junto a Tom, quien no se inmutó ante la compañía.

Si tan solo Tom se unía a la apuesta, lo cual nunca haría, ahí sí sería interesante de observar...

Miró al frente, tratando de no dormirse, y sorprendido observó a la nueva Slytherin anotando todo lo que escuchaba del profesor como si la vida se le fuese en ello, parecía incluso que su pequeña nariz rozaba contra el pergamino. Miró a su lado, y alzó la ceja cuando vio a Tom haciendo lo mismo, como usualmente hacia, eso si, con elegancia, no como si su nariz ocupara aspirar el aroma a pergamino. Rodó los ojos.

* * *

Hermione, al salir del aula de clases, observó a Cygnus acercarse a ella.

― No te llevaré yo a tu siguiente clase, busca transporte ― espetó mientras se reía, y se alejaba abrazando a la misma muchacha de cabellos rubios que ayer había gritado en su habitación.

― Maldita serpiente ― susurró, y se preguntó si no sería muy sospechoso de que ella sola llegara a su siguiente clase.

Dio media vuelta, y se encontró con Tom Ryddle, observándola seriamente, para luego ver como su rostro se transformó en una suave sonrisa, diriguida a ella.

― Puedes acompañarme a clases, Hermione ― dijo el mini-Voldemort, con un tono de voz encantador.

Hermione volteó hacia todas partes, en busca de ayuda, pero todos se habían marchado ya. No le pasó por alto que utilizó "puedes acompañarme" como si el honor para ella fuera inmenso, algo que solamente él tenía el derecho de conceder.

No le respondió, pero se situó a su lado, y no atrás para darle a entender que no tenía toda la batalla ganada. No tenía un buen presentimiento, nada bueno saldría de esto, pensó, mientras observaba escéptica la sonrisa perfecta.

_Quien pensó que tan hermosa sonrisa, en tan mala hierba, _suspiró para sus adentros, mientras caminaba.

El se detuvo en un pasillo desierto, y metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo. Sacando una delgada cadena metálica a la cual Hermione le parecía conocida, y, pensó pálida, un reloj de arena pendía de él, completamente roto.

― Dime, Hermione ― le llamó con aquella voz manipuladora, cínica y fría ― ¿Esto te parece conocido? ― inquirió.

Pensó en negar que el objeto fuera de ella, pero supo que era muy tarde cuando el brillo triunfal de sus ojos azules saboreaban la victoria. Hermione se sintió acorralada como una presa ante su cazador.

Lo único que le quedó fue fulminar con sus ojos castaños los ojos fríos del muchacho.

― Puedes contarme en el camino, y puede que lo tengas de vuelta ― mintió el chico, mientras volvía a guardar su trofeo en su bolsillo y sonreía con inocencia hacia ella. Comenzó a caminar, no esperaba una confesión de antemano por parte de ella, pero sí algo que pudiera saciar momentáneamente su innata curiosidad.

Hermione supo que estaba en un problema: un gran problema.

* * *

**NA:** Cygnus Black es un personaje que no tendrá relevancia a nivel de relaciones, es un mero personaje secundario que protagonizará en bromas y relaciones, nada muy importante.

Gracias por sus reviews, no saben como me pone de feliz recibirlo. Saludos, Kirtash.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo: **Enseñándole al Tiempo.

**Renuncia:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados y es propiedad de JK Rowling, de varias editoriales pero no limitada solo a los libros de Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books y los Raincoat Books, y Warner Bros,. Inc. No se está tomando dinero de aquí, y no se pretende tomar los derechos de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Un quebrado giratiempo.  
**

Varios alumnos de diferentes casas, penetraban en el Gran Comedor, sonriendo satisfechos al sentir el delicioso aroma a comida. El miembro más reciente de Slytherin, Hermione Granger, se encontraba sumida en un debate mental consigo misma por los errores que acababa de cometer en el transcurso del día, durante las clases en donde se sentaba sola, y en su manera de expresarse. Odiaba reprimirse.

No le había pasado por alto la mirada sorprendida del profesor cuando en plena clase de Estudios Muggles defendió con saña a las mujeres oprimidas por una sociedad machista, pero no fue aquello que le terminó por dar coraje, no, eso no, sino fue los pares de ojos que la miraban como si estuviera bajo el efecto de una poción de amor y recitando poemas ridículos sin sentido.

Ahora estaba allí, apoyada en una de las columnas de la entrada del Gran Comedor, esperando a que pasara su mejor amigo, necesitaba hablar con él, advertirle, que su nuevo – intento – de amigo Ryddle ya había puesto interés en ellos. Bueno, no solamente advertirle lo lógico, necesitaba liberarse de tantas máscaras y mentiras por un rato.

Una figura alta le tapó la mirada, levantó su rostro y observó la burlona sonrisa de un Slytherin. Dejó escapar una mueca.

― Indomable; estoy comenzando a pensar seriamente en lo bien que te queda ese nombre ― expuso Cygnus Black, mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello negro azulado acomodándoselo, como si quisiera darse un aire sensual.

― Largo Black ― dijo la castaña, cansada. Se puso en puntillas para ver por encima de la multitud la familiar cabellera de Harry, no deseaba perderlo de vista.

― ¡Qué humores! ― replicó el Slytherin sonriendo, inmune al malgenio de Hermione ― ¿Buscas a alguien? Tengo contactos, puedo ayudar ― se ofreció, ganándose una mirada de ella, quien se cruzó de brazos, y luego de murmurarse que se tranquilizara así misma, dijo:

― ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres? ― siseó la chica.

― No ― sentenció el con media sonrisa, se lamió los labios al comenzar a decir su propuesta ― pero estoy…

Hermione no escuchó lo siguiente, puesto que comenzó a caminar lejos de él al ver la familiar silueta de su mejor amigo, acompañado de jóvenes Gryffindor que parecían observarlo con admiración. Cygnus se volteó con molestia a seguir la espalda de la castaña, para ver como casi se abalanzaba sobre el nuevo.

― ¡Harry! ― gritó por encima de la multitud, y luego se percató de que muchas miradas se posaran sobre ambos, cuando llegó a su lado, bajó la voz considerablemente ― Tenemos que conversar sobre mi abuelo, está un poco enfermo. ¿Me acompañas? ― preguntó, suavemente.

Y antes de que su amigo pudiera contestar, fueron interrumpidos.

― ¡Cuidado Evans! ― gritó un Gryffindor saltando de su lugar, y situándose a un lado de él, y, para perplejidad de los dos viajadores en el tiempo, hiso la señal de la cruz con sus dedos en dirección a Hermione ― ¡Su veneno ponzoñoso puede corroer tu inocencia!

― ¡No caigas en el camino del mal, Evans! ― dijo la niña al lado de su hermano, con sus trenzas negras cayéndole por su pecoso rostro ― Recuerda lo que nos contaste de tu amiga, Hermione estará esperándote y no querrá que te vea con esta… serpiente ― dijo, y aunque no fue despectivo, ella no pudo evitar alzar una ceja con ironía ante la situación. Su amigo le envió una mirada de disculpa.

― Está bien. Chicos, los dejo, o si no **mi mejor amiga** Hermione podría morderme ― dijo el pelinegro, resaltando las palabras, la castaña bufó ante lo siguiente. Se cruzó de brazos esperando a que terminaran, volteó a ver a Harry, el cual ya había dado un paso hacia ella para marcharse del comedor.

― ¡Harry! ― ambos Gryffindor gritaron al mismo tiempo, llamando más la atención de las miradas indiscretas. Harry y Hermione, parecía que deseaban desaparecer bajo la escena ridícula que presenciaban. Todos los demás, miraban curiosos, unos divertidos, otros asqueados y otros con intereses mayores que pasar el momento, como Cygnus.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó el niño que vivió, sintiéndose mareado con la copia de los gemelos Weasley versión pasada.

― ¡Ella es Hermione! ― acusaron, apuntándola, la mencionada alzó una ceja.

― Si, yo soy Hermione Granger ― impuso ella, no sabiendo si sentirse ofendida o halagada. Por su mente pasaba lo mismo que por la de su mejor amigo, eran iguales a los Gemelos Weasley del futuro.

― ¡Qué descortés! ― espetó el chico hacia el niño que vivió, su rostro se tornó serio y miró a Hermione ― Enid Longbottom, y ella es mi hermana gemela Algie Longbottom. Cursamos cuarto curso. Un placer, aunque no tanto, conocer a la señorita Granger, nieta del que nos hace rompernos la cabeza intentando descifrar como se hace una poción para dormir… ― dicho esto, ambos gemelos comenzaron a reírse atolondradamente, como si compartieran un chiste privado.

Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano, jalándola a un lado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

― Están locos ― sentenció, soltó su mano y observó el rostro preocupado de su amiga, Hermione a él no podía engañarlo ― ¿Qué sucedió?

― No aquí ― le silenció ella mirando a su alrededor, pilló cuatro miradas de la mesa de Slytherin sombre ambos, y aquello no le gustó ― ¿Por qué no vamos a pasear a los jardines? Siempre pensé que deben ser hermosos, mi abuelo siempre nos lo mencionó ― dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta, queriendo que los entrometidos supieran que no había nada fuera de lo normal en su conversación.

― Déjame antes ir por el almuerzo ― pidió Harry una vez iban por las puertas, y antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar, sus pasos desaparecieron por la mampara del Gran Comedor.

― Tú prometido no es muy alentador ― opinó la misma voz que le exasperaba, ella respingó del susto. Entrecerró la mirada con furia, preguntándose mentalmente si Black no tenía nada mejor que hacer que hacerla perder la paciencia.

― No me importa lo que pienses ― espetó la Slytherin, sin siquiera querer voltear a ver a la molestosa serpiente.

― ¿Entonces sí es tu prometido? ― preguntó, sin callarse. Hermione quería jalarse el cabello de desesperación, sí, una vez más.

― ¿Si te respondo te callarás? ― inquirió, con un tono de voz mordaz. El Slytherin sonrió al ver que su propósito de enojarla funcionaba.

― Sí ― mintió, sonriendo como solo él podía hacerlo.

― No, no lo es ― respondió la castaña, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el pasillo deshabitado con su mochila colgando al hombro. Iba a ir tras ella, pero una figurita más baja y ágil pasó corriendo a su lado llamando su atención.

Vio como el nuevo Gryffindor llamaba a la indomable en medio del pasillo, ella se volteó con una gran sonrisa genuina que él no había visto antes. Observó como el chico Evans le entregaba unos quequitos en su mano, y en medio de risas, se perdían entre los jardines de Hogwarts.

Cygnus se rascó su mentón confundido. ¿Es qué acaso no eran pareja? No, no lo eran. Quizás, en un mundo loco de su existencia, ellos pretendían que eran amigos.

Sí, probablemente aquella era la realidad: podían fingir en la amistad, pretender qué sus dos caminos serían juntos después de haber sido sorteados por el sombrero seleccionador. Para un Slytherin, no existía una amistad sincera. ¿Quién podría otorgarte a ti una verdadera amistad? La palabra era ficticia, sonaba a hipocresía en sus labios. Nadie era su amigo, y el no creía en ella.

Una mancha rubia se escabulló a su lado sacándolo de su ensoñación.

― ¡Daphne, vamos a un aula! ― le gritó seductoramente, a la joven que pasó por su lado, pero luego comprendió que no le gritaba a ella, sino a Abraxas, quien se volteó a verlo con una furibunda mirada. Al parecer, no era la primera vez que cometía aquel error.

― ¡Jódete Black! ― espetó Malfoy sacando su varita, y apuntándole.

― ¡No me culpes por que tengas pelo de mujer! ― gritó con burla, mientras corría alejándose del hechizo del Slytherin…

* * *

― Así que les has hablado de mí… ― acusó Hermione aún riéndose, mientras masticaba un queque de Arándano y lo saboreaba tranquilamente, realmente, estaba delicioso. Tanto como Hermione y Harry, podían admitirse de qué gustaban de toda aquella pastelería dulce, pequeños placeres que ambos compartían en secreto.

― De algún tema tenía que hablar ― se disculpó su mejor amigo con una sonrisa, que Hermione pocas veces había visto en el ― ha sido particularmente interesante tener que hablar sobre nuestras aventuras, como si fueran elaboradas en casa antes de que en este colegio... Ron nunca creería que... ― pero hasta este punto, la voz del niño fue perdiendo intensidad.

De algún cierto modo, Hermione tenía la impresión de qué todo estaba repentinamente más tranquilo allí, que en su propio mundo. Su sonrisa se fue borrando de sus labios, hasta que su entrecejo se frunció pensativo y serio, sus ojos castaños observaron la planicie de la superficie del lago negro como si buscara las respuestas allí.

― Sé que de alguna manera ya hemos cambiado el futuro por el solo hecho de tener nuestra presencia aquí ― confesó Harry, mientras daba vueltas entre sus manos un queque de arándano y lo observaba con una media sonrisa ― también trato de tener en cuenta de que este es nuestro segundo día oficial despiertos en este... sueño, no puedo llamarle pesadilla, Hermione ― dijo, cabizbajo, dejando a un lado el queque.

― Pero Harry... ― comenzó a decir la castaña, pero el la cortó.

― Estamos en el sitio que ambos queremos, pero esta vez nadie me está apuntando por ser quien soy. Puede que nos observen extraños por qué somos recién llegados, y somos un objeto de curiosidad para muchos, pero nada más ― su voz comenzó a hacerse más aguda, casi como si se le quebrara la voz ― aquí nadie me señala mi cicatriz como si fuera un trofeo para mí a causa de Voldemort, simplemente me preguntan qué sucedió y les contesto con la misma mentira y la olvidan... Simplemente soy Harry, lo que siempre quise ser ante todos. Extraño a Ron, pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz aquí Hermione ― completó su amigo, antes de que sus ojos verdes se comenzaran a aguar y bajara la vista con vergüenza.

El silencio cayó sobre ambos. Para la castaña era un silencio donde podía reflexionar sus palabras, grababa en su mente el discurso más honesto jamás presenciado por su amigo, y en cambio, el niño que vivió, sentía un sentimiento de culpa en su corazón por sentirse de aquella manera.

La Slytherin colocó una de sus manos contra las de Harry, y entrelazó sus dedos con afecto sobre los de él, indicándole que ella lo apoyaba y estaba ahí su presencia para él. Hermione entendía completamente los motivos de Harry luego de haberlo visto tantos años como un objeto al que debía ser visto tras una vitrina. Suspiró con entendimiento, aguardando a que las lágrimas de dolor del niño que vivió cesaran.

― Eventualmente tendremos que regresar: esto no será para siempre ― replicó el niño de ojos verdes, afianzando el agarre de Hermione.

― ¿Podemos disfrutar lo qué queda por mientras? ― preguntó ella, tentando el humor de Harry.

― Creo ― Hermione notó como la espalda de Harry se comenzó a colocar rígida, claro signo de qué algo estaba ocultando.

― ¿Qué me escondes? ― agregó ella, entrecerrando la mirada hacia el niño que vivió.

― Sabía que me descubrirías ― alegó su amigo en medio de una sonrisa, luego su rostro se tornó serio ― Me anoté para las pruebas de Quidditch en Gryffindor, serán hoy y estoy realmente ansioso, quisiera quedar ― confesó, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

― ¿A qué hora serán? ― inquirió su amiga, inmediatamente.

― ¿Hermione Granger asistiendo a prácticas de Quidditch? Merlín, por estas cosas es qué creo que estoy soñando ― replicó con una media sonrisa, lo que conllevó a que las mejillas de Hermione se tornaran rosadas.

― Hablas como si solo paso en la biblioteca ― refunfuñó, y al escuchar la risa de su mejor amigo, miró hacia todas partes asegurándose de qué no había nadie antes de asestarle un golpe en su hombro.

― ¡Ouch! ― se quejó en voz alta ― Son a las siete. ¿Te espero en el Gran Comedor para ir juntos?

― No es necesario ― evadió la castaña, pensativa ― después de clases necesito ir a la biblioteca para ponerme al día con las materias y luego iré directamente al campo.

― Hoy son también las pruebas para el equipo de Slytherin y Ravenclaw, habrá mucho público ― comentó, con nerviosismo para sí, pero a Hermione fue como si un clic le hubiera resonado en el fondo de su mente.

― ¡Slytherin! ― saltó de su asiento, alertando a Harry ― ¡Casi lo olvido! ― se reprendió ― Es que yo, bueno, tu sabes, es... difícil, sí, difícil para mi, guardar completo silencio en las clases escuchando aquellas ineptas y ridículas ideas sobre la aceptación del hombre como un único dueño para las mujeres y...

― Hermione, ve directo al punto ― le cortó mareado el niño que vivió, escuchando las murmuraciones de su mejor amiga.

― Ryddle ya sospecha de nosotros ― soltó de golpe, y fue como si al revelárselo a su amigo, este peso hubiera disminuido de su cuerpo.

― Es extraña la manera en la qué se mueve Ryddle en este colegio, Hermione, no podemos dar ningún paso en falso en lo qué se refiere a la información que dejamos escapar respecto a nosotros ― sentenció el pelinegro ― la casa de Hufflepuff le admira; Ravenclaw lo venera por su inteligencia; Gryffindor le tiene respeto; y bueno, Slytherin, no debería decir más. Es casi una especie de ídolo para los hombres, un imán para las chicas. En clases, no hubo un profesor que no mencionara el talento de...

― ¡Harry! ― Le detuvo ella, sintiéndose mareada con la avalancha de información del futuro mago tenebroso ― ¿De dónde sacas todo eso?

― Las chicas ― repuso, con una mueca, como si aquello lo explicara todo ― No paran de hablar de él, todos parecen estar bajo los efectos hipnóticos de los encantos de él. Es como... si hay un monstruo dentro de Ryddle, lo tiene muy oculto a los ojos de todos.

― Perfecto ― sentenció encogiéndose en su asiento, sin admitirse, que se sentía intimidada bajo los ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, del futuro mago tenebroso.

― Estamos en cuarto año, Hermione… Es durante este año y el siguiente en el que Ryddle va transformando su mente para volverla más psicodélica, descubre la cámara de los secretos en Octubre del próximo año y… ― no continuó, sabiendo que su amiga entendería.

― Debemos de… ―

― ¡Indomable mía! ― gritó alguien a lo lejos, interrumpiéndola de sus palabras. Harry vio como Hermione, desde su lugar, rodaba los ojos y una mueca crispaba sus facciones, chasqueó la lengua y un pequeño grito de frustración asomó sus labios.

― ¿Indomable? ― repitió el niño que vivió comenzándose a reír y volteó a ver hacia atrás.

Un Slytherin se aproximaba a ellos, caminaba con un aire egocéntrico, sonriendo al ver la perplejidad en el rostro del Gryffindor, y la irritación del rostro de Hermione. Sin ser invitado, se dejó caer al lado de Harry como si fuese uno más de ellos, ambos viajeros en el tiempo le enviaron una mirada de curiosidad y de visible molestia, al menos, de parte de Hermione.

― ¿Cómo estás mi indomable predilecta? ― preguntó Cygnus Black, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras recorría el contorno del rostro de la chica, admirando sus facciones.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí Black? ― inquirió la castaña de malas pulgas, mientras metía la mano en sus bolsillos tanteando su varita.

― Paseaba por aquí, y pensé, que una dama como tú no debería estar sola con el ― replicó tranquilamente Black, como si todo fuera simple.

― Tú no eres mi maldito guardia, Black ― espetó harta, pero fue ignorada.

― Cygnus Black, casa de Slytherin ― se presentó el muchacho, mientras estrechaba con fuerza la mano del niño que vivió.

― Harry Evans, Gryffindor ― se presentó con media sonrisa su mejor amigo.

― Ahora que has terminado de hacer tus ridículas presentaciones; vete ― le corrió Hermione, sabiendo que esto no era un acto de intentar sociabilizar, algo se traía entre manos y no quería que su propósito se cumpliese.

― He venido a hablar pacíficamente ― mintió el chico Black, mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello desordenándolo.

― ¿De qué? ― inquirió Harry, sabiendo también de antemano que la mente de un Slytherin tampoco funcionaba de aquella manera. Todos, a excepción de Hermione, tenían dobles intenciones con cualquier acto que realizaban. No estaba en su naturaleza realizar actos caritativos o desinteresados.

― Si tú no te vas; no me importa ― interrumpió la castaña desde su sitio, se levantó y le estiró una mano a su amigo para ayudarle a levantarse, quien aceptó tranquilamente ― nos vamos ― espetó con hastío.

_Extraño, _pensó Black observando como era natural para ambos tratarse como si fueran iguales, y no de una mujer y un hombre del que estábamos hablando. ¿Desde cuándo una mujer ayudaba a un varón a levantarse de su asiento sin que lo ocupara?

― ¿Adónde vas? ― gritó Cygnus, con más seriedad en sus palabras, aun perplejo de aquellas actitudes tan extrañas.

― ¡Donde no te importa! ― gritó de vuelta la castaña, perdiéndose entre los pasillos de los alumnos con aquel leoncito al lado de ella.

* * *

Sus pláticas con su mejor amigo, eran el único alivio que podía encontrar para aliviar la presión mental a la cual se sentía auto-sometida. Se preguntaba como se hubiera encontrado, de haberse hallado sola en este viaje en el tiempo, se conocía, hubiera estado su mente carcomiéndose así misma por contarle a alguien.

Era un secreto, era una prisión mental, era un agobio. Sí, un agobio, se murmuró debido a qué pensaba en ello la mayor parte del día y evitaba que su mente estuviera completamente concentrada en lo que debía de realizar. Era consciente, de que llevaba en su túnica un largo pergamino donde había anotado todos los deberes que debía realizar si quería ponerse a tono en las clases, incluso debía de refugiarse en la biblioteca ahora mismo, para estar a mano con las ediciones antiguas. Lo último que deseaba era comenzar a hablar sobre un descubrimiento aun no creado, no sabría de donde explicarlo, y tampoco los profesores serían tan estúpidos para dejarlo pasar.

Pero aun así, el alma rebelde de Hermione solía aflorar en los momentos de desesperación, dejaba a un lado la racionalidad y se dejaba llevar por impulsos que nunca había pensando en realizar. Ahora mismo, abandonaba sus obligaciones para caminar sin rumbo por el castillo, necesitaba pensar, reflexionar.

A su mente le llegó la conversación con Ryddle, horas atrás...

_― Puedes contarme en el camino, y puede que lo tengas de vuelta ― mintió el chico hábilmente, mientras volvía a guardar su trofeo en su bolsillo y sonreía con inocencia hacia ella, sus dos perfectos hoyuelos marcados en sus pálidas mejillas le quitaron la atención por unos escasos segundos, sí, escasos._

_Detrás de aquella mirada angelical, un monstruo la contemplaba. Detrás de las inocentes pestañas negras y ojos azules que brillaban con curiosidad, una criatura insaciable y aterradora esperaba saltar de su escondite y tomar el poder. Era un juego de mentes, mentes brillantes, pero aún así un juego para el futuro mago tenebroso._

_― Hablas como si estuviera ocultando algo, Ryddle ― comenzó a decir Hermione tras unos segundos de reflexión interna ― particularmente, no sé que podría ser, pero dada tu iniciativa por esta conversación, estaría agradecida de oír tus formulaciones al respecto ― señaló la castaña, mordiéndose el labio en un gesto nervioso, rogaba por dentro que su actuación fuera lo suficientemente convincente para el Slytherin._

_― Ah, Granger, aprendes rápido a moverte en este mundo en el cual me parece que te sientes demasiado familiar ― dijo finalmente con una media sonrisa burlona, dejando entrever que no había creído por un segundo la falsa actuación de la joven ― En este mundo, todo funciona diferente para cada persona: los intereses, lo que tu llamas amistades, e incluso... las mentiras. ¿Pero qué vas a saber tu, Granger? ― la observó de pies a cabeza, sin intención sexual en su mirada, simplemente la observaba ― Una dama como tú, al igual que las demás, jamás se interesa por estos temas, no es su... ¿Creo que la palabra adecuada es estilo? ― preguntó con ironía, mientras su rostro denotaba un gesto inocente, como si no estuviera despreciándola, para cualquier otra persona, le hubiera pasado desapercibido el desprecio._

_Las mejillas de la castaña, se colorearon más rápido de lo que se podía decir "giratiempo". Sus ojos castaños perdieron todo aquel gesto de pérdida, para enfrentarse con una cruda mirada a los ojos hipócritas del bonito Slytherin. Estaba harta. Sí, que palabra tan precisa, tan perfecta para describirla. Harta de todo._

_― Podría decir lo mismo de los hombres como tú; creyéndose que por aparentar un intelecto superior pueden dominar a quienes creen inferiores. No necesito tus ingeniosas peleas verbales para sonsacar información producto de tu aburrimiento y paranoias, Ryddle ― espetó la castaña, enfurruñada ― no me importa que creas que mi inteligencia es escasa, al menos mi mente no es tan cerrada como para creer que por el hecho de pertenecer a un único sexo me categoricen dentro de un grupo, existe para algunas personas, algo más que un mundo de perfumes y maquillaje._

_― Y por lo otro, agradezco que hayas encontrado el regalo de mi abuelo; no tenía interés en perderlo. Cuando hayas satisfecho tu curiosidad al respecto y dejado atrás tus paranoias puedes regresármelo ― mintió hábilmente Hermione, quiso marcharse, pero los ojos de hielo y frialdad que emanaban del joven la dejó en su sitio._

_Se había pasado, eso era latente a leguas. No había ni un solo ápice de media sonrisa en los labios, sus perfectos labios estaban estirados y neutros, parecía irradiar oscuridad, quiso retroceder, pero cuando lo intentó el habló._

_― Granger, buen uso de lenguaje, en una exposición mal estructurada ― aplaudió con sorna, con frialdad. Sacó de su bolsillo el roto giratiempo y lo movió de un lado a otro entre sus dedos blancos y finos ― Hermosa mecánica de trabajo es el tiempo: ¿Conoces sus propiedades físicas, Granger? ― se acercó más a la castaña inmóvil, sus palabras eran susurros ― ¿Qué podría ser tan fuerte como para alterar las propiedades tanto físicas como cuánticas de este interesante objeto? ¿Una potencia tan alta qué solo una alteración del tiempo podría romper? Quiebra los parámetros establecidos dentro de lo normal..._

_― Calla ― le silenció Hermione, de repente, saliendo de su estado de ensoñación repentina._

_― No trates de tomarme por un estúpido Granger, ciertamente no sabes en qué terrenos estás adentrándote ― le advirtió con frialdad el mago, y así la castaña pudo apreciar los primeros rasgos del mago oscuro en proceso. Escalofríos pasaron por sus brazos al escuchar el filo de su voz, sus manos temblaban, pero asumió todo su control para evitar demostrarlo._

_― No lo hago ― se negó ella, agitando su rostro de modo que sus rizos mañosos golpearan su rostro. Apretó su mochila en torno a su cuerpo, y se dispuso a caminar lejos de su intimidatoria presencia, pero una risa distrajo sus pensamientos. El sudor frío de su espalda le provocó otra ola de escalofríos._

_― ¿Qué es lo que intentas ocultar? ― preguntó finalmente el Slytherin, con audacia, y por dentro, la chica deseó desaparecer. Continuó caminando, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, pero sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza intentando desaparecer de aquella pesadilla…_

* * *

― ¿Usted es la nueva alumna, no es cierto? ― la mujer consultó bajo su astuta mirada una hoja de pergamino, con lo que Hermione reconoció, la firma del profesor Dumbledore. Por toda respuesta, la castaña asintió incómoda, aquella mujer de apariencia de buitre le causaba cierto rechazo ― El profesor de Transformaciones ha solicitado qué se le otorgue libre albedrío en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca ― le informó la mujer, y su modo de decirlo le dejó muy en claro lo poco de acuerdo que se encontraba con ello.

― ¡No toleraré que manche mis libros! ― saltó de repente, la bibliotecaria observándola con furia, de la nada, la chica saltó del susto.

― ¡No he hecho nada! ― se defendió la castaña, frunciendo el entrecejo ante el cambio de humor tan repentino.

― No le daré la oportunidad Señorita Granger; ahora, vaya y busque sus libros y me los trae aquí al finalizar para una revisión minuciosa de ellos, todos los que ocupe ― recalcó con sus ojos fríos.

Hermione bufó a lo bajo, rodando los ojos mientras daba vuelta y se encaminaba hacia una sección alejada en busca de una mesa decente donde se dejó caer aun anonada de la actitud tan poco simpática de aquella mujer...

Una hora después, una hoja de pergamino cayó al suelo, gracias a Hermione, quien luego de haber terminado sus deberes con rapidez y haberse puesto básicamente al día en las materias que llevaba, se había dedicado a su primordial ocupación: sacarla a ella y a Harry de ese sitio lo antes posible.

Leía un antiguo tratado de la "Física del Tiempo" creado por J. Ackerley hace dos siglos. A su alrededor, flotaban desparramados en desorden varios pergaminos tachados, arrugados, e incluso quemados por la misma rabia de la castaña al no conseguir respuestas.

_"Es el denominado acontecimiento de reversibilidad temporal, en el que los sucesos ocurren de una manera tal, que permiten adoptar cualquier dirección en el espacio y en el tiempo. Es por esto por lo que el observador influye definitivamente en la creación de la materia, es el que le aporta conciencia a la realidad. Ello permite las dualidades onda-partícula, cuerpo-conciencia y mente-realidad, aspectos todos ellos, indisociables de la existencia. Es el observador el que crea la realidad del instante presente..."_

Hermione leyó con avidez el capítulo, entonces, si resumía, gracias a la consciencia de Harry y ella, era qué podían cambiar el presente. Si ambos no estuvieran en sus cinco sentidos acerca del cambio producido, no cumpliría con dos de las leyes presentes en la materia del tiempo. Pero lo cumplían. Un _obliviate _para ambos, y su eterno dormir, no evitaría las consecuencias ya creadas. Solo les daría un stand-by a lo que ya han cambiado, pero ya hay algo cambiado, y si ese algo cambiado es malo, ya no lo podrían cambiar.

― ¡Maldita sea! ― se interrumpió Hermione, queriendo detener la avalancha de pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza. Todo era tan confuso.

_Si este instante no es observado se puede generalizar diciendo que se difundirá, extinguiéndose en el tiempo. Por tanto, sólo es la conciencia del observador del suceso lo que le aporta realidad. Pero, ¿y si no se tiene conciencia de ese mismo suceso, existe en realidad, o..._

― ¡Pero no podría ser más desordenada! ― le espetó la bibliotecaria con ojos de cuervo, cuando pasó con una fila de libros flotantes que se devolvían así mismos en los estantes, causando que la chica diera un salto debido a que perdió la concentración. Se había llevado sus manos a su cadera observando los numerosos pergaminos alrededor de la castaña, sus ojos brillaban de furia ― Vuelva mañana a la biblioteca si le interesa, y márchese inmediatamente...

La castaña sintió una alerta contra su cuerpo, cuando escuchó ocho campanadas en el reloj antiguo de la torre central de Hogwarts...

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó jadeando al campo de Quidditch, observó hacia todas partes para encontrar a Harry en los aires, pero se sintió mal consigo misma al verlo sentado en las gradas, con una escoba vieja en la mano, una sonrisa impactante en su rostro pálido, y rodeado de muchas personas que le hacían preguntas.

― Eh, eh ― le llamaron, y Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo volteó a ver al grupo de Slytherin de su año, que la observaba con petulancia.

― Las pruebas de Slytherin son por aquí ― comentó un chico de hermoso rostro, y peligrosa mirada. Si ella forzaba su memoria, se acordaría de que el correspondía al nombre de Rosier.

Ella no se movió de su sitio.

― Vamos; no seas tímida con nosotros ― ofreció Crabbe, haciendo un ademán de acercarse a la castaña, con lo cual reaccionó. Ella lo observó de pies a cabeza con asco, acordándose del nieto troll que tendría a futuro, y volteó hacia donde su amigo ignorándolo.

― ¡Harry! ― gritó Hermione apenas lo vio, llamando su atención ― ¡Realmente lamento el haber venido tarde, me quedé en la biblioteca haciendo unas cosas demás, y el tiempo pasó, y no fui consciente...!

― Eso no importa ― replicó el niño que vivió con una sonrisa ― soy el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, Hermione ― comentó con orgullo, sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban con alegría, una que la chica no había percibido desde hace tiempo.

― ¿No es tierna para ser Slytherin? ― susurró un muchacho a su hermana, a medida pasaban al lado de los dos viajeros del tiempo.

― No te engañes; es una Slytherin después de todo ― le devolvió ella el comentario, y seguidamente dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre ellos.

― ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? ― inquirió irritado Harry, alzando la voz a los dos Gryffindor que aun miraban. Ambos saltaron sobre su sitio, y bajando la cabeza rápidamente se escabulleron en medio de risitas molestas.

― No era necesario ― le replicó la castaña luego de que hubieran desaparecido, se sentaron en las gradas de Gryffindor - no sin varias miradas acusadoras por la vestimenta Slytherin de ella - y observaron distraídamente como los alumnos de Ravenclaw comenzaban a seleccionar y a dividir los equipos necesarios para realizar las pruebas de selección.

― Encontré el giratiempo ― murmuró, en medio de una ovación de parte de Ravenclaw a uno de sus jugadores.

― ¿Ves qué estabas muy paranoide al respecto, Hermione? ― consultó su amigo, aun con su sonrisa de jugador estrella.

― Lo tiene Ryddle ― confesó, y gesticuló una mueca. Harry la observó con los ojos abiertos...

* * *

― ¡Pero qué desorden tienes! ― gritó Daphne, una alumna de Slytherin con la que compartía habitación, luego de salir del baño y observar a Hermione recostada sobre su escritorio, la chica había pasado toda la noche despierta estudiando hechizos de aritmomancia que podrían crear una brecha temporal en el tiempo, todos intentos fallidos, pero intentos.

La castaña rodó los ojos, nuevamente, al comenzar a escuchar los temibles parloteos de las niñas de sangre pura consentidas. Sabía a la perfección de que no era su época, que el pensamiento moderno nunca sería al mismo al de una educación de los años cuarenta, pero simplemente estaba harta, de todos.

Las demás habitantes de la habitación, se congregaron alrededor de la joven, dándole la razón.

― ¿Pero es qué no piensas en tu futuro? ― le inquirió Charlotte Greengrass, una joven de cabellos rojizos y de apariencia perfecta. Se sentó con delicadeza en una silla de ébano y la observó con condescendía sobre sus ojos azules.

La castaña levantó una ceja, lo que las demás pensaron que era una invitación a criticar su vida.

― Mira nuestras demás camas; están perfectas. Alteras la belleza de nuestra habitación con tus muestras indecorosas y poco femeninas... No puedo entender qué clase de crianza te ha dado tu familia, Granger, simplemente no... ― no aguantando un segundo más, Hermione se levantó de su asiento, cogió su varita, y comenzó a guardar en desorden los pergaminos que tenía enfrente suyo en su mochila raída, ignorándolas.

― Pero mira también tu bolso; no es que tú me importes, pero si la belleza de Slytherin ante los demás ojos ¿acaso no piensas en el honor de nuestra casa al verte de esa manera? ― La voz nasal de Lucretia Black la sacó de sus casillas.

Hermione con sus dos manos, tomó los extremos del baúl guardando su ropa, que a sus ojos se veía perfectamente ordenado, y luego lo cerró con más fuerza de la debida causando que todas las críticas que iban alrededor de ella se silenciaran. Cuatro pares de ojos la enfrentaron. Envió silenciosamente encantamientos protectores alrededor de su espacio personal, los reforzó con hechizos no-verbales, sabiendo de antemano que ninguna de ellas sería capaz de identificarlos, y tampoco estaba demás una extra protección a sus artículos personales.

― ¿Podrían cerrar su maldita boca ya de una vez? ― preguntó la castaña de pie frente a las jóvenes, luego se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida. Todos los días pretendía ignorar como es que se burlaban de su propia apariencia, pero todo tenía un límite, y el de Hermione más aún.

― ¡Pero qué vocabulario!

― ¡Esa no es una dama!

― ¡Fue criada por animales!

Definitivamente, terminaría por perder la paciencia.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con su mano derecha, y sabiendo perfectamente que todos sus pasos eran seguidos por ellas, se volteó con una mueca y les sacó con su mano el dedo medio en un gesto vulgar. Luego cerró la puerta, medianamente satisfecha, antes de que los gritos y las protestas por ellas volvieran...

* * *

Tom Ryddle se hallaba sentado en su habitual puesto en la mesa de Slytherin, sus labios fríos sorbían de una taza de café mientras hojeaba el profeta revisando por encima las noticias titulares. A su alrededor, pocos alumnos le acompañaban y se encontraban lo más alejado posible de su sitio. El les intimidaba, le respetaban. Nadie era lo suficientemente poco cauto, para atreverse a tocar su sitio predilecto en la mesa de sus antepasados, le pertenecía por derecho natural, y nadie le cuestionaba por ello.

Dejó la taza de café sobre el plato en la mesa, al mismo tiempo que Cygnus Black se acercaba con el resto del grupo de su año. Los ignoró, cuando se sentaron a su alrededor, pero siempre dejándole más espacio a él de lo necesario.

― Ryddle ― saludaron, y luego se dedicaron a servir un apropiado desayuno.

El simplemente gesticuló un ademán con su rostro, como único saludo.

― A veces, me pregunto a mi mismo si Granger habrá salido de esta época ― comentó Abraxas Malfoy, en medio de un suspiro, entre medio del silencio de la mesa.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― inquirió Cygnus, entrecerrando la mirada mientras dejaba su taza de té en la mesa.

― ¿No la han visto? ― preguntó Malfoy, como si fuera obvio. El chico Black bufó.

― No, no hemos notado a Granger para nada ― dijo sarcásticamente, el Slytherin mientras hacia una mueca con burla al rubio.

― Es debido a que he notado que...

Pero a este momento, Tom no le tomó importancia a lo que decía el curioso Slytherin. Sus ojos sin embargo, se enfocaron en la escuálida figura de la chica que parecía devorar, su desayuno a medida sus ojos se movían por una copia del diario el profeta. Tom tenía que admitir que había estado gratamente impresionado por el desempeño de la chica en sus clases, parecía medianamente diferente al resto. Incluyendo su decepcionante aspecto. Granger era un foco de atención, aunque la chica deseara pasar desapercibida entre las multitudes. Lo que llevaba en su cabeza, y lo tomaba por cabello, era desagradable a la vista. Su lenguaje, su desorganizada forma de ser, sí... Granger era un enigma.

Y por el solo hecho de significar algo que desconocía, aumentaba su curiosidad al respecto. Tom Ryddle no era de las personas que dejaban atrás lo que deseaban saber por el simple caprichoso silencio de una persona, y menos de una mujer como esa. Había mantenido una apariencia serena, pero por dentro solo deseaba enviarle un _crucio_ y dar por terminado todo esto. Le irritaba, aquella petulancia con la que se movía la castaña, su modo de competir en clases silenciosamente, y por mucho que el estuviera encima de ella, debía de enseñarle cual era su sitio dentro del orden jerárquico de Slytherin.

El giratiempo, artefacto que aun se encontraba en sus manos, había sido su fascinación las primeras noches que lo estudió. Hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que no era más ahora que un artefacto quebrado sin poder mágico alguno, no había ni un solo rastro de la fina magia que antes había cargado, era como si hubieran agotado toda su fuente, drenado, y quebrado su potencia.

El como lo habían logrado, era lo que le irritaba. Ese secreto que ambos mantenían. Granger y ese chico Evans, un Gryffindor nada extraordinario de inteligencia común, guardaban las respuestas que el quería saber. Era su manía. Saciar su insaciable curiosidad, pensó retorcidamente.

* * *

Hermione levantó la vista de su plato, puesto que se sentía extraña mientras tomaba su desayuno. Sentía como si alguien hubiera estado desde hace un largo rato siguiendo sus movimientos, así que levantó sus ojos castaños de su plato, y comenzó a recorrer con la mirada el salón buscando ese par de ojos curiosos que le estaban irritando.

Cuando no encontró a nadie, suspiró aliviada murmurando así misma lo paranoica que se había vuelto, y más satisfecha, llevaba su tenedor a medio camino cuando topó con los ojos azules y fríos de Ryddle estudiándola concentrado. Palideció momentáneamente. El futuro mago tenebroso, llevaba tres semanas ignorando - y ella lo agradecía - a la castaña luego de su poca amable conversación acerca del giratiempo.

Esa noche, no había podido dormir Hermione pensando en todas las posibles teorías que Ryddle hubiera estado pensando respecto a ellos, y no le quedaba duda alguna, con el giratiempo en sus manos y unos hechizos adecuados, podría averiguarse la mecánica y las condiciones del aparato sin tener que recurrir a hechizos complicados, y en sí, no es como si a Ryddle le costaran.

En su presencia, Hermione se sentía visiblemente incómoda. Ella nunca había visto el rostro de Voldemort en su tiempo, pero Harry en más de una ocasión se lo había descrito, rostro que en su imaginación misma le causaba pesadillas en las noches más pesadas. No debía de temerle, en este momento, el muchacho estaba en formación de ser un mago tenebroso; pero ella no se engañaba.

Las comisuras de los labios de Ryddle se elevaron en un gesto suave, pero lo suficientemente para que Hermione se colocara nerviosa, el atractivo de su ser era inevitable, ella no podía negarlo. Si no hubiera conocido la realidad de sus acciones, saber quien realmente era, sabía a la perfección que hubiera caído en sus trampas como cualquier otro estudiante dentro de ese colegio.

_Oh, Merlín, el diablo me está sonriendo... _pensó la castaña, mientras sentía como si hubieran vaciado un balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo.

No le devolvió la sonrisa, más bien, una mueca desagradable gesticuló sus facciones luego de haberle visto. La castaña cerró la copia del diario el profeta al cual se había suscrito con el dinero de su _pseudoabuelo_, tomó hasta la última gota de su vaso de leche y se encaminó a la salida del gran comedor, no sin antes haberle dado a Harry sus buenos días, y marcharse a la biblioteca, puesto que tendría dos horas libres antes de su primera clase aquel jueves.

No le pasó desapercibida el brillo de rabia que cruzó los ojos de Ryddle al verse ignorado por ella, no, no traería buenas consecuencias, y poco tiempo después lo supo.

* * *

Una hora después, posó sus dos manos sobre su cabeza y trató de evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos en medio de la pública biblioteca, en medio de su latente frustración por no conseguir los resultados que esperaba.

― Así que dime, Granger… ― le interrumpió una suave voz desde las estanterías, y la castaña levantó la vista para observar cómo se aparecía frente suyo, Tom Ryddle con una mirada impenetrable, fría.

― Ryddle ― replicó la joven, cerrando de golpe el polvoso libro que había estado leyendo y enfrentando su mirada vivaz, se levantó de su asiento para indicar que la daba poco miedo su figura. Antes de que fuera capaz de preguntar qué era lo que deseaba, y no es como si Hermione estuviera muy ansiosa de saberlo, el se adelantó, formulando una pregunta directa, totalmente serio y con un brillo peligroso en su mirada.

― ¿Qué estás escondiendo, Granger? ― preguntó, cautelosamente, mientras se acercaba a ella sin miramientos.

― ¿Escondiendo? ― repitió la chica, y rogó a Merlín de que no se notara como sus nervios internos parecían bullir dentro de sí misma, sus manos delgadas comenzaron a temblar sin que pudiera controlarse, después de todo, era el futuro mago más tenebroso el que teníamos delante. Uno que aun no mataba a ninguna persona aún, pero peligroso en todos los sentidos.

― No se de que puedes estar hablando ― se hiso la desinteresada, mientras fallidamente, sus ojos se dirigían hacia los pergaminos sueltos encima de la mesa donde varios posibles hechizos de alteración temporal, yacían. Ryddle siguió su mirada, y estirando una de sus manos perfectas, sujetó los papeles y los guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica, sus ojos nunca abandonando los de ella.

― Te lo advertí, Granger ― replicó el muchacho simplemente, mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo y la apuntaba ― No tolero a la gente que trata de engañarme… ― su tono frío, le enviaba descargas eléctricas de miedo por su columna vertebral.

― ¡No se qué quieres escuchar! ― dijo, en voz alta, dando un paso más atrás, alejándose del aura maligna que parecía despedir el muchacho luego de sus palabras. Se sentía el ambiente asfixiante, sofocante… ¿Sería acaso el propio aura de Ryddle quien lo provocaba? Sus hermosos ojos azules ahora eran el más frío hielo que jamás contempló, un brillo maligno parecía incrustarse en su mirada. ¿Dónde quedó aquel amable y caballeroso joven de cuarto año, el más amado por todos los profesores y alumnos por igual?

― Quiero saber, quien eres en realidad ― musitó el mago, mientras la contemplaba con furia, como si el mero hecho de que ella le hablara fuera una insolencia.

― Soy… Hermione Granger ― espetó en un hilo de voz la joven, la cual enmudeció luego de sentir como su muñeca era apretada por los dedos blancos y largos del mago tenebroso. No dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, se reprimió antes que mostrar más muestras de debilidad ante el mago tenebroso.

― Estoy realmente cansado de oír eso, Granger ― aseguró el mago oscuro despidiendo de su cuerpo un aura oscura e impotente en el cual Hermione no podía hacer nada más que guardar silencio ― Voy a preguntar una vez más… ― comenzó a amenazar, pero unos pasos le silenciaron, era un grupo de personas que hacían ruiditos, dando pequeñas risitas.

Agarró la otra muñeca de Hermione con una fuerza impresionante, y le miró a los ojos, la chica pudo jurar que en aquellos hermosos ojos azules, trazas de líneas rojizas parecían surcar lo blanco de sus pupilas. Aun siendo así de cruel, de frío, de dominante, podía seguir luciendo bien. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar repleto de adrenalina.

― No creas que hemos terminado ― susurró nuevamente, y luego la chica sintió como su espalda topaba con fuerza contra la pared de piedra tras ella. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no había rastro del mago, simplemente el dolor de sus muñecas, y el frenético latido de su corazón que parecía querer salirse de su pecho ante lo que recién había acontecido.

* * *

**Notas de autora: Me gusta aquí la dualidad de la castaña, fortaleza y temor, el típico orgullo de Hermione reluciendo pero sin poder ocultar su temor/desprecio por el mini-Voldemort. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, sinceramente me hacen mi día. Kirtash R.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo: **Enseñándole al Tiempo.

**Renuncia:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados y es propiedad de JK Rowling, de varias editoriales pero no limitada solo a los libros de Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books y los Raincoat Books, y Warner Bros,. Inc. No se está tomando dinero de aquí, y no se pretende tomar los derechos de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: **Pociones de pimienta y laberintos.

Hermione se encontraba en aquel instante junto a Harry Potter, en su clase de pociones que dio comienzo a primera hora en un nublado día lunes. Su mejor amigo, yacía casi dormido encima del escritorio repleto de cansancio, tenía una excusa: el capitán del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, para su sorpresa Charlus Potter, había comenzado ya un riguroso entrenamiento para los jugadores de su casa.

Alegaba que todos los miembros del equipo, se debían de encontrar en forma perfecta para el primer partido de la temporada, que tocaría con Ravenclaw.

Hermione era algo que había podido vislumbrar fácilmente en el tiempo que llevaba en el castillo, incluso Harry había tomado nota de ello. En su tiempo, la rivalidad entre Slytherin y las demás casas era evidente, era muy difícil que una serpiente tuviera una amistad sincera con personas de las otras casas, ambos quedaron de acuerdo en que fue debido a la influencia de Lord Voldemort. El había sido un Slytherin, y por lo tanto, todas las familias de sangre pura querían que sus hijos siguieran sus pasos, influyéndolos en los códigos y normas que ellos asumían correctas, tales como no tener amistades fuera de su casa.

En cambio, en este tiempo, los alumnos a pesar de tener la lógica rivalidad por la copa de la casa y por la copa de Quidditch, se mantenían más tranquilos con respecto a sus prejuicios con respecto a los Slytherin. Claro está, Hermione se preguntaba si esta tranquilidad seguiría hasta el próximo año cuando se comenzara los temores respecto a la Cámara de los Secretos.

A su lado, Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando el muchacho estornudó: la noche anterior, la práctica de Quidditch había durado el doble de lo previsto y había sido realizada en medio de una fuerte y atemorizante lluvia que ocultó a todos los alumnos dentro del castillo, a excepción de ellos. Hermione se acordaba perfectamente del pálido rostro de su mejor amigo cuando pudo entrar al castillo castañeando los dientes por el frío.

― Ya tienes casi un pie dentro de enfermería― susurró la castaña a él, quien simplemente negó con su rostro al oírla. Cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, el profesor Slughorn penetró en la instancia hablando a vozarrón, tal y como él solía hacerlo.

― Este clima nos tiene a todos cubiertos hasta las orejas― bromeó una vez se posó al frente de la clase y todos observaron como de sus orejas, chorros de vapor caliente emanaban emitiendo suaves silbidos, como si fuese un tetera hirviendo en el fuego ― Si, no hay nada mejor que protegerse con una buena dosis de poción de pimienta― agregó con su usual humor.

― Pero tiene chorros de vapor en las orejas profesor― señaló Enid Longbottom desde su asiento, mientras su gemela disimuladamente reía.

― Lo puedo notar señor Longbottom― declaró Slughorn perdiendo su sonrisa. ― Basta de comerciales; Madame Caroline ha requerido una simple tarea para todos mis alumnos, y le encuentro toda la razón. La cruda competencia en la que se convierte la Temporada de Quidditch es atemorizante… Aun recuerdo como Nicholas de Hufflepuff se vio lesionado cuando la Blugder impactó en…―

― Nos están observando― le interrumpió suavemente Harry a Hermione,

― ¿Quién?― preguntó ella abriendo su libro de pociones como si estuviera leyendo en voz baja.

― No me sus nombres, solo puedo reconocer al que dio el gen de Malfoy ― espetó el niño que vivió suavemente, Hermione posicionó su mano en la pálida de él como pidiéndole en silencio que se tranquilizara.

― No te preocupes― le pidió simplemente la castaña ― Están…jugando ― titubeó un poco al decirlo, lógicamente Harry no lo tomaría muy bien.

― ¿Jugando?― repitió el pelinegro ― Hermione, debes de tener cuidado― advirtió con la preocupación escrita en sus facciones.

― Lo sé, Harry, lo sé― susurró finalmente, cerrando su libro de pociones y colocando atención al profesor.

― ..Sería todo para el día de hoy, las instrucciones se encuentran en la pizarra― finalizó Slughorn mientras sacaba su varita y daba tres golpecitos a la pizarra para que aparecieran mágicamente las instrucciones.

― ¿Quién va por los…. Ingredientes?― preguntó Harry luego de unos segundos de silencio que había utilizado para estornudar, hiso el ademán de levantarse del asiento pero Hermione con rapidez, lo jaló de su túnica para que se devolviera al asiento.

― Tú vas a ir conmigo a enfermería después de esta clase por un poco de poción de pimienta― le dijo seriamente la chica y se levantó ella del asiento finalmente para ir en busca de los ingredientes.

_Una sencilla poción. ¿Qué estaba pensando Slughorn en hacerlos realizar pociones para alumnos de primer año? Sinceramente había creído que el nivel de las clases iba a ser más…_

― Tu deberías de trabajar con un Slytherin― comentó en un susurro Abraxas Malfoy sacándola de la batalla mental de sus pensamientos.

Hermione observó a su lado como el joven rubio le observaba con neutralidad, e incluso un ápice de indiferencia, no era aquella mirada de burla que la castaña encontraba en los ojos de Draco Malfoy cada vez que se cruzaban en su camino. Dentro de sí, debió admitirse que prefería aquella faceta neutral antes que comenzaran a burlarse sin razón fuerte de ella. Porque no se le engañaba fácilmente, Abraxas podría poner su máscara egocéntrica e indiferente, pero el solo hecho de que le estuviera hablando a Hermione le delataba, estaba demostrando un cierto interés en su persona.

― No necesito que…― comenzó a discutir ella enfurruñada mientras observaba como el tomaba un puñado de raíces de jengibre.

― Es tu maldito problema si no quieres Granger― le interrumpió el joven de cabellos blancos rápidamente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ― Es más….― Se inclinó hacia Hermione como si quisiera darle un beso en su mejilla, al menos, eso atinó a pensar ella, pero tan rápido como lo pensó, el ya se había retirado hacía atrás con una rama de menta entre sus dedos ― Una buena observación para lo que tus acciones podrían acarrearte―

Luego de unos minutos, Hermione había decidido que solo ella elaboraría la sencilla poción debido a que la gripe del niño que vivió podría contaminar la antiséptica solución a preparar. Así que él se encontraba a su lado, con su barbilla apoyada en su mano mientras la observaba cortar las raíces de mandrágora en cuadrados.

― Realmente quisiera evitar ir a parar a enfermería― le comentó Harry ― ¿Te has fijado como siempre acabamos allí?― Inquirió.

Hermione dejó su cuchillo filudo de plata a un lado, y procedía a verter las raíces que debían de cocerse a fuego lento sin revolver por un espacio de cinco minutos, luego se revolvería un minuto contrario a las manecillas del reloj, se agregaban las hojitas cortadas de menta, y estaría listo.

― Podría decirse que si― titubeó la chica ― Pero, ese no es el dilema, el dilema es que el partido de Quidditch es este fin de semana, y tú estás a medio morir junto a mi―

― No estoy muriendo― se negó Harry para luego ser silenciado por un fuerte estornudo que sobresaltó a muchas chicas de Slytherin, en toda respuesta, la castaña rodó los ojos al observar las mejillas sonrosadas del niño que vivió al aceptar su derrota. ― Bien― murmuró únicamente.

Una vez la poción incolora tomó su olor característico a menta, Hermione la guardó en una botella con ayuda de su varita, y se encaminó entre medio del bullicio de los alumnos hacia el escritorio del profesor, donde ya previamente la había etiquetado con el nombre del de Harry y de ella.

― Ah, señorita Granger ¡Qué honor!― comentó Slughorn levantando la vista de su libro ― Veo que ha sido la segunda en terminar la poción, Tom acaba de finalizar también― dijo con una sonrisa sugestiva el profesor, lo que causó levemente nauseas a Hermione de solo pensar que era lo que realmente quería dar a entender el profesor.

― Veo que su compañero de mesa, el señor Evans se encuentra en un estado delicado de salud. Debe de llevar a enfermería a su prometido, no puede permitirse dejarlo en tal estado― le susurró Slughorn, como si quisiera evitar que eso último llegara a los oídos de Harry.

― El no es mi prometido― aclaró Hermione intentando no gritar de la frustración ― El es mi mejor amigo― declaró con un tono un poco más pesado, y lejos de decaer la sonrisa de Slughorn ante su tono, esta pareció ensancharse.

― Si tal es el caso, le pediré a Tom si puede escoltarlos a la enfermería― sentenció con una sonrisita, como si el honor fuera inmenso para ellos, más lejos estuvo, pues fue como si un balde de agua les hubiera caído.

._._._._._._.

― Por aquí― llamó la autoritaria voz de Tom Ryddle una vez se encontraban fuera del salón de clases donde Slughorn los había despedido.

― ¿Por qué Slughorn hace esto?― preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras movía su pierna, ese movimiento era para comprobar si en su bolsillo tenía su varita, ella le conocía demasiado bien para ello.

― El notó que estás enfermo― susurró la joven, quitándole de sus brazos su pesada mochila y colgándosela en su hombro izquierdo.

― Yo puedo cargar mis libros Hermione― protestó el niño que vivió pálido, pero su mejor amiga sabiendo que en el fondo se lo agradecía, se negó.

― Te conozco― se limitó a decir, y luego volteó su atención hacia el Slytherin que les observaba con atención ― No es necesario Ryddle que nos lleves, podemos recordar el camino fácilmente― mintió la Slytherin, queriendo evadir a toda costa la compañía del mago oscuro.

_El no es aun el mago Oscuro, Hermione. _Le recordó su mente inmediatamente.

― Insisto; es de mala educación no tener compañerismo por nuestros nuevos alumnos― replicó el muchacho, enviando una… hermosa sonrisa en su dirección, sus ojos azules parecían brillar con honestidad y en su pálido rostro había algo que indicaba simpatía. Máscaras. Hermione sabía perfectamente que lo eran, y que era lo que realmente él tenía en el interior; un monstruo.

La castaña se preguntó si aquellas chicas que formaban una asociación de ― Amamos a Tom― seguirían tan entusiasmadas con la idea de que él fuera el padre de sus hijos si vieran realmente su interior, si supieran lo que realmente el estaba pensando y maquinando. No. Ninguna podría estar siquiera en el mismo país que él. Solo ella y Harry se mantenían en pié frente a la futura amenaza.

― El tiene razón, Hermione; la última vez nos perdimos― declaró su amigo a unos metros de ella, hablaba forzadamente, casi como si estuviera en una lucha interna para evitar abalanzarse sobre el rostro del Slytherin y marcarlo con unas buenas cicatrices.

― Al menos el tiene sentido de supervivencia, Granger― bromeó el muchacho de ávidos ojos azules quien observaba a Harry, como si tuviera curiosidad respecto a él.

― Muy gracioso Ryddle― espetó, para luego observar la figura de Tom avanzar camino hacía enfermería.

― Por cierto; no hemos tenido tiempo de presentarnos ¿Tu eres?― el muchacho de guapas facciones se volteó y extendió una mano hacia el Gryffindor quien parpadeó sorprendido ante la abrupta parada.

― Harry Evans― se limitó a decir, sin agregar el usual _un placer_ que venía a esas palabras.

― Tom Ryddle― murmuró sombríamente y después de ello, el Slytherin no volvió a conversar, sus pasos contra el suelo de piedra eran inaudibles.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron discretas miradas de preocupación a sus espaldas, cuando dejaron de observarse, la chica había posado sus ojos en el cuello de Ryddle, sin saber porqué. Observaba como las perfectas ondas de su cabello no se movían de su sitio en ningún momento, como la palidez de su rostro le llegaba hasta la parte atrás de su cuello y… Espera. ¿Qué te tiene a ti que importar como luce la parte de atrás de su cuello?

― Merlín, Hermione― se regañó en voz alta en medio del pasillo, le salió más alto de lo que esperaba.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó Harry desconcentrado, sus ojos verde esmeralda se encontraban completamente fijos en la espalda de Tom Ryddle, con rabia.

Ella sacudió su cabeza en respuesta, restándole importancia.

― Toca la puerta― ordenó Ryddle en voz clara y fría hacia Harry.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, el Slytherin evidentemente había decidido quitar su máscara de soy-un-niño-cordial por una máscara indiferente y autoritaria que solía sacar en algunos momentos en la Sala Común de Slytherin. En sí, era una prueba de poder que él estaba haciendo. Sabía que Harry tendría que hacer lo que él había dicho sí o sí, no podía pararse en la puerta y decirle que no tocaría, debido a que estaba enfermo. Todo era una… la castaña rodó los ojos: hombres. Siempre tratando de marcar su territorio.

El niño lo hiso, simplemente porque Hermione con los ojos le rogaba que no realizara ningún acto. El dio tres golpes en la puerta de madera.

― Ah, Tom, pero que placer es volver a verlo― saludó Madame Caroline una vez abrió su puerta, la mujer de mediana edad sonreía tal cual una adolescente hacia el Slytherin.

― No más que el mío Madame― respondió Ryddle, y un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

― Oh, que encantador que eres― aduló ella, y de reojo, observó las figuras de Harry y Hermione. ― Pero si es el señor Evans, y la señorita― dijo, con un nivel muchísimo más bajo de emoción con el que saludó a Ryddle. ― ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?― inquirió ajustándose su delantal blanco de enfermera, sus ojos chispeantes puestos sobre los de Tom.

― Harry está enfermo― habló Hermione, llamando la atención de la mujer quien no recibió sus palabras con un buen talante.

― Yo soy quien determina si lo está o no― espetó frunciendo el entrecejo, y luego su mirada se posó en Harry ― Oh, realmente si lo estás, ven, ven, una buena dosis de mi poción curativa de pimienta y estarás como nuevo en un día― le invitó a pasar señalándolo con la mano. Ambos avanzaron ― Oh, no, usted se queda señorita Granger no se le permite estar en contacto con los caballeros…― menospreció.

― ¿Qué? ¡Pero él es mi amigo!― protestó la chica desde su sitio.

― Bobadas. . . Pero usted Tom si puede ¿Desea entrar?― preguntó la enfermera batiendo sus pestañas de forma descarada, Hermione reprimió las ganas de vomitar.

― Confío en sus excelentes habilidades como sanadora, además, no puedo permitirme dejar a la Señorita Granger sola en los pasillos― admitió enfocando sus ojos azules en ella. La enfermera volteó a observarla, como si la evaluara.

― Si, tiene razón Tom. Usted siempre tan caballeroso― sentenció.

Hermione aun quería jalarse los cabellos de la rabia cuando la mujer cerró la puerta enfrente de ella, solo alcanzó a observar la mirada de preocupación de su amigo al saber la compañía con la que lo había dejado.

La chica bufó de rabia, para luego darse media vuelta y enfrentar una mirada curiosa de Ryddle. Había aprendido a conocerla bien, a pesar de que el chico era demasiado cerrado para su propio bien.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó en un tono descortés.

― Realmente tienes sentimientos por el― dijo simplemente, no era una acusación ni una pregunta, simplemente era una observación.

― No es mi prometido― repitió Hermione, como si se tratara de un mantra. Ella comenzó a caminar retomando el camino hacia la biblioteca, tenía una hora libre antes de iniciar Transformaciones y se encontraba especialmente interesada en tener nuevamente una clase con el prodigio del Profesor Dumbledore.

― Cuando uno se refiere a sentimientos, no solo puedes estar refiriéndote a lo sentimental romántico, Granger. ¿Ves? Te empeñas en mostrar una cara de indiferencia a toda la clase de _cosas_ que las adolescentes ven, simplemente eres como una más de ellas, solo admítelo― señaló con su mano a un grupo de brujas que sonreían y reían hacia Tom, para luego lanzar miradas que si pudieran matar, ella estaría dos metros bajo tierra.

Sus mejillas se colorearon con indignación.

― Aclaro lo que se refiere a Harry dado que todos en esta é…_― época _― escuela creen que solo estamos juntos por ese hecho, un _compromiso― _se burló ella en voz alta. ― Es frustrante como sus tradicionales mentes no pueden ver más allá de lo que sus planteamientos de época no les dejan ver―

― ¿Y lo que quieres dar a entender con ello es?― le siguió la corriente divertido el Slytherin, las reacciones de la castaña eran intrigantes.

― ¡Que Harry es mi amigo!― gritó con frustración cuando avanzaban por un tapiz donde un retrato se terminó tapando los oídos ante sus palabras. Tom dejó escapar una risa ante la imagen de la castaña.

― Santo Merlín. ¡Una dama no grita de esa manera a un caballero!― le reprendió el cuadro observando a Hermione con desprecio, quien parecía estar lívida de la rabia observando como la mujer del retrato la observaba con disgusto. ― Disculpe usted señor a esta. . . salvaje. ¡Qué mis ancestros la escucharan hablar así! ¡Salvaje! ¡No es una dama! ¡Pero qué…!―

― Escúchala Granger, puede ser de ayuda― contribuyó el Slytherin, queriendo alterar a Hermione más de lo que ya estaba.

― ¡Yo te voy a dar algo de qué hablar a tus ancestros!― explotó la castaña sacando su varita y apuntándola hacia el retrato. En ese momento fue cuando sintió un pequeño empujón en su hombro para observar cómo es que Ryddle había desviado el hechizo _diffindo_ del retrato para golpear en la pared de ladrillo. Un pequeño hoyo y escombro en el suelo aparecieron tras la nubecita de humo que se creó.

Cuando levantó su mirada de ojos miel, observó lo cerca que se encontraba Tom de ella. Su rostro era una composición de burla escrito con indiferencia. Una máscara que solo él podría crear.

― Aléjate― espetó la chica tomando sus cosas del suelo y alejándose de la presencia del mago.

._._._._._._.

― ¿Por qué no puedo entrar?― protestó Hermione a los días cuando quiso entrar a la sala común, muchas niñas de Slytherin se encontraban en el suelo platicando en voz baja a medida de que ella avanzaba hacia el retrato, estas fueron apagando sus voces a medida se acercaba. Venía recién llegando de la biblioteca y había perdido la cena por su atraso, Harry se encontraba ocupado recibiendo las últimas instrucciones de su capitán para el partido del día domingo. No estaba de humor sinceramente.

― Es sábado de Octubre― explicó una niña pelirroja, desde su sitio, tímidamente.

― ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?― preguntó la castaña, ya oliéndose que era lo que tenía que ver.

― Una vez al mes, los hombres tienen a su disposición la sala común para tener pláticas entre ellos. Es casi una ley. Las mujeres no son admitidas debido a que ellos requieren su tiempo de privacidad― contestó mecánicamente la niña, Hermione no podía creer casi lo que escuchaba.

― No lo puedo creer― sentenció en voz alta, se preguntó si así se haría en las demás casas, pero rápidamente lo descartó. Harry se lo hubiera dicho y solo los machistas y dominantes de Slytherin podrían tratar de aquella forma tan burlesca a las mujeres. ― ¿Pero por qué se dejan tratar así? ¿Crees que un hombre es superior a ti tan solo por el hecho de serlo? ¿Acaso tú no vales?― preguntó la castaña.

Los ojos de la niña pelirroja, al igual que los de sus amigas, se abrieron en estado de shock. Las niñas comenzaron a retirarse hacia atrás, como si estuvieran alejándose de un foco infeccioso del que se podrían contaminar.

― No comiences con una revolución femenina Granger― habló una voz autoritaria y todas las voces se apagaron inmediatamente. Hermione se volteó con rabia para observar a Ryddle llegar con su típica imposición natural. La observaba con una ceja alzada, de su rostro caían dos mechones oscuros de cabello, sus ojos parecían más oscuros que nunca.

― Tú no me ordenas, Ryddle― desafió la castaña con saña, levantando la barbilla.

― Quiero que todos se vayan en este momento― susurró el Slytherin, fríamente y apenas había terminado de decir aquellas palabras, todas las niñas que los habían estado observando comenzaron a correr lejos. Hermione sintió como el ambiente se comenzaba a colocar incluso aún más frío de lo habitual, casi como si algo lo estuviera provocando exteriormente, más denso.

A los segundos, todo el pasillo se encontraba deshabitado.

― Estoy realmente cansado de ti, Granger― susurró Ryddle avanzando hacia ella mientras sacaba su varita de su bolsillo, Hermione hiso lo mismo.

― No sé de lo que estás hablando― la chica se colocó en posición de defensa, definitivamente, esto no era algo que estuviera esperando. Nunca había sido muy buena en lo que se refería a batallas, cuando la adrenalina tomaba posesión de su cuerpo, todos los hechizos de defensa y ataque que conocía se iban de su mente.

Pero justo cuando sus ojos se enfrentaban, la puerta del retrato de abrió, una nube de humo se esparció por el pasillo. Tabaco. Que olor más desagradable.

― ¡Indomable! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!― gritó Cygnus abriendo los brazos para ir a abrazarla pero ella se aparto visiblemente asqueada.

― Deja tus pies donde están Black― amenazó la castaña fulminando con sus ojos castaños a aquel insoportable chico, a leguas, se notaba su estado de ebriedad. Ya entendía porque Ryddle se encontraba al margen de realizar todo aquellos actos, podría ser una serpiente cínica maquiavélica, pero dudaba que se rebajaría a estar en la misma habitación que los demás tomando en exceso y fumando. No encajaba con aquella escena.

― Ella no es lo suficientemente hermosa como Greengrass, pero sí que llama la atención― se burló Avery caminando hacia la castaña con su varita en alto, el chico estaba ebrio, eso era visible. Llegó hasta donde estaba Hermione y la observó de pies a cabeza, deteniendo su mirada en su pequeño pecho, lascivamente.

Tom simplemente había decidido ser un espectador de aquella escena, se encontraba con su típica máscara de indiferencia contemplando todo.

Basta. No se dejaría observar por un asqueroso Slytherin como ese.

― _Expelliarmus_― dijo, al mismo tiempo que realizaba una floritura con su varita. El hechizo rojo emanó de la punta de su varita y golpeó el estómago del ebrio joven que golpeó contra la pared tras él. ― Y tú….― Su atención se desvió hacia Cygnus quien sonreía tal cual payaso burlón hacia el inconsciente Avery ― Tú simplemente… _Desmaius_― perfiló, y el hechizo golpeó al joven en la cabeza quien se desplomó en el suelo.

― Tus hechizos son impresionantes, para un alumno de primer año― interrumpió Ryddle segundos después de que ambos Slytherin estuvieran sin moverse en el suelo.

― ¿Y qué quieres que use? ¿Magia oscura?― preguntó la chica alzando una ceja con sarcasmo, era evidente que el futuro mago tenebroso hubiera utilizado magia negra para sacárselos de encima.

― Si― respondió simplemente Ryddle, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

― No puedes usar magia oscura contra los alumnos― contradijo Hermione.

― ¿Va contra las normas?― preguntó el muchacho alzando una ceja, sus ojos azules vivaces escaneaban el rostro de Granger.

― Pues si― respondió simplemente la castaña, sin guardar la varita que se encontraba atrapada entre sus dedos, pero tampoco ya en posición de alerta como lo había estado antes cuando el malhumor del futuro mago tenebroso quería descargarse contra ella.

― ¿Y acaso no va contra las normas atacar a los alumnos como lo has hecho tú? ¿Acaso no vas tú criticando las normas básicas de esta sociedad? Tan hipócrita Granger. Simplemente no quieres admitir frente a mí que ellos merecían más que un estúpido hechizo básico de primer año. Remueve esa máscara de seguidora de los profesores, sé tú misma― aconsejó Tom ya aburrido de la castaña, se dio media vuelta para ir a caminar un rato en el castillo para ver si encontraba más pasadizos secretos, pero no se decepcionó al sentir la mandona voz de nuevo.

― ¿Se tú misma?― repitió la chica con furia ― ¿Quieres apostar quien tiene más máscaras? De eso no tengo dudas en el resultado, Ryddle. Así que no vengas a darme consejos como si tú fueras un buen ejemplo― espetó Hermione, y luego se calló al observar la fría mirada que se encontraba recibiendo.

Fue como si todo su cuerpo se congelara, sí, definitivamente no saldría con vida después de que Ryddle había escuchado aquello. Todo el ambiente a su alrededor comenzó a tensarse, una sensación de molestia se instaló en su estómago y la voz de su supervivencia le gritó ― corre― pero no pudo moverse. El ambiente se hacía a cada segundo más asfixiante, era como si… magia oscura se estuviera replegando en el ambiente, invadiendo el aura mágica de Hermione también.

No era una buena señal provocar a un mago oscuro, definitivamente, no lo era. Hermione quiso tragar saliva. ¡Merlín, cuanto deseaba estar soñando en aquel instante y despertar pronto! Sintió por su espalda descender una gota fría de sudor, Ryddle dio un paso hacia ella, podía jurar haber visto un atisbo rojizo en su mirada, pero desapareció tan pronto como el pestañeó.

Y así como había llegado, todo el ambiente denso de su alrededor desapareció. El Slytherin quien tenía su varita en su mano derecha la agitó hacia la pared susurrando:

― _Dissendium ― _

Hermione por inercia se cubrió su rostro ante el posible hechizo que le podría llegar, para luego sentir una cálida mano tomar su muñeca con demasiada fuerza, y ser arrastrada por algo que se sintió como un baño de agua fría sobre su cuerpo.

― ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín era eso?― gritó Hermione cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente y notó que estaba en un pasillo de las mazmorras que se encontraba a la vuelta de la Sala Común de Slytherin. El soltó su muñeca como si el contacto de su piel le quemara.

― Un hechizo― respondió sarcásticamente Ryddle, alejándose de la castaña para caminar solo.

― ¡Espera!― le llamó Hermione avanzando unos pasos, mas él no se dio vuelta. ― ¿Qué sucedió?― preguntó la Slytherin. El continuó caminando sin molestarse en responderle.

― Bien― replicó la castaña caminando hacia el lado contrario camino a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

¿Quién podría ser tan bipolar y diferente tantas veces en menos de un minuto? Ryddle era un enigma sinceramente. Era un laberinto, no sabías donde comenzar y donde finalizar, en segundos, su personalidad se transformaba de una altanera y arrogante, para luego convertirse en un ser silenciosa antisocial. Hermione debía de admitir que se había encontrado impresionada con la inteligencia y magia del mago, sus destrezas en clase eran brillantes, sus máscaras podían seducir a cualquier profesor o alumno. ¿Cuál era la verdadera personalidad de Ryddle? Las miles de facetas que denotaba hacía imposible descubrir como es que realmente él era.

El acuerdo con el que había llegado con Harry el primer día de clases en Hogwarts había sido una misión extremadamente difícil. Su conocimiento acerca de Tom Ryddle era escaso, Hermione solo contaba con la información que Ginny se había atrevido a decirle cuando conversaba con el diario pero simplemente eran opiniones, o para decir lo buen amigo que él podría llegar a ser. La otra información con la que contaba era la que el Profesor Dumbledore le había proporcionado a Harry ese mismo año. Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Era un fracaso. Todo.

Hermione dobló la esquina para ir a la Sala Común pero se detuvo. A lo lejos, se encontraba el profesor Merrytought de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hablando con un tono fuerte a otras serpientes. Al parecer, su fiesta privada se había arruinado. Pero luego la paranoia cayó sobre Hermione. ¿Y qué tal si Avery o Cygnus le acusaban de los hechizos que ella había enviado a ellos?

― Estoy arruinada― sentenció, con un mohín mientras espiaba desde la esquina lejana al profesor preguntar algo.

― Granger― susurró una voz fría en su oído lo que provocó que la chica se sobresaltara, pero antes de poder gritar, un hechizo silenciador había sido enviado hacia ella amortiguando el chillido que iba a pronunciar.

― ¡Ryddle!― gritó afónica Hermione observando la altiva figura del Slytherin a pasos de ella. Comenzó a señalizarse sus labios dándole a entender que le quitara el hechizo, la castaña también notó que su varita estaba entre los dedos del chico. Si, el era rápido definitivamente.

― Te ves realmente graciosa de esa manera― se rió el chico observando como el rostro de Hermione comenzaba a adquirir un color morado a medida hablaba sin tener que escuchar su voz. ― Silencio, Granger, disfruta el silencio― ironizó.

Continuaron avanzando así por varios pasillos en silencio, donde la castaña aprendió que el chico no le quitaría el hechizo, así que simplemente se mantuvo a su lado caminando en ·silencio. Pensando en que faceta se encontraría el Slytherin en este momento que le ― permitía― avanzar a su lado.

― ¡Señor Ryddle!― gritó una voz potente a través del pasillo logrando que ambos se detuvieran y se dieran vuelta. Inmediatamente Hermione sintió como su garganta contraída se relajaba visiblemente. Ambos contemplaron, como se acercaba el profesor Dumbledore con sus ojos sospechosos enfocados explícitamente en el joven. ― Señorita Granger― saludó ligeramente impresionado el profesor. ― Puedo preguntar ¿Qué hace usted aquí en un pasillo sin tener clases en este sector?― Hermione no pudo evitar notar como el entrecejo del hombre se fruncía al enfrentar la esbelta figura de Tom.

― Dábamos un paseo con Hermione profesor― contestó simplemente Tom, indiferente. No se molestó en colocar una de sus típicas sonrisas, ni fingir. Simplemente contestaba una pregunta más.

― ¿Por qué?― inquirió el futuro director. La castaña alzó una ceja. ¿Era su idea o el profesor estaba sobrepasándose un poco con Ryddle? Claro, el siempre tuvo sus sospechas respecto a él, pero hasta el momento, el aún no cometía ningún delito, _aún_. Así que, ¿Qué sucedía?

― Yo se lo pedí, profesor― intervino Hermione llamando la atención de los dos magos, mentalmente la chica aún no podía creer que estuviera saliendo al auxilio de Ryddle después de todo.

― Tom, estas son altas horas de la noche, casi es toque de queda e irresponsablemente has llevado afuera a la señorita Granger. Ella no tiene conocimiento del horario aún y aun así tú has accedido― sentenció Albus Dumbledore, no convencido de lo que estaba diciendo la Slytherin. ¿Es que acaso creía que Ryddle la había forzado o algo así? Bueno, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad pero tampoco el tenía toda la culpa.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, aquí había algo mal. El Profesor Dumbledore sabía perfectamente de que ella se conocía todas las reglas de su tiempo, y las leyes con respecto al horario de que los alumnos podían transitar por el castillo no habían cambiado desde 1750 cuando Héctor El Loco, el en ese entonces director de Hogwarts, había decretado un toque a las diez de la noche, dado que las demás horas de la noche las aprovechaba para beber Whiskey de fuego en las cantinas de Hogsmeade, la hora en la que abrían. No, este asunto trascendía más allá de una simple amonestación por caminar en el castillo a las nueve y media de la noche.

Observó el rostro del Slytherin, difícilmente podría decir si su rostro contorsionado en una mueca era producto de una nueva artimaña para zafarse de las ridículas palabras de Dumbledore, o simplemente no estaba usando una de sus peculiares máscaras.

― Creo que estas acciones están mal Tom… Como profesor está en mi deber de…― comenzó a decir Dumbledore, más Hermione le interrumpió.

― Estamos conscientes de la hora a la que termina el toque de queda Profesor, pero no estamos rompiendo ninguna ley al caminar por el castillo después de haber estado en la biblioteca realizando un trabajo de la clase de Aritmomancia. Yo le pedí a Tom ir a caminar un rato luego de tanto encierro entre libros y deberes― mintió la castaña, con una voz sabihonda y dura.

― ¿Porqué Tom?― preguntó el profesor, sus típicos ojos azules chispeantes ahora destilaban… ¿Decepción? Si el no se creía la mentira engendrada, no era su culpa, puesto que no tenía ninguna evidencia o prueba de que ambos estuvieran realizando algo malo. Eso si, si no descubrían de los hechizos que le lanzó a los otros dos Slytherin un poco de tiempo atrás.

Hermione tomó aire, cuadró sus hombros con fuerza y dijo:

― Por qué es mi amigo― dijo simplemente la castaña, más en su interior una punzada de culpa se arremolinó. ¿Ella defendiendo al futuro mago tenebroso?

Los ojos azules de Tom se clavaron en los de ella inmediatamente luego de esas palabras.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Si nunca tuviera amigos, y alguien me diga eso siendo antisocial, me impactaría bastante, al menos en el interior.

Quiero sacar a relucir que Tom, siempre siempre lo tomé como el típico que necesita saberlo todo para tener todo bajo control. Su curiosidad le motiva mucho, y es de admitir que Hermione & Harry son un misterio para la hermosa serpiente :)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios:_ Smithback, lutarinoe, memoriesofkagome, Yuuki. Hinamori .Chan, Mature-sama, AanGyy, y Rous Black. _Realmente les tengo que decir que mi día se ilumina al leerlas y leerlos. **Kirtash R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo: **Enseñándole al Tiempo.

**Renuncia:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados y es propiedad de JK Rowling, de varias editoriales pero no limitada solo a los libros de Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books y los Raincoat Books, y Warner Bros,. Inc. No se está tomando dinero de aquí, y no se pretende tomar los derechos de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: No tengo miedo, no lo tengo. **

Hermione sintió los latidos de su corazón desbocados, cuando la punta de la varita de Tom Ryddle se clavó en su lado izquierdo con fuerza, probablemente, le dejaría un morete para mañana. Sabía que algo en sus palabras le había impactado al futuro mago tenebroso más de lo que se pudo haber imaginado, había visto el brillo estupefacto de su azul mirada cuando ella había alegado en su defensa que eran amigos y qué _podían salir a pasear _ante Dumbledore.

El aura de Ryddle parecía salirse de órbita, era como si dentro de sí emanara hielo y oscuridad y fuera enviado a su cuerpo con el fin de atemorizarla, y en efecto, estaba dando un gran resultado: el temblor de sus manos no se podía ocultar, aunque trataba de sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera, su corazón daba la impresión de querer salirse de su pecho y alejarse de la presencia del muchacho.

Ryddle. Se dijo Hermione mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos y lograba que su respiración fuera acompasada. Los pasos del joven se detuvieron súbitamente, y su voz fría como el hielo atravesó nuevamente el silenció en el que estaba envuelto el pasillo. Los retratos a sus lados, ya vestidos con ropas de dormir les observaban con fina curiosidad a través de sus lienzos, algunos miraban con expectación, y otros simplemente con molestia.

― Entra Granger― susurró Ryddle rompiéndole su concentración, la chica dio un respingo leve al sentirle.

― No lo creo, Ryddle― replicó la castaña tercamente girando la mitad de su cuello para observar el perfil del muchacho que miraba hacia el frente ignorando su rostro. Ella tuvo que levantar su cabeza dado que el Slytherin le sobrepasaba evidentemente en estatura. La varita que se encontraba firmemente posicionada sobre su espalda se clavó aún con más fuerza, casi brutal, Hermione se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar un gemido de protesta, se estaba lentamente comenzando a enojar por aquella escena. ¿Cuál había sido el daño de la conversación pasada?

― Ahora Granger― ordenó con más fuerza el pelinegro con una crudeza que esta vez, si logró enviar escalofríos por toda la columna de Hermione.

La castaña observó a su alrededor, se encontraban al lado de una puerta de madera, quizás una de las muchas aulas vacías que podías encontrar en Hogwarts. Según sus cálculos mentales, debían de quedar al menos quince minutos para que se acabara el toque de queda y quería encontrar algo de alimento para su estómago, se había perdido la cena.

― No me meteré en esa habitación contigo aunque sea lo último qué…― pudo decir Hermione antes de sentir como se le iba el aire de improviso. Dos fuertes manos se deslizaron en torno a su cintura encima de su túnica de Slytherin y la jalaron hacia atrás de golpe dejándola mareada. Sintió el golpe contra el pecho del futuro mago tenebroso, e inmediatamente pudo percibir un aroma a menta penetrar en sus fosas nasales dejándola levemente aturdida. Trató de forcejear el amarre fuerte del chico, pero fue imposible.

― ¿Quieres liberarte Granger?― preguntó en su oído el pelinegro suavemente. ― Ahí tienes tu libertad― dijo, y fue cuando Hermione sintió que la prisión de sus brazos aflojaba y ella caía al suelo de piedra con un golpe seco e inesperado. Sus manos se rasparon debido al golpe intentando protegerse su cabeza.

― Maldita sea, Ryddle. ¿No pudiste pedirlo amablemente?― inquirió la castaña desde su lugar, dejando escapar una mueca de dolor dado que, la varita en su bolsillo al caer se había clavado en su pierna derecha. Genial. Otro moretón más para mañana. Levantó la mirada y observó justo a tiempo a ver como el muchacho enviaba un hechizo no-verbal silenciador, y cerraba la puerta además. Cuando se giró, un brillo curioso apareció en sus bellas facciones, se encaminó hacia ella, y se agachó en el suelo observando el rostro pálido de la castaña.

― Tanta garra que muestras exteriormente Granger, y eres más ligera que tu bolso de útiles― le comparó el frío muchacho con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios delgados.

Su varita yacía en su mano, no en posición de ataque, pero si preparado ante cualquier imprevisto que ella podría presentar. Hermione intentó levantarse del suelo, pero el Slytherin colocó su mano fría en su hombro y con fuerza le impidió levantarse.

― Desde esa posición estás mejor, Granger― se burló crispando levemente la comisura de sus labios.

― ¿Qué quieres?― farfulló la castaña mientras sus dos mejillas se coloreaban bajo la tenue luz que proveía el candelabro de aquella vacía aula. La expresión burlona de su rostro desapareció instantáneamente, reemplazándola con una fría mirada.

― Tu intento de Gryffindor con Dumbledore proveerá fuertes… malentendidos― susurró con la máscara de indiferencia, que solo un futuro mago tenebroso podría crear.

― ¿Malentendidos?― repitió la castaña dubitativa ― Lo que Dumbledore estaba haciendo…―

― No es tu problema Granger. ¿Por qué a alguien le importaría lo qué Dumbledore hace o no?― inquirió, y al ver que la castaña iba a contestar volvió a hablar, incluso con más dureza. ― ¿Por qué somos _amigos_?― espetó con sorna, casi como si las palabras le causaran repugnancia el solo hecho de que salieran de sus labios.

― Porqué no es justo― susurró Hermione levantando sus ojos castaños y enfrentando el hielo que la observaba. ― Dumbledore te estaba tratando de una manera en la que no solo estaba pasando por alto las normativas colegiales al inventar una excusa fuera de lugar, porque quería incriminarte, sinceramente no entiendo porqué quería… parecía desesperado por buscar una manera de castigarte― farfulló en voz baja la chica pensativa, tratando de encajar las reacciones del futuro director.

― Dumbledore jamás ha sentido empatía hacia mi Granger― dijo Ryddle, tomando su varita de su mano derecha y jugando con ella, pasándosela de mano en mano mientras la observaba con sus ojos azules.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó la castaña frunciendo el entrecejo, se encontraba aun en el suelo, sintiendo la frialdad de la piedra contra su cuerpo, pero sus pensamientos se encontraban vagando en las palabras respecto a lo poco que conocían de Ryddle en su tiempo. Sabían que el profesor Dumbledore había sospechado del chico desde que abrió la cámara de los secretos en su quinto año, pero ¿Por qué sospechaba desde antes? O sea, _Ryddle era oscuro, _pero aún no cometía ningún delito que gatillara la desconfianza del director ¿o si?

― ¿Qué se yo?― se zafó el muchacho de contestar con un tono inocente, ella no se creyó aquella máscara ni un segundo ― ¿Amigos, Granger? ¿No podías inventar algo más patético?― espetó nuevamente el mago, colocándose de pie y caminando en la habitación.

― No es algo patético― se defendió la castaña aun desde el suelo, sus ojos seguían los pasos de Ryddle.

― ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es?― discutió el Slytherin volviendo a su posición inicial, agachado en el suelo contemplando a la castaña con su expresión sarcástica, quien había guardado absoluto silencio ante sus últimas palabras. Frunció el entrecejo y dobló sus piernas atrayéndolas a su pecho, dado que las tenía estiradas en el suelo. Observó la palma de su mano derecha donde una gota de sangre se había formado producto del golpe causado por Ryddle.

― ¿No tienes palabras? Es un hecho en particular novedoso; tu silencio― susurró burlonamente el mago, estirando una de sus manos hacia las de la castaña y limpió la gota de sangre de su mano, presionando con dureza por encima de su herida.

La chica se mordió el labio pero no emitió ningún sonido, luego reaccionó.

― No me toques Ryddle― se zafó la castaña moviendo su mano para evitar sentir el dolor que el emitía a su palma derecha.

El sonrió con un brillo maniático. Seguidamente estiró uno de sus pálidos dedos hacia los ojos de la castaña donde tocó sus párpados, por lo cual Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el natural miedo, para luego sentir como el deslizaba su frío dedo en dirección a su cuello, recorriendo su mejilla, donde se detuvo.

― Esto es amistad Granger― emuló el Slytherin con una voz tranquila, y Hermione quien había cerrado los ojos anteriormente, los abrió segundos más tarde tan solo para darse cuenta que él había desaparecido de la habitación, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta y no existía presencia alguna del mago.

Un rastro húmedo, como el de una lágrima le picoteó en su mejilla, donde él había tocado. Hermione se llevó sus dedos a su tersa piel tocando el líquido, y dejó escapar un grito de rabia cuando notó que él había simulado una lágrima descendiendo con su propia sangre, cuando le presionó la herida momentos atrás.

― Bastardo sádico― murmuró la ex Gryffindor saliendo de la habitación mientras con sus dos manos intentaba borrarse la sangre de su mejilla y se apresuraba en llegar a la Sala Común antes de que se metiera aun más en problemas.

._._._._._.

― Desayunemos juntos― le pidió Harry en la mañana cuando se encontraron en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Hermione sonrió cuando lo observó, se encontraba con su ropa de buscador de Gryffindor que le sentaba a la perfección, su varita sobresalía de su bolsillo y su cabello negro y revuelto se encontraba aún más desordenado de lo habitual, si es que eso era posible. Cuando se acercó a él, pudo notar como varias miradas femeninas se enviaban a su dirección con desprecio.

― Seguramente querrán engullirme viva― bromeó la castaña acomodando su túnica de Slytherin haciendo resaltar el escudo que se encontraba en su pecho a modo de broma. ― ¿No estás nervioso?― inquirió su amiga a medida se adentraban en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, puesto que, prácticamente en un par de horas más estaría jugando el primer partido de la temporada, no es que a Hermione le interesara mucho el tema, pero si sabía lo importante que podía ser para Harry lo que a deporte se refería.

― Estoy acostumbrado― se sonrojó el chico mientras se sentaba en la mesa y frente a él su amiga. Ambos ignorando las miradas de los demás comenzaron a servirse en su plato la comida del desayuno. Harry se encargó de servirle a Hermione su taza de café mientras la chica ojeaba _El Profeta_, periódico oficial del mundo de la magia al cual se había suscrito con el dinero de su _abuelo _semanas atrás.

Hermione tomó la taza de café y se la llevó a sus labios complacida, mientras le pasaba a su mejor amigo un plato con el desayuno servido, sacado de una de las fuentes doradas a su derecha. Harry comenzó a relatarle sus experiencias en el campo de Quidditch, como es que casi se había caído de la escoba y como es que capitán parecía tener un repentino interés en ella. Allí fue cuando las risas pararon.

― Estás bromeado, Harry― murmuró Hermione perdiendo todo el color de su rostro y su sonrisa. Charlus Potter, el abuelo de su mejor amigo: ¿Interesado en ella?

― No lo estoy― negó el pelinegro sonriendo burlonamente, bajó el tono de su voz a medida se aferraba su estómago de la risa. Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron furiosamente a medida observaba como el Gryffindor se doblaba de la risa al verla.

― Si no guardas silencio podría sacarte en cara que podría estar saliendo con tu abuelo― susurró la castaña inclinándose al pelinegro, con tal que los demás no los escucharan. ― Podría funcionar como tu abuela― murmuró rodando los ojos miel de su mirada y observando el temor cruzar por las facciones de Harry. Efecto inmediato. La risa cesó. Y con una sonrisa triunfadora de parte de la chica continuaron discutiendo las noticias del periódico como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. En ese momento, ambos eran completamente indiferentes a su alrededor. Hermione aun no se percataba de la curiosa expresión de Abraxas Malfoy, de la colérica mirada de Avery, la burlona sonrisa de Cygnus, y la expresión asquienta de las muchachas de otras casas.

._._._._._.

― ¿Cómo una señorita puede comer tanto?― inquirió Daphne Greengrass posando sus ojos grises en la mesa de Gryffindor con una expresión de asco.

― Come peor que un hombre; ya la quiero ver luego que no le cierre el vestido― se burló Lucretia, llevándose a sus labios su copa que contenía agua purificada.

― Yo creo que es genial que se alimente bien― replicó Cygnus mientras enterraba su tenedor en un pedazo de huevo revuelto con tocino y lo llevaba a su boca masticándolo. ― Mejor eso a que dos galletas de agua― espetó riéndose observando el plato de desayuno de las demás Slytherin.

― Ella no es una dama― intervino Avery desde su sitio fríamente, también participando en la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

― ¿Dama?― repitió Lucretia dejando escapar una risa fría, sonriendo levemente ante la atención que estaba tomando en la mesa ella ― Granger _no_ es una dama. Tú la has visto en el cuarto Daphne. Jamás cepilla su cabello, sus uñas están repletas de tinta y las mastica a cada momento, no tiene ninguna poción para el cabello ni para su desarreglada cara, lo único que hace toda la noche es estar leyendo en su escritorio, tiene una acumulación de pergaminos tachados y arrugados desordenados, nos insulta cuando hablamos con ella pacíficamente respecto al orden, come como si no hubiera un mañana, no tiene modales, no usa joyería, no usa vestidos, no usa ropa adecuada, es peor que un animal salvaje― concluyó finalmente con media sonrisa, se hiso a un lado su cabello negro y ondulado y le sonrió a Abraxas coquetamente.

― Es una vergüenza para una casa como Slytherin― concluyó Daphne rodando los ojos cuando observó como la nueva serpiente y su amigo se reían a lo lejos.

Los demás simplemente asintieron, con excepción de Cygnus Black, a él le agradaba su indomable, pero tampoco la defendería. Granger tendría que aprender que para ganarse a los sangre pura de Slytherin ella debía escalar su posición, su lugar entre aquella sociedad a la cual no pertenecía. Rodó los ojos. Conociendo un poco a Granger como lo hacía, lo _menos_ que le interesaría sería encajar entre aquella sociedad.

._._._._._._._.

El partido entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw dio comienzo al poco tiempo de que Harry llegara a los vestidores tras ser despedido de Hermione deseándole buena suerte. Los escalones donde se encontraban los espectadores del partido se encontraban repletos de estudiantes, incluso para sorpresa de Hermione se encontraban algunos que otros Slytherin de diferente año observando el comienzo del juego.

Hermione buscó con su mirada un asiento disponible para poder ver a Harry en su debut en el pasado, cuando una sombra cruzó frente a ella.

― Black― replicó la castaña observando a su alrededor buscando una posible salida al verle.

― No seas antisocial― le regañó el Slytherin colocándose serio, sus ojos grises la observaban fijamente ― Tenemos que hablar; y ya que pareces desesperada por ubicarte en un sitio, seré tu amable caballero y tu mi humilde… corcel― se burló el Slytherin jalándola hacia una tribuna, a pesar de las protestas de Hermione por zafarse de su amarre, al final sacó su varita y envió un hechizo a su mano logrando que le provocara corrientes eléctricas en la mano y la soltara.

― No me toques― advirtió la castaña en un tono que si Harry la hubiera escuchado, no lo hubiera reconocido.

― Eres tan como Ryddle― canturreó rodando los ojos Black y luego procedió a sentarse tranquilamente en la banca, dejando un pequeño espacio para Hermione. La chica volteó hacia todas partes buscando un asiento, pero al no encontrarlo resignada ocupó el sitio, no permitiendo notar de que le afectaba internamente haber terminado allí.

Su entrecejo frunciéndose ante las palabras dichas por Cygnus ― _Eres como Ryddle― _¿Qué habría querido decir?

El partido dio comienzo, y toda la multitud se paró extasiada de sus asientos saltando y animando a los jugadores. Hermione se mantuvo en su sitio observando el vacio del paisaje, ignorando como Cygnus le hablaba del desempeño de Harry, su _prometido_, al que ella no le importó corregir en ese momento. Sus pensamientos se dirigían en otra dirección. Era como si estuvieran olvidándose, poco a poco de su pasado. Las semanas que transcurrían en Hogwarts comenzaban lentamente a tornarse habituales y familiares, sus preocupaciones en los primeros años de Hogwarts que vivió en su tiempo lentamente se transformaban en vagos recuerdos y los reemplazaban las nuevas vivencias del pasado.

Una cabellera pelirroja se asomó entre la marea de estudiantes que celebraban, y una sonrisa curvó los labios de Hermione.

― ¡Ron!― gritó parándose de su asiento repentinamente y varias cabezas se dieron vuelta en su dirección observándola, como si estuviera maniática.

Pero luego Hermione se dio cuenta, que ese no era su mejor amigo Ron el que había visto entre medio de la multitud, y abrumada por la sensación que la asosegó, se giró para tomar su túnica de su asiento cuando el brazo de Cygnus se lo impidió.

― Tranquila, Granger― le replicó el chico frunciendo el entrecejo, sujetándola con fuerza.

Hermione tomó su varita y la colocó en el cuello del Slytherin con una determinante mirada que no indicaba vacilación alguna. Eran muy pocos los que contemplaron aquella escena, dado que los ojos se encontraban fijos en el juego.

― Suéltame― murmuró fríamente Hermione, y el Slytherin la soltó suavemente observando como ella se alejaba rápidamente de las tribunas, perdiéndose en la mar de estudiantes con su cabellera castaña moviéndose al compás de sus rápidos pasos.

._._._._._.

Se alejó de la marea de alumnos susurrándose que Harry estaría bien. Cuando llegó a los terrenos de Hogwarts y el fuerte sonido de los espectadores y el narrador apenas eran murmullos, se encaminó hacia las orillas del bosque prohibido, observó una roca lisa donde aprovechó para sentarse en ella tranquilamente.

El susurro de los árboles mecidos por el viento trajo a ella un sentido de tranquilidad apaciguando lo que sentía dentro de sí, levantando su cabellera en el momento, la cual acariciaba su rostro.

― ¡No olvidaré a Ron!― explotó la castaña sacando su varita de un momento a otro, y enviando un hechizo, el primero que se le ocurrió, al árbol que tenía enfrente suyo causándole un agujero en el tronco. Trozos de madera saltaron e incluso uno rasguñó su cuello. La chica ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas dobladas respirando entrecortadamente mientras intentaba mantener sus pensamientos en orden.

― ¿Quién está allí?― preguntó una voz autoritaria, rasgando el poco silencio del aire. Hermione levantó su cabeza rápidamente, era Dumbledore. No quería ver al profesor, no en este momento. Aun no sabía que pensar respecto al futuro director de Hogwarts. Así que en otra acción sin pensarla, Hermione tomó nuevamente su túnica entre sus dedos y corrió internándose en el bosque oscuro, para alejarse del hombre…

Apoyó una de sus manos en un tronco musgoso para respirar, su pecho subía y bajaba con un compás rítmico luego de haber corrido entre nudos y raíces de árboles. La túnica negra aun en sus manos le pesaba, por lo cual aprovechó de colocársela anudándola alrededor de su cuello. Caminó entre medio de las hojas secas con sus botines enviados por el elfo doméstico de su _abuelo_. Eran los únicos que utilizaba dado que no tenían tacón. _Oh_, cuanto extrañaba utilizar pantalones y zapatillas cómodas sin preocuparse de la apariencia.

Caminó hasta un pequeño sendero, que a juzgar por su apariencia, le llevaba hasta la orilla del Lago Negro. Para salir de allí luego solo tendría que bordear su gran extensión y estaría frente al castillo. Observando las supuestas tranquilas aguas del lago, sus pensamientos se trasladaron al momento en el que cayeron con Harry del futuro allí. ¿Por qué habrían ido a parar al mundo de Ryddle? ¿Por qué el director de su tiempo los había enviado directamente a un mundo vacilante?

La castaña en medio de la soledad, observó hacia todas partes antes de sentarse en el camino de piedra y removerse de sus pies blancos los botines que se apegaban a sus tobillos, luego simplemente los dejó a un lado.

Se levantó sintiendo las filudas rocas contra la planta de sus pies, y caminó hacia las frías aguas arremangándose su vestido por encima de sus tobillos hasta sus rodillas. Estiró uno de sus pies para sentir el agua fría palpar contra su cuerpo. Una sonrisa pacífica se dibujó en sus labios recordándose a los libros griegos muggles que solía leer en sus vacaciones, la primera vez que había contemplado las aguas del lago negro y viajado en el botecito que la llevaba a Hogwarts, se imaginaba atravesando Laguna Estigia tal y como relataban los poemas mitológicos, pero antes era mero simbolismo, una afinidad solo por apariencia. Cuánta semejanza le encontraba ahora, literal y simbólicamente, viajaba hacia el inframundo, dircto a las manos de la personificación oscura que represetaba Lord Voldemort.

Ryddle era el equivalente a Érebo en Grecia. Era oscuridad, negrura y sombra. Ese dios personificado, el cual rellenaba todos los agujeros del mundo con su oscuridad y sombra, descrito como sombrío y con densas nubes de niebla a su alrededor. ¿Podría ella ayudar a cambiar al dios que había nacido así?

Escuchó un crujido de ramas secas que la sacó de sus cavilaciones internas, y ella dio un respingo de sorpresa.

― ¿Granger?― preguntó una voz fría a lo lejos, y la chica sorprendida se giró con su varita enviando un hechizo hacia donde provenía la voz.

― ¿Ryddle?― inquirió Hermione sorprendida, observando pálida, como el chico creaba un escudo rápidamente con su varita eliminando fácilmente lo que la castaña había enviado. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?― susurró ella dándose media vuelta colocando una de sus manos en posición de ataque. Su vestido se había mojado al haberlo soltado y ahora se encontraba pegado a sus tobillos en una forma desagradable.

El mencionado alzó una ceja en su pálido rostro, se encontraba vestido con una túnica negra que cubría su alta figura. Sus ojos azules escépticos brillaban con emoción, notó Hermione cuando arremangó nuevamente su ropa y se acercó a la orilla del lago saliendo del agua helada. Lo único que podría llegarle a la mente a la castaña era de que, o bien había descubierto algo, o simplemente practicaba su… _magia negra _lejos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

― Tom― llamó una voz a lo lejos y desde los árboles, la figura de Avery apareció con su varita en la mano observando a todas partes. ― ¿Granger?― inquirió el mago sonriendo de lado al observarla a lo lejos y acercarse a la escena, él no tenía idea de la presencia de la castaña, pero tenerla así expuesta era algo que no podía pasar por alto.

― Si, yo― replicó la chica rodando los rojos ante lo estúpida que había sonado la pregunta del Slytherin.

La mirada del mago inmediatamente se oscureció, y una sonrisa sádica se formuló en sus ojos negros, se lamía los labios con ansia.

― Me debes algo― repitió el mago, y la castaña recordó cuando una semana atrás, había sido acorralada por su molestosa presencia para inquirirle que podían pasar una _agradable_ noche en su habitación. Hermione le había mandado un maleficio que lo había envíado al suelo de piedra en tres segundos para luego haber salido de la habitación. Supo horas más tarde, en medio de los chismes de sus compañeras de habitación, que había sido una humillación para Avery, pero en cierto modo más de una se encontraba contenta, los acosos del Slytherin eran asfixiantes.

― No le debo nada a un cerdo como tú― espetó la castaña, francamente harta de que la trataran como si fuera una muñeca a la venta. ¿Es qué acaso no podía tener paz siquiera en el bosque?

Observó de reojo como la figura del mago tenebroso Ryddle se daba media vuelta y se retiraba del campo – futuro – de batalla.

Un frío viento de otoño sopló levantando su túnica levemente del suelo, la chica se posicionó firmemente en su sitio sabiendo que el Slytherin atacaría en cualquier momento. Y no se equivocó, cuando los labios del mago se entreabrieron y el brillo desquiciado de su mirada la seguía.

― _Incarcerus_― susurró en voz baja él, y unas gruesas cuerdas largas emanaron de su varita dirigiéndose al cuerpo de la chica a gran velocidad.

― _Impedimenta_― se defendió la castaña bloqueando el hechizo con habilidad. ― ¡_Flipendo_!― devolvió pero su maldición también fue engullida por el Slytherin, no era para nada un mal oponente.

― ¿Artes oscuras Granger? ¡Qué conmovedor!― ironizó Avery, y sus palabras impactaron de sobremanera a la castaña, quien hasta ese momento se concientizó del poder de la maldición que había enviado, aprovechando la pequeña desconcentración de la chica envió una maldición que impactó contra sus costillas causándole un fuerte dolor punzante que la dobló por la mitad.

Al verla así, el confiado Slytherin de su victoria se encaminó hacia ella.

― _Everte Statum_― gritó la castaña con rabia hacia el cuerpo del Slytherin, logrando derribarlo y permitiendo que cayera hacia un lado completamente inmóvil.

Inmediatamente Hermione gimió en voz alta llevándose una mano a sus costillas, su ropa había sido cortada gracias al hechizo y cuando sintió un líquido caliente manchar se dio cuenta de la profundidad de la maldición.

_¡Maldito Slytherin! _Pensó con rabia al ver el cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho, el hechizo que había enviado era ciertamente de categoría un poco… oscura. Se mordió el labio inferior sopesando la posibilidad de marcharse y dejarlo allí, si, esa era lejos la mejor opción.

Se quedó varios minutos parada, observando el vacío mientras permitía que las punzadas de dolor terminaran. Cuando no cesaron, optó por marcharse a su habitación, en su baúl tenía varias pociones que le ayudarían con ese corte punzante, siempre mantenía en caso de emergencia un botiquín de primeros auxilios con todo lo indispensable.

Comenzó a alejarse del camino cojeando levemente de regreso al castillo, luego tendría que hablar con Harry. . .

._._._._._

― Repite lo que acabas de decir Lestrange― ordenó Ryddle incorporándose del sillón en el que se encontraba en medio de la Sala Común de Slytherin, un temblor recorrió la estancia silenciando a todos los presentes que se encontraban platicando.

― R-Ryddle― balbuceó asustado el joven, que se encontraba sentado en una mesa platicando junto a Nott. ― No… no es así... yo, tu sabes― se negó el muchacho levantándose de su asiento como si le quemara y bajando la cabeza hacia el mago que le encaraba.

Muchos Slytherin de otras años comenzaron a trasladarse inmediatamente a sus habitaciones alejándose de la peligrosa escena que se desarrollaría. Todos excepto, los de su año se mantuvieron dentro de la estancia.

― ¿Te crees lo suficientemente poderoso para retarme?― inquirió peligrosamente Ryddle mientras se aproximaba a Lestrange, el cual visiblemente comenzaba a temblar desde su lugar. ― Saca tu varita, Marcus, muéstrame el poder que posees― susurró fríamente.

― ¡Ahora!― gritó, al ver que el joven no realizaba ningún movimiento.

Vacilando, Lestrange metió su mano en el bolsillo para tocar su varita, pero no alcanzó a sacarla cuando un rayo morado impactó contra su pecho llevándolo al suelo.

La maldición _cruciatus_ en su cuerpo le invadió, las convulsiones no se hicieron de esperar y los gritos agónicos de Lestrange resonaron contra las paredes de la habitación mientras suplicaba por piedad. Cuando la maldición paró unos segundos, el joven comenzó a vomitar desde su sitio, eran efectos secundarios de la maldición imperdonable.

― Nunca me subestimes― advirtió Tom contemplando con una sonrisa maquiavélica el desecho cuerpo de Lestrange en el suelo.

Lestrange se levantó unos centímetros del suelo, queriendo hablar, pero la maldición se reanudó.

― Yo seré quien te dará permiso para hablar― corrigió el mago tenebroso, dicho esto se giró hacia el resto de sus compañeros de casa quien mantenían su vista en el suelo incapaces de moverse ante lo que presenciaban. ― ¿Alguien desea agregar algo?― preguntó, y automáticamente todos negaron con su cabeza sin mirarle al rostro, la presencia oscura de Ryddle inundaba el salón, casi asfixiando la magia de los demás.

El leve chirrido de la puerta los distrajo, la indiferente mirada de Tom se dirigió a la castaña que observaba con ojos petrificados la escena a su alrededor. Sus labios finos se encontraban entreabiertos mientras observaba a Lestrange aun dando ligeros saltos producto del shock de la maldición puesta sobre él.

Cuando su mirada de color miel se enfrentó con la de Ryddle una corriente de temor atisbó sus ojos. La chica parecía congelada en su sitio, no pasó por alto que una de sus manos se encontraba encima de su cintura mientras la otra afirmaba su túnica negra.

― Todos, fuera― murmuró simplemente el heredero de Slytherin sin observar a los demás chicos, quienes ciertamente aliviados de ser despedidos por Tom se apresuraron en dirigirse a su habitación, uno de ellos recogió a Lestrange cargándolo en estado inconsciente. Cuando desaparecieron, el mago se acercó a una petrificada Hermione.

._._._._._.

Sus ojos no podían despegarse de la escena. Marcus Lestrange yacía en el suelo cubierto de su propio vomito y sangre, dando pequeñas convulsiones. Cuantas veces había leído en los libros las descripciones de las secuelas de las maldiciones imperdonables, y ahora se encontraba contemplando en vivo una de ellas.

_Este es Lord Voldemort. _

Aquel mago que la observaba desde su sitio con su varita en mano y un brillo desquiciado en su mirada mientras se aproximaba a la castaña. La chica empuñó su varita al frente, logrando que el mago frenara su avance.

― Qué valiente de tu parte― replicó sarcásticamente Ryddle, alzando una ceja.

― Precavida― corrigió con su tono sabelotodo Hermione.

― Yo utilizaría suicida― le corrigió a su vez Ryddle a la castaña y en su voz interior ella le dio completamente la razón. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, era demasiado orgullosa y terca a su vez para admitir una debilidad suya.

― ¿Qué deseas Ryddle?― preguntó la chica queriendo marcharse cuanto antes de su presencia, había logrado tragar ese miedo palpable y sacar una de sus máscaras de defensa. Por dentro, luego en el silencio de su habitación y acostada en su cama, sentiría finalmente aquel escalofriante temor que en ese momento había ocultado a toda costa, jamás lo demostraría ante alguien.

― ¿Qué ocultas Granger?― inquirió el mago sabiendo perfectamente que muchas cosas no encajaban dentro de la historia de los dos nuevos alumnos.

― Eso no es tu asunto, Ryddle― murmuró Hermione caminando hacia su habitación, sabiendo que la conversación no llegaría a alguna parte.

El Slytherin no dejaría pasar nunca este asunto, ni ella le daría información que no le correspondía. Se mordió el labio ante la punzada de dolor que llegó desde un costado, fue demasiado lenta en ocultarlo, pues Ryddle había notado el brillo de dolor que surcó por sus ojos.

Sin embargo para el chico el dolor que pudiera estar sintiendo la castaña le era indiferente. El quería llegar al tema que a él le interesaba.

― Revisé tus patéticos ejercicios de aritmancia. ¿Tratando de crear una brecha temporal usando desequilibrios en la línea natural del tiempo? ¿Qué estudias para primer año?― dijo Ryddle ― ¿Has escuchado respecto a los agujeros negros, Granger?― replicó en un tono sabihondo, el mismo que utilizaba en clases. ― Debo decir que encontré francamente estúpido que trataras de unir los conceptos de la aritmancia junto a física muggle… lo que conlleva a una interrogante respecto a como tú, una _sangre pura,_ sepa los principios de las leyes básicas de la física― acusó en tono frío y altanero el mago.

― No es tu asunto lo que estudio o no― volvió a replicar la castaña tercamente, tratando de caminar a su habitación aun adolorida. Los cambios bruscos de personalidad del mago oscuro le sorprendían. Minutos atrás juraba que sería la siguiente en su momento de tortura, escalofríos descendieron por su espalda al imaginárselo.

― No me gusta que me tomen por un tonto, Granger― advirtió Ryddle secamente.

Hermione lo observó dos veces, parpadeando luego de escuchar sus palabras. Ella definitivamente _no_ tomaba al heredero de Slytherin por tonto. Para su pesar, debía de admitirse que el mago en sí mismo era un genio, era brillante. Las deducciones que había tomado eran completamente correctas, pero debía aferrarse a entregarle a él el beneficio de la duda, pero eso mismo podría llevar a aumentar las investigaciones de la cínica serpiente frente a ella… Merlín, era un laberinto, habían varias rutas para llegar al final, pero todas lograban el mismo resultado; que aumentara la curiosidad del mago.

― No estoy para oír tus paranoias― replicó la castaña avanzando, pero se detuvo al ver como una maldición se dirigía a su sitio. Tuvo que convocar un escudo protector fuerte para evitar que este traspasara, la intensidad del rayo al desaparecer provocó que diera varios pasos atrás. Momento en que la serpiente aprovechó para aproximarse.

― Tu secreto pasa desapercibido Granger― susurró Ryddle ― Más no para mi, es simple, vienes de unos años adelante junto con tu _amiguito_ Evans ¿Cómo lo lograste?― la sonrisa de su pálido rostro se incrementó al observar el entrecejo fruncido de la castaña. Era una paradoja, entonces. Era lo posible que cabía dentro de lo imposible.

Tom había tenido bastante tiempo reflexionando respecto a la verdadera identidad de la terca castaña, por lo cual no le sorprendía como ella afirmaba sus palabras con su propio silencio.

Se acercó un poco más, con la intención de forzar legeremancia en la mente de la castaña con el fin de descubrir detalles de su mundo inicial. Una mancha roja a su costado llamó la atención, Ryddle estiró sus manos y bruscamente quitó las de Hermione que sostenían la túnica a su alrededor.

Tom alzó una ceja hacia el rostro impasible de la castaña, contemplando la mancha de sangre. ¿No debería estar llorando en enfermería en ese momento acusando al mago que la provocó?

Con un movimiento súbito de su varita, Ryddle empujó a Hermione contra la pared de piedra. El golpe de improviso logró que ella soltara un fuerte gemido llevándose las manos a su costado y respirando con dificultad. Cuando se incorporó, los ojos color miel atravesaron con furia los azules del chico, demandando una explicación.

― Ah, allí está; el dolor― murmuró el Slytherin ― Pensaba que realmente había algo disfuncional en tu cuerpo Granger― se burló la serpiente, y luego procedió a retirarse de la habitación, dejándola completamente sola.

**._._._._._.**

Gryffindor había ganado el partido gracias a Harry Evans, el buscador del equipo. Hermione había salido en la noche de su Sala Común luego de haber dormido un rato inquieta, y se había instalado en las afueras de la torre de Gryffindor esperando a que alguien le pasara el mensaje a su amigo de que lo estaba esperando.

Al cabo de media hora, un sonriente Harry apareció por el retrato buscando a la castaña en medio de las tenues luces del pasillo. Cuando la visualizó y se acercó a la joven, ella se abalanzó sobre el y le abrazó ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

― ¡Hermione!― le llamó el niño que vivió con preocupación. ― ¿Qué pasó?― le preguntó cerrando los brazos alrededor de su cintura dándole apoyo.

― Este no es nuestro mundo― protestó la castaña, en medio de un susurro.

― Lo sé― declaró el niño de ojos verdes, levantando su vista y se congeló en su sitio cuando observó como Tom Ryddle circulaba en ese pasillo. El frunció el entrecejo al chocar su mirada con los ojos azules que le observaban indiferentes. ― Vamos, busquemos un sitio más privado― susurró su amigo llevándosela lejos de la presencia de Voldemort.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Es un poquito más sádiquin el capítulo, no mucho, aun falta mucho más, eh sadismo, por leer.

Gracias a todos los que tienen esta historia puesta en Alertas & Favoritos, así mismos a los que se toman la molestía de dejar un review, tales como: _Mari, laurayuli, zsweet . vampire, Smithback, DarkCarolineRiddle, Gray Anima, Claire, Lutarinoe (quien constantemente aporta muchas ideas a esta historia), Rous Black, Memoriesofkagome, Pabaji, Yuuki. Hinamori. Chan, Roxa Riddle D Malfoy, Elena Kate Hale, Saku - kamiya, Xiron, Aangy, Lauriee. _

Ustedes hacen mi día feliz, Kirtash R


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo: **Enseñándole al Tiempo.

**Renuncia:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados y es propiedad de JK Rowling, de varias editoriales pero no limitada solo a los libros de Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books y los Raincoat Books, y Warner Bros,. Inc. No se está tomando dinero de aquí, y no se pretende tomar los derechos de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo seis: **Latente preocupación.

― Déjeme ayudarle― se ofreció uno de los cocheros extendiendo su brazo hacia Hermione, quien terminaba de anudar una bolsita de terciopelo a su cinto de cuero que se encontraba anudado en su cintura.

Hermione levantó la vista observando el carruaje invisible y las pequeñas escaleras que debía de subir, las observó por un segundo dándose cuenta de lo ridículo que sería recibir ayuda por algo tan inocuo, no lo necesitaba.

― Yo puedo, gracias― dio media sonrisa hacia el hombre, quien perplejo retrocedió un paso ante la dama que se levantó su falda hasta sus tobillos para subir mejor los escalones pequeños.

― Qué bueno que no hayas tocado la mano de esa escoria― comentó una voz cuando ella ajustó el incómodo sombrero negro sujetado sobre sus cabellos ondulados. Se giró con los ojos entrecerrados justo para observar a Tom Ryddle subir los peldaños del carruaje que los llevaría a Hogsmeade, para luego sentarse frente a su asiento con suma tranquilidad.

― Ryddle― siseó la castaña en forma hostil. ― Consíguete tu propio carruaje― espetó de malhumor.

― ¿Por qué Granger?― comentó con una falsa modestia el Slytherin ― Es impropio de una dama salir sin compañía estos días― se jactó Ryddle apoyándose completamente en el asiento mientras sus ojos vivaces retaban con la mirada a Hermione que le negara lo que decía.

La castaña se mordió el labio con rabia pero aun así guardó silencio. Se estaba desatando una guerra mágica y muggle al mismo tiempo, Hermione había olvidado que en este tiempo el profesor Dumbledore estaría enfrentando a un mago oscuro también, _Gellert Grindelwald. _La Alemania nazi había declarado y delimitado ya las fronteras y declarado a Europa su unificación contra aquellos que consideraban inferiores, al igual que los seguidores de _Grindelwald. _No, definitivamente, no era el momento de estar afuera en plena guerra. Y Hermione, quien consideraba la historia desde pequeña interesante, sabía que los momentos más importantes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial apenas comenzaban.

¿Podría acaso ella evitar de alguna manera – o avisar – a los japoneses respecto a las dos bombas nucleares que emplearon los americanos contra ellos? Ella se mordió el labio, pensativa. _No, definitivamente no. _No podía alterar el tiempo, tratar de parar lo inevitable. Pero con el avance de la guerra nazi y sus aliados, cientos, cientos de miles morirían inevitablemente.

Si tuvieras la oportunidad de enmendar algo en el pasado ¿Acaso tampoco tú lo harías?

― Disculpe joven, usted debe de pagar su asiento― interrumpió el cochero hablándole a Ryddle quien se encontraba concentrado en un punto perdido del paisaje a espaldas de Hermione, igualmente ella.

La castaña salió de su debate mental, y observó extrañada, como Ryddle aparentaba no haberlo escuchado. ― Oiga, si usted no paga. . .― le llamó más enojado el trabajador al verse ignorado, inmediatamente, un rayo rojizo cruzó desde su sitio y golpeó el pecho del hombre enviándole al suelo en el momento.

― ¡Ryddle!― gritó alterada Hermione levantándose de su asiento para observar al hombre, quien comenzaba a sangrar en aquel instante.

Con otro movimiento de la varita del mago, el carruaje comenzó a moverse bruscamente provocando que Hermione se sentara nuevamente en su sitio de forma desordenada.

― ¡Ese era un hombre!― replicó la castaña girando su cuello para observar al desplomado y solitario mago que quedó en medio de la nieve.

― Tanta moral en ti Granger― despreció el Slytherin, observándola como si ella acababa de cometer un sacrilegio. Eso no era un hombre, era una escoria muggle que trabaja de las limosnas que puede recoger de los magos― comentó, con tanta tranquilidad mientras Hermione aprovechaba de fruncir el entrecejo.

― Sería algo negativo para la sociedad si el hombre no estuviera trabajando Ryddle, pero lo está― replicó la castaña ― De lo contrario, no se encuentra recogiendo las limosnas que nosotros los magos les damos, está recibiendo la recompensa por su trabajo― finalizó en un tono sabihondo.

― ¿Trabajo? Eso no es trabajar Granger― resopló con hastío el mago, Hermione desde su lugar observó las bellas facciones del mago levantar una ceja altiva ― Una persona que necesita salir adelante y vencer las adversidades que se le presenten lo hará sin importar que al principio deba recibir el castigo del trabajo, la constancia y la inteligencia pueden crear un verdadero camino. El que nació inútil puede levantarse, el que nació pobre y decrépito solo si es inteligente y constante podrá decirse que ha alcanzado algo en su vida. Lo que hacen las. . .personas como. . . ― Ryddle cruzó una media sonrisa en sus labios observándola de lado ― es hacer crecer su mediocridad dándoles recompensa por algo estúpido. El día en el que no puedas brindárselas, ya no estarán de tu parte, te estarán esperando para que tú des un siguiente paso y te quiten lo que tú has obtenido. Los acostumbras a ganarse su vida haciendo miserias cuando deberían estar en el campo trabajando de sol a sol para ser productivos y necesarios. Así como los ves allí, en cada esquina, pidiendo por un fácil trabajo dinero: ¿Qué son? Son tan solo parásitos de la sociedad mágica― concluyó satisfecho.

― Eso es cruel― replicó Hermione, saltando del asiento producto del camino en mal estado debido a la nieve en el camino. Ryddle ni se inmutó desde su asiento, _siempre perfecto. _

― Es la realidad que debe ser implementada Granger― corrigió el Slytherin, también con su tono sabihondo. ― Los magos somos superiores, pero dentro de esta escala siempre hay una más arriba de otra―

― ¿Y quién está allí en lo más alto? ¿Tú?― respondió la castaña observando al Slytherin dar una vuelta a su bufanda de colores verde y gris sobre su pálido cuello con tranquilidad. ― Creo que tardé demasiado en comprender tus ideologías nazis después de todo― murmuró sarcástica la castaña levantándose y acomodándose el incómodo sombrero que debía de utilizar por la nieve que caía.

Bajó del carruaje de un salto poco femenino y con sus botines repletos de nieve, comenzó a alejarse del camino de tránsito hacia Hogsmeade.

― ¿Nazis?― replicó nuevamente aquella voz que le hacía perder la paciencia. ― Granger, deja de caminar como si fueras algún troll o algo semejante― Hermione se detuvo en su andar hasta las casitas del pueblo. Sacó su varita que se encontraba en un bolsillo escondido de enfrente de su falda y se giró enviando un hechizo rápido.

― _Protego_― murmuró Ryddle rápidamente con un simple movimiento de su varita, sin inmutarse. ― Realmente Granger, tus patéticos hechizos deberán ser reforzados si al menos, quieres rasguñar la piel de tu oponente―

Hermione rodó los ojos con rabia, y dándose media vuelta continuó con su avance pero un hechizo de inmovilización le golpeó su pierna derecha, casi, haciéndole perder su equilibrio. Giró la mitad de su tronco justo para ver a Ryddle avanzar hacia ella, esta vez, ni un rastro de simpatía en su mirada. ― Lo más sensato que puedes hacer, es no darme la espalda cuando te estoy hablando― dijo únicamente, y la joven no pudo evitar los escalofríos que sintió recorrer su espalda al oírle hablar.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres?― preguntó Hermione con voz forzada, presionó ambas manos contra la tela de su vestido para ocultar los temblores ocasionados por su mano.

― Dame la fórmula Granger― pidió el mago con un brillo maniático en su mirada, forzó su fría mirada sobre los ojos castaños de la joven.

Hermione supo lo que intentaba hacer desde el segundo en el que parpadeó para ganar concentración. Había practicado muchas veces en la librería los pasos a seguir con la _oclumancia_ y la _legeremancia_, pero se podría decir que esta era de una de las primeras veces en las qué tenía que enfrentarse a una invasión.

_Tienes que guardar el secreto. Debes de guardar el secreto. _Pensó alarmada Hermione clavando su mirada en los de Ryddle cuando este comenzaba a tantear los escudos mentales de la castaña.

_Tienes que cuidar de Harry de él, el no puede saberlo, el no puede. _

― ¡No!― gritó Hermione en medio del silencio, empujando mentalmente a Ryddle de su mente, logrando que la conexión que se había creado cesara. Antes de que le diera tiempo de reflexionar de que había utilizado su poder mental, le dijo ― Hay cosas que no te incumben en lo absoluto Ryddle― siseó con molestia la chica, temblando ― Así que mantente fuera de mi mente― dijo con crudeza, para cuando el demonio de Tom le devolvió la mirada, se congeló en su sitio.

― ¿Hay algún problema aquí?― inquirió una voz a lo lejos, un mago que patrullaba vigilando por el orden de Hogsmeade los avistó desde lo lejos y se acercaba con su varita en lo alto.

― ¿Señorita? ¿El caballero le está ocasionando algún problema?― inquirió con desconfianza el mago, en su pecho brillaba un escudo con dos varitas y cinco estrellas. Hermione supo inmediatamente que hubo algún punto en el tiempo en que aquellas patrullas fueron eliminadas, en el Hogsmeade que ella conocía, no existían.

― Oh, disculpe si la señorita le ha otorgado una mala imagen de lo que ocurría aquí― mencionó Ryddle, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida ― Íbamos camino a la biblioteca en busca de un material de suma urgencia, pero a la dama aquí, verá, se le ha ocurrido pasar antes a la modista por unos vestidos de su agrado. Temo que nuestra pequeña discusión le trajo un malentendido― mintió el pelinegro. ― ¿No es así Hermione?― inquirió el joven observándola con una cara de suma inocencia, cualquiera se creería tal mentira en segundos.

― Si es así, pueden continuar tranquilos joven.― Se apartó el oficial, dándole permiso a Ryddle de avanzar. Cuando Hermione visiblemente molesta avanzó alcanzó a escuchar algo que la enfureció aun más. ― Hace bien en mantener a su mujer a raya, últimamente creen que son iguales a los hombres― se jactó el oficial, y las palabras de confirmación de Ryddle la hicieron ver rojo.

._._._._._._.

Si había algo que le gustaba del pueblo mágico, era como este se conservaba a través de los años. A pesar de su vestimenta, tenía que agradecer de que el pueblito conservara su usual aspecto. Hermione había tenido pocas oportunidades de visitarlo en épocas navideñas, observar las guirnaldas que pendían de los tejados y los muñecos formados por nieve saludando desde la calle con una sonrisa amena.

Había realizado varias compras luego de unas horas, con varios paquetes envueltos bajo su brazo, Hermione se detuvo frente a una vitrina de ropa del siglo XX. Observó una túnica negra que le hiso pensar que le sentaría a la perfección a Harry, además, ocupaba comprar una cartera y aplicarle un hechizo extensible para guardar todas sus compras.

Cuando entró, una campanilla sonó anunciando su llegada pero la empleada al parecer se encontraba ocupada.

― Ya le he dicho que lo lamentamos mucho señor Ryddle― dijo y Hermione detuvo sus pasos escuchando atentamente. ― La cuenta que Hogwarts le ha asignado no tiene cobertura con nuestra tienda por lo tanto no podemos incluirlo dentro de sus gastos escolares― se negó la vendedora.

― Asumo que una mujer inteligente como usted, podría conversar con la dueña de este negocio― persuadió el joven inclinándose en el mostrador, Hermione observó como el chico sacaba la varita de su bolsillo de su túnica escolar.

_La va a matar. _Pensó con pánico la Slytherin notando como los dedos blancos del chico se envolvían alrededor de su varita. _Oh, Merlín, la va a matar. ¡Tenía que actuar ya!_

La chica observó la esquina de un mueble de madera de adorno, y estampó su pie derecho contra una de sus esquinas ocasionando ruido.

― ¡Ouch!― gritó Hermione fingiendo haberse golpeado. Tal y como lo había pensando: Ryddle y la joven vendedora se giraron para encararla.

― Que torpe soy, he golpeado― se rió con fingidos nervios la castaña avanzando hacia el mostrador. Tom comprendiendo su acto, la ignoró y dedicó su atención a la joven vendedora que negaba con su cabeza.

― Tom quisiera ayudarte, pero realmente no está en mis manos― respondió únicamente la joven mujer. El mago oscuro le sonrió unos segundos antes de despedirse y salir de la tienda con pasos firmes. La chica sabía perfectamente que estaba molesto.

― ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?― inquirió la chica mientras extendía una túnica negra. Hermione le indicó la cartera que deseaba comprar, luego de un rato en el que sus compras habían sido envueltas en un hermoso papel brillante que cambiaba de tonalidad resplandeciendo chispas de colores, se acercó al mostrador para pagar.

― Son veinticuatro galeones con siete knuts y un sickle. ¿Tiene alguna cuenta a la que poner a nombre el cargo?― consultó la mujer entregándole los paquetes.

― No, pagaré inmediatamente― dijo Hermione bajando su mirada hasta su cintura pero un paquete negro captó su atención en el camino. ― ¿Esas son las compras que Ry . . . Tom deseaba hacer?―

― Si. Tom siempre viene con la esperanza de que Hogwarts le permita hacer compras en esta tienda― suspiró la empleada, arreglando su falda blanca y su delantal. ― Pobre chico, está abandonado por toda su familia y Hogwarts es lo único que tiene. Es un encanto además― sentenció la mujer devolviéndole el vuelto a una Hermione.

― No se imagina cuanto― replicó sarcástica la chica dándose la media vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo a medio camino observando el paquete negro con ropa que yacía esperando en una esquina.

Se mordió el labio con anticipación: _oh, cuanto se arrepentiría de esto_.

._._._._._

― Eres brillante Hermione― le dijo Harry cuando se encontraron en el castillo de vuelta ― Pero, ¿Por qué no me esperaste? Pude haber ido contigo― le reprochó mientras recibía un vaso térmico de parte la castaña.

― Pregunté por ti, Elena Riggs dijo que estabas durmiendo y no quise molestarte― replicó la chica mientras sacaba su varita y murmuraba los hechizos correspondientes para evitar terceros escuchando su conversación.

― ¿Por qué no habíamos hecho esto?― inquirió mientras sacaba su varita deshaciendo el hechizo que evitaba que se derramara el líquido en su interior.

Hermione lo sonrió. ― Estas son las vacaciones de navidad Harry― le recordó de repente, dejando su vaso a un lado y sacándose los guantes negros que ocultaban sus blancas manos. ― Ya han pasado varios meses y seguimos aquí; he estado dándole demasiadas vueltas a la situación Harry. Esto no puede ser una casualidad. Es imposible― se negó ella.

― Hermione. . .― comenzó a decir Harry mas ella le detuvo.

― No, Harry, aquí hay algo que estamos pasando por alto. Alguien nos trajo al pasado y hasta fecha por alguna razón y yo quiero saber el porqué― sentenció con rabia.

― ¿Quiénes sabían del traslador que poseías?― inquirió Harry, luego de una pausa.

― La profesora McGonnagal, el profesor Dumbledore, alguno que otro empleado del Ministerio de Magia encargado del departamento de los trasladores y lógicamente yo― comentó con su tono sabihondo. ― ¿Quién más?― consultó en voz alta.

― ¿Segura que nadie más te vio usándolo? ¿Draco Malfoy?― presionó aun mas Harry.

― ¿Malfoy?― se rió Hermione momentáneamente ― Malfoy no tendría la capacidad de realizar un hechizo de tal magnitud― la chica acarició los bordes de la copa de vidrio de la cual tomaba un poco de cerveza de mantequilla y su expresión impasible palideció tras unos segundos. ― ¡Harry!― gritó levantándose de un golpe.

― ¿Dónde vas?― le gritó su mejor amigo cuando la vio correr hacia las escaleras con su vestido ondeando entre sus tobillos.

― ¡A la librería!― gritó ella por toda respuesta. ― Te veo en la cena, Harry―

El joven pelinegro suspiró, eso era lo que Hermione siempre hacia cuando necesitaba una respuesta: correr a la biblioteca.

._._._._._._.

_Chronos es el rey dominante del tiempo según las tradiciones de los antiguos griegos mágicos. Los hijos descendientes del gran dios Chronos afirmaban que su línea mágica unido al poder heredado se padre les permitía crear una brecha temporal en la cual viajaban a su libre antojo cuando la alineación del planeta Saturno se encontraba en curso. Chronos dio a la vida una de las más importantes investigaciones para. . ._

― Mitología griega Granger― comentó una voz apática de la nada, Hermione no necesito levantar la vista para saber que era Ryddle, quien tomó tranquilamente asiento frente a ella. ― Solo una absurda persona leería algo tan innecesario como un tomo escrito para aquellos imbéciles que creen en la existencia de algo superior― se burló condescendiente el chico.

La castaña bajó el libro y lo observó con una ceja alzada. ― Ilumíname Ryddle― expresó con el sarcasmo impregnado en sus palabras. ― En que se encontraba equivocada toda la gloria griega contra el único Dios omnipotente aquí presente―

El Slytherin le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva. ― Dime Granger ¿Cómo soy en mi tiempo? Porque es obvio que me conoces desde antes― acusó Tom, entrecerrando sus ojos. Hermione abrió los ojos con horror ante las palabras de la serpiente, tragó saliva ocultando lo mejor posible su nerviosismo, aun con la mirada oculta en su libro respondió intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

― No se necesita conocerte para notar tus mascaras de serpiente― respondió con crudeza, por toda respuesta obtuvo un guiño de ojos a lo que ella aprovechó de rodar los ojos. Luego de unos minutos, Hermione observó como el leía los pergaminos en los que había escrito y se los quiso arrebatar levantándose de su silla lo que provocó que su asiento cayera al suelo.

― ¡Devuélvelo!― ordenó Hermione.

― Granger no me das ordenes― dijo con aburrimiento Ryddle alzando una ceja mientras continuaba leyendo sus anotaciones.

― ¡Pero Tom aquí estás!― saludó una voz causando que Hermione se volteara aun parada frente a la mesa ― Tengo la respuesta a tu solicitud― informó la bibliotecaria trayendo un pergamino en su mano arrugada, la mujer inspeccionó el sitio y frunció el entrecejo. ― ¿Pero qué desastre han dejado aquí?―

― Señorita Hall, hola― replicó Tom Ryddle con una sonrisa perfecta ― Temía que alguien no llegara a tiempo. Verá, Hermione aquí se encuentra un poco irritada respecto a que me he negado a su petición de arrancar la hoja de este libro, muy amablemente le he indicado que eso es imposible― fingió ademanes de voces inocentes, mientras una muy irritada Hermione contemplaba desde su sitio incapaz de creer que la Señorita Hall fuera a participar de tal cuento.

― ¡Arrancar las hojas de un libro!― exclamó la mujer posando su fiera mirada en Hermione. ― Señorita Granger le voy a pedir que se retire de la biblioteca hasta que…―

La aludida abrió los labios con para defenderse, sus mejillas se colorearon de indignación. ― No, señorita Hall eso es una mentira yo jamás…―

Hermione guardó silencio, más sus mejillas le delataban la furia que sentía. Recogió sus cosas pergaminos esparcidos en la mesa, todos, excepto los que Ryddle había hábilmente ocultado en el bolsillo de su túnica. Sentía aquellos ojos brillantes azules estar posados en su rostro más los ignoró.

― No vuelvas aquí hasta que las clases hayan comenzado. Eso le enseñará a respetar algo tan maravilloso como los libros― exhaló la mujer con un bufido para luego desaparecer entre las estanterías.

Hermione aun con su bolso colgando de su hombro observó al engreído niño frente a ella que la observaba con cautela, estudiándola. La máscara de inocencia que le presentaba el futuro prefecto era impecable, sus facciones pálidas y agraciadas le daban un aspecto casi de ternura. Su espeso cabello negro le daba un aspecto oscuro, más aun así podía conservar un fingido halo de inocencia.

― Feliz navidad Ryddle― comentó mordaz la castaña, sintiendo la rabia palpitar dentro de sí. Cuando caminó, volteó a verlo por última vez ― Quizás fuera una buena navidad, si tuvieras alguien con quien pasarla― replicó con el sarcasmo puro desbordando sus palabras.

El efecto fue inmediato. Incapaz de pasar por alto una insolencia a tal nivel Tom sacó su varita y con un movimiento de esta logró que los dos estantes en frente a la chica se cerraran evitándole el paso. Lo alto de su figura era una evidencia del porte que este poseía. Su mano pálida como una tenaza se posicionó sobre su barbilla y apretó.

― Suéltame― ordenó una vez más la castaña, irritando al Slytherin.

Tom chasqueó la lengua con molestia mientras ladeaba su rostro y apretaba con firmeza su mentón. ― Cuando recurres a la ofensa verbal es porqué tu insípido cerebro no te permite actuar con algo más― planteó Ryddle.

― ¿Ofensa?― inquirió extrañada la joven ― Ofender, no. Decir la verdad, si― planteó a su vez con firmeza la chica de cabellos castaños.

El mini-Voldemort sonrió de lado, los hoyuelos típicos de sus mejillas fueron visibles, sus ojos peligrosamente observaban cada recóndito espacio de su rostro. ― Tan hipócrita Granger― susurró, su mirada se detuvo en su cabello unos segundos. ― ¿No te das cuenta que llevas un nido en tu cabeza o simplemente lo pasas por alto para demostrar tu incapacidad del buen gusto?― dijo el carente de burlas, sino que simplemente expresaba la realidad de la situación.

― Contrario a ti, no necesito ser una egocentrista respecto a mi apariencia física― replicó Hermione.

― Contrario a ti, no temo demostrar con lo que estoy dotado Granger. No tengo porque ridiculizarme como tú para sentirme que estoy al nivel de los demás y ser socialmente aceptado. Apuesto que eres de esa clase de personas que dentro de sí se hallan repletas de frustraciones por no poder cumplir lo que deseaban, sino lo que los demás quieren obtener de ti― el amarre en su mentón se intensifico a medida hablaba. ― Esa es la diferencia entre un _real_ Slytherin y una _falsa_ Slytherin como tú. Yo no necesito esconderme bajo halagos y palabras ante los demás, yo no oculto mi cara entre los libros para que hacer sentir mejor a los parásitos mágicos que habitan en este castillo. Yo soy superior, estoy a un nivel único al que no pueden pertenecer jamás, ni siquiera en sus incipientes fantasías. En cambio tú, eres un desperdicio Granger― replicó el Slytherin.

― Buscas la igualdad de género en esta época pero aún así desprecias a los demás, deseas ser tratada con respeto como los demás hombres pero te proclamas y sientes superior a ellos― el joven chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con su cabeza, de derecha a izquierda en un vaivén que irritó a la joven. ― Y por sobre todo, si te estoy hablando: ¡Mírame!― ordenó el Slytherin sacando la varita de su bolsillo mientras sacudía su mentón. Finalmente la soltó hastiado ya de aquella inútil conversación. ― Cuanto antes comprendas a tus superiores. . .―

― ¿Superior?― le interrumpió la chica retomando valor luego de unos segundos. _Diablos, _la quijada le dolía como si un _crucio _le hubiese llegado a aquella delicada zona. ― Tú no eres superior: eres un egocéntrico, troll, narcisista, estúpido, un megalómano. . .― comenzó a enumerar en voz alta con su tono de sabelotodo, mas Ryddle se hartó de su tono y le envió un maleficio directo a su cuerpo.

― _Protego_― murmuró la castaña defendiéndose. ― ¡No puedes iniciar un duelo en medio de la biblioteca!― le regañó inmediatamente.

Tom no se molestó en corregirle de que _ella _sería quien iniciara el duelo en la biblioteca, ni menos en que todos los libros se encontraban protegidos contra todo tipo de encantamientos.

― ¿Aun por aquí?― le desconcentró una voz a su derecha sacándoles de su conversación ― ¡Salga de aquí inmediatamente!― le ordenó la bibliotecaria enfadada, luego observó a Tom y sus ojos negros brillaron al observarle ― Tom, podría usted encargarse de escoltar a la señorita Granger fuera―

― Será un placer, señorita Hall. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa en la que puedo ayudarle?― respondió el encantador Slytherin. Hermione dio un bufido en alto al oírle.

._._._._._._

Los días de vacaciones se esfumaron rápidamente para Harry y Hermione, quienes se habían propuesto estudiar artes de duelo básicas entre ellos mismos en caso de protección. Dado que la población estudiantil se encontraba fuera podían aprovechar fácilmente utilizar aulas vacías cerca de las mazmorras y practicar sin preocuparse de ser molestados.

El día en que comenzaron las clases fue realmente una molestia para llevar a cabo su entrenamiento, puesto que ya la mayoría de los profesores se encontraban patrullando, y responder las impertinentes preguntas respecto a que llevaban a cabo dos alumnos en un aula vacía proveía malos comentarios.

Hermione tenía serias dificultades para acceder a la biblioteca gracias a que se había ganado – _por obra de Ryddle – _el desprecio de la cegada bibliotecaria. _Si supiera lo que él va a ser en el futuro no le coquetearía como lo hace. _Pensó mentalmente, pero luego trató de olvidar el tema porque la indignación que sentía por el hipócrita Slytherin le dejaba con una rabia que duraba un par de horas.

― ¿Estás cansada indomable?― le inquirió Cygnus de humor esa mañana cuando la vio tomar su desayuno con pocas ganas.

― No― se negó la terca castaña seguido de un bostezo. Observó los ojos acero del Slytherin darle media sonrisa sarcástica mientras el tomaba un vaso de jugo de calabaza de elfo.

_Si. _Hermione **estaba/estoy** cansada, pero no solo físicamente por todo lo que estaba llevando en su agenda secreta, como los duelos con Harry, también estaba cansada mentalmente por las practicas de oclumancia y legeremancia que había estado tratando de emplear cada noche de insomnio, tenía que resguardarse ante los posibles ataques mentales. Y además estar huyendo de los Slytherin, mantener su puesto en clases, cosa que se dificultaba teniendo a él mini-Voldemort de competencia.

― Se nota― replicó únicamente el joven de cabellos negros, este continuó comiendo mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba a Hermione observar ida el fondo de la sala sin preocuparse en nada más. ― Anda, mira, hay pastel de chocolate; se cuanto te gusta el chocolate― le trató de animar, mas ella no respondió.

Cygnus le empujó un plato de desayuno con dos panqueques rociados de espesa miel. ― Aquí tienes, panqueques con el mismo color de tus ojos, delicioso― Fue ignorado una vez más.

― Vamos indomable, si sigues con esa carita así le diré al profesor Dumbledore que te de un abrazo. Ese viejo siempre ha sabido que nos sucede para actuar en base a su favor― replicó el chico Black pasándose una mano por su cabello mientras pinchaba con su tenedor el extremo de un panqueque y se lo llevaba a su boca devorándolo. ― Uhm, te pierdes algo bueno― señaló el mago mientras bebía jugo.

Cuando observó por el rabillo del ojo de nuevo a su extraña indomable, notó como sus ojos castaños le observaban de frente. ― Repite lo que acabas de decir― dijo ella en un susurró que el entendió a la perfección.

_Primero lo ignoraba y ahora la tenía de frente observándole. _

― Que comas panqueques ya que. . . ¿Adónde vas?― exclamó Cygnus al observar que la joven de cabello enmarañado se retiraba de un salto en la mesa con gesto pensativo.

._._._._._._

A medida los días continuaban pasando, el imperio forjado de Ryddle parecía extenderse hasta todos los rincones del castillo. No había ni una sola persona en todo el castillo – al menos que Hermione o Harry conocieran – que no pensara en lo encantador que era el chico. No habían dudas algunas que todos parecían estar bajo un encantamiento provocado por el muchacho. Los Hufflepuff le admiraban por su carácter y belleza, los Gryffindor le querían por su _honesto _servicio al colegio y prestarle las debidas ayudas en trabajos de clases, los Ravenclaw admiraban su inteligencia y los Slytherin temían de su real poder pero al mismo tiempo le veneraban.

Como si eso no fuera poco, Hermione no podía creer cuán importante se había vuelto Harry y cuan popular se estaba convirtiendo a medida Gryffindor anotaba más partidos a su favor en la temporada de Quidditch. Últimamente, se había tenido que comenzar a cuidar las espaldas; puesto que ganaba muchas malas miradas de fervientes admiradoras del joven pelinegro, y no solo eso, sino que sus constantes debates con Ryddle en diferentes clases habían sido signos evidentes de la especial atención que recibía de parte de ambos.

Esa tarde, había querido refugiarse de todas las malas miradas de parte de la población femenina de Hogwarts, y le había pedido permiso a Slughorn de que le permitiera utilizar una de las aulas vacías de las mazmorras para practicar una poción reversa. La estaba llevando a cabo sin contarle a su mejor amigo, no quería preocuparlo de los resultados de su experimento. _Al menos hasta que sepa la verdad. . . _o eso creía.

_. . . Agregue cinco cabellos de cola de centauro, dejar hervir por cuatro horas a fuego lento. La poción debe lograr llegar a un color azul nacarado. _

Hermione contó los cinco cabellos y los vertió sobre el caldero mientras suspiraba. ― Espero funcione mal― sentenció la castaña al revolver.

Hacía dos semanas, el profesor Myers de la clase de Astronomía había presentado como propuesta que los alumnos le dijeran que temas exponer para conocimiento propio. Esa noche le había tocado a Hermione. Su tema hablaba de como el dios Chronos era utilizado en la mitología griega como gobernador del tiempo y la influencia que este tenía en la astronomía. Se postulaba que la alineación del sol, el planeta tierra y Venus alcanzaba un brecha mágica única que permitía a los hijos de este dios ser poseedores del don de viajar o avanzar en el tiempo.

Por supuesto, eso no era más que una leyenda que rezaban los antiguos, más Hermione tuvo una idea cuando la clase había acabado. ¿Habría sido posible que aquel día en que utilizaron el traslador la brecha mágica con el tiempo se encontrara más cercana? Con la ayuda de las runas y el cálculo matemático había determinado las posiciones de los planetas en su año original y visto que si, efectivamente, en aquel año los planetas se encontraban cercanos a su perfecta alineación momentánea.

De la anticipación Hermione se mordió los labios. Debía de ser tan solo una _coincidencia_ que todo encajara perfectamente. Pero no podía engañarse, ella no creía en las coincidencias, jamás lo había creído. ¿Pero qué pensarías tu si te dijeran que tu traslador fue convenientemente prestado en un año de grave importancia para el tiempo? ¿Qué estarías expuesto a una brecha temporal?

_¡Pero maldita sea! Todo encajaba tan perfecto. El momento, los años, la situación. _. .

Observó con melancolía su poción. La poción estaría lista en dos días, en dos días agónicos sumergiendo el giratiempo en sus aguas esta cambiaría. Se tornaría un violeta oscuro si sus propiedades cuánticas habían sido alteradas para realizar un viaje de gran escala, sino, se mantendría su tono usual como si nada hubiese pasado.

._._._._.

― Y no se les olvide el encantamiento adecuado, más el movimiento de manos― repitió Dumbledore mientras paseaba entre los alumnos supervisando sus trabajos. ― Oh, no, señorita Berkins debe convertir esta manzana en un pájaro, no en un espejo―

― ¿Un pájaro, profesor? Un pájaro no sirve para nada, si me disculpa, el espejo es de mayor utilidad para mi― soltó con despreocupación la chica de Gryffindor mientras los demás de la clase reían levemente ante sus palabras altaneras.

― El espejo le dará un troll de nota si no realiza lo pedido― suspiró con cansancio el profesor, arrastrando su túnica de lunas por el suelo de piedra observando el trabajo de los demás.

― Un espejo es lo que ocupa Granger― susurró Daphne Greengrass con malicia hacia la mesa de Hermione. ― Créeme, es lo que más necesitas― espetó con media sonrisa la joven, provocando varias risitas de la población femenina de Slytherin. Varias se rieron por debajo de la mesa, observándola en forma despectiva.

― Que serpientes más. . .― comenzó a enfurecerse Harry apretando los nudillos.

― Déjalas― sentenció la castaña, colocando su mano encima de la de él con el fin de quitar la presión de sus dedos, aprovechando el momento el niño que vivió entrelazó sus dedos pálidos sobre los ella con cariño de hermanos y continuó con su trabajo de concentración para transformar lo pedido por el profesor Dumbledore.

Unos segundos después, Hermione levantó su cabeza al escuchar un grito de admiración general de la clase. Buscó con su mirada el causante y no se sorprendió al observar a Ryddle con una expresión impecable en su rostro mientras un hermoso pájaro blanco sobrevolaba por encima de su pupitre.

No duro mucho su vuelo, pues Dumbledore pasó por su pupitre y con un movimiento de su varita deshizo el encantamiento del Slytherin. Hermione alzó una ceja nuevamente ― Bien Tom― se limitó a decirle y siguió de largo. Harry no avistó el movimiento, puesto que parecía concentrado en realizar su hechizo respectivo.

La joven cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en las facciones del pájaro que deseaba crear, una vez lo visualizó murmuró el encantamiento ― _Lutei niger avis― _susurró la chica.

Fue la segunda ovación y exclamación de la clase, un pájaro negro azulado apareció tomando el lugar de la manzana roja depositada en su pupitre. La castaña se sorprendió de la belleza de su ave y como sus vivaces ojos negros la parecían observar. Un graznido intenso retumbó llamando la atención del aula para seguidamente comenzar a volar por encima de las cabezas de los asombrados alumnos.

― Excelente― felicitó el profesor Dumbledore paseándose por su mesita. ― Cinco puntos para Slytherin―

Harry a su lado le felicitó sacudiéndola del hombro por el espléndido trabajo transformando objetos inanimados en animados, generalmente, era fácil lograr que un objeto que tuviera corazón y una mente propia fuese convertido en un objeto duro, no requería mucho esfuerzo. Al contrario, tratar de convertir un objeto frío sin vida a uno que latiera y poseyera capacidad propia, era una magia avanzada que solo Tom y Hermione pudieron controlar con éxito a la primera clase.

Al finalizar la clase, Hermione guardó su varita en su bolsillo y estaba lista para marcharse con Harry a almorzar cuando la voz del profesor Dumbledore les pidió que se quedaran para conversar.

― ¿Te espero afuera?― consultó con desconfianza el niño que vivió al observar a Ryddle caminar hacia el escritorio del profesor.

― No es necesario, te alcanzo luego― lo despidió únicamente la castaña.

_¿Qué deseaba Dumbledore?_

Hermione a raíz de la práctica, incrementó sus defensas mentales al estar en la presencia del Slytherin, nunca se sabía el momento en que la oportuna serpiente utilizaría su experiencia en legeremancia para entrar a su mente. No podía permitirle eso.

― ¿Profesor?― llamó Hermione, acercándose mientras se posicionaba al lado de la alta figura e imponente figura de Ryddle.

― Tomen asiento por favor― ordenó con voz dulce el hombre, sacando de su escritorio un pergamino y dejándolo encima de la mesa. Ambos estudiantes de Slytherin se sentaron. Hermione percibía una mala vibra de todo esto, simplemente no entendía aun que era lo que quería conversar el profesor.

Hermione percibió un aroma a menta fría y a colonia entremezclados, seguramente era de Ryddle quien miraba fijamente al futuro director sin un ápice de simpatía en su rostro, solo era una máscara blanca sin expresión. Trató de ignorar la agradable esencia que la desconcentraba.

― Los he juntado porque quiero pedirles un favor― comenzó a decir el profesor ― Como sabrán los avances de la guerra mágica y muggle han comenzado y un tratado de paz no pondrá fin a ellos. El señor director Dippet me ha solicitado un favor personal que debo cumplir. Y como responsable profesor quiero pedirles, a ustedes, si pueden encargarse de mantener el orden en clase de transformaciones cuando yo no esté disponible― dijo Dumbledore.

Hermione se mordió el labio, realmente **no **quería hacer el trabajo. Se encontraba sobrecargada de actividades extracurriculares como para preocuparse de. . .

― Como usted desee profesor― respondió Ryddle sacándola de sus pensamientos. ― La señorita Granger y yo nos encontramos dispuestos a mantener el orden que usted maneja en clase― se comprometió sin siquiera mirar a la chica. ― ¿Necesita algo más, profesor?― inquirió Tom secamente, manteniendo su mirada azul cristalina fija en el rostro suave del mago, hiso el mago el ademán de levantarse pero la mano del viejo mago le detuvo.

Hermione trató de ignorar la punzada de molestia al verse su opinión fácilmente ignorada, pero sus ojos captaron con atención un pergamino.

― Me temo que tengo aquí la respuesta a tu solicitud Tom― habló el mago.

― ¿Usted, señor?― habló Ryddle. ― Supuse que _mi_ jefe de casa la entregaría― acusó en un tono demasiado político el mini-voldemort, sus bellas facciones se estiraron al enviar media sonrisa, _muy_ _sarcástica, _pensó la joven.

― Disculpe, creo que debo marcharme― musitó la castaña más fue ignorada.

― Tu solicitud ha sido denegada, Tom― informó Dumbledore.

― Denegada― repitió Ryddle, pausando un momento. ― El señor director no leyó mis motivos personales ¿No es así?― conjeturó rápidamente el joven.

Hermione por el rabillo del ojo observó como el puño que se encontraba en la pierna del chico comenzaba a palidecer, más aun si era posible, al apretar su mano con rabia.

― Me he visto en la necesidad de pedirte Tom que es necesario que recapacites; hay un mundo allá afuera que debes permitirme conocer antes de estar todo el tiempo aquí en Hogwarts― aseguró el mago mientras el pergamino enrollado yacía aun en su mano ― La señora Cole y todo su elenco y nodrizas te estiman demasiado y se preocupan por ti. Debes de saber mantener el equilibrio entre el mundo mágico y el mundo. . .―

― ¿Muggle?― interrumpió Tom, la furia floreciendo en sus palabras. ― Le he dicho el trato que se recibe en el. . . orfanato― espetó en voz baja, sus ojos azules oscureciéndose ante las palabras mencionadas. Hermione le observó su rostro, era como si sus ojos parecían haberse teñido de un velo de recuerdos oscuros que le atormentaban. ― Hogwarts según su jurisdicción está en el deber de proteger a todo mago incapacitado para vivir por el hecho de no tener una familia― declaró con frialdad, sin preocuparse del tono con que sus palabras salieran.

― Me temo que no hay camino o ley que puedas emplear; tú tienes un hogar― sentenció Dumbledore. ― Las vacaciones de final de año pronto vendrán y tu regresarás a casa. Es de más advertirte que las reglas del ministerio aplicadas a tu _hogar _siguen vigentes. Serán detectadas cada forma de magia existente, con o sin varita― advirtió el mago con un filo peligroso en su voz.

― Perfecto― replicó únicamente Ryddle levantándose de su asiento y tomando sus cosas para luego salir del aula de clases con Hermione siguiéndole los pasos, cuando hiso contacto con el profesor Dumbledore para despedirse, no pudo pasar por alto una ligera punzada mental de que alguien se encontraba tanteando sus defensas mentales.

_Dumbledore. _

._._._._._.

― ¡Ryddle!― exclamó la castaña al cerrar la puerta del aula de transformaciones, observó justo a tiempo como el esbelto joven golpeaba la pared con su puño una vez, dos veces, incluso tres veces hasta que el grito de la castaña lo detuvo.

― ¿Estás loco? No puedes estar golpeándote con lo primero que veas― regañó sin darse cuenta a quien regañaba.

― Vete― espetó fríamente el joven dándose media vuelta y caminando por el pasillo.

― Ryddle― llamó nuevamente la chica, sin saber porque llamaba al que **no **le debía de dar tristeza su situación.

― ¿Qué?― dijo Tom.

La chica abrió sus labios varias veces para decir algo, pero al final no pudo. No sabía que decir. ― Debe haber una solución para que no vuelvas allí―

― ¿Crees que tengo un coeficiente de un muggle?― inquirió el mago despectivamente, obviamente desagradado por el comentario inútil de la castaña. ― Es _obvio_ que he pensado en soluciones Granger―

― Entonces no vuelvas― replicó la Slytherin como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

― Cuando ocupe que me repitan ideas obvias te aviso― replicó con sarcasmo el pelinegro, se notaba en su modo tenso de caminar la furia que emanaba en ese momento.

― No hay necesidad de ser grosero― regañó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo ante el insulto a su inteligencia.

― No hay necesidad de hacer comentarios estúpidos entonces― replicó Tom dándose la media vuelta e ignorándola.

Las mejillas de la castaña se colorearon con rabia. ― Bueno, vete a tu estúpido orfanato entonces― sentenció la chica con furia, observó como Ryddle detenía sus pasos pero ella ya se alejaba del sitio para ese entonces.

._._._._._.

― ¡No más, señor, no haré nada nunca más!― suplicó un niño de primer ingreso slytherin mientras era sometido a la maldición _cruciatus _por la varita del Slytherin.

― Eso sucede, cuando te metes a robar libros con el personaje equivocado― advirtió Tom con un acento crudo, como un profesor aleccionando a sus alumnos sobre un suceso importante. ― _Crucio― _replicó nuevamente, aliviado de canalizar su ira de este modo.

._._._._._._

La joven de cabellos abundantes tomó entre sus dedos la varita de madera, mientras que con su otra mano apretaba casi con cariño y ansiedad el giratiempo. Debía dejarlo caer en una poción azul nacarada en la que llevaba trabajando un largo tiempo. Cuando su mano se abrió y el metálico y bello objeto cayó en el caldero, sintió los retorcijones de nerviosismo invadirle. Náuseas le sacudieron, pero pudo controlarlas.

Con voz temblorosa, alzó su varita encima del caldero de peltre e ignorando el temblor de sus manos, dijo:

― _Tempus Revelio_ ―

Esperó unos segundos a que diera el resultado. Y cuando observó el color que la poción había tomado sintió que finalmente las lágrimas se apoderaban de ella y las náuseas le invadían, Hermione se apretó su estómago del dolor y sintió arcadas para luego vaciar el contenido total de su almuerzo en el suelo.

Cuando se reincorporó, se secó con su manga el húmedo rostro y limpió el desastre del suelo. Si, había comprobado la verdad, el giratiempo había sido alterado para realizar un único viaje a fuerte escala en el tiempo. ¿Quién? ¿Quién era el mago lo suficientemente poderoso de su tiempo para alterar un artefacto tan puro?

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **

*El mito griego de Chronos es real. La alineación del planeta venus, tierra y el sol en el año de 1994 - cuando viajaron en el tiempo - es falso. Aunque en vida real se supone que si hay, dicen que en el 2034 habrá una y fuentes con poco respaldo afirman que en el 2012 habrá una.

*Algunos no entendieron el final, es así; Hermione trabajaba en una poción de tiempo, para verificar si la magia pura de un giratiempo había sido alterada por algo externo y con esa poción aunque no indica quien/como/donde la manipuló, se da cuenta que si hubo alguien que les envió a un viaje de grandes escalas al pasado.

Muchisimas gracias nuevamente a todos aquellos que tengan la historia agregada en favoritos & alertas, así mismo a los que dejan review tales como: _lutarienoe, Rous Black, Pabaji, RoXeth, Smithback, Saku-Kamiya, , memoriesofkagome, Yuuki Hinamori .Chan, lena, ElanorTulCakelume, Gha, MauxiiCullen O'shea, Amia Snape, Pauliitah, despeinada, Sam y Rebbe._

Lamentablemente, a los anónimos no les puedo responder cuando me dejan dudas/críticas/comentarios. Lo lamento chicos. Saludos, **Kirtash R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo: **Enseñándole al Tiempo.

**Renuncia:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados y es propiedad de JK Rowling, de varias editoriales pero no limitada solo a los libros de Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books y los Raincoat Books, y Warner Bros,. Inc. No se está tomando dinero de aquí, y no se pretende tomar los derechos de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo siete: **No vayas adonde no debas.

Atrapó su labio inferior con sus dientes, una seña que emulaba el perfecto nerviosismo que recorría su menudo cuerpo. Su respiración se encontraba pausada, aguantando un suspiro. Su mano derecha acariciaba el lomo de un viejo libro de cuero escondido en la última estantería de la biblioteca, justo antes de que comenzara la sección prohibida. Sentía una gota de sudor viajar desde sus mejillas y rodar lentamente hasta su cuello donde finalmente perdió su camino. Sus ojos castaños solo tenían ojos para aquel libro negro de viejas pastas de cuero arrugado, _nada mas _existía.

_Tenía que _hacerlo, tenía que permitirse instruir en otras _áreas_ ya que en las que rondaba comúnmente no le traían las respuestas que necesitaba. Esto no era por su usual avidez de conocimiento, ni por su curiosidad innata, ni por…_ ¡Mentira_! Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba abrir ese libro y leerlo y devorarlo y… cuando finalmente su deseo se iba a realizar, todo se volvió súbitamente negro.

La próxima vez que Hermione Granger abrió los ojos, fue saludada desde el suelo de la biblioteca junto con una fuerte migraña apenas sus pupilas recibieron la luz. Rápidamente descubrió que se había desmayado frente al estante que había estado observando desde hace semanas, aunque ese había sido el primer día en el que se había atrevido finalmente a acercársele.

Apoyó su mano contra el suelo y enfocó su vista borrosa. ― Al fin dejas de roncar Granger, comenzaba a ser molesto ― se burló una voz cercana, _muy_ cercana a ella, sabía perfectamente quien era.

La castaña buscó la fuente de su voz y se percató que el joven se encontraba perfectamente sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca con un libro abierto entre sus pálidas manos. ― Yo no ronco Ryddle ― replicó crudamente mientras se incorporaba del suelo y alisaba su uniforme. Sin necesidad de verle su rostro, Hermione sabía que por el ligero bufido el Slytherin debía de estar rodando los ojos.

La chica recogió su varita del suelo, hasta que el peso de lo acontecido cayó sobre ella. Entrecerró los ojos sintiendo la ira bullir por su piel ― Me aturdiste ― acusó la chica dándose vuelta a encararlo, observó solo el pálido cuello del Slytherin y su cabello negro caer de una forma impecable sobre su nítida piel.

― No me lo digas ― replicó con sarcasmo el Slytherin sin observarla.

― ¡No tenías que hacerlo! ― peleó la castaña.

Tom no se inmutó, sino que se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que le daba lo mismo. ― Nunca pierdo tan fácil la oportunidad de verte en silencio. Incluso si fue arruinado por tus anormales y sonoros ronquidos ― declaró el joven, desde su lugar las mejillas de la castaña se colorearon pero la indignación pudo más que la vergüenza así que fueron fácilmente olvidados.

― Nada te da el derecho de aturdir a compañeros de clase por la espalda Ryddle ― argumentó Hermione y antes de que pudiera proseguir con su discurso, Ryddle cerró el libro que leía, y con un movimiento de su varita provocó que una silla cómodamente situada frente a la pared se moviera de su lugar y volara a pocos metros donde el mago leía unos minutos atrás.

― Siéntate ― ordenó el futuro mago tenebroso con su voz fría pero al mismo tiempo fuerte. Hermione no se sentía de humor para contradecir y comenzar un _épico_ debate verbal con el mago, palabras que después no los llevarían a ninguna parte. No podía culparse de ser una persona curiosa y ávida por el conocimiento, era una combinación poderosa y muy por dentro - muy por dentro - le inquietaba lo que el Slytherin tendría que decir.

Tom Ryddle tomó el libro que tenía entre sus blancos dedos y se lo lanzó a la castaña, quien inmediatamente lo atrapó sin parecer torpe gracias a sus reflejos. Cuando ella observó el titulo sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, era el mismo título del libro que quería leer antes de que la aturdieran. ― Oh si, artes oscuras Granger ― se burló el mago observando el miedo que cruzó por sus ojos castaños. ― Hay muchas maneras de comenzar por este camino Granger. Esto no es un juego de niños, no es una línea que debas cruzar por tu simple curiosidad ―

― ¡Yo no estaba… ― trató de decir la castaña defendiéndose aguerridamente ― ¡Solo era…! ―

― Solo era curiosidad Ryddle ― la imitó el Slytherin a la perfección. ― En las Artes Oscuras Granger, la curiosidad solo te vuelve vulnerable, te controla de tal forma que terminas sintiendo una terrible fascinación por un inocente libro, el cual de no haber sido por mi estarías leyendo hasta caer en la locura ― aleccionó el mago dejando a Hermione obviamente sorprendida de aquel discurso. ― Para leer debes estar preparada mentalmente ―

Su perfecto rostro pálido contrastaba con la luz que desprendían las lámparas mágicas de la biblioteca, Hermione tenía presente que Lord Voldemort había engatusado a más de siete generaciones de Hogwarts; incluyendo el personal del colegio. Notó también que sus ojos azules parecían chispear el mismo brillo que su madre solía describirle que ella poseía cuando tenía en su posesión los libros. ¿Era acaso eso para Ryddle las Artes Oscuras? Esa misma fascinación que ella le entregaba al conocimiento, el amor y dedicación que los libros te daban. . . Tenía enfrente de ella al mismísimo mago oscuro hablándole de esta mística rama fluidamente, como si desde ya fuera un experto en este Arte. ¿Desde cuándo estaría tan versado en esta magia?

― ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ― interrumpió, su tono de obviedad era molesto.

― ¿Por qué no debería? ―

― Porque eres tú ― contestó con simpleza la castaña, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Tom se mantuvo quieto en su lugar sin decir ni una palabra simplemente mirándola a los ojos. Hermione sintió un ligero retorcijón en el estómago de culpabilidad por que su tono siempre era muy a la defensiva y cortante. ¡Pero no era su culpa! Bueno, _si _lo era, solamente que no tenía por qué bajar la guardia enfrente del futuro mago más temido de todos los tiempos.

― Si no fuera por tu actitud Gryffindor, te hubiese colocado en Hufflepuff por tu excusas carentes de sentido ― replicó Ryddle alzando una ceja, cortando el silencio.

― Es imposible hablar contigo altanero ― Hermione hiso el ademán de levantarse pero no pudo, parecía que estaba pegada a la silla mágicamente. ― ¿Qué has hecho? ― preguntó inmediatamente tratando de incorporarse, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de indignación nuevamente. Sus ojos almendrados se enfrentaron con los gélidos azules demandando una explicación.

― ¿Tienes problemas? Que lastima, no es la hora en la que suelen haber muchos alumnos por aquí para que te ayuden ― replicó falsamente Tom Ryddle con una sonrisa encantadora. ― Ahora con permiso, tengo otros asuntos que atender ―

― ¡No te atrevas a marcharte sin liberarme de esta silla! ― amenazó la castaña mientras horrorizada veía como el pálido mago desaparecía de la biblioteca dejándola completamente sola.

_¡Maldito y mil veces esa serpiente!_

Hermione no puedo evitar un grito de frustración al observar que su mochila y varita yacían en el suelo al otro extremo de la habitación.

._._._._._.

Para cuando logró llegar a la clase de Herbología el reloj marcaba las diez pasadas treinta minutos. Con un gruñido de exasperación tocó la puerta de madera de entrada al vivero cinco donde recibían las clases. El profesor Herbert Beery era un mago de mediana edad estricto en todo el sentido de la palabra. Para su suerte, esta clase la compartía con los Ravenclaw por lo que no tendría que mentirle a Harry respecto a lo que había sucedido.

Esperó unos segundos y luego la puerta de madera tallada se abrió. ― Ah, sí, señorita Granger era extraño no tener su presencia aquí en clase. Entre ― dijo el hombre cubierto de un delantal café claro y un gorro blanco cubriendo su rostro a modo de velo. ― Para recapitular, señor Ryddle si no le importa ― pidió el profesor.

― Por supuesto ― accedió el heredero desde una esquina observando a Hermione como si nada hubiese sucedido ― El _bubotubérculo_ es una planta productora característica de un fuerte olor a petróleo; color amarillo verdoso. Su fuerte concentración crea feas verrugas y pústulas, más si se halla en estado diluido serviría para combatir el acné ―

― Perfecto; diez puntos para Slytherin ― concedió el hombre señalando luego los guantes de piel de dragón gastados en un cajón de madera ― Tomen cada uno de ustedes un par, siempre hay que mantener el equipo adecuado y comiencen con la recolección de la pus guardándolas en estas botellas ― ordenó el maestro.

Hermione sacó un par desgastado de la caja de equipo de seguridad y se los colocó sobre sus blancas manos para comenzar a trabajar en las plantas enfrente de ella. La mayoría de estudiantes comenzaron a pelearse por los guantes de mejor calidad sin pensar en que podrían aplicarles luego hechizos de reforzamiento para evitar filtraciones, pero Hermione, quien era visiblemente excluida de estos grupos no se tomó la molestia en avisarles.

La chica de cabellos rebeldes castaños dejó escapar un muy bajo suspiro mientras realizaba su labor, no podía evitar sentirse como en aquellos días de su infancia en los que era excluida de todo por ser _rara_. No podía evitar pensar que fuese adonde fuese, siempre le tachaban las demás personas como a alguien diferente a la cual no había que acercarse. Siempre fue una persona que le dio el gusto a los demás complaciéndolos en lo que querían para que la aceptaran; ¡Pero cuanta hipocresía había en ello! Ya no quería fingir más, ya no quería darles el gusto a los otros y amargarse así misma solo para sentir aquella aceptación. Ya no le _interesaba_, en lo absoluto.

Su madre siempre comprendió sus cambios y su voraz ansiedad por el conocimiento y jamás le criticó por quién era. _Oh_, _cuanto extrañaba todo eso. _Acostarse en el sillón blanco de su habitación mientras su madre le acariciaba su cabeza y le leía cuentos ficticios haciéndola ver como una princesa rescatada por el príncipe de las garras del malvado dragón, o del tirano ogro, o de una bruja celosa.

Hermione luego de haber recogido las muestras de pus y de haberlas recolectado en la botella, las selló con cera líquida especial y ajustó el tamaño con un movimiento de su varita. Finalmente las depositó en el escritorio del maestro junto a otras en una caja.

― Excelente, excelente ― pronunció distraídamente el profesor mientras veía a través de una gran lupa las hojas de una planta carnívora ― Puede retirarse ―

― Gracias señor ― respondió cortésmente.

Al salir del aula de clases, el altercado de Ryddle fue fácilmente olvidado y reemplazado por otras preocupaciones mayores. Desde aquel viernes, Hermione no podía dejar de sentir como el miedo y la preocupación envolvía su mente. El giratiempo que se encontraba en el fondo de su mochila había sido dañado para dar grandes saltos temporales y realizados por un mago. ¿Pero por quién? ¿Quién los mandaría a un mundo tan inestable donde ellos podrían cambiar el curso del tiempo?

No sabía si compartir con Harry estas inquietudes, es decir, _tenía que_ decírselo pero esto no ofrecería ninguna gran ayuda más que el alivio mental de la castaña, y eso era un sentimiento muy egoísta al cual no cedería. _Harry. _El niño que vivió parecía ciertamente feliz de ser un mago más en el castillo, su popularidad había crecido inmensamente gracias a su propio mérito como estrella de Quidditch y no por una cicatriz en su frente, _cicatriz realizada por Ryddle. _

No, no, no era por ― Ryddle ― era una cicatriz realizada por ― Voldemort ― . Hermione trataba de convencerse de la diferencia entre ambos nombres, las experiencias que el mago todavía no vivía, como abrir la cámara de los secretos y liberar el colegio de los hijos de muggles. ¿Acaso esa era su misión? ¿Salvar al colegio – _a más de un inocente – _de la oscuridad de Ryddle? ¿O era salvar a Ryddle de su propia oscuridad?

¡Arggg! ¡Qué frustración! ¡Qué. . . enigma!

Hermione entró al baño de mujeres del primer piso para poder refrescarse la cara y despertar un poco. El agua que salía de las llaves era fría y claramente un alivio para el comienzo del calor de primavera que se avecinaba. Desde la esquina del espejo notó como una sombra se movía rápidamente, y se giró justo a tiempo para detener un maleficio que le enviaban.

― Mantente lejos de mi camino Bijon ― replicó la castaña reconociendo a la joven como una Ravenclaw de su año con la cual compartía algunas clases en la semana. La rabia invadió sus venas al saberse atacada sin motivo alguno, al menos de su parte.

― ¡Mantente lejos de Evans y Ryddle, serpiente! ― advirtió la chica aguerrida de cabellos rubios con una fiera mirada dedicada solamente a la castaña.

― Baja tu varita Bijon ― advirtió mientras realizaba unas florituras con su propia varita, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier ataque que le enviarían.

― Mi mamá me enseñó a no hacerle caso a las **putas **como tú ― replicó la aguerrida Ravenclaw agitando su varita y enviando un segundo maleficio directo al pecho de la castaña.

_Estás tan muerta, _replicó Hermione mentalmente con rabia mientras que sin quererlo, toda la ira acumulada de los días anteriores florecía aumentando su poder mágico en aquel minuto. _Nadie mi dirá si debo o no debo hablar con mi mejor amigo. _Pensó con rabia mientras su varita de madera era acariciada por sus dedos blancos lista para un ataque.

Tal y como lo sospechó, Bijon atacó primero atolondradamente tomándola como un oponente a la ligera. Hermione un hechizo más tarde tuvo a la Ravenclaw en el suelo respirando dificultosamente.

― Dile a tu mamá, que las putas como _yo_ te patean el trasero ― dijo cortésmente Hermione saliendo del cuarto de baño. No esperó la respuesta de la chica, sino que simplemente se fue.

._._._._._.

_Así como asume, señorita Granger, he dispuesto a mi elfina Wanda que ordene y limpie para usted una de mis cabañas instaladas en el sur de Francia. Una vez instalada, de ser posible debe contratar a un ama de llaves mágica para que su reputación no se encuentre en riesgo debido a la presencia de un joven varón de su misma edad. El señor Harry Evans como mencionó mi estimado Albus._

_La retribución a mi amable disposición no ha sido conversada aun, joven viajera del tiempo, este humilde señor solo pide que le relate su experiencia en este mundo antiguo. Que gusto me dará ver caras frescas y rebosantes de magia perdidas en el tiempo y. . . _

― Se está haciendo tarde para Defensa ― replicó una suave voz a su derecha.

Hermione asintió secamente mientras guardaba el pergamino en el bolsillo de su túnica doblándolo por la mitad. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de comenzar clases, aunque le costaba admitirlo. Las vacaciones que se aproximaban sonaban más tentadoras de lo usual, tenía que admitir que requería dejar las clases a un lado y poder pensar finalmente _que _hacer con su viaje en el tiempo o simplemente descansar.

¿Qué pasaría si finalmente no podían marcharse? ¿Ella moriría? ¿Desaparecería? ¿En el momento en que sus padres la concibieran en el vientre materno dejaría de existir o se crearían dos Hermione en líneas alternas? ¿Y qué había de Harry? Tom irremediablemente iría tras él para matarlo aquella noche de Halloween. . . El solo _pensamiento_ envió escalofríos por su espada.

― Indomable; deja de pensar cosas y vamos a clase ― le interrumpió nuevamente Cygnus apareciendo frente a ella, una mueca de exasperación aparecieron en sus finos labios pero la chica ignoró su mirar y asintiendo distraídamente, tomó sus cosas del suelo y se retiró de la mesa de Slytherin donde se encontraba acostumbrada a las miradas que recibía, así que caminó hasta la salida ignorándolas. Chequeó de reojo la mesa de Gryffindor y supo de que su amigo no se encontraba allí, lo más probable es que estuviera rodeado de sus nuevos admiradores o ya esperándola en la clase. Sonrió ante lo último, las notas de Harry habían subido considerablemente estos parciales.

― ¿Dónde pasarás estas vacaciones de verano? ― preguntó el joven rompiendo con el cómodo silencio de la chica.

Hermione detuvo su mirada en él por unos segundos ― No lo sé ― contestó con sinceridad.

― ¿Cómo que no lo sabes indomable? ― la chica iba a replicar pero la mano del joven Black en alto la silenció. ― El mundo muggle está pasando por complicaciones serias, y el mundo mágico está avanzando en una guerra liderada por Grindelwald y sus peligrosos seguidores. Los Black hemos recibido numerosas atenciones y sugerencias de pasar estos meses en sitios seguros y nos hemos preparado para ello ―

_Eso no es __**nada **__para lo que enfrentará tu familia en la __**era de gloria**__ liderada por Tom Ryddle. _

― Difícil creer que la familia Black haya recibido advertencias sobre el peligro de Grindelwald cuando son bien conocidos por su apoyo a los magos oscuros ― interrumpió una tercera voz apareciendo en el plano, Hermione dio un respingo- por suerte inaudible - al sentir el contacto de la poderosa magia de Tom. Así mismo, pudo notar que inmediatamente la espalda relajada de Cygnus se puso tensa al escuchar pasar al Slytherin más temible y popular de todo el colegio cerca de ellos.

― Ryddle ― saludó dando un cortés asentimiento con su cabeza. ― El honor de nuestra familia. . . . ―

― ¿Te atreves a replicarme? ― interrumpió fríamente el futuro prefecto observándole en el pasillo, un segundo después Cygnus se disculpó por su actitud y murmurando cabizbajo desapareció rápidamente dejándola completamente sola. Hermione admiró de reojo las hermosas y serias facciones del mago pero luego agitando la cabeza en el aire continuó caminando fingiendo no estar alterada.

Desde hace un tiempo ya, había estado evitando la presencia del mago oscuro desde su _broma _en la biblioteca, no le había causado ninguna gracia el llegar tarde a clases. Un día después de ese fiasco, había recibido una carta del profesor pidiéndole su asistencia en el manejo de una verbena silvestre como reparo de su falta de _consideración _por llegar tarde a clases. No era un castigo en el pleno uso de la palabra, pero tampoco era un favor el que estaba realizando. Sus blancas manos se encontraban con pequeñas cicatrices a causa de las espinas de las plantas silvestres, eran difíciles de domar.

Súbitamente, sintió un pequeño empujón contra su hombro que le hiso perder el paso. Hermione apretó los dientes al notar como varias miradas se posaban con admiración y lujuria en el muchacho que ingresaba al aula de clases, para seguidamente observarla a ella con odio y desdén. El Slytherin se sentó enfrente de la clase en compañía de Abraxas Malfoy y los suspiros que dejaba en su paso eran ya en dimensiones exageradas.

― ¡Hermione aquí! ― le llamó Harry entre los alumnos, agitando su mano en el aire para que captara su atención.

― Gracias ― le susurró suavemente la joven cuando se deslizó al lado de su mejor amigo.

Casi ya al final de la hora la profesora Galatea Merrythought les anunció una nueva jurisdicción y mandato en las enseñanzas de Hogwarts: A los alumnos de quinto año en adelante se les permitiría recibir sus clases teóricas como especificaba el currículum pero también agregarían clases prácticas. Los cuales constarían básicamente de duelos entre los alumnos y corrección en la forma de duelo. Hermione y Harry cruzaron una mirada de entusiasmo, pero también de preocupación: estaban al tanto que no la mayoría de alumnos les tenían buena estima y podría traer severas consecuencias para ambos.

― A las señoritas se les pide continuar con la clase base teórica, esto será sin alterar sus notas. Dejaré en mi escritorio el pergamino para que confirmen su suscripción a esta nueva modalidad y pueden retirarse ―

Inmediatamente las sillas de madera chirriaron contra el suelo de madera. ― Hermione ― susurró Harry al advertir el brillo fantasioso en los ojos de la castaña. ― No hay manera que te deje hacer eso ― se negó el chico mientras observaba como los varones Slytherin y Gryffindor se acumulaban en el escritorio del profesor para firmar con su nombre.

― ¡Pero Harry! ― saltó inmediatamente la castaña de su asiento observándole de hito en hito, parecía sorprendida de que el pelinegro le negara unirse a las clases prácticas.

― Hay muchos allí que te quieren hacer daño ― replicó luego de unos segundos de mirar al frente, Hermione no ocupaba saber de que veía específicamente a Ryddle. ― Y. . . no quiero. . . no soportaría que te dañen, incluso si eres mil veces mejor que todos ellos juntos en un duelo aun así algo podría salir mal ― expresó mientras le tomaba de la mano.

― Te prometo que no dejaré que me ganen en ningún duelo. No necesitas preocuparte Harry, además. . . Tu estarás conmigo ― le aseguró la castaña con una fiera mirada que no dejaba lugar a las dudas de su capacidad en los duelos. El niño que vivió dio un largo suspiro antes de pronunciar una suave sonrisa.

― Creo que tendrás que esforzarte para ello Hermione; no soy un oponente sencillo ― replicó antes de levantarse del asiento tomando sus cosas y encaminándose hacia el escritorio para firmar.

._._._._._.

Esa tarde en la biblioteca, Hermione cerró con más fuerza de la debida su libro de Aritmancia mientras juntaba los difíciles ejercicios que llevaba realizando las últimas horas mientras que con un encantamiento sencillo los unía para que no se esparcieran. Encima de su mesa se encontraban también sus largos ensayos para pociones, transformaciones e historia de la magia.

No había podido evitar escuchar los comentarios de la población femenina respecto a Harry y la popularidad que este había tomado siendo un excelente buscador en el equipo de Quidditch. Anteriormente, se había alarmado ligeramente al escuchar sobre el supuesto parecido de _Evans_ con Charlus Potter pero por suerte el tema fue dejado tan pronto como comenzó. Lo último que quería era que relacionaran el _real _parentesco entre ambos Gryffindor.

Sonó la primera campanada de la cena, pero en aquel momento la cena era en lo último en lo que deseaba pensar. Tenía tantas cosas en su mente que resolver que sentía cierto mareo estomacal al sentir tanta información sin respuesta rondar en su mente. Primordialmente, era el enigma de cómo llegaron a ese tiempo pero lo dejaría para después, su segunda pregunta era que sospechaba una actitud diferente en el profesor Dumbledore de ahora; no estaba segura si su director había logrado mascarar o esconder aquella faceta de ahora pero Hermione le había observado lo suficiente para afirmarlo. Cada vez que el profesor recibía preguntas de los alumnos nacidos de muggles - y el estaba al tanto de que ella lo era – sus ojos parecían teñirse de cierta nube de recuerdos.

La castaña pasó noches enteras sopesando que sería pero finalmente lo dejó pasar al darse cuenta que el hombre jamás dañaría un alumno o así mismo, no compartiría sus memorias de adolescencia para informar el por qué observaba a este grupo con cierta. . . nostalgia o _desdén_. Cuando finalmente compartió con Harry sus ideas, el Gryffindor las desechó alegando que las paranoias de Dumbledore se debían a que eran viajeros en el tiempo y era un evento casi imposible de viajar a tan grandes escalas por lo que estarían bajo su radar.

Lo que le dejaba una última sospecha; Ryddle. ¿Qué sería lo que el profesor Dumbledore sospechaba verdaderamente del mago como para que levantara ya juicios tan arraigados contra el? ¿Qué era lo que mantenía al Slytherin tan a línea y sin máscaras de cortesía frente a la presencia del mago de la luz? ¿Acaso ya se había declarado su enemistad? ¿Pero cómo? De haber sido algo así, lo más lógico es que fuera dentro de los terrenos del colegio y un asalto de varitas no hubiese sido permitido entre profesor y alumno. _Hasta pensarlo suena ilógico._

Finalmente lo desechó con un suspiro resignado, ya tenía en mente demasiadas cosas como para agregar más a la bolsa.

_Ryddle, Tom Ryddle. _

Hermione al pensar en su nombre dejó caer su cabeza hasta que tocara la madera sintiéndose levemente frustrada, al escuchar unos pasos cerca de allí se levantó de un salto y comenzó a recoger todas sus pertenencias colocándolas en su bolso expansible. Recogió los libros prestados y los apretó contra su pecho con cariño mientras se dirigía al mesón de la pesada bibliotecaria que atendía.

― Comienzo a pensar señorita Granger que realmente usted tiene _cierta_ preocupación por los libros ― comentó la mujer alzando una ceja mientras examinaba los libros con ojo crítico, uno por uno, finalmente los depositó en un canasto tejido de fibras donde luego mágicamente volaban hasta sus habituales puestos.

Hermione dio un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza sin sonreír. ― Quisiera poder retirar unos libros esta semana ― expresó con cuidado la castaña mientras intentaba no rodar los ojos por dentro, sabía que la mujer no tenía ningún agrado por ella y en realidad el sentimiento era completamente mutuo. Solo había tenido consentimiento de entrar a la biblioteca gracias al profesor Slughorn que le extendió un pase indefinido. Ella aun no se olvidaba que todo esto era gracias al mentiroso de Ryddle que engatusaba a las personas a su favor dejándola mal.

― ¿Y qué libros serían? ―

Hermione pensó bien antes de responder ― Respecto a retrocesos o avances en la cuarta dimensión ―

― O sea viajes en el tiempo ― resumió la mujer frunciendo el entrecejo mientras bajaba su vista hacia los pergaminos que tenía enfrente de ella y los hojeaba sin prestarle atención alguna a la estudiante.

― Si ― concordó la bruja de cabellos ondulados con una mirada exasperante al no ver respuesta, luego de unos minutos de silencio en los que la castaña no sabía si maldecir o simplemente marcharse, la bibliotecaria le respondió con aquella voz nasal detestable.

― El joven Tom Ryddle la semana pasada se los llevó todos. Si es de urgencia pídaselos a él ― dijo la señorita Mayer ― Aunque con su carácter, dudo que el encantador Tom permita que. . . ― Hermione dio un salto de la impresión al sentir una pequeña explosión metros más adelante y luego sentir el severo sonido de varios libros cayendo al suelo. ― ¡Pero que creen que hacen! ― gritó la bibliotecaria enfadada en medio del caos que se sentía más adelante olvidándose completamente de Hermione.

La castaña maldijo a lo bajo la serpiente mientras salía de la biblioteca y partía en su búsqueda. El no ocupaba leer respecto a esos temas, pero no, _tenía que _sacar todos los libros que ellas ocupaba y apartarlos para él.

― Es una serpiente mentirosa, metiche, manipuladora, egocéntrica, narcisista, maniático. . . . . ― la chica continuó con sus insultos a la figura del heredero hasta que llegó a las frías mazmorras donde las otras serpientes dominadas por el parecían plaga hablando y riéndose en la sala común. Hermione se acercó a un grupo de chicas de sexto año que revisaban una revista de portada roja y rosada, trató de ignorar la tétrica combinación de colores cuando les habló.

― ¿Saben dónde está Ryddle? ― inquirió de poco humor, su tono mandón reluciendo pero no le importaba.

― Tranquila con quien hablas Granger ― dijo con desdén una de las jóvenes de cabellos rubios y largos, las demás le secundaron asintiendo. La castaña iba a volver a preguntar con más fuerza pero la voz de Marcus Rosier le interrumpió.

― Está en su habitación ― respondió, con un marcado y nasal acento inglés.

La chica se volteó observando a los Slytherin de su año subiendo las escaleras, no le pasó por alto que Abraxas parecía un poquito más pálido de lo habitual, murmuró un seco gracias y bajo los escalones para tocar la puerta de los varones Slytherin de quinto año.

._._._._._.

― Mi familia me ha obsequiado este libro Tom y pensé en regalártelo inmediatamente a ti ― le dijo una joven Ravenclaw que lo interceptó a su salida del Gran Comedor, lo más probable es que estuviera esperándolo desde hace un rato.

Tom estiró sus pálidos dedos y recibió el libro en sus manos mientras elaboraba una encantadora sonrisa ― Gracias Emma, siempre un encanto ― Sacó su varita por debajo de su túnica de Slytherin y la apuntó hacia la joven de trenzas rubias que le observaba ida, como si dentro de su mente estuviere - y lo más probable así era - fantaseando. ― _Imperio ― _susurró con maestría dando una floritura perfecta con su mano derecha.

― ¿Emma, por qué no vas y te tropiezas en las escaleras? ― sugirió perversamente el joven guardando su varita para seguidamente continuar con su camino. Observó el título que le habían regalado minutos atrás, recitaba su titulo _Encantamientos Avanzados._Quizás tuviera algo de utilidad, aunque la mayoría de tomos lo terminaban aburriendo.

Tom maldijo en pársel cuando entró en la habitación que compartía con los otros cuatro Slytherin, ya que se encontraban sentados en sus camas fumando y realizandosus típicas bromas obscenas. De las cosas que detestaba aspirar, era el intenso humo de cigarrillo exhalado de otros magos carentes del suficiente cerebro para estar cerca de él. En su primer año de Hogwarts había robado a Abraxas una fina caja de cigarrillos exportados y probado en sus excursiones al bosque prohibido, cinco minutos más tarde los había enviado al suelo por hacerle perder su valioso tiempo de aquella manera. No significaban ningún atractivo.

― Walburga realmente si te lo. . . . ―

― ¡No te atrevas a continuar engendro, es mi hermana de la que estás hablando! ― interrumpió Orión mientras se levantaba de la cama de Abraxas y señalaba a Rosier con su dedo. ― Pero tengo que admitir que Lucretia no lo hace mal, escuché que llegó a un acuerdo con Ignatius sobre la _fidelidad_ y no le molestaba en absoluto siempre cuando fuera todo en silencio ― chismorreó.

Tom abrió su baúl de objetos personales previamente removiendo todos los encantamientos protectores que comúnmente aplicaba para resguardarlo. Trataba de ignorar la junta de las parias ignorantes que habitaban en su habitación, esas parecían perras en celo hablando de sexo y mujeres, como si fuera el único tema de conversación.

― En silencio fue lo menos que estuvo ayer en la noche ― comentó Abraxas riéndose mientras los demás le secundaban realizando más comentarios de mujeres. Tom corrió la cortina de su cama evitando que los demás le observaran, estuvo a punto de aplicar un hechizo de insonoridad para evitar oír las estupideces que comentaban cuando la última línea captó su interés.

― Yo a quien quiero oír gritar es a esa pequeña puta de Granger ¿No crees Cygnus? A ti te gusta la pequeña come-libros ¿No? Pero dime, te gustaría tirártela o quieres andar de la mano con ella como todo un marica enamorado ― las risas no se hicieron esperar y seguidamente se deshicieron en burlas y comentarios lascivos contra el cuerpo de Granger.

― Vamos Cygnus no seas un. . . ― comenzó a decir Rosier nuevamente pero un hechizo de color violeta se estampó contra su pecho enviándole con fuerza sobre la pared más cercana, el golpe seco que silenció a los demás al instante de sus burlas. Observaron con cierto miedo a Tom parado frente a su cama con su varita en mano y sus labios finos juntos en una línea recta.

― Fuera ― fue lo único que dijo desde su sitio y los demás sin esperar un segundo más se levantaron de la cama apagando con sus varitas los cigarros que fumaban. Tom cerró con otro movimiento de su varita la puerta. ― Creo que dije _todos_ afuera Black ― replicó fríamente el heredero de Slytherin observando con sus claros ojos azules escaneando las facciones del otro mago.

― Gracias, Granger es una persona muy valiosa para mi ― dijo Cygnus.

― Me importa menos lo que Granger vale para ti ― replicó Tom observándole directamente a los ojos empleando legeremancia contra él. El joven Black sabía perfectamente lo que el heredero practicaba en él y no opuso resistencia alguna. La intrusión de la mente a deseo del practicante podía ser dolorosa o no dolorosa, pero el Slytherin no se vio en necesidad de hacerle con cuidado el proceso, y el forzamiento que empleó contra su mente fue más fuerte de lo acostumbrado.

En su mente, no vio más que escenas estúpidas y poco útiles para él, casi todas eran imágenes de Granger y uno que otro sueño erótico. Cuando acabó la intromisión Black estaba tan cansado mentalmente que se arrodilló en el suelo con sus dos manos en el piso respirando el aire a bocanadas.

― Es patético Black ― confesó el Slytherin sin intención de burla, simplemente decía lo que él creía en voz alta observando desde lo alto, la alta figura del joven Black se curvaba en el suelo ― Ahora, no me hagas repetirme dos veces ― advirtió únicamente el heredero y se encaminó hacia su cama para descansar, se quitó su túnica negra. Maldijo al notar que había crecido más durante el verano y que debería de arreglarle el largo antes de pedir otra nueva. La cuenta que Hogwarts le otorgó tenía un número limitado de cupos en la tienda de túnicas. Era una _lástima _de que fuese una deshonra pedir a personas ajenas a tu _familia _vestimenta, podría haberlas obtenido algunas de aquellas estúpidas que le seguían todo el día, no es como si el fuese a admitir que las necesitaba tampoco, pero sugerirlas a través de engaños mentales gracias a la legeremancia sería útil.

― Granger ― dijo de pronto la voz de aquel chico Black. ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―

Tom se dio media vuelta observando a la pequeña castaña parada enfrente de su puerta, con una expresión de rabia escondida tras sus ojos castaños. Se sintió gratamente complacido del ligero sonrojo que se asomó en las mejillas de la testaruda chica al enfrentarse con su mirada, parecía incómoda buscando una excusa para zafarse del chico. Ryddle sabía perfectamente a lo que venía, había tomado los libros prestados con el fin de molestarla y que acudiera a él. No sabía por qué se veía interesada en aquellos tomos cuando ninguno de los autores había logrado un viaje, simplemente eran suposiciones de lo que podía ocurrir y Tom había tachado la mayoría de párrafos agregando sus propios comentarios y puntos de vista.

― No te preocupes Granger, no tienes que responderle a la escoria ― se jactó el Slytherin y con una última fría mirada de advertencia el otro Slytherin salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

― Esa no es la manera de tratar a tus amigos ― regañó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

― No seas hipócrita Granger, te sientes aliviada de no haber tenido que responderle ― dijo Tom mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse su camisa blanca, la que usaba debajo de la túnica. No le importaba la presencia de la chica, el nunca fue de ese tipo de niños que temían a la desnudez de las personas o tenía complejos sobre su cuerpo y por eso no lo podían mostrar sin sentir vergüenza. Simplemente no le importaba.

― No soy hipócrita Ryddle, simplemente así no era la forma correcta tampoco ― replicó la chica aun desde su sitio, parecía congelada o incluso intimidada ― ¡Y podrías dejar de desvestirte! ― agregó finalmente cuando notó que el chico desabotonaba el penúltimo botón revelando su torso blanco y delgado, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la otra presencia.

― Tú eres la que está estorbando Granger ― aclaró el Slytherin sonriendo de lado, aunque por dentro ya se encontraba ligeramente molesto por la irritable castaña ― Si tienes algo que decir dilo ya o puedes marcharte por donde entraste ―

Viendo la partida ganada tras el silencio de la castaña comenzó a desabotonarse su pantalón, para ese entonces notó que la leona se había dado media vuelta corriendo las cortinas de la primera cama, desde donde su figura no se notaba.

― Quiero que me regreses los libros que tomaste ― ordenó luego de saberse segura, detrás de las cortinas.

― No sé de qué libros estás hablando ― mintió Tom.

― ¡Los libros que sacaste de viajes del tiempo, los tomaste todos! ― gritó claramente frustrada Hermione, nunca podía ganar nada con Ryddle.

― Mi cielo, juraría haber escuchado parlotear a un perico y no a una mujer ― se burló el Slytherin con intención de provocarla, estaba parcialmente enterado de que Hermione Granger poseía cierto nivel de inteligencia un poco más alto que los demás. Siempre rondaba la biblioteca leyendo exasperadamente todo lo que tenía al frente, como si no le interesara seleccionar entre autores, además su insufrible y exasperaste capacidad de estar alerta siempre que un profesor hacía preguntas citando los libros como si una lección de vida fuera le irritaba. Sin mencionar aun su horrendo cabello. . .

Ryddle se veía venir el hechizo y se encontraba preparado para él, era un hechizo de nivel medio lo suficientemente peligroso como para dejar agonizando por varios minutos a la víctima. ― Ciertamente andamos un poco agresivos ― se jactó elevando una ceja en el aire mientras la veía salir de su escondite.

No se decepcionó al notar de que la insufrible chica comenzaría un nuevo debate verbal pero sus labios al observarlo se abrieron y cerraron varias veces, cuando finalmente pudo hablar fue con cierta preocupación, como si él estuviera demente, y quizás, el lo estaba, era un demente, demente por todo, por conocimiento, por el poder, por el absoluto control, era un demente de sí mismo. Solo que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

― ¿Pero qué estás usando? ― dijo la castaña frunciendo el entrecejo.

― Ropa; creo que es bastante obvio ― dijo sarcásticamente el chico observándose en el espejo.

En lugar de su acostumbrada túnica negra brillante y perfecta, vestía unos sencillos pantalones negros, y encima una camisa de mangas largas que cubría la palidez de sus brazos y resaltaba las hermosas facciones de su rostro, el color negro en su vestimenta lograba que sus ojos azules brillaran aún más.

― Es ropa muggle ― comentó lo obvio Granger aun sin salir de su aturdimiento. ― Es la ropa que utilizas en el orfanato ― declaró observándole incomoda, nunca se había imaginado ver a Lord Voldemort en ropaje tan. . . común, como si fuera cualquier adolescente londinense y no un futuro y peligroso mago oscuro. Finalmente decidió ignorar la razón por la que el usaba esa ropa dentro del colegio y la rabia volvió a ella cuando retomó las riendas del tema por la que ella estaba allí. ― Dame los libros Ryddle, los necesito ― exigió endureciendo su mirada.

― No los tengo ― dijo Tom, y tampoco mentía, los libros ya no eran los originales que quería Granger luego de haber pasado por su mano, eran meramente un borrador que necesitaban ser repasados y editados nuevamente para poder ser llamados libros tan siquiera.

― No seas. . . ― comenzó a replicar la castaña pero un hechizo, demasiado rápido y fuerte, para su gusto impactó contra el lado derecho de su cadera enviándola al suelo.

― No subas el tono de voz Granger, he sido más que misericordioso contigo. Así que, no te atrevas a inquirir nunca algo de mi ¿Entendido? Me estoy cansando de tu tono altanero, mandón como si tuvieras derecho alguno de mí. Tú estás en mis terrenos, tu entraste en mi habitación, así que tu respeta a tus superiores sino quieres verte como _otros _que siguieron por _ese _camino. Tu acudes a mi, en busca de mi ayuda creyendo que te puedes imponer. ―

― Así que deja esa irritante actitud sabelotodo, pequeña leona de Gryffindor ― terminó el joven rodando los ojos, Hermione aprovechó su discurso para enviarle una maldición más fuerte aun que impactó contra el pantalón del heredero causando una rotura en la costura a lo largo de su canilla.

Tom respondió con un hechizo que iba en una sola dirección pero a un metro de distancia de la chica se fraccionó en dos impactándole a ambos lados de su castaña apretó los dientes al sentir como su energía mágica parecía disminuir a causa del maleficio de Ryddle. Aun así se levantó apoyando ambas manos sobre el suelo y se incorporó visiblemente molesta.

― No me mires con tus ojos de cachorro lastimado porque te duele Granger, los _amigos _no se enojan con el otro ― se burló una vez más Tom enviando una perfecta sonrisa de desdén a la chica a medida se acercaba a ella. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y de su frente se perfilaban ciertas gotas de sudor haciendo que su blanca piel brillara. El slytherin admitía que le gustaba enfadar a la castaña, era mucho mejor que verla caminar con aquellas miradas perdidas.

― Solo dame los libros Ryddle ― murmuró la chica pestañeando varias veces como si quisiera mantener su vista intacta. Tom sabía que no podía ser así, le había enviado un maleficio que drenaba su energía física hasta el punto que la agotaba y la victima no tenía otro remedio mas que dormir para combatirlo hasta que el efecto cesara, solo duraría un par de horas.

― No seas tan terca Granger ― susurró Tom dejando su varita a un lado y estiraba su mano para arreglar un mechón de cabello rebelde de la joven, ella escaneó el rostro del Slytherin tratando de averiguar sus pensamientos por una sola vez, pero era prácticamente imposible cuando el utilizaba aquellas máscaras.

Sentía como los escalofríos recorrían por su piel cuando notó el avance del pelinegro. ― Los necesito ― intentó por última vez francamente cansada, cerrando los ojos. No quería bajar la retaguardia, no ahora que estaba sola en aquella habitación donde por su propia estupidez se había ido a varita poco a poco comenzaba a perder la fuerza entre sus dedos, era como si se estuviera _durmiendo. _

― ¿Qué me hiciste? ― preguntó en un susurro la castaña, evitando a toda costa que el Slytherin supiera del nudo instalado en su garganta. Si, Hermione tenía miedo, realmente tenía pequeños asomos de miedo al observar a aquel joven de brillantes ojos vivaces. Era una prueba más de que Lord Voldemort realmente existía dentro de él.

_Lord Voldemort. _

_El era Lord Voldemort. Voldemort era su pasado, su presente y su futuro. _

Hermione torpemente se había estado convenciendo de que ambos eran diferentes, llegarían a ser pero aun no lo eran. Era un ser en potencia aún, no desarrollado, no tan _oscuro _como lo sería aquel mago tenebroso, pero poco a poco se convertía en el. Y en estos momentos, los escalofríos seguidos no se detenían.

Pero aún así había otra cosa, algo diferente que no le permitía creer el destino que Ryddle se forjaba. Hermione aun en su interior sentía esperanzas por Tom, sentía que mostrándole las cosas buenas de la vida y la confianza de alguien podría ser diferente, _solo _un poco diferente.

Por los obvios síntomas Tom sabía que la mente de la chica dejaba de ser racional como siempre, si no que le daba paso a un mundo de letargo gracias al cansancio y sueño que venían en grandes olas al cuerpo de la joven.

― No importa que te hice, importa que te _harán _si te encuentras desmayada aquí en la noche. No sé, quizás Abraxas o incluso Crabbe y Goyle sugerirán varias ideas. . . ― mintió Tom dejando caer una de sus máscaras sobre su rostro mientras ladeaba su rostro observándola, no sabía si esperar un grito de pánico o la repulsión escribirse en su rostro a la sugestión, pero al no ver nada, Tom realmente pensó que le _agradaba _la idea a la leona.

― No va a funcionar ― replicó Hermione desde su sitio luego de unos minutos de silencio. ― ¿Lo olvidas acaso? Incluso si me atacas **somos **amigos, y los amigos no permitirían que el otro salga dañado bajo ningún concepto, ni físico ni psicológico. Y aunque creas que has ganado la batalla, no las hecho, se que eres un sádico retorcido que no duda en aplicar un _crucio _a quien te levante la vista, maldito egocéntrico ― dijo la chica mascullando entre dientes, pero aun así decía la verdad.

― Pero conmigo intentaste otra manera, y por eso se que tu también. . . ― ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué tu también no quieres dañarme?

― Mentira ― replicó inmediatamente Ryddle ensombreciendo su mirada cuando se acercó a la castaña, su magia comenzaba a dispersarse por la habitación, olas de poder emanaban del cuerpo del chico y tantearon el cuerpo de la joven asfixiándole su magia ― La amistad no es más que una ilusión que los humanos crearon para sentirse acompañados. Nadie es más importante que uno mismo, nadie sobrevive si se detiene a pensar en el otro, eso es algo _débil_ ― menospreció finalmente el heredero de Slytherin.

― Yo creo en la amistad ― replicó Hermione con su voz entrecortada, pero manteniéndose firme en su posición. No le había pasado por alto de que en la mirada del joven se había cruzado cierto titubeó pero rápidamente se cubrió con una pesada máscara fría, era una barrera impenetrable lo que creaba el futuro mago oscuro. No permitía a nadie pasar. ― Ryddle. . . . ― comenzó a decir pero él la interrumpió.

― Yo no tengo _amigos_, nunca los necesité y nunca los necesitaré ― continuó sin darle chance de explicarse ― Y para ti, estoy enfermamente cansado de tu actitud Gryffindor, esta vez no seré yo quien te haga saber que _no tienes _amigos más que ese estúpido intento jugador de Evans. Los amigos no existen ― concluyó mientras sacaba su varita y comenzaba a deshacer de los encantos que mantenían cerrada la puerta del dormitorio. ― Te abandonan siempre, siempre estás solo ―

Una pequeña corriente de frío golpeó el rostro de ambos al abrirse. ― No necesitas demostrarle nada a nadie ― interrumpió la castaña sin imaginarse que había maquinado la serpiente, simplemente no le gustaba el carácter frío como las piedras que tomaba el joven. Sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño que la maldición de Ryddle provocaba en ella, estaba exhausta completamente.

Al final sus labios finos se despegaron con saña, hablando una última vez. ― Te dije Granger, por favor mantente fuera. No estoy interesado en ti de _esa _manera. Adiós ― se despidió mientras la sacaba de la habitación y finalmente volvía a cerrar su puerta. Lo último que contempló de él fueron sus ojos azules indiferentes y vacios posicionarse sobre sus ojos color miel.

― ¿Oíste eso? ― inquirieron voces a lo lejos, en la sala común.

― Si, así que eso era, Granger quería a Ryddle esa pequeña ofrecida ―

Hermione cerró los ojos con cansancio sintiéndose ya mareada. Entró a su habitación arrastrando sus pies y se hiso un ovillo en su cama corriendo las cortinas de gamuza fina verde botella y aplicó varios hechizos de protección sabiendo que sus compañeras de casa no serían nada amables gracias al último juego del Slytherin.

Quizás sí, quizás lo había provocado más de lo habitual con su forma de hablar y su tono mandón. ¿Pero quién se creía el para humillarla de esa manera? Ciertamente no era su maldito problema el modo de ser de ella, era su naturaleza y no la cambiaría por él. Ryddle sabía que ella no se quebraría fácilmente, deseaba moldearla y transformarla en uno más de sus muñecos obsesionados dispuestos a lanzarse por él a la muerte si él lo pedía. La estaba provocando, de varias maneras, quería encontrar su punto débil y aunque la castaña no cedería a sus presiones por dentro el sentimiento de decepción y soledad la acompañaba.

Si no fuera por Harry en esa época, nadie sería su amigo, nadie le interesaba si cenaba o no cenaba, si iba a clases o si no iba a clases, si dormía en su habitación o si pasaba una noche en la enfermería. . . a nadie le importaba.

― Quizás tenías razón ― susurró Hermione adormilada cerrando los ojos._ El problema es que los demás a mi no me importan_, murmuró mentalmente la adormilada castaña entregándose al sueño y al cansancio.

No fue consciente de las pequeñas lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos.

* * *

**Notas de autora**: ¡Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo! Que pasen un excelente 2011 y que su 2010 se haya cerrado bien.

Además, pido un aplauso para Tom que hoy está de aniversario. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, joven mago oscuro, pida un deseo! _Eh_, mejor, nos abstenemos de eso último. . . .*sonrisa nerviosa*

*Todos tenemos métodos para alejarnos de las personas que nos puedan dañar a futuro, Tom Ryddle evidentemente tiene que dañar a los demás en orden para seguir con su naturaleza. Hermione no es una excepción y he aquí un motivo más del trato del mago a la bruja de revueltos cabellos.

Gracias a todos los lectores, y a quienes tienen esta historia en Alertas & Favoritos. Así mismo a aquellos que se toman su tiempo para comentar, personajes como: _daniaharuno395, memoriesofkagome, Rous Black, Twilight-Hp93, DarkCarolineRiddle (Caroline lire lo!), Pauliitah, Pabaji, Amia Snape, Lutari noe, Mari, ElanorTulcakeLume, satorichiva, momoyo20, Lena Hale Black, Mauxi Cullen O'shea, Carolina25 y Astoria. _

Ustedes hacen mi día, Kirtash R


	8. Chapter 8

**Titulo: **Enseñándole al Tiempo.

**Renuncia:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados y es propiedad de JK Rowling, de varias editoriales pero no limitada solo a los libros de Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books y los Raincoat Books, y Warner Bros,. Inc. No se está tomando dinero de aquí, y no se pretende tomar los derechos de la autora.

* * *

**Capitulo ocho: necesito un desahogo. **

_El tiempo es, dentro del ser determinado; ser que inmediatamente no es, y no ser que es con la misma inmediatez, la pura contradicción; la contradicción se supera, el tiempo es precisamente el ser determinado de este constante de superarse. _

_Hegel, G.W_

_._

Cuando Hermione despertó aquella mañana, todo su cuerpo le dolía de tal forma, que sentía como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón toda la noche. Generalmente, la castaña amanecía con bastante energía para comenzar su día, pero este domingo sentía una pesada carga en sus hombros, como si algo le estuviera incitando a dormir más.

_La pereza será. . . . o la maldición de Ryddle anoche. Como sea, arriba Hermione.  
_

Con un suave bostezo se incorporó de su cama, posó sus blanquecinos pies sobre el frío suelo de piedra y se estiró alzando sus brazos para despertar aun más. Sacó de su desordenado baúl la ropa que usaría aquel día y tomando su varita entre sus dedos se encaminó al cuarto de baño para poder cambiarse tranquilamente, lejos de la vista de sus compañeras de casa.

Hermione nunca se había considerado como una persona _bonita, _pero tampoco sentía la suficiente preocupación respecto a su apariencia como para que esta le afectara completamente. Era de aquel tipo de personas que podía sobrevivir a estar sin arreglarse frente al espejo durante todo el día y continuar viviendo. Se recordaba perfectamente como Parvati y Lavander siempre le ofrecían pociones y consejos para no verse _tan __desaliñada_, pero nunca les hiso caso, la joven realmente sentía que era algo innecesario y que perdería el tiempo inútilmente cuando lo podría aprovechar para estudiar. La costumbre de cambiarse sin que la observaran, era una maña que tenía desde su - paradojicamente - antiguo Hogwarts. Lavander y las demás chicas se cambiaban enfrente sin pudor, Hermione simplemente no era así, le gustaba su privacidad.

Trató de caminar sin hacer ruido contra el suelo; siempre era lo mismo, se levantaba de forma silenciosa para evitar oír más quejas de parte de las presuntuosas Slytherin que la rodeaban. Cuando sus dedos tocaron el pomo bronce de la puerta, se dio cuenta que no fue tan afortunada, ya que la voz nasal de Greengrass la asaltó.

"Estuvimos conversando anoche Granger, creo que lo mejor que le puede pasar a Slytherin es que vuelvas a la cueva donde te criaste" espetó con odio la joven, que tenía abierta las cortinas de su cama y la miraba con petulancia mientras cepillaba su cabello de color oro.

Hermione se volteó con una mirada en blanco mientras alzaba una ceja, para luego ignorarla mientras abría la puerta del baño y entraba.

"¿No me escuchas?" gritó la rubia "¡No es suficiente que quieras a los hombres famosos de Hogwarts verdad horrend―"

Hermione cerró la puerta ignorándola olímpicamente, realizó los hechizos adecuados para evitar que entraran o la escucharan. Apoyó su cuerpo contra la madera negra y se quedó allí unos segundos recordando el día de ayer. _Sí, claro, como olvidarlo. Probablemente el chisme ya se expandió por todo el colegio. _Pensó con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos.

Se despegó de la puerta de madera y caminó hacia el lavabo de mármol, donde aprovechó de abrir el grifo de agua fría. Unos pocos segundos después cuando el agua se acumuló lo suficiente, lavó su rostro aliviada de sentir el tacto frío contra su piel. Levantó su rostro distraídamente hacia el espejo frente a ella y arrugó el entrecejo mientras examinaba su reflejo minuciosamente; habían pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos almendrados, y su rostro se notaba cansado y demacrado.

"¡No me mires así!" demandó Hermione gritándole a su propio reflejo "No es mi culpa―" comenzó a decir, pero luego guardó silencio meditando en lo que se diría. Finalmente, su rostro pasivo se fue contorsionando hasta el punto que su entrecejo parecía uno solo de la ira que la poseyó "¡Solo no sé cómo salir de este _maldito _tiempo! ¡No tengo la respuesta a todo ¿sabes? ¡No sé por dónde empezar! ¡Yo ya no se ya **que** más leer! " gritó, y finalmente en un episodio de ira reprimida golpeó el agua acumulada en el lavabo, enviándola al suelo y mojando sus pies desnudos.

Con sus manos húmedas se apoyó en el lavabo de mármol, mientras inclinaba su cabeza al suelo de modo que sus rizos rebeldes resbalaran por su rostro. A los minutos de estar en esa posición, se dio por vencida con un resignado suspiro, se quitó su ropa y se metió a la ducha para refrescarse rápidamente.

* * *

Hermione tomó su cartera y se la cruzó encima de su vestido mientras subía los escalones para llegar a la sala principal. Habían ya algunos alumnos levantados, muchos se encontraban leyendo apuntes o realizando movimientos de varita, gracias a que los exámenes comenzarían al día siguiente. Fue plenamente consciente de las miradas que obtuvo mientras caminaba a la salida pero simplemente optó por ignorarlas todas y continuar con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del retrato, su corazón se aceleró de la impresión al notar una mancha borrosa abalanzarse sobre ella, y además capturándola en un apretado abrazo que casi le hace perder el equilibrio.

"¡Hermione!" dijo el asaltante en su oído. "¿Estás bien? Estaba tan preocupado cuando escuché que―"

"¡Harry!" le interrumpió la castaña aun asombrada de la muestra de efusividad que recibió de su amigo. "Estoy bien, en serio" le aseguró mientras sentía como el amarre de él cedía un poco, lo cual agradeció.

El chico se separó lo suficiente para observarla a la cara y buscar una señal que indicara lo contrario. "Es solo que Longbottom me contó que―"

"No aquí" le calló inmediatamente la castaña, dándose cuenta que todavía no se cerraba la puerta del retrato de Slytherin y estaban recibiendo varias miradas curiosas desde adentro de la sala. El niño que vivió entendió lo que quería decir y cambió el tema radicalmente mientras asentía en símbolo de comprensión. Se separó de la castaña y extendió su mano para tomar la de la joven, no esperó a que ella comenzara a caminar cuando el ya estaba jalándola lejos de allí.

"Tengo un sitio que enseñarte, lo descubrí ayer en la noche gracias a los gemelos Longbottom" dijo, y Hermione supo inmediatamente por la mirada de preocupación que le dirigía Harry, que este no confiaba aun lo suficiente en lo que ella le había dicho así unos momentos.

Agradeció inmediatamente la presencia de su amigo, ya que la estaba alejando de las deprimentes mazmorras. No le pasó desapercibida las inusuales miradas que le dedicaban los cuadros del colegio a medida caminaban, incluso las armaduras brillantes les seguían con pasos mecánicos cuando pasaban cerca girando sus cabezas de metal. Frunció el ceño tratando de encontrarle una explicación a aquella extraña actitud, pero se le fue rapidamente del pensamiento cuando su amigo sacó la varita fuera de su bolsillo.

"_Muffliato" _murmuró realizando un sencillo movimiento de varita, luego la bajó y la volvió a guardar en su bolsillo tranquilamente. "Nadie puede oír lo que diremos" dijo al observar el brillo de curiosidad de Hermione.

"¿De dónde sacaste ese hechizo?" preguntó inmediatamente la joven, sin ocultar que estaba extrañamente sorprendida, pues nunca antes había visto utilizar ese hechizo a su amigo.

"Lo aprendí gracias a _Potter, _siempre piensa que podemos tener espías alrededor de nosotros para escuchar las tácticas y lo utiliza siempre. Dice que quienes intenten acercarse solo escucharán un zumbido" dijo mientras se reía entre dientes, Hermione levantó sus cejas sorprendida de la cantidad de precauciones que tomaba el capitán de Gryffindor pero no comentó nada.

"¿Cuándo rato llevabas afuera esperándome?" preguntó a cambio, realmente interesada respecto a _que _hora le habían comunicado esto a su amigo en la casa de los leones.

"Lo suficiente" contestó vacilante Harry mientras continuaban caminando "Me habían dicho de que te habías encerrado horas en la habitación con Ryddle y que saliste. . . con muy. . ." el joven Gryffindor de repente se sintió más incómodo de lo normal mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rosado al intentar hablar de _eso _con su mejor amiga.

"¿Con muy qué?" preguntó horrorizada la castaña para luego enfurecerse, entendiendo en realidad lo que quería trasmitir . ¡A qué punto habían cambiado la realidad de las cosas!

Presintiendo el mal humor que se avecinaba, Harry miró a su alrededor para poder cambiar el tema y fue feliz al contemplar un retrato.

"¡Aquí estamos!" dijo con alegría para olvidarla de aquel tema, no necesitaba cuestionar a Hermione la veracidad de aquellos comentarios, conocía suficiente a su amiga para saber que aquellos rumores estúpidos habían sido inventados - al menos la mayor parte - , y si no, también confiaba lo suficiente en el criterio de Hermione a la hora de interactuar con Ryddle.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó cuando se vio parada en un solitario pasillo y observando un sencillo retrato de frutas variadas. "No. . . entiendo" confesó observando los brillantes ojos esmeralda del joven que la miraban con cierto entusiasmo reprimido.

"Realízale cosquillas a la pera" ordenó suavemente el Gryffindor, con una media sonrisa.

Hermione se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que realizaba Harry por animarla y lo hiso tal y como él lo pidió. Dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa al darse cuenta que el cuadro se despegaba de la pared y aparecía una puerta. El niño que vivió la tomó de la mano y ambos ingresaron.

"Bienvenida a las cocinas de Hogwarts" expresó el joven abriendo su mano derecha tal y como lo haría un mozo, dándole la bienvenida a un fino restaurante. Hermione rió con su acción y luego contempló maravillada aquel sitio.

En la esquina derecha, había una fila interminable de cacerolas brillantes que se acumulaban en una alta pila que parecía amenazar con caerse. Debajo de ella, un elfo doméstico vestido con un delantal de cuadros controlaba en un pergamino la cantidad de ollas que se encontraban limpias y las que no, clasificándolas con un movimiento de sus manos. Más adelante, una interminable hilera de cocinas y calderas se encontraban prendidas. Los elfos poseían un alto gorro que indicaban que eran los chef, sus expertas manitos cortaban los ingredientes, los vertían en las ollas mientras otros revolvían agilizando el proceso de cocción. Habían trozos de pergaminos con recetas en varias partes, y un suave calor golpeó las mejillas de la joven, era el calor que expedía la caldera. Notó que depositaban fuentes de comida en una larga mesa de madera y estas desaparecían con un ligero _pop. _

Al observarlos entrar, varios dieron vuelta su rostro para observarlos por unos segundos y luego continuaron con su trabajo. Un grupo de elfos que refregaban ollas dejaron sus labores y corrieron en grupo hacia donde se encontraban los dos alumnos.

"Bienvenido señor Harry, bienvenida señorita Granger ¿Cómo podemos servirle?" preguntaron a coro mientras realizaban pequeñas reverencias.

Hermione se sonrojó inmediatamente ante tal trato.

"Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Podrían prepararme un canasto de almuerzo para mí y mi amiga?" preguntó suavemente Harry a un elfo de sonrisa amable, parecía casi ansioso de recibir órdenes del joven. Y luego de su pregunta, todos asintieron al mismo tiempo y corrieron a preparar lo pedido.

"¡Mira todo eso!" señaló Harry una vez se despidieron de los elfos y el cargaba entre sus brazos una cesta de madera repleta de bocadillos preparados.

"No puedo creer que nunca leí esto en _Historia de Hogwarts" _sentenció igual de impresionada la castaña mientras aun no salía de su estupor. "Creí que los elfos recibían la clase. . . de. . ."

"¿La misma clase de trato que Dobby?" interrumpió Harry pensativo "Igual yo. Fue agradable saber que Hogwarts les da consideraciones"

Caminaron directo a la salida de los terrenos de Hogwarts, aprovechando el brillante sol que bañaba las praderas e iluminaba el lago, daba la sensación que sus aguas - usualmente frías - ahora eran un baño de oro que resplandecía gracias al sol. Era difícil imaginarse que con una hermosa vista así, la primera guerra mundial estuviera desarrollándose afuera.

"Me pregunto por qué no vinimos aquí los años anteriores" suspiró Hermione mientras recibía un emparedado y lo llevaba a sus labios degustando el sabor de pasta de pollo y pimentón rojo.

"Me pregunto por qué no te veo estudiando" dijo sorprendido Harry ligeramente sonrojado de hacer el comentario, pero era inevitable, había estado acostumbrado a ver correr a Hermione durante tres años seguidos en esta época. Ron solía hacer comentarios burlones respecto a cuan histérica parecía los días anteriores a la semana finales de exámenes, pero ahora su comportamiento era totalmente distinto, hasta incluso _indiferente, _lo cual sorprendió a Harry.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo conversando allí, desde todo tipo de trivialidades: sobre las materias que llevaban, comentarios burlones de los compañeros de clase, anécdotas que le habían sucedido en el Quidditch, y cualquier otra tontera que les hacía pasar el tiempo de aquella tarde de domingo. Hermione se recordó una vez más lo mucho que la presencia de Harry la ayudaba en cualquier problema interno que tuviera y se encontró una vez más riéndose de las cosas que el contaba.

Finalmente, el tema de Ryddle llegó y la castaña le explicó todo lo sucedido poco a poco, y también sobre su mala convivencia con los alumnos de Slytherin. Harry no pareció sorprendido, e incluso le comentó que él había decidido darle un tiempo a la joven para que se acostumbrara a la complicada casa que le tocó, pero al parecer aquel alejamiento había tenido un efecto contrario y le prometió que estarían más unidos.

La chica se sorprendió de la madurez con la que el niño que vivió tomaba lo que ella contaba, prácticamente se imaginaba que se levantaría a amenazar al futuro mago o alguna que otra tontera, pero el solo sonrió con tristeza y le apretó su mano en símbolo de que estaba con ella.

"Tenía que conversar contigo" recordó la Slytherin de pronto "Mi _falso _abuelo escribió alegando que podía preparar para nosotros una casa en el sur de Francia para pasar la temporada"

"¿Sur de Francia? ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos allí?" interrumpió Harry, mientras devoraba una dona con chispas de calabazas doradas. "¿Quieres ir allí?"

"No, no creo que sea el sitio indicado" respondió la joven.

Al ver la mirada interrogante de Harry, tomó aire para explicarse finalmente. "He estado tratando todos los caminos que conozco para crear un puente temporal determinado y así llevarnos a nuestro año correspondiente" comenzó a decir "Pero la biblioteca de Hogwarts tiene recursos bastante limitados en este tema y ocupo explorar otros campos que pueden llevarnos a nuestro tiempo. Ninguna hipótesis que he formulado este año me ha dado resultados posibles, Harry. No entiendo cómo es que no soy capaz de encontrar alguna fórmula, algún hechizo, algún portal, alguna brecha, _lo que sea, _que esté correcto para sacarnos de aquí.

"He intentado desde el punto de vista astronómico, basándonos incluso en el día en el que viajamos y el día en el que hemos caído aquí. He calculado la posición exacta de los astros y los planetas, la cantidad de brecha mágica que se abre en el mundo terrenal con respecto a la cuarta dimensión" continuó diciendo mientras sus ojos almendrados observaban idos la superficie dorada del lago.

Un ligero viento de verano paseó por los terrenos, el aroma dulce de las flores recién brotadas gracias a la primavera inundó sus narices llenándolas de placer. Mas sus palabras eran tristes y repletas de aspereza. Usualmente, cuando tenía ganas de ceder a las lágrimas, su garganta comenzaba a contraerse poco a poco.

"¡Pero siempre hay un error! Hay un problema que altera todo, una falla en la ecuación, un error en los grabados, una runa no existente, un astro mal posicionado, un mito jamás probado, la tecnología no existente por ejemplo para hacernos viajar a la velocidad de la luz. Incluso las leyes de la magia lo explican, meramente con nuestras varitas no podemos acelerarnos al punto que superemos aquella inagotable velocidad. Es cierto, solo hay una cosa que es cierta, _**hemos**_ hecho lo imposible, hemos logrado lo que no se ha de lograr: por qué no hemos avanzado en el tiempo, sino que hemos retrocedido y no sé ya si para bien o para mal, incluso mi sentido del juicio ya está nublado Harry" bromeó oscuramente, mientras miraba de reojo al joven de cabellos negros.

"Y como hemos retrocedido es lo que temo. Saber qué es lo que hemos cambiado, qué es lo que cambiará y si el mundo que conocemos se extinguirá. . . El tiempo pasará, el tiempo pasa aunque nosotros ya no estemos aquí, el tiempo continua sin importarle que nos suceda, pero el tiempo marcará un paso distinto a aquellos que no están en nuestros pies. No sé si somos caos, si somos guerra o si somos paz. ¡No se! Ya no sé si somos la esperanza o los enemigos―"

La castaña terminó su discurso al sentir como el brazo de Harry rodeaba su cuello y la atraía hacia él en un abrazo tembloroso. Hermione finalmente al sentirse refugiada bajo el brazo del Gryffindor, una persona que consideraba prácticamente el hermano que le faltó, dejó dar rienda suelta a aquellas intrépidas lágrimas que estaban acumuladas desde hace un tiempo.

¡Cuánto ocupaba desahogarse! Cuanto tiempo se había reprimido todo el miedo que sentía por las consecuencias y ocultado a su amigo para que no se preocupara, pero ahora todo había aflorado y no las podía detener. Simplemente caían una encima de otra, como peleándose por quien rodaba más rápido por sus mejillas.

_¡Estúpidas lagrimas!__

* * *

_

Harry Potter se quedó así, quieto y tranquilo dándole torpes palmaditas en la espalda a Hermione quien no terminaba de sollozar. Sentía la mano de la joven apretar el borde de su camisa mientras daba ligeros saltitos por culpa de todo aquel miedo, dolor, estrés, nerviosismo y preocupación que llevaba encerrado en su cuerpo y en su mente.

Sentía su cabello negro picarle la frente pero en aquel momento no podía utilizar sus manos, o moverse. "Hermione, te ayudaré ¿Está bien? No ocupas cargar con esto tu sola, siempre somos los dos, incluso si no está Ron con nosotros podemos manejarlo perfectamente. Ya en una semana estaremos libres de los clases y de las practicas de Quidditch. Y prometo – aunque no soy tan inteligente como tú – que te ayudaré en todo lo que sea necesario."

Después de terminar su pequeño discurso, el adolescente notó como el agarre, antes intenso, de la castaña había disminuido y su peso parecía haberse incrementado en su hombro. Miró de lado el rostro de la joven y se dio cuenta por el modo en que sus labios estaban entreabiertos que se había quedado dormida.

Cuando los ojos de la castaña se volvieron a abrir, ya el sol había menguado lo suficiente y el atardecer estaba dando paso. Notó inmediatamente que se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Harry y que para su pesar, había sido la mejor siesta que había tenido desde que llegó a aquel tiempo. Se incorporó de su lugar sintiendo la fresca brisa que envió ciertos escalofríos por su piel y notó que el joven se había dormido también.

Hermione sonrió, puesto que Harry tenía una expresión tan tranquila cuando dormía, tan inocente, que parecía un pecado despertarlo, por lo cual no quiso molestarlo. Cuando la joven se dio media vuelta para observar el castillo que estaba a sus espaldas, notó que las luces ya habían sido prendidas, pero hubo algo más que le llamó la atención, fue la borrosa figura alta y conocida que desaparecía moviéndose entre las columnas de las afueras del colegio.

_¿Acaso habrá sido Ryddle? No, probablemente estás siendo exageradamente paranoide. . . _

Hermione sacudió su cabeza y fue a despertar al niño que vivió antes de que pescara un resfriado de verano.

**Enseñándole al Tiempo & Capítulo Ocho.**

"El modo en el que hablas da entender que te crees superior a los muggles _Malfoy_" dijo Hermione mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo y lo apoyaba en su regazo, mientras observaba al rubio con una ceja alzada cuando este le hablaba a un grupo de jóvenes de tercer año que asentían a lo que el decía, casi hipnotizadas.

El Slytherin posó su fría mirada de metal en la castaña, y una media sonrisa burlesca apareció en sus labios. "Lo soy Granger. ¿No has escuchado mis anteriores comentarios? La escoria muggle debe de ser eliminada de este planeta antes que su población se desarrolle en su máxima expresión como las plagas que son" sentenció el Slytherin, casi sorprendido de que la joven no estuviera de acuerdo en ello, pero estabas hablando de Granger, que _más_ _excusa_ que esa.

"El hecho de que un niño nazca sin la habilidad mágica no lo hace inferior a los magos. Es una persona con capacidad intelectual suficiente" _mucho más que tu, _quiso agregar. "para desempeñarse en actividades importantes para ayudar al mundo―"

"¿Cómo van a ser poseedores de una capacidad intelectual suficiente? ¿Has visto las noticias Granger? " preguntó con desdén mientras se levantaba del sillón de cuero de la sala de Slytherin y la observaba con detenimiento "Existe algo que se llama Segunda Guerra Mundial allá afuera, los muggles no utilizan el raciocinio que dices tú que tienen para detener esa masacre que están creando. No es que me queje de que al fin se eliminen las parias entre ellos, pero es solo una―"

"¡No puedes estar calificando a la guerra muggle como una excusa de su _falta de humanidad, _cuando en el mundo mágico está sucediendo lo mismo! Tratas de justificar una superioridad pero no tienes el fundamento correcto para decirlo. La gente no mágica son seres humanos capaces de lo mismo que un mago, ya sea sangre pura, mestizo o. . ."

Abraxas irritado por la comparación levantó su mano y la posó encima de la mesa donde Hermione estaba estudiando, se inclinó lentamente mientras su mirada despectiva paseaba por él rostro de la castaña . "El modo en el que hablas me hace dudar de cuan _**pura**_ es tu sangre Granger. La próxima vez que trates de dejarme en ridículo no dudaré en hechizarte, incluso si eres una mujer"

La castaña dejó escapar una risa sarcástica mientras sus ojos miel chocaban contra los del rubio, se levantó de la mesa de madera donde había estado estudiando y levantó su barbilla dejando en claro que no le temía. "¿Incluso si soy una mujer? ¿Eso se supone que debería ser un halago? Pero no, gracias, no me molesto en perder mi tiempo en _**deidades**_ que no pueden sostener ni una sola conversación sin proferir amenazas"

Abraxas metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica pero su gesto se quedó a la mitad del camino cuando levantó su mirada. "Nott" saludó al ver un muchacho parado enfrente de ellos

"Cinco puntos menos a Slytherin por tu falta de respeto a la señorita, Abraxas" dijo el prefecto de suaves cabellos ondulados lentamente, mientras se retiraba dejando en claro su advertencia.

Hermione no esperó una palabra más del rubio joven que tanto le recordaba al detestable Draco Malfoy, si no que tomó su libro y se retiró de la mesa hacia la salida en busca de un mejor sitio donde leer.

* * *

Desde aquella charla con Harry todo se había vuelto mucho más fácil de llevar, la joven de cabellos castaños finalmente pudo sacar aquello que le estaba atormentando en su interior. Cada tarde, se juntaba con el joven de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos verdes, a dar los últimos repasos para los exámenes, los cuales también aprovechan para intercambiar notas y puntos de vista.

Habían quedado de acuerdo en evitar a Tom Ryddle lo máximo posible, aunque al final no fue necesario estar rehuyéndole a cada momento; la presencia del joven ya no era acosadora – _como antes – _ y en las cenas no aparecía en el Gran Comedor, lo que trajo las sospechas a ambos viajeros del tiempo que posiblemente ya estuviera al tanto de la ubicación de la Cámara de los Secretos, especialmente en ese punto, la castaña enloqueció mientras por su mente se castigaba pensando en que debió haber puesto más atención y haber evitado cualquier acercamiento del mago a aquella sala.

Para mayor tranquilidad, con Harry, en su apretado tiempo libre optaron por estar caminando siempre en el segundo piso por si lo veían aparecer, pero en el transcurso de la semana nunca lo observaron por allí, lo que bajó sus paranoias. En una de sus conversaciones, Harry comentó que sería de mucha utilidad volver a poseer el mapa de los merodeadores y se preguntó cómo es que lo habían realizado. Hermione le dio la razón, optaron finalmente por comenzar a realizar una segunda versión del mapa creada por ellos en orden para vigilar los movimientos de Ryddle, trabajo bastante difícil si tenían que hacerlo ambos, pero entre medio de la ajetreada semana ambos lo descartaron para continuarlo en las vacaciones.

Por otra parte, el profesor Slughorn canceló el último partido de Quidditch gracias a la cantidad exagerada de amenazas que se crearon entre ambas casas. Cabe mencionar que el capitán Charlus Potter en un arranque de rabia culpó al capitán de Slytherin y un duelo de varitas comenzó en pleno campo abierto entre ambas casas, al final se inmiscuyeron algunos Hufflepuff a favor a Gryffindor. Hermione y Harry se encontraban en el Gran Comedor cuando les llegó el rumor, pero ninguno se metió en una pelea sin sentido. Al final, fueron peores las consecuencias para la casa de Gryffindor ya que los alumnos de Slytherin lograron escapar en su mayoría cuando tocó el momento del castigo, dejando inmediatamente la casa de los leones muy por debajo de las serpientes, acreditándose inmediatamente la copa de las casas al movimiento Slytherin.

Aquella noche, en el banquete de despedida la mayoría de alumnos varones se encontraban con vendajes y uno que otra consecuencia a raíz de la batalla de hechizos del día anterior. La mayoría de las muchachas habían terminado su última tarde elaborando delicadas tarjetas de despedidas a sus amigos más cercanos e incluso a aquellos menos cercanos, uno siempre debía de mantener la apariencia de que todos te agradaban. Hermione simplemente bufó a esto y decantó por marcharse de su habitación cuando le sugirieron en medio de burlas que le realizara una a Ryddle, a ver si con eso le ponía atención ya que lo _otro _no funcionó.

La castaña se encontraba sentada en aquel momento en la larga mesa de Slytherin, apartada de todos los de su clase y cercana a los alumnos de tercer año. Mientras comía en silencio repasando las respuestas que había dado en su examen de transformaciones, escuchó la plática de unas alumnas.

"―Moshe Chaim fue retirado de Hogwarts anteayer, toda su familia fue secuestrada en alguna parte de Alemania"

"¿Un niño judío no es así? Si no me equivoco hay un tipo que está creando una matanza contra los extranjeros que viven en Alemania" respondió su compañera mientras alzaba una ceja sin preocupación "No es como si fuera nuestro problema después de todo Violetta, no nos afecta en nada"

_Puedo apostar eso, _pensaba Hermione sarcásticamente, _tan solo el mundo mágico recibirá una cantidad menos poblacional de niños mágicos ya que. . . ¡Están matando a todos en Europa, ignorantes! _Gritó mentalmente la castaña deseosa de poder decirlo pero se calló.

La joven pelirroja guardó silencio unos minutos, como si le costara procesar lo que diría a continuación. "¿Y qué hay del otro mago? ¿_Guindelpal _o como sea?"

"El nombre apropiado sería Grindelwald, si me permiten inmiscuirme en su importante conversación señoritas" comentó una tercera voz bastante conocida, muy conocida.

"¡Tom Ryddle!" saltaron ambas jóvenes de sus asientos, sus manos dirigidas a su cabello inmediatamente retocándolo con pomposidad.

_No me arruines mi última cena en Hogwarts, Ryddle, no tengo ganas de―. . . _

"Ah, señoritas, siempre son tan encantadoras. ¿Ya han finalizado la cena? Necesito un poco de privacidad para conversar con la señorita Granger" dijo Ryddle mientras le guiñaba un ojo juguetón a ambas chicas que parecían desmayarse en su lugar, ambas asintieron entusiastas y se levantaron inmediatamente dejándolos solos.

Hermione desde su sitio dio un ligero suspiro maldiciendo su suerte, hasta que la varonil voz del heredero de Slytherin llegó hasta sus oídos, enviando escalofríos por la parte baja de su espalda.

"¿Cómo te encuentras Granger?" preguntó falsamente Ryddle mientras extendía uno de sus brazos pálidos y se servía un vaso helado de jugo de calabaza, cuando lo levantó, hiso el ademán de tomarlo pero en realidad se había detenido a medio camino lo justo para cubrir sus labios. "Por tu mirada de corderito asustado, dudo que bien" susurró en voz baja y luego de decir eso, tomó un trago del jugo.

"Oh, de hecho perfectamente Ryddle, esperando ansiosa ya salir de vacaciones, supongo que tu también lo estás" replicó Hermione inmediatamente, sabía perfectamente que el entendería el mensaje tras sus palabras.

Inmediatamente los ojos azules del slytherin brillaron con un tono rojizo peligroso que desapareció rapidamente, cualquiera hubiera creído que se trataba de una corta alucinación, pero la castaña sabía perfectamente con quien estaba tratando y que realmente debió haber sucedido así.

Rydde ignoró sus palabras y su rostro se giró hacia la copa que sostenía entre sus largos dedos, finalmente se la llevó a sus labios palidos tomando un largo trago de aquel jugo para luego dejar caer la copa en la mesa con un sonido seco y fuerte. Hermione solo pudo observar sus movimientos que parecían perfectos.

"Nos vemos luego Granger" dijo únicamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo con una sonrisa, demasiado, demasiado atractiva.

El heredero de Slytherin se levantó de su asiento y dando un pequeño asentimiento en forma de saludo al profesor Slughorn que paseaba por allí, se retiró del Gran Comedor dejando tras de él una larga fila de suspiros y miradas de coquetería.

La castaña volvió a retomar la atención a su plato de comida pero no pudo, a los minutos de estar intentando comer en vano, decidió apartar su plato de puré y salchichas cocidas. Observó con aspereza el único vaso de jugo que había tomado Ryddle, parado frente a ella. La castaña estiró su mano y botó la copa, dejándola en una posición horizontal.

_No me gusta como se veía, parecía el Rey frente a mi derrotado equipo. _

Se convenció Hermione por su acción, estaba haciendo alegoría al juego de ajedrez donde el ganador era quien mantenía al rey en pie sin amenazas. Finalmente satisfecha por su acción, tomó su bolso negro del suelo y se lo cruzó por encima de su pecho saliendo del gran comedor. Miró de reojo hacia la mesa de su querido Gryffindor en una busca rápida de Harry pero no lo encontró, este le había asegurado que aprovecharía aquella noche para recuperar las horas de sueño que perdió estudiando en la semana.

Al traspasar las doradas puertas del Gran Salón, caminó de manera automática hacia la escalera subterránea que la llevaría hasta las mazmorras. Sabiendo que faltaba al menos una hora y media para que diera comienzo el toque de queda, se debatió entre caminar un rato o no entre la tranquilidad de los terrenos.

_Al diablo, mañana no estaré aquí. _

Cambió el ritmo de su dirección hacia los arcos de piedra que indicaban la salida a los terrenos alrededor del castillo. Solo sería una breve caminata para despejar su mente y observar las estrellas, Hermione tenía que admitir que la razón por la que matriculó _Adivinación _en tercer año era por este motivo, para aprender la magia de ellas, aunque luego se dio cuenta que no aprendería nada importante más que el mal augurio hacia Harry por lo cual simplemente la dejó.

Cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se reemplazó por una grama fresca y húmeda, sonrió. El cielo se podía decir que estaba ligeramente nublado pero aun así podía observar las constelaciones que se sabía perfectamente de memoria. Dio unos pasos más, esta vez apreciando la espesura del bosque prohibido, notó como los árboles se movían a un compás casi escalofriante, agitando sus hojas y la castaña sabía a la perfección que si se acercaba un poco más podría escuchar ramitas de árboles quebradas, o incluso el chapoteo de las aguas del lago negro, si se acercaba aún mas.

La castaña escuchó el crujido de una ramita a unos metros de ella y se giró inmediatamente buscando al culpable de perder la paz momentanea que había sentido. Se sorprendió, no podía negarselo, al observar aquella alta silueta que bien conocía, era Tom Ryddle.

_¿Pero que hacía Tom Ryddle allí? ¿No debería estar elaborando sus planes de aniquilación mundial?_

El chico se encontraba en aquel momento sin su usual túnica negra de Slytherin, vestía un sencillo pantalón oscuro, un chaleco abotonado grisáceo y la bufanda de slytherin cubriendo su impecable cuello. Hermione tuvo que admitirse una vez mas, que el demonio si que sabía lucir bien. El futuro mago tenebroso realmente era una persona que podía pasar por aquellos hombres merecedores de una portada de revista famosa.

Hermione se rió entre dientes mentalmente, imaginándose cuan entretenido y espeluznante sería la idea de ver a Voldemort en una portada para adolescentes. Al notar la sonrisa escalofriante que aparecía en la comisura de sus labios, supo que había cometido un error al estar observándole más tiempo de lo que se podría decir normal.

"¿Disfrutando la vista?" se burló, evidentemente hablaba de si mismo.

La castaña se mordió el labio para evitar soltar una maldición. "Bastante" manejó decir al final "Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la compañia" agregó entre dientes, antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Tom lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello blanco, mientras dejaba escapar una fría carcajada. "Tus intentos de hacerme enojar realmente son molestos, no es que estén cumpliendo su proposito"

La chica de cabellos alborotados suspiró cansada, realmente su idea había sido relajarse y no estar discutiendo _una vez más _con Ryddle. Por lo que se le ocurrió una idea estúpida, bastante estúpida si lo pensaba dos veces.

"¿Quieres caminar?" dijo de repente, sorprendiendo al Slytherin de sus palabras: había stado esperando una replica, tal vez si tanteaba su humor lo suficiente un hechizo pero no unas palabras tan. . . tontas. Al notar su silencio, la castaña posó su peso en un su pie izquierdo mientras que con el derecho impacientemente golpeaba el suelo.

"¿Por qué perder el tiempo en algo tan estúpido como estar _caminando?_" replicó crudamente Ryddle.

"Bien, no vengas. No es como si estuvieras también haciendo algo productivo estando ahí parado" resaltó la castaña, su tono sabelotodo reluciendo.

Hermione se dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero inmediatamente supo que su pregunta desde temprano había sido errónea. Ryddle jamás por puro orgullo hubiera aceptado caminar. Mascullendo mentalmente lo obstinado del Slytherin, en vez de alejarse se acercó a la pared donde estaba sentado en un alfeizar Ryddle.

La castaña dio un ligero salto para quedar sentada junto a Ryddle. "¿Tan ansiosa de estar aquí?" preguntó Tom, observando con una máscara fría e inexpresiva la actitud de la castaña.

"Se que no te importa, pero cuando estoy afuera en los terrenos del colegio caminando, siempre me pregunto por qué―"

"Te doy la razón, no me importa" la cortó fríamente el Slytherin, dejando en claro que no estaba en el modo conversador exactamente.

"¿Y que te importa algo acaso? Aparte de ti, eso es obvio" agregó la castaña claramente no extrañada ni molesta por la interrupción del chico.

"Por supuesto que si Granger" respondió esta vez, con el mismo tono sabelotodo Ryddle observando la profundidad del bosque oscuro.

Hermione levantó una ceja con curiosidad mientras observaba el perfíl del mago oscuro. "¿Si? ¿Cómo que?"

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que el contestara, el tono aburrido de su voz era aplastante "El poder, la dominación mundial, también―" comenzó a enumerar con una sonrisa maligna.

Incluso si era para molestarla, Hermione no pudo evitar tragar saliva de forma pesada ni pudo evitar los escalofríos en la parte baja de su espalda al recordarse realmente _con quien _estaba hablando y _quien _realmente era.

"¿Por qué querrías eso?" le interrumpió la castaña antes de que el siguiría enumerando sus metas futuras."El modo en el que hablas tan, tan. . . _como sea_, facilmente te haría pasar por un soldado de Grindelwald ¿sabes? ¡No es gracioso!" señaló al advertir la risa burlona que adornaba los labios del mago.

"¿Un soldado de Grindelwald? ¿Realmente, podrías haberme puesto en una peor categoría? Gellert Grindelwald es un mago incompetente que ni siquiera tiene en claro su camino. ¿Has leído de sus ataques?" Hermione asintió, cada mañana recibía una copía de los diarios a los cuales estaba suscrita para mantenerse al día de los avances de la guerra. "Los soldados de Grindelwald no parecen ser mas que un puñado de magos oscuros sedientos por matar a su libre voluntad.

"¿Y acaso ese no es el punto de una guerra? ¿Matar?" replicó la castaña al oírle.

La penetrante mirada azul del Slytherin la observo inquisitatoriamente. "Por supuesto que no" replicó también, luego de oírle su pregunta "Las guerras principalmente son un conflicto socio-político, en otras palabras la imposición de una idea sobre cierto territorio o grupo de personas además de la toma de los recursos naturales. El sometimiento de una nación a otra. Toma por ejemplo, el partido nazi en Alemania. Ellos perfectamente pudieron haber cerrado sus fronteras al extranjero y expulsar de sus tierras a los que odían, judíos, gitanos. . . pero no, han creado masivos campos de concentración para su erradicación. Dime, Granger, ¿Que pasaría si no los eliminaran?

"Ellos eventualmente volverían" respondió mientras bajaba la vista a sus pies, comenzaba a entender el punto de vista que Ryddle le daba, a pesar de que no concordaba con el.

"La chusma siempre quiere volver, **siempre **vuelve. Entonces ¿Qué es lo mas fácil? Eliminarla, no expulsarla a un lado esperando a que esta recobre fuerza y te golpee cuando no lo esperas. Otra falla de Grindelwald: sus seguidores están conscientes de que deben tomar las tierras y expulsar a los muggles de ellas, pero solo por que así lo ordena su jefe, ellos solo desean calmar sus olas de sed por la sangre. . . "

"Así que no me vuelvas a atrever a comparar con un sucio soldado pusilánime de Grindelwald. Solo son marionetas seducidas por la magia oscura, pero luego de unos años la seducción será aburrimiento y su reinado será un trono de hielo vacío"

"Eso es. . . una manera muy retorcida de verlo" admitió Hermione luego del discurso del Slytherin "Sin embargo la imposición de un pensamiento por la fuerza―"

"Supongo que tus patéticos intentos por viajar a tu tiempo no han dado fruto" dijo de repente Ryddle, interrumpiéndola.

La serpiente sonrió con burla cuando notó que la chica de cabellos rebeldes abría y cerraba sus labios varias veces, buscando algo que decir.

"Algo tengo" respondió Hermione antes de atreverse a decir que no tenía nada, después de todo _algo _tenía, no necesariamente tenían que funcionar pero sus ideas tenía.

"Si, ¿Como qué?"

"¡Eso no es de―"

"¿Tu incumbencia?"

"¡No termines las oraciones por mi!" saltó colérica la castaña, iba a agregar algo más pero nuevamente no dijo nada al observar la sonrisa en las esquinas de los labios de Ryddle. "Lo estamos haciendo bastante bien, pronto encontraré el método adecuado y―"

"¿Nos iremos de aquí?" volvió a interrumpir el Slytherin. "La desconfianza con la que está impregnada tu voz es claramente divertida, admitir que en un año no has encontrado nada es aterrador ¿En que has buscado? ¿Libros de lectura para niños? ¿Cuentos fantasiosos?" decantó Tom sabiendo que eso molestaría a la castaña.

"¿Y qué mas hay que tratar, eh? Todo lo posiblemente leído en esa biblioteca ya está cubierto. No hay absolutamente nada de material que sea práctico, mencionan el título de las pociones, no como elaborarlas" replicó con un suspiro la castaña.

Tom dentro de si sonrió, el punto de la conversación finalmente había llegado a donde deseaba. "¿Has intentando en otras. . . áreas mas interesantes?

"¿Qué tipo de áreas?" preguntó con desconfianza mientras cerraba los ojos y giraba su rostro inmediatamente, pues una cortina de ligero polvo y viento helado golpeó sus mejillas y desordenó sus cabellos.

"¿Has tratado de buscar algo en las _Artes Oscuras?" _insinuó el mago ladeando su blanco rostro en su dirección, un mechón de cabello negro cayó por encima de sus ojos y por una milésima de segundo se desconcentró por el buen mirar del Slytherin. Finalmente tomó una larga bocanada de aire frío para detener sus pensamientos.

_Sonaba casi irreal mantener una conversación seria con Ryddle, y menos aquí a estas horas. _

Continuaron con sus típicos debates por un largo rato más, hasta que la hora del toque de queda arribó. Por lo que Hermione optó por decirle a Ryddle que debían marcharse a la Sala Común antes de que los pillara un prefecto y les bajara puntos. Por su argumento, solo recibió una sonrisa burlesca. _  
_

* * *

Hermione aceptó con cariño la mano de Harry mientras subían al carruaje que los llevaría hasta Hogsmeade, donde abordarían el expreso de Hogwarts una vez más. Su amigo de esmeraldas orbes se sentó a un lado dándole espacio mientras sonreía con plena nostalgia hacia el castillo, donde ambos tenían cierta inseguridad de que si volverían a cursar el quinto año.

"Realmente, se ve más cómodo eso que los vestidos" dijo Harry, a los segundos de silencio.

Hermione rodó los ojos al escuchar como el halagaba su vestimenta. "Lo es Harry" sentenció con una media sonrisa. "Aunque fue una batalla poder usarlo" agregó al rato, observándose.

Hermione aquella mañana había sido despertada gracias a un ruido diferente al lado de su cama, inmediatamente se había incorporado con varita en mano para hechizar a cualquiera que estuviera indagando en sus pertenencias, pero luego notó que era una elfina de graciosos ojos azules, que mantenía la mitad de su cuerpo doblado dentro del baúl mientras escarbaba en sus pertenencias. Inmediatamente la castaña le preguntó que quien era y que saliera de allí, pero la elfina respondió que pertenecía a su abuelo y estaba modificando sus ropas por unas más modernas. Si por moderno tomaba que usaría un apretado corsé para. . .

_Olvídenlo, no hay manera que use un corsé para que se me vea más busto. _

Ahora simplemente vestía un abrigo café que le llegaba hasta las rodillas anudado en su cintura, y unos largos botines de un tono más oscuro. Hermione tercamente rechazó la falda de pinzas y una camisa de seda beige para usar debajo de aquel abrigo, sino que con su varita transformó la ropa para que fuese como aquellas camisas de tirantes que usaba en los días de verano en su casa y en un simple pantalón corto.

"No tenemos mucho dinero" dijo de repente Harry, jugando distraídamente con uno de los botones de su abrigo negro. "Quizás hubiera sido más prudente aceptar las invitaciones de tu abuelo para quedarnos en el verano" agregó luego de unos minutos de vacilación.

Finalmente al llegar a Hogsmeade y caminar a la estación, habían acordado de hospedarse unos días en el _Caldero Chorreante _hasta encontrar otro sitio más apropiado donde vivir los últimos meses, incluso Hermione había sugerido comprar una tienda de campaña ampliada por dentro, pero eso implicaría aparecerse y la edad aun no era la apropiada.

"La última vez que estuve en el expreso no fue muy placentero" recordó Harry mientras caminaba a la par de Hermione admirando la locomotora escarlata a la cual se acercaban. Un pequeño chorro de vapor ya estaba contemplándose a un principio del tren, dejando en claro que pronto comenzaría a funcionar para transportarlos de vuelta al Londres muggle.

La castaña posó una mano en su hombro apretándolo cuando se detuvieron, sabía perfectamente cuanto le afectaban a Harry aquellas horribles criaturas llamadas _Dementores. _Había leído todo lo posible respecto a ellas y supo que al niño que vivió le desagradaban y afectaban más de la cuenta gracias a su terrible pasado con los Dursley.

Harry abordó el tren colocando su mano en la manija de la puerta, y extendió su brazo a Hermione para ayudarle. La castaña suspiró cálidamente al sentir una brisa de aire fresco golpear sus mejillas y agitar su cabello, se sentía tan bien aquella dosis de frescura que deseó inmediatamente que no acabara, por unos segundos tuvo la cálida sensación de que se encontraban en su tiempo, devolviéndose tranquilamente a casa luego de un ajetreado año escolar.

"¿Hermione? Sube, tenemos que viajar" le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz suave de Harry, como si este hubiera notado por donde vagaba su memoria.

La chica de cabellos rebeldes aceptó su mano, y dando un ligero salto se adentró en la locomotora escarlata que bien conocían. Era un viaje solamente, un corto viaje de regreso al mundo muggle de Londres. Francamente, no sabría que encontraría allí, como sería ver aquella ciudad donde se había criado en medio de una de las más importantes guerras.

Mientras se adentraba en el tren, sabía que mientras estuviera a la par de Harry todo sería mucho mejor. Se mordió subitamente el labio al pasar por un compartimiento repleto de Slytherins puesto que la sugerencia de Tom Ryddle respecto a que buscara en las Artes Oscuras información de los viajes del tiempo.

¿Lo haría? ¿Se atrevería? Recordó la frase que le había dicho una semana atrás; _tenías que tener una mente fuerte para no caer en la seducción y ser tu quien la controlabas, por que si no terminabas al contrario. . . _

"¿Hermione? ¿Qué piensas?" interrumpió su amigo observando la mirada distante que apareció en los ojos castaños de la chica.

Ella simplemente sacudió su cabeza restándole importancia, abrió un compartimiento vacio e ingresó. Todavía en su mente rondaba la imagen de cierto Slytherin, y la duda sobre como se mantendría el en aquellos difíciles tiempos.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Antes que nada quiero dedicarle el capítulo a ElenorTulcakelume, por su cumpleaños.

Muchísimas gracias también por sus reviews a _Akira Riddle, daniaharuno395, Mature-sama, Rous Black, mar90, Rhyannon Eltanin, Smithback, ElanorTulcakelume, memoriesofkagome, DarkCarolineRiddle, Twilight-Hp93 y Pauliitah_. Y a todos que tengan esta historia en sus Alertas & Favoritos.

Actualmente, estoy ingresando a la Universidad por lo que mi tiempo es bastante bastante limitado. Volveré a actualizar cuando salga de clases, en un orden de capítulos más seguido, las vacaciones y un nuevo año mucho más interesante se vienen encima.

Una vez más, ustedes hacen feliz mi día, Kirtash R


	9. Chapter 9

**Titulo: **Enseñándole al Tiempo.

**Renuncia:**Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados y es propiedad de JK Rowling, de varias editoriales pero no limitada solo a los libros de Bloomsbury, ScholasticBooks y los RaincoatBooks, y Warner Bros,. Inc. No se está tomando dinero de aquí, y no se pretende tomar los derechos de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo nueve: **Vacaciones de Verano.

― _El amor no prospera en los corazones que se amedrentan de las sombras ― William Shakespeare._

Era un libro de delgadas pastas que yacía tranquilamente en su mano derecha, lo sostenía de manera que se encontrara lo más alejado de su rostro, como si de un momento a otro este fuera a saltar a ella. El libro de inocente aspecto era muy ligero, pero Hermione sabía que su contenido era todo lo contrario, era todo lo que no se atrevía a leer, era aquel contenido que siempre apartó como una plaga de su alcance, era aquel que manchaba toda aquella moral con la que había sido criada.

¿Sería cierto? Se preguntaba mientras observaba con repulsión aquel pequeño libro atrapado entre sus dedos. ¿Acaso los magos oscuros del tiempo pudieron avanzar más que los demás en temas relacionados con el tiempo? Era un pensamiento más que lógico afirmar que Ryddle mentía cuando le sopló que quizás en la magia oscura podría encontrar una respuesta o una pista, _quizás, _siendo la palabra clave de la oración. Podría ser tan solo un despiste del mago, una forma de hacerle perder el tiempo o inclusive burlarse en su rostro que el conocía algo que ella no. Si algo sabía de Tom Ryddle, es que era un mago muy curioso, y no les dejaría ir tan fácilmente sin saber del futuro algo importante, lo que fuere.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo erizando los vellos de su nuca y Hermione soltó el librito como si le quemara, tirándolo encima de la mesita de noche que tenía a un lado de su cama. Tomó las sabanas de un lúgubre tono gris y se envolvió con ellas, sin dejar de mirar el libro como si fuera su nuevo amigo - o enemigo - para hablar aquella noche, o madrugada. Sus dos piernas se encontraban acurrucadas contra su pecho y sentía el picor de su rebelde cabello en sus hombros pero no se molestó en quitarlo.

Sentía así mismo el molesto retorcijón de culpabilidad por haber engañado a Harry aquella tarde, y no había cosa que le carcomiera más en el mundo que mentirle a su mejor amigo. Llevaban hospedados apenas un día en el Caldero Chorreante, y Hermione ya había conseguido que el cargo de consciencia por comprar un libro de magia oscura repercutiera en su mente. No podía dejar que su amigo se enterara, sería como traición. . .

Finalmente la castaña estiró su mano derecha y tomó los bordes de aquel libro para observar la portada de desgastado cuero, era un libro de segunda mano y encerraba un fuerte olor a viejo. Sus ojos miel estaban firmemente puestos en el título escrito en latín. Con un suspiro, abrió la primera página. Sus dedos temblaban pero se negó a retirar la vista del pergamino. Leería con decisión. Si había una esperanza para sacarlos a ella y a Harry de aquel mundo, lo descubriría. . . La madrugada apenas comenzaba.

._._._._.

Ryddle cerró la puerta de su habitación con tanta fuerza, que fue capaz de oír el crujido del vidrio de sus sucias ventanas, más poco le importaba. Desde el rabillo de su ojo notó su baúl traído de Hogwarts, y preso de una fuerte ira familiar - la sentía cada vez que se encontraba en aquel sucio hospicio muggle - comenzó a patear con fuerza los costados del mueble que contenía sus únicas y pocas posesiones.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le obligaban a volver allí? El jamás había pertenecido a aquel sitio. Nunca perteneció. Y ahora que había conocido el mundo de la magia sabía que jamás tendría que volver a colocar un pie allí, en ese asqueroso sitio donde Dumbledore le instaba a regresar cada año.

_Dumbledore. _Dumbledore era quien no le dejaba quedarse en su verdadero hogar. Admitía que había sido su error, un error de su propia ignorancia confesarle cosas al mago que lo visitó por primera vez en aquella misma maloliente habitación. Su único don de hablarle a las serpientes, las cosas impresionantes que podía realizar a tan corta edad. . . Todo un descuido de su misma persona. Había sido la emoción, la necesidad de encontrar alguien igual a él. Pero Dumbledore, ni nadie, era igual a él. Él era poderoso, superior, único.

Ryddle apretó su mano derecha, sintiendo como sus cortas uñas poco a poco se enterraban contra la palma de su pálida piel. Con la fría ira bullendo dentro de él, se sentó en el borde de su cama, dura y vieja, e inmediatamente se sintió impotente al estar condenado entre aquellas paredes por el resto de las vacaciones de verano.

¡Nadie podría encerrarlo en una casa muggle y no pagar por sus acciones en el futuro! _Dumbledore, _ese viejo tonto pagaría con creces como lo trataba. No solo por llevarlo de nuevo a aquel sitio que tanto detestaba, sino por colocarle un refuerzo en sus terrenos solo para él. La mañana anterior, cuando iba en la esquina del orfanato bordeando la entrada sintió las fuertes guardas que habían instalado aquel verano. Inmediatamente supo que eran para él. Había leído de ellas, el mago tenía que ser lo suficientemente poderoso para realizarlas. Era una especie de alarma, al más mínimo despliegue de magia se activaría y llamaría a Dumbledore. Quien tendría una excusa para expulsarlo del único sitio que le importaba; Hogwarts.

― ¡Te dije que apagaras todas las luces, mocoso del demonio! ― escuchó un grito fuera de su habitación, seguido del conocido ruido de una puerta ser manipulada para que abrieran.

Ryddle se enderezó en su lugar y observó como un hombre, de furiosos ojos negros, le miraba con desprecio. Era el celador del orfanato, Douglas Moore. Un borracho viejo irlandés que había fracasado en su país y que dos años atrás había llegado al orfanato en busca de alojo y buena comida a cambio de sus servicios.

― ¡Apaga esa lámpara y duérmete mocoso rebelde! ― gritó el hombre entrando a la habitación luego de inspeccionarla por segundos, como si de un momento a otro esperase que saltase un ser desde un rincón ― Vienes una vez al año y te crees el príncipe de esta casa ¿Eh? Te advierto que bajo mis órdenes. . . un demonio como tu no es admitido. Eres un bastardo ― escupió el celador dando unos pasos en dirección a él mago.

Ryddle echó su cabeza hacía atrás y emitió una fría carcajada. Se reía de su propia historia, después de todo, el era un bastardo. Negarlo habría sido estúpido, soñar que por casualidad llegó allí como un iluso niño. No, Tom Ryddle se reía de su propia demencia. . . Se rió de ella hasta que una fuerte cachetada calló su melodiosa y fría risa, sus ojos azules abiertos de la impresión. Incapaz de defenderse, lamió su labio inferior que sabía a sangre mientras giraba su rostro observando a su atacante. El hombre había cogido la oxidada lámpara de aceite de su mesa y ahora pendía de su mano. La barbilla del celador temblaba mientras sus diminutos ojos negros y brillantes le observaban.

― Eso eres, un demonio. Le rezaré al señor por ti, muchacho, rezaremos al señor juntos para expulsar de ti el mal que te acecha y que has traído a esta casa. . . Le diré a la señora Cole, muchacho. Salvaremos tu impura alma ― prometió el hombre, saliendo del cuarto en medio de rezos dejándolo completamente solo.

Desde la oscuridad, Ryddle atrapó su labio inferior con sus incisivos causándose daño. No paró hasta sentir el sabor de su propia sangre.

._._._._.

Hermione cerró de un golpe seco el libro de portadas negras. Sintió una sensación de ansiedad y miedo revolverse en su estómago. Acarició con aspereza los bordes de aquel tomo y lo dejó encima de su mesa de noche mientras ella se incorporaba para tomar aire. Las palabras que había leído aun revoloteaban por su mente, frescas. Estaba mal iniciar el camino de las Artes Oscuras. Eran peligrosas, seductoras y muy poderosas. Le había quedado en claro el camino en el que se estaba metiendo desde que leyó el primer pasaje, el primer prólogo del desquiciado y retorcido autor.

Era una de las primeras veces que tomaba sus decisiones sin consultarle a Harry o a Ron, y sabía tan mal. Menos aun si eran sugeridas por Ryddle, el mismo maestro de la oscuridad. Pero de algo estaba bastante segura, había sido enviada al pasado a propósito. Y en su mayoría, aunque fuera muy difícil encontrar el contra hechizo, este casi siempre existía. Habían varias ramas de la magia, y Hermione se aseguraría de explotar cada una de ellas para devolverla a su tiempo antes de crear un caos. Si es que su presencia ya no lo creaba.

¿Era una casualidad o un destino el ser enviados?

Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño grito de frustración, las ganas de jalar su cabello eran casi desquiciadas. ¿Cómo encontrar una respuesta correcta? Encontraba una solución y aparecían miles de preguntas más, cada vez más difíciles que la anterior.

Finalmente, la castaña quitó sus manos del alfeizar de la ventana de donde había estado apoyada los últimos minutos. El único paisaje que podía disfrutar era la profunda oscuridad que envolvía el mundo muggle aquella noche. Con un suspiro, que sonó a lamento, la joven dio media vuelta camino a su cama y con un movimiento de su varita apagó la lámpara que pendía desde lo alto. Se arropó entre las ásperas sabanas para no sentir el frío de aquella fresca madrugada. Una última línea rondaba su mente, era la última que leyó antes de cerrar el libro:

'La magia siempre está cambiando. Las Artes Oscuras son eternas, pero siempre cambiantes'

La joven de alborotados cabellos aun no comprendía del todo aquella frase, pero dejó de pensarla luego de que minutos después cediera al cansancio.

._._._._._.

Habían ya pasado alrededor de tres días de puro encierro voluntario por parte de los jóvenes viajeros del tiempo. Solamente se habían permitido abandonar la habitación cuando se acordaban de los tiempos de comida o cuando el material de trabajo se les agotaba y debían de suplir pergaminos, tintes o algún nuevo libro de encantamientos y runas en el callejón.

― No debí haber gastado en esa nueva pluma; el dinero lo necesitaba en el libro de runología y mística ― se reprendió Hermione así misma, mientras se encontraba sentada en el suelo con un amplio pergamino, una escuadra y un libro de aritmancia a su lado dibujando.

― No seas tan dura contigo mismo Hermione, te estabas lastimando la mano y ocupabas una nueva ― replicó suavemente Harry desde su sitio, mientras transcribía una lista interminable de hechizos que Hermione había descrito como útiles y el seleccionaba los mejores. ― Aun no entiendo como es que papá y Sirius encontraron tiempo suficiente para armar _esto _durante su tiempo libre. ¡Les debió haber consumido todo su tiempo! _― _alegó el joven observando anonadado la lista interminable de Hermione.

― Es la mitad más sencillo cuando tienes a cuatro personas trabajando ― susurró la joven, meditando las palabras de su amigo.

― Tres, Hermione, solo a _tres_ magos trabajando ― corrigió sin ánimos de ofenderla el niño de cabellos negros, apretando el puño de su mano derecha al recordarse la traición de Peter Pettigrew sobre su familia y sobre sus propios amigos. Era imposible evitar el coraje y la impotencia de no haber podido realizar nada por Sirius Black aquella noche en la que retrocedieron en el tiempo. Esa despreciable rata cobarde. . .

― Harry. . . ― comenzó a susurrar la castaña, mirándole desde su sitio sin saber que decir. Sabía que la sola mención de sus familiares era algo doloroso para el.

De repente, una idea no muy apetecible, puesto que Hermione tenía ánimos en continuar en su proyecto, apareció en su mente. Dispuesta a realizar aquel sacrificio, cerró su libro de aritmomancia y runas, del cual pendían varias hojas de pergaminos recortadas con pequeñas anotaciones y cálculos. Recogió una escuadra, una regla. Dobló el inmenso pergamino en el que estaba trabajando y tomando impulso se levantó del suelo. Caminó hasta la mesa donde su mejor amigo trabajaba muy concentrado y dejó caer con cierta fuerza los instrumentos para captar su atención, sobresaltándolo.

― ¿Hermione? ―le cuestionó su amigo, alzando una ceja un poco sorprendido por la actitud tan desenfadada de la chica.

― Tengo una idea. Creo que merecemos un tiempo de descanso... ― dijo rápidamente, Harry abrió la boca para protestar por lo que ella se adelantó ― Después de todo, estamos de vacaciones ― agregó con una media sonrisa.

El niño que vivió entrecerró sus ojos con diversión, como si algo dentro de él le causara gracia.

― ¿Hermione Granger alegando que tomemos un descanso? Debí haberme quedado dormido mientras transcribía los hechizos ― sentenció a modo de broma, pellizcándose suavemente las mejillas emulando como si quisiera despertarse. Hermione le dio un pequeño y suave apretón en el hombro riéndose.

― Lo he leído anoche, en el tablero de anuncios del Caldero Chorreante. ¿Sabías que hoy se... celebra un encuentro local amistoso entre las... Avispas de Holyhead y los Puddlemere United? ― dijo Hermione, haciendo un leve esfuerzo por acordarse del nombre de los equipos al que poca importancia les daba.

Luego de aquellas palabras, la joven notó como los ojos de Harry brillaban ante la combinación de las dos palabras claves 'Quidditch' y 'Partido' en una sola oración. Sin embargo, ganar la partida ante su mejor amigo no era tan fácil, gracias a su tendencia de querer hacer el bien o agradar a todos sus seres cercano. Era tan poco egoísta, se dijo así misma mientras sonreía.

― No tienes que sacrificarte por mi Hermione; se que no es lo tuyo el Quidditch ― dijo Harry, luego de meditarlo unos segundos.

― No será un sacrificio Harry; en sus cercanías habrá una feria artesanal mágica que planeo visitarla luego de ver el partido ― le aseguró Hermione quien ya tenía planeado el contraataque verbal. De hecho, realmente si le llamaba la atención visitar más sitios mágicos fuera del callejón Diagón, Hogsmeade y Hogwarts. Luego de aquello, sabía que tenía la partida ganada. ― ¿Y como que lo mío no es el Quidditch? Déjame decirte Harry que ya he ido aprendiendo mucho más que años anteriores ― sentenció elevando la punta de su nariz con una mirada altiva, solo la sonrisa juguetona de sus labios delataba su juego.

― ¿Hermione? ―le cortó Harry luego de unos segundos, la joven frunció el entrecejo ante la sonrisa escondida que bailaba en los labios del adolescente.

― ¿Si? ―contestó dubitativa.

― Las _avispas_ de Holyhead no existen, las _arpías_ de Holyhead si ― le corrigió mientras comenzaba a reírse en su sitio. Las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon de la vergüenza.

Una hora mas tarde, Hermione y Harry se estaban dirigiendo al vestíbulo principal del Caldero Chorreante, en busca de un traslador que los llevara hasta el sitio del partido. Cabe admitir, que fue más difícil de lo que pensaban, puesto que la mayor parte de los usuales turistas y magos ya se habían marchado al sitio inglés donde se celebraba el partido. Incluso Tom, el dueño del restaurante les confesó que el no había asistido por su responsabilidad de atender el negocio y se marchó un tanto molesto en busca de un amigo para que les cediera un traslador de último momento.

Cuando lo consiguieron, Hermione tuvo que pagar unas cuantas monedas de más por el favor que les habían realizado y Tom se alejó del vestíbulo hasta su vacía barra de trabajo murmurando que pasaran una agradable tarde. Cuando el translador se activó, Hermione tuvo la extraña sensación de tener un enganche en alguna parte de su cuerpo y sentir como si la estuvieran girando y jalando en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo. Por unos segundos todo su cuerpo se tensó al recordarse la parecida sensación de trasladarse de un sitio a otro, con la reversión del tiempo que habían experimentado. Pero todo acabó cuando sintió un golpe en el suelo y un aroma a césped se filtró por sus narices.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que había aterrizado de manera muy poco femenina sobre su espalda. Harry a su lado no había tenido mejor suerte, puesto que había caído boca abajo y sus lentes habían volado de su rostro hasta unos metros más allá. La castaña alisó las pinzas de su vestido, que solo tenía de útil lo bonito. Arregló el cordón de su túnica para que esta no la dejara descubierta, y se agachó para sentir su varita. Había transformado un pedazo de cuero en un cómodo porta varitas que iba anudado en su pierna derecha, todo esa molestia por no tener un bolsillo decente.

Satisfecha, comenzó a caminar en dirección al ruido, no sin antes guardar en su pequeño bolsillo el traslador, una taza miniatura, que los llevaría de vuelta más tarde. Habían llegado al pueblo mágico de Totnes, ubicado al oeste del país y caracterizado por tener una típica construcción de piedra con un hermoso paisaje verde que rodeaba las casitas de madera. La joven no pudo evitar notas que las influencias de estilo de las viviendas, eran medievales, normandas y victorianas. Se preguntó si habría algún puesto de librerías cerca, lo más seguro es que tuvieran tomos fascinantes que en el Callejón Diagón no podría encontrar.

Si en algún momento Hermione Granger pensó que sería una tarde tranquila y ligera, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y reconocer que se había equivocado: el fanatismo por el deporte seguía tan o más entusiasta que en su propio tiempo. A medida iban subiendo la verde y empinada colina, la joven evocó los recuerdos de cuando Ron Weasley no paraba de hablar sobre el mundial de Quidditch que se llevaría a cabo en las vacaciones de verano, antes de comenzar el cuarto año de Hogwarts. Su pelirrojo amigo hablaba sobre como su padre anhelaba conseguir las invitaciones para su familia a través de los contactos que tenía en el Ministerio. Fueron de las pocas veces en que Ron escribía tan seguido a su padre preguntándole si las había conseguido; ¿Las habrá conseguido? ¿Habrá ido Ron y su familia al mundial?

Hermione se desconcentró de sus pensamientos cuando una fila de magos pasó frente a ella vistiendo largas túnicas verdes con lo que parecía una dorada y sobresaliente garra en el pecho. Los fanáticos, que pertenecían a las _Arpías _de Holyhead entonaban alegres el himno del equipo y se abrazaban los unos a los otros prometiéndose tener la partida ganada. No supo por qué, simplemente al observar aquellos hombres y mujeres vestidos de verde, Hermione se recordó a Tom Ryddle cuando caminaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin con su uniforme, portándolo como si solo el se mereciera el honor de la túnica plateada y de un profundo verde. . . pero _ahora _él no vestía aquel uniforme, el _vestía _la ropa muggle que estaba al fondo de su baúl. O eso suponía la chica que había en el fondo de su baúl. Quizás un cadáver de un bebé, que sabía ella de las retorcidas ocurrencias del mago.

Las altas torres para los espectadores comenzaban a llenarse. Hermione tuvo que sacar varios galeones de su bolsita y pagárselas a un calvo y obeso hombre que custodiaba la entrada. Su amplia sonrisa se expandió al pasear su mirada por el cuerpo de la adolescente y le guiñó un ojo cuando se alejaron. Asqueada, continuó caminando acercándose a Harry por si acaso.

Lo que sintió a continuación fue de un momento a otro. No pudo explicarse muy bien lo que había sucedido pero tenía sus sospechas. Mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a la tribuna, Hermione posó su mano en el pasador y sintió como una fuerte descarga eléctrica - más no dañina - recorría su cuerpo. Al dar el siguiente paso la sensación se expandió a como si hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría por toda su piel. Sorprendida, la castaña se detuvo en medio de las escaleras ignorando la protesta de los demás magos pero sin dirigir un mal comentario, era muy mal visto.

― ¿Lo has sentido también? ― susurró un sorprendido Harry Potter atrás de ella.

― Si. . . ― confirmó Hermione dejando que las palabras se deslizaran de sus labios sin pensarlo. Consciente de que pararse en medio de las escaleras no era la mejor acción, sus piernas continuaron moviéndose mientras se afirmaba del barandal, no es que perdería el equilibrio y caería pero era mejor prevenir.

― ¿Qué fue eso Hermione? Fue muy raro ― dijo el niño de ojos verdes y lentes, subiendo su voz más de lo normal debido a que los canticos de ambos equipos y los tambores no le permitían hablar de manera muy clara.

― Lo es. No te preocupes Harry, al llegar de vuelta al Caldero Chorreante investigaré. . . ¡Mira, el partido ya va a comenzar! ― gritó Hermione fingiendo repentina emoción mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo y le apresuraba en subir los últimos escalones para llegar al final de la torre.

._._._._.

Habría que admitir que era una mentira que Hermione estaba concentrada en el partido. Sus pensamientos vagaban más lejos que el campo verde de Quidditch frente a sus ojos. Pensaba en ella misma, en Harry, en lo que a ambos les había sucedido. Era claro que aquel cambio de atmósfera que habían sentido, era el poder de su propio núcleo mágico. Lo había reconocido. Cuando era pequeña, Hermione sufría de explosiones de magia bastante repentinas debido a su chispeante personalidad. Aun recordaba cuando un niño de tercer año se había burlado de sus incisivos y casi al borde de las lágrimas la castaña deseó que el se tropezara con sus propios cordones y así sucedió un segundo después de haberlo pedido, o también como en un ataque de alegría que tuvo en su cumpleaños número diez, cuando sus padres le obsequiaron la colección clásica de William Shakespeare todas las luces de su casa comenzaron a parpadear. Lo atribuyeron a un problema eléctrico, solo que eran la única casa que lo sufría. Solo se calmaron cuando Hermione lo hiso.

― . . . Al parecer la buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead ha divisado la snitch voladora y. . . ― no continuó escuchando puesto que su ágil mente la mantenía concentrada en otros asuntos.

Recordaba la sensación de aquella magia explosiva de antes y la comparaba con la de ahora. Era como si todos sus sentidos estuvieran más despiertos, como si un pequeño tapón de sus oídos le hubiera sido removido y una energía eléctrica quisiera bullir dentro de sí. Pero la sensación tan solo había durado unos segundos. Era magia. ¿Magia reprimida? ¿Magia buscando liberarse? ¿Por qué ahora?

El entrecejo de la joven se frunció cuando una respuesta absurda le cruzó por la mente; ellos no pertenecían a aquel tiempo, pero sin embargo su cuerpo, su mente y su magia se mantenía intacta, _hasta ahora. _

_Hasta ahora. _Hermione tragó saliva sintiéndose repentinamente mareada ante el peso de sus propios pensamientos. Solo era una deducción ¿Cierto? Una _muy _loca y _lógica _idea de las respuestas que su cuerpo y su núcleo mágico se encontraban experimentando. La castaña se enderezó en su asiento completamente tensa. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como Harry conversaba con un mago de simpático aspecto las jugadas que se desarrollaban en el partido. Parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedió antes y totalmente volteado en el juego. . .

Necesitaba una librería, necesitaba consultar cuanto antes lo que estaba sucediendo y en caso de que tuviera razón, como lograr que fuera un proceso reversible. Cuando un mago nacía, la madre naturaleza te otorgaba sin una selección específica, sino como un proceso al azar, una cierta cantidad de poder mágico en tu núcleo. Ya cuando el creciera, era deber del mago explotar el potencial otorgado o dejarlo estar en cantidades mínimas. Los magos poderosos que habían sido obsequiados con un núcleo más fuerte a la magia eran pocos; el mismísimo mago Merlín, los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore y debía admitirse que, también Gellert Grindelwald y el mismo Lord Voldemort, que según los records del colegio se le declaraba como el alumno más brillante en toda la historia del alumnado.

Entender el proceso de la magia era como entender la inteligencia humana. Cuando un niño nace, gracias al proceso de diversificación natural de la especie, trae determinado el nivel de coeficiente que tendrá. Ya es propio de cada mago o muggle explotar su propia mente para incrementar sus niveles de inteligencia. A través de la lectura, ejercicios o problemas, juegos de lógica etc. Pero habían otros intelectuales como Einstein, Newton, Da Vinci que ya habían sido desde pequeños, sin necesidad un factor externo de su crianza, otorgados con aquel don de la naturaleza misma.

Y aquí es donde jugaba la lógica de Hermione Granger, la magia no era como la inteligencia. La magia era pura, volátil, expresiva, eterna, pero en su camino a la eternidad seguía una línea, donde en ella se marcaba el nacimiento de los niños mágicos y continuaban ambos, mago y magia, tomados de la mano hasta que el fin de su vida llegara. Hermione Granger y Harry Potter eran magos que habían sido desgarrados de su propia línea, gracias a su viaje en el tiempo, y habían sido forzados a una nueva. Ahora, solo era cuestión de tiempo en que su núcleo mágico terminara por estallar gracias a no tener un control. No habría un balance. O serían magos muy poderosos gracias a tener mas receptividad a utilizar la magia a su alrededor, o terminarían por perder toda su magia y convertirse en squibs_, _o _ambos._

La adolescente se llevó una de sus temblorosas manos a su frente removiendo una gota de sudor frío. Intentó quitarse por todos los medios dejar de pensar en aquel peligro de la magia y tratar de concentrarse en el partido. Pero todos sus intentos se vieron frustrados cuando se enfocó en las arpías de Holyhead y su color verde le trajo a la mente nuevamente a Ryddle. Visiblemente ofuscada, se concentró esta vez en el Puddlemere United, pero el tono azul de su vestimenta la distrajo, esta vez pensando que el tono oscuro de su equipo se asemejaba al tono brillante que adquirían los ojos del mini-Voldemort cuando se enfadaba o colocaba serio.

Derrotada, se afirmó en su asiento y esperó a que el partido terminara.

._._._._.

― ¡Ha sido un gran partido Hermione! ― dijo Harry Potter, o _Evans, _extasiado. Una gran sonrisa decoraba su rostro mientras sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con entusiasmo. Anudado en su cuello, llevaba una larga bufanda verde decorada con dos garras doradas en cada extremo. Había sido regalo de una fanática del equipo y que tímidamente se la ofreció al joven.

La castaña no pudo responder, puesto que un aluvión de griteríos de alegría cubrió sus intentos de palabras. Habían ganado las Arpías de Holyhead con un resultado bastante dramático, puesto que finalmente quedaron 230 contra 210 puntos. El partido se había extendido un poco más de lo previsto, y sin querer apagar el entusiasmo que embargaba a su mejor amigo le confesó que el translador se activaría pronto y debían de caminar al sitio requerido.

― ¿No querías dar una vuelta por el pueblo mágico? ― inquirió el niño de gafas redondas, mordiéndose el labio con culpa al querer observar el final del partido y no alcanzándole el tiempo para una corta visita por el hermoso lugar.

―No te preocupes; tendremos otra oportunidad ― contestó la joven enigmáticamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le hacía una seña de que continuaran caminando. En realidad, si habría dentro de poco otro festival, y mucho más importante, pero lo único que anhelaba Hermione en aquel momento era regresar a su cuarto y consultar sus libros.

En poco tiempo, los dos jóvenes viajeros alcanzaron la misma planicie donde habían llegado y esperaron los pocos minutos que faltaban para que se activara. Nuevamente la desagradable sensación se instaló sobre su estómago, pero el viaje fue corto y acabó en pocos segundos. Hermione esta vez tuvo más suerte en su aterrizaje y cayó sobre sus pies pero tambaleándose.

El vestíbulo del Caldero Chorreante estaba repleto de magos y brujas. La alegría del partido finalizado se había transmitido hasta la ciudad de Londres donde los comentarios y críticas no se hicieron esperar acompañadas de una buena cerveza de mantequilla acompañada de crujientes chips preparados en casa. Ambos amigos quedaron de acuerdo en que no tenían hambre y luego de saludar a Tom, el dueño del restaurante, y a su agradable esposa Anne, caminaron hacia las escaleras que los llevarían al piso superior donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Fue hasta cuando llegaron al pasillo del tercer piso cuando Harry, dio un largo bostezo mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su túnica la llave de su habitación. Los ojos castaños de la joven siguieron de cerca su movimiento.

― ¿No has dormido bien Harry? ― inquirió Hermione capciosamente entrecerrando la mirada, buscando en los ojos de Harry una señal de insomnio.

― Yo… Si he dormido bien ― mintió de muy mala forma el joven de gafas redondas. Hermione rodó los ojos mientras golpeó suavemente con su pie el suelo demostrando su rechazo a tal comportamiento.

― ¡Harry! ― le regañó, quizás le salió muy alto el tono de voz en aquel vacio pasillo por lo que tuvo que descender su voz hasta un susurro ― Sabes que puedes contarme lo que te está sucediendo. ¿Es algo malo? ¡Debí haber sido más prevista! Estamos trabajando mucho en hacer una copia del mapa de los merodeadores, debí habérmelo tomado con más calma. Oh, lo lamento tanto. . . ―

― ¡Hermione! ― le cortó de un momento a otro su largo discurso el Gryffindor, un tanto exasperado del aluvión de palabras de su amiga. ― Solo no he podido dormir muy bien estas noches. . . sueño con Sirius y Pettigrew. . . ― confesó un tanto avergonzado, mientras levantaba su brazo derecho y se rascaba aun ruborizado el inicio de su nuca.

A sus adentros, la castaña tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar regañar nuevamente a su amigo. Entendía los motivos de Harry en el fondo, nunca quería preocuparlos demasiado ni a ella ni a Ron por cosas que consideraba triviales. Luego de unos segundos la adolescente abrazó a su amigo fuertemente en el marco de su habitación. Su súbita acción tomó por sorpresa a Harry y le sintió tensarse, pero luego de la reacción inicial se relajó y le devolvió el gesto estrechándola con cariño.

― Creo que será mejor que tomes un baño ahora antes de dormir y te acuestes; en mi baúl tengo una poción para dormir que te servirá ― aconsejó separándose la joven y sin esperar su respuesta caminó hasta su habitación en busca del frasquito. Le pareció escuchar un susurro que se parecía a un _gracias. . . _

_._._._._._._

Una media hora más tarde, luego de asegurarse que Harry tomó la poción y se hubiera acostado, Hermione abandonó su habitación realizando una serie de encantamientos protectores. Era pura paranoia. Pero siempre prefería ser precavida antes que dejada. Cuando estuvo en el pasillo, caminando hacia su propio cuarto, sintió como su estómago se retorció del hambre. Realmente, tendría que ser más cuidadosa con sus hábitos alimenticios, nunca comía a los tiempos adecuados – _ni cuando estaba en Hogwarts – _a excepción de las mañanas, pues siempre se levantaba temprano en el castillo.

Decidiendo que aun tenía tiempo para comer antes de emprender una exhaustiva sesión de lectura en la madrugada, la castaña caminó por el desierto pasillo camino hacia el comedor del Caldero Chorreante. Cuando uno de sus botines tocó la primer grada de madera, sintió un pequeño temblor que meció suavemente el suelo.

_¿Q-que fue eso?_

Gritó mentalmente mientras apoyó ambas manos en la pared reforzando su equilibrio. La lámpara de aceite que estaba pegada a la pared se meció ligeramente pero muy poco. Considerando que había sido algo pequeño, y con una traza de nerviosismo, logró bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Se extrañó de ver a los magos continuar con sus platicas normales como si nada hubiera sucedido. Por unos segundos llegó a pensar que había sido su propia imaginación, pero cuando caminaba entre las mesas alcanzó a escuchar como una bruja era tranquilizada alegando que los _muggles _estaban en su propia batalla.

Un retorcijón se formó en su estómago, y esta vez dudaba que de hambre, puesto que la joven siempre consideró la segunda guerra mundial como un objeto de análisis del pasado, leyó sobre ella, sabía las fechas principales y los personajes mayormente involucrados, pero siempre lo leyó en tercera persona y a varias décadas de distancia. Nunca se imaginó estar _en _la segunda guerra mundial.

― ¿Deseas algo para cenar querida? ― le interrumpió una voz amigable. Hermione alzó la vista y se encontró con la simpática señora de Tom, Anne. Era una mujer de mediana edad conservadora, una exquisita aura de simpatía le rodeaba y sus redondos ojos brillantes eran cariñosos. Le recordaba en cierta parte a su abuela. ― Necesitas un plato fuerte para alimentar tus huesos jovencita; sus hijos deben nacer sanos y fuertes cariño ― aconsejó con ternura la mujer llamada Anne, pero a este punto la castaña entreabrió sus labios sorprendida por la sugerencia.

Demasiado hambrienta para comenzar un debate del porque estando en plena adolescencia tendría que preocuparse por hijos, se limitó a pedir la cena de la tarde y un té de hidromiel. Anne se alejó prometiéndole que su cena estaría servida pronto.

Fue en aquellos minutos sentada y sola en una esquina del Caldero Chorreante que Hermione, tensa y preocupada, posó sus dos brazos sobre la mesa con cansancio para luego apoyar su cabeza y descansar. Ciertamente se sentía un alivio decir que las vacaciones de verano habían ya comenzado pero no por ello se encontraban descansando del todo. Como primer punto, junto con Harry, estaban llevando a cabo una copia del mapa merodeador de Hogwarts lo cual no era nada sencillo. Como segunda agenda, la adolescente en las mañanas se dedicaba a completar los deberes de Hogwarts y en las madrugadas intentaba perder su miedo e inseguridades ante el tomo que tenía escondido en el fondo de su baúl, liándose con Artes Oscuras en busca de una solución para su _problema _de estar atorados en otro tiempo. Y como si fuera poco, se había agregado un problema mucho mayor a la lista, su propia magia: tanto la de ella como la de Harry. Si sus presunciones eran correctas, tendrían que buscar una solución lo antes posible para mantener su núcleo mágico intacto de nacimiento.

Anne llegó a su mesa con un humeante estofado de res que olía absolutamente delicioso, una canasta de pan tostado con mantequilla y una taza caliente de té de hidromiel. Hermione aprovechó aquel momento para pagarle los días que llevaban hospedados ella y Harry. Cuando le pidió la cuenta de su cena la mujer simplemente sonrió y le contestó que era por parte de la casa y se marchó deseándole provecho.

Hermione se dio cuenta de su gran apetito al morder el suave pan untado con mantequilla y sin recato se lanzó a comer con sus ojos miel brillando de gusto. Lastimosamente, su deliciosa cena quedó olvidada minutos después. Primero se sintió un temblor suave, nada más. Pero luego de que depositara la cuchara de su estofado en la mesa preocupada del movimiento que se sentía, escuchó una gran explosión que casi la obliga a saltar de su silla. Inmediatamente, todos los magos se levantaron de sus asientos intentando calmar el movimiento de sus mesas y apaciguar a sus esposas e hijos.

― ¡Todos conserven la calma; este edificio es protegido por nuestra magia! ¡Es un problema _muggle _el que está sucediendo! ― gritó el bartender Tom por encima de las voces del restaurante, luego de eso, el local recuperó un poco la tranquilidad aunque varias familias y acompañantes se levantaron de sus mesas, depositando su paga en ella, y caminando hacia la atestada chimenea y punto de aparición para viajar lejos de Londres.

Cuando todo pareció más en calma y el restaurante bar estuvo más vacío, Hermione tomó los costados de su pañuelo y se secó su frente. No se había dado cuenta del sudor frío que la había empapado, ni de sus manos nerviosas. Tom comenzó a levantar las sillas botadas del suelo mientras su esposa y una ayudante recogían los platos sucios de las mesas elevándolos en el aire y llevándoselos tras puertas, lo más seguro a la cocina.

Hermione pensó inmediatamente en la seguridad de Harry, pero luego de unos segundos descartó que algo le sucediera, la poción que había tomado era extremadamente fuerte y le daría un sueño tan profundo que ni una banshee podría despertarlo. Además de los hechizos protectores que le resguardaban. Si, Harry estaba seguro.

Fue entonces que escuchó como un silbido rasgaba el aire silenciando todo a su alrededor, era el sonido de un avión de guerra dejando caer munición sobre la antigua Londres. Se escuchó un ahogada explosión que meció con más fuerza el suelo, enviando vibraciones a lo largo del piso de madera. Hermione perdió el equilibrio en su silla y su té y estofado se derramaron de su plato. La castaña escuchó a Tom instándole a que se escondiera bajo la mesa por culpa a pequeños pedacitos de madera que se encontraban desprendiéndose del techo.

Acatando las ordenes, Hermione pegó su espalda a la pared y se ocultó gracias a su delgada figura debajo de la mesa. Abrazó sus piernas mientras cerraba sus ojos murmurándose que todo pasaría, todo tendría que pasar. Su único consuelo fue que en los libros de historia no se mencionaba un ataque masivo de los enemigos sobre la ciudad de Londres en junio de 1943.

Inmediatamente sus pensamientos, aunque mezquinos, le confortaron agradeciendo de que no había nacido en esa época tan difícil. Pobre Ryddle, no entendía como soportaba. . . Fue como si un cubo de hielo helado se deslizara por su garganta y su respiración detenido de un segundo a otro. Abrió sus ojos con miedo mientras recapacitaba en aquel nombre;

¡Ryddle!

Ryddle estaba _allá _afuera, sin la protección de un edificio mágico como lo era el Caldero Chorreante. Un sentimiento de culpa y protección nació en la castaña sabiendo que el Slytherin se encontraba a la merced de los ataques de la guerra muggle. Los latidos de su corazón se incrementaron cuando un segundo a otro su mano derecha estaba tanteando su vestido en busca de su varita mágica, se incorporaba de su sitio y apartaba la silla en la que había estado sentada.

A su alrededor, Tom y su esposa trataban de manera eficaz de reforzar los hechizos adecuados para proteger tanto la estructura externa como la estructura interna de su negocio. Algunos magos y brujas que se habían quedado, escupían maldiciones y griteríos culpando a los muggles por los malos ratos que sus _juegos de batalla _ocasionaban. Pero llegados a este punto, Hermione ya no los escuchaba. Solo tenía en mente a Tom Ryddle siendo tragado por los escombros gracias a los bombardeos. Quizás estaba siendo drástica, pero el mago tenebroso tenía un pasado y una personalidad que había sido creada gracias a su infancia y juventud.

Quizás en otro punto - mucho más racional - Hermione hubiera permitido que el muchacho hubiera muerto por los bombardeos de la guerra y así liberar al mundo mágico de su oscura presencia que causaría tanto daño, o _quizás_, le hubiera legado el trabajo a la naturaleza que el sobreviviera, si lo hiso una vez ya en su pasado, tal vez nada le impedía que pudiera sobrevivir.

Pero su mente analítica en estos casos, rara vez funcionaba. Cuando Hermione Granger imponía encima de la racionalidad el corazón, este último dominaba. Y tal vez fue ese mismo impulso, esa misma necesidad de proteger al que lo necesitaba, que se despegó de la pared con sus piernas temblando y corrió, corrió en medio de griteríos hasta la puerta del vestíbulo que daba a la calle Charing Cross del mundo muggle. Ignoró a sus espaldas el grito de Anne que le alegaba que se detuviera incluso esquivó un mago de edad que intentó detenerla quizás pensando que estaba sufriendo un ataque de histeria.

La castaña agitó su varita en al aire abriendo la puerta negra de madera.

― ¿Adónde va? ¡Regrese! ― escuchó el grito de suplica de un mago.

― ¡Alguien me necesita! ― gritó a su vez la adolescente tomando el mango de la puerta y cerrándola a sus espaldas sellando con un fuerte portazo la comunicación con el mundo mágico.

._._._._.

Al salir al exterior, una brisa de aire helado y repleto de polvo golpeó sus cálidas mejillas provocando que se colorearan. El ambiente de su amada ciudad londinense era un completo desastre. En lo alto, las nubes cálidas del cielo oscuro de ese verano eran rodeadas por una alta y densa capa de humo negro producto de los incendios que se estaban dando en la ciudad. Las calles de piedra bajos sus pies aun parecían mecerse pero ya no era producto del ataque de los enemigos en su territorio.

La adolescente tenía su espalda pegada a la superficie de la polvosa y vieja pared exterior del Caldero Chorreante. Era sabida que los hechizos repelentes y de visibilidad para los muggles solo funcionaban hasta un metro delante de la estructura. Luego de que caminara unos pasos adelante sería visible para los alterados ciudadanos que les tocó la mala suerte de estar a la intemperie bajo un ataque.

Hermione apretó los dientes con rabia al ver pasar a un padre cargando a su herido hijo en brazos. Sus ojos se posaban en su varita. ¿Podría hacer magia? ¿La detendría el ministerio? ¿La expulsarían de Hogwarts? Eran preguntan importantes pero en aquellos momentos no eran más que vagas inquirentes. Tomó una bocanada de aire helado. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez gracias a la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo. Había decidido utilizar su varita solo en caso de emergencia, sabía que los asaltos, violaciones y agresiones estaban a la orden del día en medio del caos londinense.

Ella era una Gryffindor. Valientes, bravos y leales a sus _amigos_. Si es que Ryddle se merecía el mérito de ser llamado amigo. Finalmente, la joven empujó sus pies de la pared y echó a correr en medio de la calle de Charing Cross, uniéndose a la caótica masa de muggles que gritaban pidiendo ayuda para retornar a sus casas. La joven solo tenía un objetivo en mente, tenía que encontrar el paradero del Orfanato Público de Londres. Sabía que quedaba en el centro por lo cual no estaría muy alejado de su actual posición.

A medida pasaban las calles y las personas, Hermione sentía como sus latidos desbocados se incrementaban. Sus ojos brillaban a punto de ceder a las lágrimas de desesperación. Sus labios se entreabrían pidiendo a gritos la localización del orfanato, pero nadie era capaz de detenerse por una adolescente y darle la dirección. ¿Quién lo haría? Todos buscaban su propio bienestar y el de sus familias antes que el de una solitaria jovencita.

Doblaba en las esquinas, corría unas cuadras, luego se devolvía y tomaba la calle contraria, pero nada.

― El orfanato público ¿Sabe dónde queda? ― insistía la chica, preguntándoles a los muggles que estaban detenidos en las aceras pero nadie le indicaba.

Finalmente Hermione cansada de correr, se detuvo en medio del abismo de personas que corría por las calles queriendo refugiarse o encontrar servicio médico. El sudor estaba pegado a su frente y su pecho bajaba y subía frenéticamente. Sus ojos miel viajaban de un sitio a otro intentando encontrar un rostro que se viera lo suficientemente amable para responderle.

― Maldita sea Ryddle ¿Dónde estás? ― escupió con desesperación, luego se abrazó así misma mientras intentaba localizar la calle en donde se encontraba ahora. La ubicación del Caldero Chorreante ya la había perdido hace rato pero aun así se negaba a regresar con los brazos vacíos por no dar con una dirección.

Súbitamente sus ojos dieron con un grupo de hombres que llevaban un par de minutos encarándola lascivamente con la mirada, por lo que Hermione se despegó de la pared donde había descansado y emprendió su marcha nuevamente desenfrenada por el centro de Londres en dirección contraria. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo pero no podía abandonar cuando ya se había lanzado.

Hermione Granger sintió el chasquido de una explosión antes de que las anaranjadas llamaradas del cielo se elevaran de un tejado, las altas llamas del fuego parecían competir una tras otra quien era la primera en alcanzar el cielo. Sintió cierto rechazo en su estómago cuando el aromada a quemado invadió sus fosas nasales, al darse media vuelta, un fuerte brazo se asió asió del suyo y la jaló con prepotencia a un lado. Hermione se descolocó unos segundos, pero al sentir el hediendo aroma de su captor y el brillo maniático de su mirada sintió el peso de la realidad, la verdadera realidad donde se había ido a meter.

― Dame todo tu dinero niña bonita ― susurró su captor, de facciones raquíticas a causa de su falta de alimento. El hedor de su aliento golpeó su rostro creando revolviéndole el estómago. Inmediatamente la castaña deseó que las manos del hombre dejaran de sujetarla. Y así fue. El hombre soltó las mangas de su vestido y caminó unos pasos atrás dejando escapar un grito sorprendido.

― ¡Que eres! ― demandó saber el hombre en shock mientras abría sus ojos totalmente furioso por aquella _insolencia_. Hermione sacó del bolsillo de su vestido una moneda de plata que tenía y la lanzó al suelo, a los pies del hombre.

― ¡El orfanato público! ― gritó ― ¡¿Dónde está? ― insistió la castaña sin saber que lágrimas habían descendido de sus ojos. Al ver la negativa a hablar Hermione tomó otra moneda de plata y la lanzó a los pies del atacante. ― ¡Ahora! ― demandó y por el rabillo del ojo notó que su asaltante temblaba al recoger las monedas de plata. Su arrugado y feo dedo señaló hacia la derecha. Completamente asustado, no esperó a que la adolescente se marchara sino que se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Aquella dirección fue todo lo que necesitó Hermione para reanudar sus fuerzas y el motivo del por qué se encontraba en aquellas calles tan peligrosas. Al parecer, los bombardeos se habían alejado de la zona central, pero ahora también quedaban las secuelas del imprevisto ataque. Hermione corrió por una solitaria calle donde lo único que escuchaba era el repiqueteo de la suela de sus botas y su propio aliento desesperado por un poco de aire.

Cuando terminó aquella cuadra, la adolescente de cabellos castaños muy despeinados, se encontró con una antigua casa de dos pisos de altura. Aun si estaba oscuro, pudo apreciar su gran altura y la sombría fachada del orfanato. Desde la esquina pudo notar que en el primer piso habían algunas luces encendidas pero gracias a Merlín no había nada destruido. Sus paranoias se dispararon, vagamente se preguntó si habría sido un error ir hasta allí. Se imaginó la burla de Ryddle hacia ella mientras él se veía felizmente en su cama leyendo y. . .

― ¡Cállate ya mocoso! ― escuchó un grito de una mujer, seguido de un histérico llanto proveniente del interior del edificio.

Cuando llego a la puerta de entrada del funesto lugar, notó que habían rejas metálicas selladas con un gran candado impidiéndole la pasada. Hermione no se dio por vencida por aquella traba y usar su varita mágica aun no era una opción. Recordaba un mes atrás cuando Albus Dumbledore frente a ella había indago a Ryddle sobre sus consecuencias de usar magia en el edificio. Y Hermione si había aprendido la lección de usar magia cuando un mago está siendo restringido, lo que sucedió con Dobby y Harry dos años atrás. Dio unos pasos atrás en busca de un lugar apto para saltar la verja, pero por el rabillo del ojo encontró unas rejas que habían sido dobladas – seguramente por los niños – donde una figura normal podía pasar sin mayor problema.

Hermione apoyó sus dos manos sobre las rejas y se agachó para poder pasar por el hueco. Sus dos piernas se deslizaron fácilmente y también el resto de su cuerpo, pero al querer levantarse se fue directo al suelo golpeando el pavimento dolorosamente. Cuando volteó su rostro en busca de la causa, Hermione notó que parte de su vestido azul se había quedado enganchado a la reja. Si pensarlo dos veces jaló la tela de su vestido rasgándolo a un lado y se adentró en el jardín interior del Orfanato de Londres.

En aquellos momentos, la adolescente no era consciente del barro de sus pies, ni del hollín que ensuciaba su rostro, ni del sudor que pegaba su alborotado y desordenado cabello a su piel. Simplemente tenía en mente el dolor de sus nudillos al golpear de manera casi histérica la puerta principal, negra y alta del vestíbulo. Nadie contestó. Pero Hermione insistió de manera desesperada.

― ¡Váyase! ― escuchó un grito después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

― ¡Estoy buscando a alguien! ― gritó de vuelta Hermione, su voz estaba rasposa producto de la inhalación del humo de las calles. Ante la voz de niña de la bruja, quien sea que estuviera hablándole del otro lado de la puerta no la consideró una amenaza, por lo que se escuchó el sonido de las cadenas de seguridad ser removidas y luego el familiar _clic _de una llave cediendo a su cerradura.

La puerta negra se abrió y una mujer de aspecto severo y tirantes cabellos rubios se asomó. Sus ojos negros le fulminaban con la mirada mientras inspeccionaba su vestimenta. Hermione abrió sus labios para protestar pero la mujer le calló.

― ¡No hay nadie aquí! Le he dicho: ¡Váyase! ― espetó.

La castaña notó que su mano derecha se pegaba a su cuerpo de manera tensa, por lo que sus ojos miel continuaron la línea de su brazo hasta que notó que entre sus manos había un objeto largo y fácil de blandir de color negro, parecido al cuero. Al notar los ojos de la castaña, la mujer de aspecto severo ocultó el _látigo _detrás de su vestido negro.

La mujer, cuyo nombre en mas rato sabría que correspondía a _señora Cole, _empujó la puerta para cerrarla pero Hermione había sido más rápida y alcanzó a colocar un pie dentro salvándose. Sin darse tiempo para pensar en mantener la cordura, empujó la pesada puerta negra con todo su peso y al entrar a la estancia un fuerte olor a moho y a encierro se coló por sus narices. La cuidadora del orfanato retrocedió varios pasos sorprendida por el atrevimiento de la jovencita frente a sus ojos.

La joven inmediatamente notó que en la habitación contigua, en el suelo, había un centenar de niñitos acurrucados abrazados entre sí. Paseó su mirada rápidamente, en busca de la delgada figura de Ryddle pero no la vio.

― Estoy buscando a. . . ― habló la joven con voz autoritaria mientras se enderezaba, tratando de tomar un poco de la dignidad que le quedaba. Cuadró sus hombros de manera firme y cerró su mandíbula. La delataban sus ojos brillosos pero aun así no se dejó intimidar por la figura de aquella mujer, que se le asemejaba a un cuervo.

― El no vive aquí. ¡Largo de mi casa! ― le interrumpió agitada la señora mientras le hacía señas de que se marchara. Con su álgido movimiento se remeció una larga cadena, muy parecida a un rosario, de su cuello. Hermione la clasificó como una típica ama de llaves inglesa de la época antigua. Ante la desagradable mujer, la adolescente no pudo evitar la furia que le embargaba. Que señora más insoportable.

― ¡Señora Cole! ― gritó uno de los niños acurrucados en el suelo con pánico, al notar como la lámpara de la habitación comenzaba a menearse encima de sus cabezas.

― Tom Ryddle ― espetó en voz alta Hermione, exigiendo saber su localización. ― Donde está ― demandó crudamente.

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, varios niños dejaron escapar un pequeño gemido. Con una reacción más extraña, la señora Cole giró su rostro y sus diminutos y furiosos ojos negros parecían estar observando a Hermione bajo una nueva luz. Dicho esto, la mujer soltó el látigo de sus manos y cogió el rosario que pendía de su cuello. Jamás desprendió la mirada de los ojos miel de una confundida castaña.

― Ella es un demonio igual a él, ella es un demonio igual a él, señor compadécete de tu servidora y de estos niños. . . ― comenzó a susurrar, pero a este punto la bruja solo notó que un pequeño niño de pecas y rojizo cabello le señalaba con un finito dedo hacia arriba. _Segundo piso. _

Ignorando a la mujer, Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos y se afirmó en un barandal antes de subir por la empinada escalera que crujía ante su peso. Al llegar al segundo piso se encontró con un pasillo largo y en mal estado físico y una enorme cantidad de puertas cerradas. Deduciendo que mayoría de niños se encontraban abajo custodiados por aquella horrible mujer, se enfocó en la puerta más misteriosa que hubiera. Y la encontró. Estaba a su izquierda y casi de las últimas. En lo alto de su mampara había un enganche donde un grande candado de hierro oxidado la cerraba. Hermione giró su rostro en busca de las llaves y sintió que el alma le caía a los pies de alivio cuando en lo alto pendía una fina cadena donde una llave pequeña descansaba. Supo que esto debía ser obra de un adulto, puesto que la llave estaba colgada tan en lo alto que fue necesario ponerse de puntillas y estirarse al máximo para alcanzarla.

La puerta de madera rechinó cuando se abrió. Hermione sin dudarlo se adentró en la habitación a oscuras y vio un enorme ventanal donde alguna luz se lograba filtrar facilitándole la visión. A simple vista, vio una silla al fondo, una pequeña cama a un lado y al lado de la puerta un alto armario. Los latidos de su corazón parecían querer salirse de su pecho ante aquella espera.

― ¿Ryddle? ― susurró la castaña asustada, cuando bajó la mirada y notó que en el suelo estaban desparramadas las sabanas blancas de la cama del joven. Siguió con su vista aquellas pistas y sintió que el corazón se le detuvo al ver una forma humana en una esquina. Inmediatamente Hermione se arrodilló en el suelo y gracias a que las nubes del cielo y el humo se movieron al viento, la adolescente pudo encontrar el rostro del adolescente Ryddle, observándola con intensidad desde el suelo.

Hermione no pudo evitar dar un gemido de sorpresa al observar el estado en el que se encontraba; Ryddle tenía alrededor de sus labios una banda de tela fuertemente apretada impidiéndole hablar o realizar algún sonido. En su cuello brillaba una cadena color plata y que la joven identificó como un rosario firmemente apretado alrededor de su garganta. Sus manos estaban atadas con un firme nudo por enfrente de su cuerpo al igual que sus piernas.

Hermione vio rojo. ¿Quién podía ser tan maldito de atar a un adolescente de aquella forma? ¡No podía imaginarse cuantos días llevaba de aquella manera el muchacho! Sus pupilas se contrajeron de la ira y sus manos temblaron cuando las alzó para tocar el rostro del alterado muchacho, que saltó en su lugar alejándose al sentir su tacto.

― Tranquilo. . . Soy yo Granger ¿Te acuerdas? Quiero ayudarte, es todo ― musitó la joven alzando sus manos en el aire como si quisiera demostrarle que no tenía nada en aquel momento que le dañara.

Nuevamente la joven se acercó a él y tocó su rostro buscando el nudo de aquella pañoleta. Esta vez Ryddle no opuso resistencia en su toque, pero si escuchó como su usualmente acompasada respiración se agitaba. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad logró deshacer el fuerte nudo. Hermione aun no cabía en su propio horror. No había que ser lo suficientemente inteligente para concluir que habían tratado de realizar un exorcismo con Tom Ryddle, en aquella habitación. A pesar de que el mago no era precisamente un ángel, de hecho, era todo lo contrario, nunca creyó que sería capaz de contemplar aquel acto de ignorancia y repugnancia dirigido a un adolescente.

― Granger ― escuchó la voz rasposa y débil del Slytherin. La joven casi salta de la impresión al oírle por primera vez hablar de aquella manera. ¡Y no era para menos! ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― inquirió luego de unos segundos en los que Hermione trataba de deshacer los fuertes nudos que ataban sus manos. De un segundo a otro la joven se detuvo al oírle, alzó su rostro y le quitó aquel collar religioso envolviéndolo entre sus manos y jalándolo para que se rompiera. Asqueada, lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

― Vine a ayudarte ― contestó la castaña de manera forzada. Aun en aquella situación, su tono sarcástico y sabihondo se sintió a leguas. Ryddle casi podía jurar ver los ojos de la chica rodar ante su comentario como diciendo '_¡Que crees que hago!'. _En realidad solo fueron unos segundos de fuerte forcejeo pero para la joven fueron un suplicio. El mismo proceso se repitió con sus piernas.

Al final, Hermione pudo manejar que Ryddle se colocara en pie. El adolescente pelinegro se apoyó en la pared respirando con dificultad mientras la castaña trataba de idear un plan de salida. Sus ojos azules no dejaban su rostro. Estudiando las facciones de la joven, evaluando como un buen y paranoide Slytherin sobre los verdaderos motivos por los que Hermione se encontrara allí. Pero no tenían tiempo para dejar en claro, cuando ni siquiera ella _sabía _que era lo que hacía allí.

― Tus cosas Ryddle. . . ¿Tu varita? ― le preguntó la joven con voz fuerte mientras contemplaba el cansado rostro del Slytherin frente a ella.

― En el armario ― contestó luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

Hermione se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta la puerta de aquella horrible habitación para que se filtrara un poco de luz en el interior del cuarto. Sus manos nerviosas viajaron por la superficie de madera del armario buscando abrirlo. Cuando lo hiso lo jaló para abrir sus compuertas y comenzó a escarbar en el. Fue una fracción de segundo lo que duró la ansiedad de estar revisando las cosas de Ryddle, pero todo se esfumó al encontrarse con extraños cachivaches en su interior, pensaba que encontraría cuchillos, recipientes con sangre o algo lo suficientemente tenebroso, pero en su lugar solo encontró pelotas de goma, un yo-yo, un carrito de juguete, un pincel e incluso una muñeca de trapo hasta que finalmente encontró debajo de todo el tumulto una fina y delgada varita de madera.

Hermione sintió una ligera punzada de horror al sostener entre sus dedos la varita que causaría tanto dolor y muertes. Una parte de su mente le gritaba que la rompiera en dos partes y lo abandonara. Pero Hermione Granger jamás podría abandonar a alguien de aquella manera… No podía. Ya estaba allí, le había liberado y ahora no podía retractarse de sus acciones. Pensaría en las consecuencias después.

― ¿Puedes caminar bien? ―

Ryddle no respondió esta vez, sino que se apartó de la pared y dio un paso al frente. En su salida al tétrico pasillo Hermione observó que cogía con su pierna y le dio la sensación de que caería al suelo de un segundo a otro. Por lo que rodando los ojos ante su falta de cooperación y testarudez, rodeó la cintura del adolescente con su brazo derecho y se coló por debajo de su brazo para que el se apoyara en ella. Apretó los dientes con ira al escuchar un suave gemido abandonar los labios de Ryddle y Hermione se apresuró en bajar los escalones de aquella horrible casa.

― Ya casi Ryddle, ya casi nos vamos de este infierno ― murmuró con dificultad, puesto que el joven había apoyado parte de su peso en ella. Y pesaba. Quien pensaría que el delgado Slytherin pudiera pesar tanto. Esta vez tampoco contestó y ella consideró su falta de respuesta como un _si _silencioso. Conocía bastante bien la personalidad de Ryddle y sabía que cuando era un _no, _o no estaba de acuerdo, es porque era no.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo principal se encontró a todos los niños rezando de rodillas con sus ojitos cerrados y a la señora Cole sentada en una silla liderando un rezo.

― Vieja de _mierda_ ― espetó la castaña con la ira brillando en sus ojos cuando la mujer los observó, quien había hecho el ademán de levantarse pero su acción se vio intimidada ante el vocabulario de la joven. Incapaz de aguantar unos segundos más en aquella tormentosa casa, abrió la puerta con dificultad y sintió cierto alivio cuando el fresco aire de verano la golpeó dejando atrás el olor a encierro de aquel orfanato.

Caminaron por el patio delantero y con desaliento Hermione notó que la verja principal seguía cerrada por lo que no les quedó más opción que utilizar su anterior entrada entre las rejas. Notó con preocupación que cuando afirmaba su agarre de la cintura de Ryddle este daba un pequeño gemido de dolor, tan imperceptible. Se preguntó cuántos días llevaba sin comer porque su rostro parecía más delgado que de costumbre.

Llegar hasta el Caldero Chorreante le parecía una misión imposible, no con Ryddle en aquel estado. No sabía desaparecerse y aunque no dudaba que él pudiera no quería arriesgar su suerte de no haber realizado magia con su varita _aun. _Su mente volaba a cien buscando una respuesta sobre adonde ir en aquellas caóticas calles. Hasta en ese momento fue consciente de las sirenas de la policía, los gritos de los ciudadanos pidiendo por auxilio médico que nadie se molestó en ver a dos adolescentes afuera de sus casas.

― ¡Lo tengo! ―gritó de un segundo a otro sobresaltando a Ryddle. ― _Wanda. _Es Hermione Granger, necesito de tu ayuda. Wanda_, porfavor. _― musitó en voz alta cerrando los ojos. El _pop _que escuchó a continuación fue la mejor noticia de todo el día. Cuando abrió los ojos observó a una conocida elfina doméstica enfrente de sus ojos observándola con preocupación y un tanto sorprendida. Le pasó por alto la mirada horrorizada que le dedicó cuando bajó su vista evaluando sus ropas.

― ¡Señorita Granger! ― saludó la elfina con un chillido agudo que parecía romper su tímpano.

― No hay tiempo Wanda. Por favor llévanos a un sitio seguro. . . ― rogó la castaña a punto de perder la calma.

Finalmente la elfina se apresuró en auxiliarla y tomó de la mano a ambos magos para desaparecerlos. Hermione afirmó su agarre con el de Ryddle para evitar que se le soltara, el desvalido joven gimió ante la fuerza de su apretón. Pero tenía que hacerlo, era por su propio bien. La desagradable sensación de desaparecer tan solo duró unos segundos. Cuando todo terminó Hermione abrió los ojos sosteniendo aun al Slytherin, cuyo peso sobre ella había aumentado drásticamente.

― Bienvenidos a la noble y ancestral casa de Héctor Dargwoth Gran… ¡Señor! ― gritó la elfina alarmada deteniendo su discurso. Tom Ryddle, el futuro mago tenebroso que sería causa de caos y terror para el mundo mágico, rescatado por una Gryffindor hija de muggles, había cedido a la inconsciencia, desmayándose.

_._._._.

**Notas de autora:** Ay, no tienen idea de cuánto me ha costado escribir este capítulo. $: Quiero decirles muchas gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews antes que nada, a: _Zaira, Rhyannon Eltanin, Rous Black, Pineapple.X, Smithback, Twlight-Hp93, memoriesofkagome, ElanorTulcakelume, R.B Evans, momoyo20, xxxInu girlxx93839, Pauliitah, Autumm-Alexx, DarkcarolineRiddle, Lady Luna Andrews, Astoria, Daniaharuno395, Inwe Telperien, mar90 e Itsumi Ryddle y a todos aquellos que también leen esta historia. _

Lamento mucho el tiempo de ausencia. . . Siempre ando por aquí pero tiempo para escribir poco me da con la universidad. Quise hacer un capítulo un poco mas larguito aprovechando estos días de vacaciones que tengo. La **próxima semana vuelvo a actualizar** (; prometido.

Gracias por leer y comentar, ustedes hacen mi día. (: Kirtash R


	10. Chapter 10

**Titulo: **Enseñándole al Tiempo

**Renuncia: **Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados y es propiedad de JK Rowling, de varias editoriales pero no limitada solo a los libros de Bloomsbury, ScholasticBooks y los RaincoatBooks, y Warner Bros,. Inc. No se está tomando dinero de aquí, y no se pretende tomar los derechos de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo Diez: **Vacaciones de verano, parte II.

― _Donde la oscuridad es casi permanente, la luz, da miedo ― Antonio Gandía. _

Hermione se mordió los labios con nervios mientras se encontraba sentada en una silla de madera y observaba la figura tendida de Tom Ryddle frente a ella. Sus ojos azules estaban cerrados y por primera vez la adolescente pudo notar lo espeso de sus pestañas. Su usualmente impecable cabello ahora no era más que un revoltijo de hebras negras que iban en todas direcciones, y la piel de su rostro se pegaba más al hueso de su pómulo dándole a entender que estaba más delgado de lo que ya habitualmente era.

La castaña dejó de mirar el cuerpo del desmayado Ryddle, cuando un ligero _pop _resonó en la estancia y Wanda, la elfina doméstica que les había auxiliado, apareció sosteniendo una botella de vidrio entre sus manitos. La adolescente recibió el envase notando como un líquido carmesí se mecía de un lado a otro. Se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló en el suelo quedando una altura adecuada para lo que haría a continuación. . . Una intrépida y atrevida gota de nerviosismo paseó por su mejilla y se deslizó por su piel perdiéndose entre sus ropas. Sentía dentro de ella como si estuviera violando la póliza de alejamiento que el Slytherin solía tener con los demás.

_Pero era por su bien…_

Para entendernos mejor; Hermione había solicitado a Wanda si podría traerle una poción - dudaba que en aquella casa no hubiera un botiquín con toda clase de pociones - nutritiva y que le ayudara a disminuir el dolor sin sedar por completo al mago. No era una experta en conocimientos de _medimagia_ pero al menos conocía lo básico respecto a cuidados. Ya había emitido una serie de hechizos en el cuerpo del adolescente en busca de un hueso roto o dislocadura pero afortunadamente no encontró ninguna. De haberlo encontrado, realmente hubiera sido muy difícil reprimirse los deseos de ir a hechizar el trasero de esa famélica y estirada vieja inglesa.

Dando un suspiro en alto para calmarse, destapó la botellita y forzó la poción por la garganta del desmayado Slytherin, se ayudó de su varita para que no se atragantara. Sus manos temblaban pero sabía que estaba realizando lo correcto, la adolescente no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo él había sido privado de alimento o de una apropiada dormida sin estar sujeto tal y como lo había estado.

Finalmente Hermione se levantó de su sitio y dando tumbos hacia atrás se sentó en una butaca tamaño personal. No se atrevía a avanzar tan lejos curando el cuerpo del adolescente mago, después de todo, por muy angelical e inocente que se viera durmiendo, _ desmayado, _cuando despertara y sus fríos y carentes de vida ojos azules se recobraran, sería alguien _totalmente_ diferente.

Los ojos color miel de la castaña se desviaron hasta una mesa de refinada madera a un costado de su brazo derecho, allí, yacía una varita de inocente aspecto ― _como su dueño _― como si ella no fuera a ser la culpable de los atroces crímenes que cometería Tom Ryddle en un futuro. Varios escalofríos recorrieron por su piel al imaginarse que esa misma varita en un pasado/futuro había cesado con la vida de los padres de su mejor amigo, y causado desgracia y estragos al mundo entero.

Una parte de ella le gritaba que la tomara entre sus dedos y quebrara en dos aquel objeto mágico que usaba de núcleo ― según Harry le había dicho ― una pluma de fénix. Sabía que le haría un favor al mundo entero deshaciéndose de Tom Ryddle antes de que fuera una verdadera amenaza para Europa y el mundo entero.

_No. . . No podía. ¡Ella no era una asesina! Tú no, _le dijo una parte severa de su mente, _pero el sí. _

La castaña se congeló en su sitio tomando el peso de sus pensamientos, la consecuencia de sus propias acciones. ¿Es que acaso no pensaba? Muchos magos la habían felicitado por su inteligencia pero precisamente unas horas atrás no se había tomado la molestia en meditar, sino que había salido corriendo ― literalmente ― por las calles de Londres buscando una dirección que ni remotamente conocía. Pero lamentablemente, nuestra castaña no era una Slytherin de corazón, quien no se le hubiera cruzado por la mente tales acciones tan arriesgadas, en el fondo de su corazón ella era una verdadera Gryffindor, valiente y que luchaba por defender a aquel que sufría de injusticias. Estaba en su verdadera naturaleza, y a pesar de estar en otra casa y convivir con otra clase de personas, _serpientes, _nunca olvidas quien eres y de dónde vienes.

Contenta con la excusa que se había dado, Hermione giró su rostro revisando su alrededor por primera vez en un vano intento de distraerse. Notó que se encontraban en el mismo vestíbulo en el que habían aparecido un rato atrás. La habitación tenía altas paredes de color crema y de ellas colgaban retratos de diferentes paisajes. El suelo era de una brillante cerámica altamente decorada y al final de la estancia se alzaba una alta chimenea donde a su lado pilares y una repisa de mármol blanco le resguardaba. Por primera vez, la adolescente tuvo tiempo de contemplar una alta ventana pero no pudo ver su paisaje, puesto que unas pesadas cortinas le tapaban la vista y no sería ella, por curiosa, quien las movería.

Finalmente, dio un último vistazo al reloj de cuerdas que hacía un molesto _tic― tac,_ y comprendiendo que aun era temprano se acomodó en la butaca y cruzó sus delgados brazos sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo le estaba cobrando la factura tras aquella alta dosis de adrenalina que había vivido y sus ojos miel se cerraron agotados. Su último pensamiento fue que tendría que volver al Caldero Chorreante antes de que Harry despertara y no la encontrara, porque _eso_ sería un verdadero caos.

._._._._._._.

La siguiente vez que los ojos de Hermione Granger se abrieron, deseó no haberlo hecho. En realidad, no se había despertado ella misma, sino que había sido el suave susurro de su apellido lo que terminó por hacerle abrir los ojos.

― Granger ― escuchó en su sueño, pero en realidad no era más que Tom Ryddle que estaba demandando su atención. Hermione se encontraba con su cabeza reposando en el brazo de la butaca y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la peculiar mirada del mago, por lo que se incorporó de un salto e inmediatamente sintió sus músculos agarrotados por la posición en la que se había encontrado durmiendo. Al notar su fría mirada, todo rastro de sueño se desvaneció mientras le observaba atenta.

― R-Ryddle ― tartamudeó la castaña, sin saber que más decir al encontrarse con la inquisidora mirada del joven sobre ella. Por unos segundos, Hermione notó como un brillo de confusión danzaba en su mirada, pero luego desapareció rápidamente como si nunca estuvo allí. Ryddle se había incorporado del largo sillón donde había sido acostado y al parecer había intentado, medianamente, ordenar sus cabellos dejando un resultado más. . . _sexy, _de lo normal. La castaña apretó sus labios sintiendo la tensión del ambiente llegar hasta niveles exasperantes. El muchacho se encontraba revisando la habitación en la que ambos estaban, sus ojos eran calculadores pasando de sitio en sitio, pero finalmente su mirada descendió, observándose a sí mismo como si quisiera comprobar su estado.

― ¿Qué has visto? ― murmuró el mago dejando de verse tras un largo tiempo, en el que parecía haberse quedado congelado estudiándose, para luego posar su mirada interrogante en Hermione.

― N-nada ― confesó la castaña inmediatamente a su acusación, ante la negativa que observaba en los ojos de Ryddle, tragó saliva y decidió explicarse mejor antes de que el mago se pusiera más alterado ― No sabía dónde ir, la elfina doméstica nos trajo hasta este sitio y cuando arribamos te has desmayado. Ryddle, prometo que no…

Hermione dejó de hablar al notar esta vez, como el inteligente Slytherin posaba sus ojos en una botella vacía que estaba tirada en el suelo. Yacía inocentemente en la alfombra de amplio pelaje, pero la mirada forzada del mago connotaba cuan de acuerdo estaba en que 'nada' había sucedido. Por un momento se elevó la comisura de sus labios en una mueca sarcástica, pero antes de dirigirse a ella todo rastro de simpatía en él se borró. Sus labios rojizos se apretaron en una sola línea recta que solo se despegó cuando habló:

― ¿Qué es_ eso? _― demandó saber nuevamente, claramente hablaba de la botellita del suelo.

Hermione no fue consciente en el momento que la magia del muchacho se había liberado gracias a su propia furia, y entornó los ojos cuando una muestra del puro poder que despedía el mago colisionó contra su propia aura mágica. La castaña lejos de intimidarse, aunque si se había sorprendido, frunció el entrecejo molesta por las reacciones del mago y se levantó de su butaca.

― Estabas desmayado Ryddle; eso que ves allí, es una poción que muy amablemente le he pedido a Wanda que me otorgara. En caso de que no escucharas, estamos en la _casa _del _creador _de la sociedad de pociones por lo que es muy lógico que haya pedido algo para _ayudarte_ ¿No crees? ― recalcó la castaña, con el sarcasmo puro en su oración. Finalmente, el Slytherin terminó con sus preguntas y Hermione volvió a su butaca tomando aire para llenar sus pulmones con oxígeno. A pesar de que los instigadores ojos de Ryddle seguían en ella, la pesada atmósfera que se había creado desapareció y la adolescente suspiró aliviada.

― ¿Cuándo terminará la guerra? ― escuchó que el mago preguntaba después de unos minutos de silencio. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por su pregunta ― Tu debes de saberlo ― acusó, al notar su falta de respuesta.

La castaña asintió sin estar parcialmente convencida, sabía que Ryddle estaba informado respecto a que eran viajeros del tiempo pero tampoco quería darle una pista de cuantos años por delante estaban.

― En un par de años ― contestó parcialmente, dándole a entender que terminaría pero no diciéndole en qué momento. A su respuesta, pudo jurar como el pálido adolescente maldecía bajo su aliento y antes de escucharle hacer más preguntas de su viaje decidió cambiar el tema. ― Ryddle, tenemos que volver ―

― ¿Volver? ― Repitió el mago girando su cuello hacia Hermione para observarle detenidamente ― ¿Volver donde? ― exigió saber.

― D-donde me estoy quedando con Harry. En el Caldero Chorreante ― respondió ella, y luego de eso notó como el mago se relajaba en su lugar. ― Ryddle ― llamó por última vez Hermione ― No. . . No puedes volver allí. . . ese sitio. No. Te puedes quedar con nosotros Ryddle. . . ― terminó en un hilo de voz mientras retorcía sus manos, no obtuvo ninguna clase de respuesta del mago por lo que tomó su silencio como un sí y no hablaron más del tema.

Fue muy difícil poder sacarse de encima a la persistente y demandante elfina doméstica. Cuando Hermione la llamó para despedirse y agradecer su infinita amabilidad, la criatura mágica se negó a dejarlos ir aduciendo que debían de esperar hasta la próxima semana que llegara Héctor Granger para que les conociera. A pesar de que la castaña poseía en ocasiones un respeto por las personas, su terquedad y mañosería solía ganarle, por lo que sus replicas del porqué debían de marcharse eran cada vez más propias de un troll que las de una dama. Solo se vieron liberados cuando Tom Ryddle intercedió alegando que la señorita Granger volvería antes de comenzar el siguiente curso de Hogwarts.

Cuando el reloj marcó casi las ocho de la mañana, Hermione y Ryddle se despidieron del breve alojamiento de la mansión Granger y utilizaron los polvos flu para llegar hasta la chimenea principal del Caldero Chorreante. Una sensación de alivio le recorrió su cuerpo cuando pudo poner un pie fuera de la chimenea y se encontró con la conocida vista del restaurante. Ya habían algunos magos levantados tomando desayuno. La adolescente se giró con una cansada sonrisa al silencioso mago a su par, para preguntarle si quería tomar desayuno pero una bruja apareció a su lado antes de que pudiera decir algo.

― ¿Señorita Granger? ― escuchó que le decían ― ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Dónde ha estado usted?¿Sabe el susto que nos ha dado a mí y a Tom anoche cuando ha salido huyendo de aquella manera? ― dijo una alterada mujer parada frente a ella con un delantal blanco en sus manos y una bandeja repleta de vasos por lavar. Hermione reprimió un mohín de culpabilidad al verle el afligido rostro.

― Lo lamento mucho Anne ― confesó avergonzada la adolescente ― No era mi intención hacerles sentir…

― ¡Oh bobadas! ― Le cortó la mujer al notar por el rabillo del ojo a Ryddle, quien se encontraba parado al lado de la castaña ― Ya entiendo a lo que te referías cuando has gritado que irías en busca de un amigo. ¿Quieren tomar desayuno queridos? ― preguntó la mujer con una media sonrisa, dejando a la adolescente atónita ante el brusco cambio de comportamiento.

Como si todo fuese irreal, un sueño del que pronto despertaría, bruja y mago se vieron sentados en una mesa sin decir ni una sola palabra. Todo transcurrió demasiado rápido, ni siquiera pudo sentir el sabor de los alimentos que ingería. Presa del nerviosismo al terminar de un largo sorbo la taza de té, murmuró que iría a pagar y se levantó sin esperar respuesta del silencioso mago.

Cuando Hermione pagó la cuenta, aprovechó de pedir una tercera habitación de hospedaje para Ryddle. La castaña sabía que era un error la convivencia con el mago pero si la decisión estaba en sus manos no permitiría que alguien sufriera en un lugar como aquel. Aunque eso también significara realizar un reajuste en sus cuentas, puesto que ya había contemplado todos sus gastos y con una persona más todo saldría significativamente más caro.

― Aquí tiene, la habitación número trece subiendo los escalones a mano izquierda ― indicó Tom el dueño del Caldero Chorreante, extendiéndole una sobria llave antigua unida a un nudo de cuero negro. Hermione rodó los ojos ante el número tan prestado para las supersticiones y caminó de vuelta hasta la mesa donde un silencioso Ryddle terminaba una taza de té humeante. Sus ojos azules se elevaron hacia su figura cuando la vio aproximarse.

― Esta es la llave de tu habitación. Puedes subir y descansar un rato si lo deseas. Mi número de habitación es contigua a la tuya ― le informó posando la llave encima de la mesa, a un lado de su mano. ― Esto. . . tengo unas ropas nuevas en mi baúl. Las dejaré en tu puerta para que puedas cambiarte. Espero que descanses Ryddle ― se despidió, notando el mutismo que rodeaba al adolescente de hermosas facciones. Su mirada indiferente cambió luego de su última oración pero aun así no dijo nada y Hermione aprovechó aquel momento para retirarse.

Meses atrás, comprando un regalo de navidad para Harry y ella misma en Hogsmeade, se había topado en una tienda con el mago pidiéndole a una vendedora que le accediera pagar la cuenta de su ropa con su crédito del colegio. La mujer le había denegado puesto que no trabajaban con aquel crédito y conmovida Hermione las compró. Nunca se las entregó puesto que jamás encontró la oportunidad adecuada y finalmente las había dejado en el fondo de su baúl olvidadas. Claramente esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Cuando entró a su habitación las rescató de su olvido y con un hechizo de magia las dejó afuera de la puerta del joven donde solo él podía tocar el paquete en el que estaban envueltas.

Se mordió el labio pensando en que aún le falta explicarle a Harry todo lo sucedido. Eso no sería fácil. La experiencia le dictaba que su mejor amigo se sentía visiblemente incómodo delante de Ryddle y era bastante razonable después de todo. . .

_Porque Hermione, el __**es **_Lord Voldemort_. _

La castaña lanzó su vestido a una esquina mientras sacudía su mente intentando liberarse del ritmo de sus pensamientos. Se puso su ropa de dormir y se lanzó con cansancio a su cama envolviéndose en las sabanas y dejando solamente su cabeza para poder respirar adecuadamente. Había sido una noche demasiado, _demasiado, _extraña y agitada. Lo último que pensó Hermione antes de dormirse fue que la personalidad de Ryddle había cambiado drásticamente, en Hogwarts era un frío y burlesco mago que respondía a cualquier palabra dirigida a él, mientras que en el transcurso de aquellas horas había demostrado todo lo contrario, apenas respondía y era más introvertido que nunca. . . Nunca se sabía con los cambios bipolares del mago.

._._._._._.

Horas después, contarle a Harry lo que había sucedido durante la noche fue más difícil de lo que imaginó. Sentada en el borde la cama de su mejor amigo, sus manos comenzaron a retorcer una esquina de su frazada mientras le relataba lo que había sucedido. La larga fila de expresiones que surcaron por el rostro de su amigo eran como una punzada de dolor y culpabilidad para ella. Lo que más le costó asegurarle era que se encontraba bien, puesto que alertado su amigo inmediatamente se preocupó por su bienestar, inquiriéndole si se encontraba herida o algo parecido. Tras muchas insistencias el lo dejó pasar no sin cierto deje de sospecha, pero aun así le dio espacio para que hablara y le contara. El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció cuando llegó a la parte del Orfanato, aun la ira bullía dentro de ella.

― ¿Un exorcismo? ― la interrumpió Harry, reuniendo las piezas y llegando a la misma conclusión que Hermione. ― ¿Le estaban practicando un exorcismo a Ryddle? ― repitió como si aun no lo creyera, la adolescente asintió mientras seguía contándole.

Finalmente la castaña terminó su relato y sus ojos color miel viajaron hasta el rostro de su amigo en espera de un enojo. Pero en sus orbes esmeraldas solo contempló suavidad y una titubeante expresión jugando entre sus labios. Desconcertada murmuró:

― Esperaba a este punto que estuvieras enojado conmigo ― confesó jugando aun con la esquina de su sabana.

― Lo estoy Hermione, estoy muy enojado contigo por arriesgarte de aquella manera en medio de la segunda guerra mundial. ¡Algo pudo haberte pasado! ― alegó el Gryffindor, pero su expresión facial no concordaba con sus palabras ― Pero al mismo tiempo no sé qué decirte, así es como eres tu Hermione. Siempre sales a la defensa de aquel que consideras que la requiere. . . Yo… Yo siempre deseé que alguien fuera a sacarme de la casa de los Dursley Hermione, quizás Ryddle también necesitaba a alguien en este mundo que hiciera eso por el. . . ― concluyó de modo reflexivo su amigo, apretando la pálida mano de su amiga en forma de apoyo.

― Gracias Harry ― murmuró la castaña abrazando a su mejor amigo luego de sus palabras, eran un verdadero alivio, ese peso invisible liberándose de sus hombros. Se separaron cuando escucharon unos repiques en el cristal de su habitación. Ambos giraron sus cuellos para encontrar una lechuza de color pardo con un pequeño sobre atado en una de sus patas. Harry se levantó de la cama y atravesó el espacio para dejarle entrar.

― ¿Quién es? ― inquirió Hermione con curiosidad, sobre todo al notar la sonrisa de felicidad que surcó los labios del pelinegro. Al oír la pregunta de la castaña se congeló en su sitio y sus mejillas se colorearon.

― Es el señor con el que conversaba el día anterior, en el partido ― respondió mientras desanudaba la carta de la pata de la lechuza que dio un suave ulular ante su movimiento. La castaña hiso memoria y recordó como Harry conversaba animadamente con un señor de mediana edad los movimientos del partido el día anterior ― Es un inventor, asiste a los partidos para poder conocer mejor las estructuras y el movimiento de las escobas. Es muy amable. Y… le comenté algunas movidas y amagues que había aprendido en el colegio y pareció interesado en verlas. . . ― contestó, pero su tono nervioso a Hermione le indicó que algo no iba bien.

― ¿Y cómo se llama él Harry? ― inquirió la castaña sospechando por donde iba el asunto. Acertó cuando las mejillas de su mejor amigo se tiñeron de un gracioso carmín mientras daba vueltas la carta entre sus dedos, aun sin abrirla.

― Douglas Nimbus ― confesó con una media sonrisa nerviosa mientras Hermione abría los ojos de la sorpresa.

._._._._._.

La adolescente de alborotados cabellos dio un ligero respiro de alivio cuando los ladrillos del callejón Diagón se abrieron delante de ella. Siempre le había gustado aquel pasaje por su hermosa diversidad y por la cantidad de familias y niños que solían visitar en busca de compras. Era un sitio bastante alegre y le traía lindos recuerdos porque sus padres habían podido al fin conocer un poco de su mundo. Hermione había sentido mucha nostalgia de no poder enseñarles lo mucho que estaba aprendiendo gracias al decreto que restringía a los magos menores de edad sobre su uso de la magia. Fue en el callejón Diagón que por primera vez les mostró encantamientos de su varita.

En realidad no tenía ningún propósito fijo al salir, le había dejado espacio a Harry para que respondiera al hombre de apellido Nimbus pero tampoco pudo evitar cierto tono de reproche. Ambos sabían perfectamente que la línea de escobas Nimbus serían mundialmente reconocidas en un futuro por el mundo de los Quidditch y las más vendidas. Extrañamente no tenía ánimos de adelantar sus deberes y acordó con su mejor amigo que retomarían el trabajo en el mapa de Hogwarts cuando el terminara de traspasar la lista de hechizos para comenzar a aplicarlos por lo que su tarde se encontraba despejada y sin compromiso. Por unos minutos había considerado preguntarle a Ryddle si quería pasear por el callejón, pero la puerta de la habitación del mago se encontraba cerrada y mágicamente protegida por lo que no se atrevió a tocarle la puerta.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― preguntó Hermione cuando se asomó por una vitrina y encontró telescopios mágicos que se movían de un lado a otro en dirección al cielo. Había una especie de yo-yo gigante dentro de una burbuja de cristal que daba vueltas y generaba una especie de intensa luz que vibraba.

― Ah, muy buen ojo señorita ― halagó un vendedor de larga barba y ojos negros repletos de astucia ― Eso es un _caleidoscopio _mágico del solsticio. . . Puede ser suyo por la modesta cantidad de treinta galeones. ¿Está interesada en él? ¡Podría ser su fortuna! ¿Desea tener el poder del tiempo? ¿Saber el momento en el que deberá encontrar el amor? ¡Lo puede detener si se lo propone! Todo se lo entrega el caleidoscopio mágico. Vea, vea, si lo pone en su mano este le dará la respuesta. . . ― antes de que Hermione pudiera negarse el hombre la había tomado de un brazo y la jaló dentro de la tienda mientras murmuraba aquella sarta de tonterías, dando traspiés, la castaña despegó sus labios para decirle que la soltara pero una fría voz a sus espaldas la detuvo

― ¿Caleidoscopio mágico? Esto es una basura. . . ― espetó un adolescente parado frente a la vitrina, hablándole al molesto vendedor que jalaba a Hermione hasta el interior de la tienda. El hombre de larga barba se detuvo cuando la voz mencionaba uno de sus artefactos y girando su cuello observó a un pálido muchacho sosteniendo entre sus largos dedos el caleidoscopio mágico, que giraba y vibraba en su mano dando vueltas frenéticamente como si quisiera escapar de las garras del mago.

Hermione sintió una punzada de sorpresa y alivio al observar a Ryddle, pero también sintió como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta al observarle vestido con la nueva ropa que le había entregado. El adolescente mago vestía una camisa de cuello grisáceo que lograba resaltar el brillo de sus profundos ojos azules y por encima una túnica negra de fina fabricación le llegaba hasta sus rodillas dándole un real aspecto de un mago de portada de revista. Lo único que lo delataba era aquella aura oscura y dominante que le rodeaba.

― Pone eso en su lugar muchacho ― ordenó el mago dejando libre a Hermione quien aprovechó de caminar lejos de aquel horrible vendedor mientras se sobaba el brazo.

Ignorando la desconcertante mirada que Hermione le dirigía, Ryddle curvó media esquina de sus labios y lanzó el objeto hacia una pared para que se estrellara, pero la castaña sospechando de sus acciones tenía su varita lista y la detuvo a medio camino. Aun en el aire, la adolescente agarró el artefacto y lo depositó encima del mostrador. Ignoró las protestas del vendedor por ultrajar su tienda y tomando de un brazo a Ryddle salieron de la tienda.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― preguntó Hermione soltándose del brazo del Slytherin, ignorando su pregunta Ryddle se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera sucedido nada y ella no insistió encontrándolo como un caso perdido.

Hermione invirtió una buena cantidad de tiempo en contemplar con fascinación los objetos de las tiendas, generalmente entraba por si encontraba un instrumento que le llamaba la atención y para su sorpresa encontraba que Ryddle se posaba a su lado sin hacer ningún comentario sarcástico, simplemente estudiaba lo que ella pedía ver y luego él continuaba recorriendo las tiendas en busca de algo más que observar. Al final, la castaña era quien terminaba esperándolo.

La ultima tienda a la que entraron fue a Flourish & Botts, era de aquellas tiendas de libros en las que podías estar todo tu tiempo y entrar cada día pero siempre había un tomo nuevo que leer o algo interesante que comprar. La castaña tomó el brazo izquierdo del Slytherin jalándole muy levemente indicándole que entraran allí. Y así lo hicieron.

Hermione no supo cuanto tiempo pasó perdida allí adentro, pero cuando sus botines comenzaron a crearle un cierto dolor, y la pila de libros que deseaba comprar incrementaba peligrosamente, la castaña decidió salir en busca de Ryddle. Lo encontró inmiscuido en una lectura, de un libro de portadas negras y letras rojas de dudosa enseñanza.

_Después de todo Hermione, no puedes olvidar quien es el… Nunca olvides quien es el. _

La adolescente de rebeldes cabellos agitó su cabeza, tratando de removerse el malestar frío que apareció en ella luego de observarle leyendo un título de artes oscuras tan absorto. Las dudas de su mente parecían arremolinarse en su cabeza pero aun así fingir colocar una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

― Eh, Ryddle ― le llamó la castaña capturando la atención del frío mago ― Tengo mucha hambre, apuesto que tu también. Paguemos esos libros y vamos a conseguir algo de comida ― dijo mientras señalaba los dos libros que yacían a un lado del alto cuerpo del Slytherin.

― ¿Me estás comprando esto? ― señaló el frio mago incorporándose del lugar y caminando con el entrecejo fruncido hacia Hermione. La castaña ignoró su pregunta adrede mientras caminaba hacia el mesón de compras donde una bruja de aspecto fornido los atendió. La adolescente depositó en la pila de sus libros los dos tomos que Ryddle había apartado y no se atrevió a mirar los títulos para no volver a arrepentirse de sus acciones. Curiosamente evadió la mirada de sospecha y escrutinio de la mujer al notar los libros que había comprado y sintiéndose repentinamente asfixiada dentro de aquella librería, tomó los paquetes y salió rápidamente de Flourish & Botts.

Hermione esperó un par de minutos afuera, con su espalda apoyada en una de las paredes de ladrillos a que Ryddle saliera finalmente de la librería. Cuando la alta e imponente figura del mago apareció, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sus ojos azules y su entrecejo fruncido al observarla, francamente le dieron mala espina. Sabía que tarde o temprano el adolescente de pálida piel la enfrentaría, pero no por ello se sentiría preparada para el ataque verbal del mago.

Cuando el la alcanzó, parecía rodearle una bruma oscura cargada de ira. Un escalofrío descendió por su espalda y toda su mente racional le gritaba que saliera de allí, pero simplemente plantó sus pies con firmeza y alzó su barbilla esperando por sus palabras.

― ¿Qué es todo este _circo _Granger? ― inquirió Ryddle cuando llegó hasta su sitio, sus brillantes ojos calculadores observando con atención cada movimiento de ella.

― ¿Circo? ― repitió perpleja Hermione. Escuchó un bufido sarcástico del Slytherin como si no creyera por un segundo lo que ella tenía que decir.

― Todo esto ― señaló abriendo sus manos, demostrando que se refería a todo su entorno. El sarcasmo impregnado en su voz. ― Todo lo que estás haciendo. ¿Crees que no veo tras tus actos? Ir a ese lugar, alquilar una habitación, comprar ropa nueva, libros. . . ¿Qué es? ¿Quieres burlarte de mí en mi cara Granger? No soy un tonto ¡Dímelo!― exigió duramente.

― No es nada de eso ― comenzó a responder la castaña, el pánico apoderándose lentamente de ella al no saber explicarse, pero nuevamente Ryddle continuó hablando por lo que no le dejó explicarse.

― ¿Entonces qué es? ― demandó saber ― ¿Quieres mofarte de mi Granger? Creo que eso es lo que querías después de todo. . . tu falta de argumentos explica todo. ¿Acaso no estoy a la suficiente altura de una _sangre pura _como _tú _que es necesario querer burlarte en mi propia cara? ― Hermione se congeló en su sitio al escuchar los motivos de desconfianza que el mago le daba, pero esta vez, lejos de hacerle sentir disminuida la castaña sintió que algo dentro de ella se prendía, estaba harta de sus acusaciones y paranoias.

― ¡Mi mejor amigo es sangre mestiza Ryddle! ― explotó la adolescente dando un paso al frente, sus mejillas coloreándose de la furia y del acto indigno que se le acusaba ― ¡Yo no tengo ningún prejuicio contra la pureza de la sangre y puedo asegurarte que en ningún momento se me ha cruzado la pureza de la tuya! Es estúpido juzgar a alguien y aislar a un ser humano por el simple hecho de que nació en una familia y condenarlo por ello. Me has escuchado debatir contra el estúpido maniático de la sangre Abraxas Malfoy ¿Y aun así crees que quiero burlarme de ti?

_Es más, ni creerías lo absurdo del tema cuando estás frente a una hija de muggles. . . _

― ¿Entonces por qué te importa Granger? ¿Por qué te importaría ir por mí…? ― presionó, esta vez el ritmo de su voz había descendido drásticamente, pero aun no dejaba el tono de desconfianza y confusión de su demandante pregunta.

― ¡Solo me preocupé por ti Ryddle! No hay absolutamente nada de malo tener en este mundo personas que actúen como seres humanos con los demás ― respondió exasperada, tenía ganas de jalarse el cabello ante la necedad del adolescente frente a ella. ― Hay gente que en este mundo realiza acciones sin esperar algo a cambio Ryddle. Existen. . . ― finalizó con un susurro, recordando su propio pasado y el del mismo Harry, a sus propios padres inclusive.

― En los seres humanos; un acto jamás es realizado sin esperar algo a cambio Hermione. Nadie lo hace por _humanidad. . . _Ni siquiera mi madre fue lo suficientemente humana para vivir por su hijo ― susurró el Slytherin tranquilamente, dando por terminada la conversación.

Si el contenido de sus palabras no le hubiera impactado, puesto que jamás pensó escuchar a Ryddle hablar de su madre de aquella forma, hubiera caído en la cuenta que era la primera vez que el la llamaba por su nombre. El adolescente de cabellos negros se dio media vuelta en dirección al callejón y se perdió dejándola allí.

._._._._._.

Había transcurrido cerca de una semana desde que se inició aquel conflicto en el callejón Diagón entre Hermione y Tom Ryddle. La adolescente, había regresado a su habitación temblando de pies a cabeza y solo reveló aquel incidente a su mejor amigo luego de que este encontrara sospechoso su nerviosismo y la presionó hasta que finalmente logró hablar. Para su alivio, Harry no tomó una acción precipitada en dirección al oscuro mago, sino que más bien le instó a Hermione de que se apartara lo máximo posible puesto que no confiaba del todo en el adolescente Ryddle y no era para menos.

La joven de rebeldes cabellos sacudió su cabeza en el aire y despegó su mirada de color miel del liviano libro atrapado en sus manos. Había estado muy distraída el último tiempo y llevaba una buena cantidad de tiempo sosteniendo la misma hoja sin haber entendido siquiera un párrafo. Sorprendida, notó que ya habían depositado en su mesa un trozo de pastel recién horneado y una tibia taza de hidromiel. Cerró el libro tranquilamente y lo depositó a un lado. Tomó un tenedor plateado entre sus pálidos dedos saboreando de antemano el que tenía toda la pinta de ser un sabroso postre, pero al levantar su rostro se encontró que unas mesas más lejos de allí, Tom Ryddle estaba sentado en una banca de madera, con una expresión completamente vacía observando el infinito de la pared de madera enfrente de él.

Sintió un retorcijón extraño en su estómago al contemplar su figura, el sublime brillo de sus ojos azules había desaparecido y parecía encismado en un triste recuerdo que le daba un aspecto desgarbado. Hermione recogió su libro y lo guardó en la bolsa de su capa, tomó el plato donde estaba su pastel y se levantó de la mesa caminando hasta donde Ryddle se encontraba. Sus pasos eran lentos y meticulosos, presentía que en cualquier momento le llegaría una maldición que pondría fin a su vida. Pero no fue así, cuando alcanzó la pequeña mesa empujó una silla y depositó el plato de fina loza en la mesa.

― Hola Ryddle ¿Puedo sentarme? ― preguntó educadamente Hermione sin esperar a que el contestara, puesto que ya se había sentado. Ojos azules parecieron salir de su ensoñación y se posaron en las orbes color miel de la adolescente.

― Granger ― devolvió el saludo secamente mientras sus perfectas cejas se juntaban reflexionando ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― cuestionó en voz baja a los segundos de observarla.

Hermione, quien se esperaba la pregunta rodó los ojos y empujó con cuidado el pastel horneado en dirección a él.

― Te vi sentado aquí y pasé a saludar; he traído un postre ― señaló dándole un par de golpecitos al plato como si fuera obvio.

― ¿Has traído un postre, a mí? ― repitió incrédulo el mago, alzó una fría ceja en forma de duda. Sus labios estaban estirados en una línea demostrando una expresión completamente dubitativa. Hermione no se dejó intimidar por sus máscaras para ahuyentarla, ya era un gran paso que él le hablara siquiera un poco. En Hogwarts le había conocido por ser un burlesco adolescente, pero este nuevo Ryddle que conocía era más introvertido que nunca y sacarle una palabra era más difícil de lo que pensó.

― No es todo para ti, la mitad es mío ― bromeó la castaña conjurando un tenedor de plata, lo deslizó delicadamente por la superficie y se mordió el labio esperando a que Ryddle lo cogiera. Los ojos azules siguieron el trayecto del utensilio con atención, y la adolescente quiso gritar de alegría al notar como la mano del mago cogía el tenedor y lo daba vuelta entre sus manos con duda. Hermione rodó los ojos comprendiendo que aun no probaba un bocado dado que ella aun no lo tocaba y se apresuró en degustarlo antes de que el mago se arrepintiera. ― Está buenísimo ― dijo, deleitándose con el dulzón sabor del pastel en su paladar. Cerró sus ojos unos momentos permitiéndose disfrutar del extraño momento y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos vio como el Slytherin se había decidido a probarlo también.

― Dime Ryddle ¿Has estudiado algo para el siguiente año? ― preguntó Hermione buscando un tema de conversación. Sintió una punzada extraña en su estómago al ver como se formaba una sonrisa perfecta en el rostro del guapo mago al oírla hablar. La castaña se había olvidado de la belleza que poseía el slytherin al estar sonriendo, y por unos segundos quedó perdida en los hoyuelos de las mejillas de su acompañante. Luego cayó en la cuenta del peso de sus pensamientos y se reprendió así misma por ello.

― ¿Asustada de que nuevamente te supere en las notas Granger? ― se jactó Ryddle, tomando otro pedazo del pastel y metiéndolo a su boca. Una media sonrisa abandonó los labios de Hermione al ver un poco más de ánimo en sus palabras, era mejor _eso _antes que el frío pedazo de hielo en lo que a veces se convertía él.

― ¿Tu, superarme? Creo que deberías mantener en línea ese exceso de confianza Ryddle, este año no te lo pondré tan fácil ― replicó la castaña con una nota de diversión, pero aún así dejando entrever el escondido reto para aquel año escolar.

Ambos continuaron hablando de aquel modo y por unos segundos Hermione se envolvió en el pensamiento de un mundo sublime; a la edad de quince años lo más complicado debería ser la combinación de tu vestuario, tener dificultades con tus clases y pensar en chicos en todo el día. No estar constantemente cuidando tu espalda, aguantando los malos ratos que su procedencia le traía, aguantar el tedio de la guerra en cada minuto de su vida, porque era como una constante, no podía escapar de ella. En su tiempo las tropas americanas invadían países trayendo desgracias y muerte, y no era ajena a que el mundo mágico estaba sufriendo una paz demasiado dulce, aquella paz que solía estar tomada de la mano con la futura desgracia que se avecinaba, la calma antes de la guerra. Guerra. La segunda guerra mundial. La guerra de Grindelwald. Y la terrible guerra que vendría a manos, del perfecto adolescente frente a ella que curvaba una media sonrisa con sus labios al degustar un postre que compartían.

De repente, el dulce sabor del pastel sabía amargo. . .

._._._._.

_"Sol sistere proviene del latín sol quieto; los antiguos magos creían que en esta fecha la línea de la magia se ensanchaba atrayendo a su núcleo la sensibilidad mágica de los brujos y magos (en el siglo X de la época antigua, los estudiosos afirmaban que 'brujo' y 'mago' era términos diferentes, teoría que en XVI fue descartada por el Consejo de Brujas en Escocia) haciéndoles posibles crear eventos de masiva fuerza gracias a las vibraciones de la magia en el aire. Actos como la nigromancia, transmutación alquímica, viajes en el tiempo. . . ."_

Harry no pudo creer la emoción que lo embargó al leer el libro y se incorporó de la cama donde había estado tranquilamente leyendo. Se saltó el párrafo.

_". . . es debido al punto cénit que alcanza el sol en la línea del trópico de cáncer. Este evento ocurre dos veces al año; en el mundo mágico moderno es conocido como una celebración mundana y que tiene como punto central varias partes de Escocia, norte de Alemania, centro de Rumania, Finlandia. . . "_

_"Es mayormente conocido como 'El Solsticio de Invierno y de Verano'. (Consulte libro de 'Festividades mágicas de Sammir Friedmann para ver sus tradiciones)"_

El niño que vivió cerró el libro con emoción y de un ágil salto salió de su habitación en busca de Hermione. Los latidos de su corazón eran frenéticos en su pecho, la emoción se desbordaba de él pensando en la nueva información que había conseguido. Había encontrado ese libro en un retirado rincón de la librería, polvoso y místico, le había llamado la atención. Se había prometido así mismo que ayudaría a su amiga en su búsqueda, y aquí tenía una buena información. Tocó reiteradas veces su puerta pero no obtuvo resultado. Sin rendirse, decidió que por la hora lo más probable es que estuviera buscando un bocadillo dulce y bajó las escaleras del tosco sitio en el que se hospedaban.

Llegó al comedor principal y buscó la familiar cabellera castaña y enmarañada de su amiga por encima de las mesas. La encontró, en una esquina pero no estaba sola, sino que en compañía de un delgado mago de lisos cabellos negros, platicando. Harry sintió como su rostro perdía el color y sus dedos se tensaban alrededor del libro que llevaba sujeto contra su pecho. Era Tom Ryddle. Inmediatamente sus ojos se oscurecieron con miedo recordándose al frío y sádico muchacho que vio en la cámara de los secretos y se preguntó si estaría haciéndole daño a Hermione.

Por casualidad del destino, justo su castaña amiga eligió ese momento para dejar escapar una media sonrisa, apaciguando las paranoias que se habían formulado en su mente. ¿La estaría hechizando? ¿La tendría bajo un embrujo?

Hasta ese momento, Harry no había visto una real escena entre el futuro asesino de sus padres y su mejor amiga. Externamente el Slytherin no mostraba una apariencia terrorífica, pero él se había enfrentado ya varias veces al monstruo que escondía la serpiente y sabía que por muy inocente que se viera, era un ser que no dudaría un solo instante en aniquilar a Hermione si eso le convenía.

― Es normal tener celos ¿Sabes muchacho? ― escuchó a su lado una ronca voz, el niño de ojos verdes se giró y se encontró con Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante, le observaba a él y luego giraba su rostro en la dirección en que Hermione y Ryddle se encontraban. ― Ven, súbete aquí y toma una cerveza ― indicó el hombre mientras frotaba unas jarras. Demasiado perplejo y aun sorprendido se subió adonde le indicaba Tom, dándole momentáneamente la espalda a su mejor amiga y a la serpiente que la acompañaba.

― No son celos, es que. . . ― comenzó a explicarse, pero una mano en alto le impidió expresarse. El sonido de una jarra repleta de cerveza de mantequilla se deslizó por la barra hasta quedar frente a él. El hombre de bigote negros le indicó que tomara un trago y viéndose presionado así lo hiso.

― Yo también fui un muchacho como tu chico, se lo es que ver a tu enamorada en manos de otro muchacho. No lo sabré yo que me pasó tantas veces ― suspiró el hombre agitando su varita y acomodando los vasos frente a él mientras observaba de vez en cuando a Harry. ― Pero si realmente estás decidido en ir por esa muchacha, debes de. . .

― No ―le interrumpió sintiendo el rubor incrementarse en sus mejillas, nunca antes había tenido una conversación de esas ― Hermione es como una hermana para mí, Tom. Siempre lo ha sido y no la veo de otra forma. ― le aseguró.

― ¿Entonces chico? Francamente no te entiendo, sino es ella, es. . . él ― meditó el tendero del bar, mientras se rascaba su barba y ponía sus dos manos encima del mesón observándole con una ceja alzada. Harry no notó como el hombre le observaba de manera diferente luego de su última oración ― Bueno, chico. . . ― suspiró ― las relaciones entre hombres no es bien vista en la sociedad mágica; y no… te recomendaría hacer un escándalo público niño. . . ―

Fue una reacción inevitable, Harry que había estado bebiendo cautelosamente de la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, se atragantó al oírle y escupió el contenido de su boca enfrente suyo rociando toda la mesa de madera. Uno de sus dedos se alzó en el aire agitándose intentando corregirle pero los tosidos le impidieron hablar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas debido al esfuerzo por intentar defenderse.

Tom extrañado por su reacción, no le quedó más que esbozar una sonrisa conciliadora.

._._._._.

Hermione sacó la varita de su bolsillo cuando terminó de subir las escaleras, dio una seca floritura en el aire abriendo la puerta de su alquilada habitación y entró a la recámara pisando fuerte hecha una furia. Su cabello castaño rebelde parecía flotar alrededor de ella y de un giro se encaró hacia la puerta, golpeando la punta de su pie contra el suelo de manera insistente.

_No sobreactúes Hermione, no sobreactúes. . . _

― ¿Qué fue eso Harry? ― fue lo primero que pudo decir cuando vio al adolescente de cabellos negros aparecer en el marco de su puerta, las palabras brotaron de sus labios a pesar de que se había recordado el no recriminarle a su mejor amigo. Cuando no recibió una respuesta, sus blancos brazos se deshicieron del amarre y cayeron a un costado de su cuerpo, un suspiro saliendo de sus labios en forma cansada. ― Debí pensarlo mejor, ha sido mi culpa. . . ― se culpó en un murmuro.

Harry era su mejor amigo, era el único amigo que le quedaba y en el que confiaba ciegamente. Pero no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de pena en su pecho por los mordaces comentarios que emitió el Gryffindor hacia el Slytherin, cuando este se les unió en la mesa unos minutos atrás. Su amigo había llegado tan solo para crear una revuelta entre ambos magos, buscando una pelea. Se sorprendió inclusive, de que Ryddle no tomara su varita y maldijera al instante a Harry. Supo que ya había rebosado el límite cuando sus ojos azules parecieron oscurecerse y parecía listo para matar al siguiente movimiento de su amigo. No aguantando más aquel comportamiento, Hermione se levantó de la mesa y con una voz dura le exigió a Harry de que subieran a su habitación para hablar en privacidad.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había actuado así? Inclusive en los breves momentos de Hogwarts Harry solo ignoraba la presencia de Ryddle como si no le afectara. Le había costado tanto sacar un poco de su caparazón al frío adolescente aquella tarde, incluso le había visto demostrar una personalidad más abierta luego del fatídico episodio del orfanato, dado que desde entonces el oscuro mago parecía sumergido en una burbuja de mutismo de la que no parecía tener la intención de salir.

¿Pero qué había sucedido? Se gritó mentalmente desesperada, queriéndose jalar el cabello de la impotencia.

― Hermione. . . ― susurró su mejor amigo sacándola de sus pensamientos, el tono de su voz indicaba claramente signos de que se reprimía algo, sabía que pronto explotaría. ― Estoy cansado. Y-yo… no quiero. . . . No puedo evitarlo. Traté de ser fuerte y. . . al ver a Ryddle yo no puedo verle así. . . ― súbitamente se detuvo, sus ojos se iluminaron y alcanzaron el nivel de los de Hermione enfrentándose a su silenciosa mirada, ella le escuchaba atento.

― ¿Cómo…? ― instó a continuarle la castaña, su tono ya no era de reproche, más bien la joven temblaba por dentro.

― N-no lo veo del modo que tu le vez Hermione ― replicó rápidamente Harry como si temiera decirlo en voz alta ― Y-yo veo al monstruo que vi en la cámara de los secretos, veo al monstruo que intentó asesinar a Ginny; veo a Lord Voldemort, el asesino de mis padres. . . Cuando lo veo sentado en las clases me siento tentado de tomar mi varita y acabar con él antes de que. . . ― la voz del niño que vivió se quebró y una brillante lágrima se agolpó en la comisura de sus ojos verdes esmeraldas. Sus puños se crisparon mientras observaba el piso de madera como si allí se encontrara la solución.

― ¡No sé que estoy haciendo aquí Hermione! ¡Ese bastardo está a tres puertas a mi derecha y yo estoy aquí, dejando pasar el tiempo como si fuera ilimitado! ¡El que matará a mis padres está allá y yo no hago nada por salvar el mundo mágico de él! ― replicó con un tono de furia que dejó helada a la adolescente ― Quizás esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí, Hermione, no lo sé. ¡Quizás Dumbledore querría que acabáramos con él antes de que pasara todo!

Demasiado rápido, Hermione vio como la pierna izquierda de Harry daba un paso atrás como si quisiera salir de la habitación. Lo primero que se le ocurrió a ella fue detenerlo con un movimiento de su varita pero se quedó congelada cuando notó que ningún hechizo logró salir de su varita, ni siquiera una pequeña chispa. Aprovechando aquel momento de desconcentración momentáneo, su mejor amigo se había girado en su lugar y desaparecido con agiles movimientos de su recámara. Su intención era bastante obvia…

_No… No podía. _

― ¡Harry, no! ― gritó la castaña abalanzándose hacia la puerta, con su corazón en un puño.

._._._._._._._._.

**Notas de autora**: Cha cha cha chán! Tengo que decirlo, me encanta el otro capítulo. Me hacía falta escribir escenas más. . .con protagonista de Tom (; Me siento como una publicista pero ¿Qué pasará? Entérese en el próximo capítulo, já. La verdad es que quería decirles que mi estilo de que pasen las cosas, es lento, no mentiré. No creo en los Tom & Hermione rápidos, creo que tienen que ser progresivos y con un previo fundamento, después de todo, lo canon-pero-no-canon "es Voldemort" del que hablamos. Por lo que sus avances románticos – he leído que me preguntan por ellos – son así, pequeños pero cada vez un poco más frecuentes….

Se nos complican más las cosas: Harry encontró algo - y muy acertado - de como volver; la magia de Hermione no respondió bajo un momento de estrés; y Ryddle es... Ryddle.

- Quería aprovechar de decirles que ya comencé la universidad, por lo que escribo en cada pequeño ratito libre que tengo, pero espero traer capítulos más seguidos y no una vez cada tres meses -

- También lamento no haberlo subido cuando prometí, ocurrió un hecho muy fuerte en la familia (un fallecimiento cercano) y todo el tiempo & ánimos se esfumaron rapidísimo. No los molesto más con esta nota, cualquier duda/comentario me dejan un review y les respondo cuanto antes lo vea.

Gracias por sus bellísimos reviews a **Ziu, Lia, Rous Black, Riddle, Itsumi Riddle, Smithback, Noelia, Princesa Vampírica, Ainums, Lorraine95, Anita **y **ElanorTulcakelume. **Así mismo a los que la tienen agregada en Alertas & Favoritos. Hacen mi día como no tienen idea :)

Kirtash R


End file.
